Zootopia: Firewatch
by Bluelighthouse
Summary: After dealing with some hard times in the city Nick takes a summer job as a fire watcher in a national park outside of Zootopia. Trying to get away from it all and find solitude Nick instead finds another fire watcher named Judy. Who is she? Will he risk letting someone he cant even see in? Keep your eyes open Nick, there is smoke on the horizon!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer: I dont own Zootopia or Firewatch. Please support the official release.**

* * *

-Day 1-

Nick pulled his rusted pick up into a small dirt parking spot near a weathered wooden fence. As he put the orange truck into park he looked ahead at a small wooden information board. The fox let out a sigh as he weighed is the current situation. Nick had an odd demeanor about him. He seemed distant and it wouldn't take a behavioral expert to see he was depressed. His normally bright green eyes seemed dull. His vivid russet fur seemed matted and unkempt. This was a beaten fox, a mammal who obviously had experienced hardships.

As Nick stepped out of the pickup truck that had brought him here he took a deep breath, filling his lungs with mountain air. It was refreshing, brisk, sweet, and he hated it. This was a fox that had spent his whole life in the middle of a bustling metropolis filled with sounds, smells, and energy. Now though he found himself surrounded by an almost silent calm and nature. Even though long ago foxes would thrive in this environment Nick felt like he had made a huge mistake. The fox took a few minutes as he weighed his options. He still had a chance to call this off. Just head back and give the Park's Department a call and advise them he couldn't do the job they had asked for.

Nick slowly pulled out his cellphone and unlocked the screen. Instantly he wished he hadn't. A couple's smiling faces stared up at him and it made him wince. He looked at the reception indicator and noticed he had barely one bar. If he wanted to make a call now would be the time. He had a feeling that by the time he reached his assigned destination he would lose all reception completely.

Nick mulled over his options once more and looked back at the cellphone's screen. It was the smiling vixen that drew most of his attention. She was beautiful. Her bright smile, the way her light blue eyes seemed to hold a flare of hope and passion. Even her fur gave off an energy. Nick let out a low growl and flipped through the phone's settings. It took a minute or two to navigate the menu but it was all worthwhile when he finally flipped back to the main screen. The wallpaper had been replaced with a default one that came with a phone. Nick had chosen a sunrise over a lake for the new screen. He felt it was fitting with where he was.

He let out a light chuckle at the sudden realization that he would probably see a similar scene while working in the forest for the next few weeks.

Nick walked around to the open trunk of his truck and grabbed a large backpack that was loaded with supplies and clothing. He then grabbed a duffle and a canteen and slung them over his shoulders. After ensuring his truck was as secure as he could make it the fox slowly took a few steps towards the information board.

There were a few fliers. Some about watching out for hazards on the path. Others about keeping your campsite clean so others could enjoy a debris-free park. There was one that stuck out to Nick. It was actually the reason he was here. It was a bright orange flier with a warning about forest fires. There were some tips about what to do to ensure campfires didn't get out of control. Along with a phone number and radio frequency to call in case, one saw the start of a forest fire. There was also a tip that involved Nick.

" _If you need any assistance please feel free to visit one of the local fire watchtowers. They will be happy to give you directions or assistance"_

Nick chuckled at the thought of him giving directions. Had this been Zootopia he could tell a mammal how to get anywhere. Here in the woods though he was just as lost.

" _Oh yeah, the lake? Take a left at the old stump and then go about a block, can't miss it."_ He thought as he began to head down a small dirt path that would lead him deeper into the forest and to his post.

Nick had been in a bit of a slump recently and needed to get away from his life in the big city. A friend of his had recommended he get a temporary job somewhere to clear his mind. The very next day Nick had seen a posting from the Fairfax Parks Department. They had needed volunteers for the summer. There were many different jobs. Some were counselor jobs for a local camp, others were park maintenance jobs, and even lifeguards were needed for the lakes.

All of them were good jobs but Nick just didn't feel any of them stuck. The final posting though seemed right up his alley. It was for a firewatcher. To him, the job seemed simple.

Sit in a tower. Look for fires. Call if you see smoke.

The most important part was it would be in the middle of nowhere away from anyone else. After what he had been through recently he felt this was the perfect job for him.

As Nick strolled down the path he allowed his mind to wander to what he may experience over the next few weeks and what he hoped to experience. It turned out to be a short list:

To get some sleep

To relax

To be left the hell alone

To forget about her...

The last one caused him to pause for a moment. He looked around the deserted path to make sure no one was around.

He felt a tear roll down his cheek as a few memories began to cross his mind. Nick shook his head and let out a low growl. No, now wasn't the time for this. He had taken this job to forget about certain mammals, not constantly brood over them.

Nick banished any further thoughts from his mind and continued to hike down the dirt path. He had a long walk ahead of him and needed to keep his wits about him.

After a few hours of walking, the sun was beginning to set on the horizon. Nick had planned for this and had brought some supplies to keep him safe throughout the evening. It didn't take him long to set up a small campsite just off the main path. He didn't bother setting up a tent since the weather was already warm and the bugs left him alone for the most part. He lit a small gas powered lantern and set it in the middle of his campsite. It was the dry season after all and campfires were somewhat frowned upon and only to be used in extreme circumstances.

Nick spent the majority of the evening looking up at the stars. It wasn't before he was about to go to sleep that he checked his phone. The signal was going in and out. He knew by the time he reached his firewatch post he would have no reception. The urge to call a certain someone was starting to overwhelm him. His phone took the hint however and suddenly a message popped up: "No Service. Out of Coverage range"

Nick let out a sigh and cursed his own weakness. He had almost done something very stupid. The fox closed his eyes as he felt tears begin to form. Nick took in a deep breath and slowly willed himself into a restless sleep.

-Day 2-

"Geeze how far out does this damn place have to be?" Nick groaned as he continued his hike as the mid-day sun beat down on him.

It had been somewhat of an uneventful day. He hadn't seen another mammal yet, which was a good thing. He had however heard the occasional bird call out in the distance and had been tempted to investigate. The thought of spending another night on the lumpy ground wasn't exactly very appealing though so he continued on.

It took the majority of the day but he finally reached the valley in which he would be assigned to Two Forks.

Nick had to admit as far as sights went this place would be hard to beat. He could make out a giant lake, several rivers, and a lot of trails for hiking. He even managed to spot an occupied campsite or two. The fox was somewhat relieved to know there were other mammals nearby but also apprehensive. He wasn't exactly in the mood to make small talk with strangers at the moment. Not even for a quick hustle or two. The fox chuckled to himself wondering if he could even hustle anyone out of anything here in the middle of the woods.

" _Maybe sell them a premium pine cone or something?"_ Nick thought as he scanned his view.

Nick's eyes fell upon a tall blue tower in the distance.

" _That must be the new home!"_ He thought with excitement.

He was so close now! He couldn't wait to just get to the top of that tower and kick his feet up.

Nick squinted as he noticed another tower far off in the distance. He guessed that was the tower watching the valley just beyond Two Forks. He remembered what the lady at the Parks Department had mentioned. His supervisor would be in that particular tower and would be his primary contact with the outside world.

"Well hopefully they are friendly," Nick muttered as he began down the path towards his firewatch tower.

It took a few more hours but Nick had finally made it to the Two Forks Firewatch tower. He was drenched in sweat and heaving at this point as he dragged his tired and aching body up the wooden steps.

Even though it only took a few minutes to scale the tower Nick felt like he had been walking for ages to the top. When he finally reached the last step he let out a small cheer.

"King of the world ma!" He chanted weakly as he fumbled for a set of keys that would allow him access to his new home.

Once inside the tower, Nick flipped the light switch on and scanned the room. It was actually larger than he had thought. There was a small desk with an ancient looking computer covered in a layer of dust. A counter of sorts ran across one length of the room. It was filled with supplies and a few small boxes. The next wall was dedicated to a makeshift kitchen and cabinets. The center of the room was taken up by what looked like an odd map device, a manual was placed haphazardly on top. Nick made a mental note to read up on this object later. Finally, there was a bed in the far corner. It didn't look like much but after the long day, Nick had it looked like a bed that would be in the finest resorts back in Zootopia. Nick threw his gear in a far corner and began to prepare for what would most likely be a deep sleep when he heard a small voice fill the room.

"Gooooooooood evening Two Forks. About time you showed up." The voice was obviously female, bubbly, happy, and full of joy.

Yep, Nick hated it.

"Uh, hello?" Nick responded as he scanned the room. There was no answer so Nick tried again, "Hello?"

"You are totally talking to yourself right now aren't you?" The voice shot back. "As much fun as it would be making you think this is the ghost of a firewatcher before you I am gonna get super bored if I don't have someone to talk to soon. There is a small orange walkie-talkie on the desk by that fossil of a computer you got, pick it up and press the black button."

Nick followed the voice's directions and picked up the small orange device and keyed the microphone, "Um hello, testing, can you read me...or whatever? Over?"

"Oh sounds like we got a cute one." The voice responded back playfully, "First off, we aren't the cops, so that over and out junk, yeah lose it. Secondly, I can hear you loud and clear."

"Oh great, this is gonna be fun," Nick mumbled before keying up the radio once more, "Got it, lose the cop talk. Any other requests?"

"Yeah, got any funny accents? I sometimes like to switch things up and go for something more western." The voice came back with so much happiness that Nick felt like he may vomit.

"Sorry, but all out of accents right now, that's what happens when you are super tired," Nick said, trying his best to lay on a heavy hint.

"If only there was some way to fix that." The voice shot back, either oblivious to the hint or choosing to ignore it, "I won't keep you. Just wanted to introduce myself. My name is Judy Hopps. I am the firewatch supervisor and your neighbor over at Thorofare lookout."

"Nice to meet you, Judy," Nick said, doing his best to sound polite even though he wanted this conversation to end. "My name is Nick Wilde, just call me Nick."

"I intended to, sweetheart just didn't seem appropriate yet." Judy shot back over the radio. Nick had to chuckle at this one, maybe she wasn't all bad.

"Yeah, but hottie is perfectly professional," Nick teased as he took a seat at his desk. There was a moment of silence before he keyed up again, "I am gonna regret saying that aren't I?"

"Sorry there Hottie I didn't quite get that," Judy replied over the radio, it sounded like she was still recovering from laughing.

"How long is that name gonna stick?" Nick asked as he put a paw to his forehead.

"How long are you gonna be here?" Judy replied.

"Oh come on," Nick pleaded as he looked out the window. He could see a small light in the distance and began to associate it with the voice on the radio. As if he were actually talking to the tower itself.

"Yeah no…sorry there Hottie but when you say something like that. You just gotta deal with the consequences," Judy teased.

Nick let out a weak laugh, "So what do I call you then?"

"Oh well since I haven't said anything embarrassing yet I guess you will just have to call me Judy," the voice replied playfully.

"Well, what are you?" Nick asked, he knew it was a bit forward but since Judy wasn't in front of him he couldn't exactly tell what species she was.

"What am I? Smooth Hottie, super smooth," Judy replied.

"Sorry, just trying to put a face with the name. I mean I am a fox and you are…."Nick said as he tried to extend an olive branch in a vain hope Judy would reveal her identity.

"I am giggling so much harder now Hot Fox," Judy said as the radio filled with laughter.

"Okay I am just gonna give up and go to bed," Nick grumbled as he looked from the tower in the distance to the inviting bed in the corner of his room.

"Awww, but I am having so much fun listening to you dig that hole deeper," Judy replied with a giggle.

"Yeah, well all this digging can wear a guy out, I promise I will be just as awkward in the morning," Nick mumbled as he stood up and looked back towards the tower.

"I gotcha, well it was nice meeting you Nick, I will talk to you in the morning, we have lots to go over and nothing but time."

"Alright, well I am going to sleep now," Nick said as he placed the radio back in its charging station and then took a few steps towards the bed before collapsing on the mattress.

"Good night Nick, sweet dreams," Judy said over the radio in a way that surprised Nick. It sounded almost real as if this total stranger wanted him to have sweet dreams. Nick couldn't help but let out a small smile at the thought. He didn't want to admit it, but he was glad to have made a new friend tonight. Maybe this was exactly what he needed. With that final thought, Nick drifted into a deep sleep.

* * *

 **So you ever just get that urge to write something else for a change. Well, I did. I already have a big story I am working on which is taking a lot of time to create and what not. However, I just had an urge to make this story. No idea why. Sometimes you just got to go with it though right? I am not sure how often I will be able to update this one though since the other story needs a lot of attention.**

 **I hope you all enjoy this story! If you need something more then check out my other work. Otherwise, we will see ya next time!**

 **-Blue**

 **Update: 9/17/18**

 **We have a new cover for this story. Starfangsecrets did an absolutely amazing job at creating the cover. If you get a chance check out her work on Deviantart.**

 **I am also in the process of editing this story as a whole. So if you are in for a reread now is a good time as I will do my best to get rid of all the many grammar mistakes. ;P**


	2. Finding Comfort

-Day 3-

Nick had lost track of time as he lay in his bed and stared out the window of his tower. He had gotten a good night's sleep. Which was the first time he had since she had…since she had not been there anymore. Maybe that was why he had slept for most of the day. As Nick looked out the window he noticed the sun was no longer in a morning position but instead somewhere in the center of the sky.

Normally he would already be dressed and out in the city, working on a new scam with his partner Finnick. The memory of his friend caused a pang of regret to hit him deep inside. He felt bad for leaving his fellow hustler back in the city but it was actually Finnick's advice that he had convinced Nick to take this job.

Their last few scams had almost ended in disaster thanks to Nick. Finnick had said Nick's mind wasn't in the game anymore and he needed time to go clear his head, only the fennec fox had used a more colorful way of saying it. Nick let a soft chuckle at the memory of being cursed out by his partner who was still wearing a set of elephant pajamas that had been turned into a cute costume.

Another memory crossed his mind. A slender looking vixen holding up the pajamas they had found in a thrift shop. She was laughing as she turned the costume around a few times and then held it against her and began to laugh. Nick felt a fresh tear roll down his cheek as he let out a low growl. Another memory started to invade the fox's mind and he felt like his world was starting to spin. His heart felt heavy and ached as her smile began to fill his thoughts.

"Two forks this is Thoroughfare, hey Nick you awake yet?" Came a garbled voice.

Nick couldn't explain why but he leaped from the bed and grabbed the radio. He needed a distraction right now. "Uh yeah, I'm up, now, over."

"Once again, no need for over, but it's kinda cute. Glad to hear you are awake, you only slept for about 12 hours!"

Nick winced when he remembered that Judy was his supervisor and sleeping in on your first day was probably not a very good way to start a new job. "Yeah, sorry I don't know why but I just kinda passed out and only just woke up, forgot to set an alarm..." Nick said apologetically.

"No worries sleepy fox. You did just hike for almost two days to get here, I would be tired too. Fortunately for me, though I get dropped off at my post, perks of being a supervisor," Judy replied in a friendly manner.

"What's a fox got to do to get that kind of VIM treatment?" Nick asked as he stretched and scanned his tower for his bags. When he located them he retrieved a green t-shirt and hiking shorts. It was a bit warm in the tower and Nick could only guess it would be getting warmer, so he abandoned his normal pawaiian and slacks combo for something a little more fitting.

"Well maybe wake up on time for starters," Judy teased over the radio.

"Har har, guess I deserved that one," Nick shot back and then proceeded to get dressed. The clothing wasn't very comfortable and Nick remembered he hadn't showered yet. "Say, Judy, where is the closest comfort station? Kinda need to freshen up," Nick asked as he grabbed a small bag he had brought along to carry in between the confront stations which would have showers and toilets for campers.

Much to Nick's concern he heard a garbled giggling coming over the small radio and had a feeling he wasn't going to like what was next.

"I am guessing no one told you? Sorry to break the news Nick but we don't have any comfort stations nearby, closest one is about a day's walk from your tower," Judy explained in a way too happy manner.

"Great, so how does one stay clean out here?" Nick asked as he fell back onto his bed and rubbed his eyes.

"Well did you see that lake when you first arrived?" Judy's voice asked from the small handheld.

"You're kidding…"

"Nope. Why do you think they gave you that special soap in your supplies? It's made to be used in the local water supplies so it won't contaminate the water. Careful though, some of the fish love the stuff and are attracted to it. Wouldn't recommend going in the water without some swim trunks unless you want them to mistake something for a worm."

Nick let out a nervous laugh as he began to wonder if he should just pack up now and head back to civilization.

"Not to brag or anything but there is a waterfall near my tower, so I get a nice shower every day," came Judy over the radio.

"This shower wouldn't happen to be in telescope range would it?" Nick teased before realizing what he had just transmitted. He was used to joking around and sometimes pushing boundaries when it came to playfully flirting. He had not really meant anything by it but he doubted the voice on the other end would take it that way. The seconds of silence that followed felt like hours as Nick stared nervously at the walkie as if it was about to explode.

"No, but your lake is in view of my tower so at least one of us is gonna get a show. Don't hesitate to lose the trunks there stud," Judy came over the frequency in a flirtatious manner.

Nick let out a sigh of relief as the voice on the other end of the radio finished. She not only took the joke in stride but also threw one back at Nick, this fellow firewatcher was his kind of mammal. Someone who was not only smart but also willing to give him a hard time. He was starting to like his new friend.

"Yeah sorry but you have to pay extra for that kind of show," Nick said into the radio as he gathered some supplies for his lake trip.

"A girl can dream," Judy shot back.

As Nick exited the tower he took a moment to breathe in the fresh air. He chuckled at the thought of how out of place he was.

Though many generations ago these woods would have been his natural habitat he felt completely out of place. Nick had spent most of his life in the bustling metropolis that was Zootopia. He had no real idea what he was actually doing out here in the middle of nowhere. This was all so new to him, he always had a plan and knew all the angles. Today though he had no plans, no schemes, just a mission to get cleaned up and ready for a relaxing summer.

When Nick had finally reached the bottom of the wooden steps that led up to his tower he spotted a wooden sign with several arrows pointing in different directions. Nick approached the sign and began to go down the list of locations. There was an arrow pointing towards the lake, some cliffs, ranger station, the next watchtower, and finally to the closest comfort station. Nick tilted his head slightly in confusion. According to the arrow, there was a comfort station only .7 miles away. That wasn't even a mile! Nick could easily walk that.

"Hey Judy, there is a sign outside my tower saying a comfort station is close by," Nick said apprehensively over the radio. He took a moment but then decided to investigate the possible comfort station location.

"Oh, that? No, that one is totally not there!" Judy came back quickly over the radio. Nick could tell something was up. He knew when someone was trying to hustle him.

"Really? Then why is it on the sign" He asked as he casually strolled down a dirt path.

"It's a trick. It's really a trap set up to catch unsuspecting fire watchers. You should totally take the right fork from your tower towards the lake. Lake bathing is super good for you." Judy was not very good at this apparently which caused Nick to chuckle.

"So how long have you been without internet exactly?" Nick asked playfully.

"A while…" Judy grumbled over the radio. "Can you blame a girl for trying?"

Nick burst out laughing at this point as he climbed over a log which had fallen onto the dirt path. "So you thought you would get a show from the new guy huh?"

"It was gonna be so awesome. Best prank ever!" Judy teased.

"Only if it works. And trust me that wasn't gonna work," Nick shot back.

He had a little more respect for this voice on the radio now.

"Would have if that sign wasn't there, remind me to take the comfort station off it the next time I'm I the area," Judy replied with a joking tone.

"Hey don't forget to take the comfort station off the sign," Nick reminded immediately.

"I hate it when mammals do that! Arg so annoying. How is that a reminder?"

"It's not," Nick teased, "it's a joke."

"Where I'm from we call it a dad joke."

Nick smiled as he shook his head. He did have to admit it was a cheesy joke but it was his kind of humor. His smile faltered as he tried to remember the last time he had laughed like this. It had been quite some time.

Before his memories invaded his thoughts once more Nick spotted a small structure through the trees. It was a wooden building with a green roof and a series of above-ground pipes that ran off into the distance.

"So where are you from?" Nick asked as he returned to the previous conversation with his radio.

"Someplace far from here," Judy responded cryptically. "What about you?"

"Me? I'm from home." Nick said playfully.

"Har har, should I be prepared for this kind of humor for the summer?"

"Yup. Enjoy sweetheart," Nick said and winced once again. He had to watch himself. He hadn't had a boss in a while or a professional coworker for that matter. Calling someone sweetheart could be over the line. He waited for a response but was met only with silence which made it worse.

As Nick came up to the comfort station he was tempted to apologize. He mulled the idea over for a minute but decided against it. The fox let out a disappointed sigh and then headed inside to clean up.

The comfort station was very bare bones. There were a few shower stalls that had wooden doors that were a foot off the ground and only went up till it covered what needed to be covered. There was a sign advising when hot water was available. As it turned out there wasn't any available during the summer so it would just be cold showers for the duration of Nick's stay. He didn't mind though as the temperature outside was already hot and a nice cool shower was rather inviting right now.

There were a few working toilets of varying sizes for different types of mammals and a row of sinks that gradually got taller. There were overhead lights which were currently off. Nick assumed they were in some kind of sensor and would only turn on at night to save on power and bulb life.

Nick took his time getting cleaned up. He was surprised as to how nervous he suddenly felt not hearing from Judy. He hoped he hadn't crossed the line and but at the same time didn't understand why she would be upset over such a remark.

After Nick had finished with his cool shower he spent a few minutes at the sink brushing his teeth and getting ready for the day. There was a soft garbling noise from his radio which was placed on the counter next to him. Nick looked excitedly over at the orange device as he came to life once more.

"Hey, Nick. You there?" Came Judy's sweet sounding voice. Much to Nick's relief, she didn't sound angry. She actually sounded like the same bubbly voice he had first heard the night before.

"Yeah just finished cleaning up, everything OK?" He asked, tempted to apologize for earlier but decided to see how things played out.

"Yeah. Sorry for the silent treatment, had a call on the important phone," Judy explained which caused Nick to let out a sigh of relief. "I have a line directly connected to the main office since they don't trust cell phones, rightly so in this region, I only have like 2 bars. Anyways, when that phone goes off I have to answer, I'm sure you understand."

Nick could feel his eyes twitch as he quickly keyed up the radio, "What do you mean you get two bars?! I have nothing!"

The radio in Nick's paws suddenly filled with laughter as his ears drooped at the realization he had just been played.

"Oh, how I wish I could have seen your face. Love it!" Judy transmitted in-between fits of laughter. "This is just too easy. Seriously though no bars, no signal, all we got is our walkies, ham radios, and the big phone back to the office. Hope you didn't have an important email to send out."

"So what you're saying is we are stuck with each other's company then?" Nick asked playfully.

"Yeah, get used to it. You are stuck with me for the duration."

"Could get used to that cutie," Nick said to himself before keying up the radio, "Is it too late to transfer?"

"Oi! Watch it bub. Just so you know I am a fun supervisor to have. I Let you sleep in, call you fun names, occasionally serenade you with greatest hits," Judy listed off the benefits which caused Nick to chuckle.

"You take requests?" Nick asked as he began to gather the supplies he had brought to the comfort station.

"Normally no because gazelle is the only kind of music that matters, but since it's your first summer I guess I can make an exception."

"Let me guess, you like to try everything?" Nick asked, nervous to hear the response.

"I messed up tonight, I had a little fight," Judy began to sing through the radio. She paused though for a moment as a small crack emanated in the distance. "What the fuck?"

"Woah, don't remember that part of the song," Nick said into the radio nervously. His ears raised slightly as he scanned for the source of the odd noise in the distance.

"Sorry just…oh what the hell?!" Judy said quickly over the radio.

"What's up boss?" Nick asked, desperate to understand what had his supervisor so spooked.

"Get to your tower now!" Judy practically shouted over the radio as another crack could be heard in the distance.

"I'm on my way! What the hell is going on?!" Nick said as he began to pick up the pace until he was practically sprinting down the path.

"Just get to your tower! Need you to confirm a location before…" Judy began but there was another loud crack in the distance, "Just hurry!"

* * *

 **So as you can see we are kind of at a hard T rating. Just warning you all in advance we will see some language and suggestive themes throughout this story.**

 **Hope you are all enjoying this story so far. I know that there have already been alot of changes to both our characters and the main story of Firewatch. Dont worry though they will start making more sense as I do my best to make it work. I am enjoying this little vacation from the big stuff.**

 **-Blue**

 **Updated: 10/1/2018**


	3. 1-2-3-4 Secure!

1-2-3-4 = Secure

Nick began to wonder if the comfort station had somehow moved as he darted down the path bracket to the Two Forks watch tower. Maybe it was the adrenaline in his veins or the desperation in Judy's voice but he didn't remember it taking this long to get to the comfort station. There was another odd crack in the distance which caused Nick's ears to twitch as his eyes went skyward. He had a hard time figuring out what the noise was but from the way Judy had reacted on the radio it was obviously something bad.

"Damn another one?! How many of these things they got?!" came Judy's angry voice over the radio as the Two forks tower came into Nick's view.

"Another what?! Is that a gunshot? Are we under attack or something?" Nick shouted into the walkie as he reached the bottom of the steps to his tower, his breathing labored and heavy.

"No it's worse! Well kind of!" Judy explained as Nick climbed the steps two at a time to reach the top of his tower. As Nick reached the last step he saw a sudden flash in the distance followed by another crack. The fox tilted his head in slight confusion as he watched another set of fireworks fly through the sky and explode in the distance.

"Serious?" Nick muttered to himself as he grabbed the railing to his tower and caught his breath. "Hey Judy, it's ok, it's just some fireworks..." Nick said between sharp breathes as he rubbed the stitch in his side, "thanks for the work out though…I can't remember the last time I ran that fast..." He said sarcastically as he hinted that this wasn't a big deal.

"So should I assume that you aren't getting enough oxygen to that brain of yours or are you seriously that dumb?" Judy came over the radio sternly which caused Nick to look down at the walkie in his paw as if it was the one that had just insulted his intelligence. "Nick what can fireworks cause?" Judy asked, though she was trying to be firm her tone had softened as she tried to explain what the problem was.

Nicks eyes went wide as he placed a paw to his forehead. Maybe there hadn't been enough oxygen getting to his head, "Fires…they can cause forest fires. Sorry Judy!" Nick muttered into the walkie as he opened the door to his tower and tossed his toiletries on a chair.

"There ya go, just gonna notch this one up to being your first summer. It's no worries." Judy said kindly as another crack echoed in the distance. "Now do me a favor, you got a compass?"

Nick rummaged through his hiking backpack that had been provided to him by the parks service. He pulled out a weather compass and shook it to make sure the needle was moving. "Yeah, got one," He informed Judy as he held it level and watched the needle move slowly. "Looks like the fireworks are coming from the west of my tower, isn't there a lake in that area? Maybe they are launching them over the water," Nick suggested as another firework went off in the distance.

"Doesn't matter! The fire danger is through the roof right now and we can't risk anything! Plus do you really think these are being launched by professionals? My money is on some teenagers or something!" Judy began to sound angrier. Another explosion cracked through the air, "Son of a bitch! Get down to the lake and see what is going on!"

"What you want me to do when I get there? Write them a ticket?" Nick asked as he grabbed his hiking backpack and headed out of his tower.

"No just scare them a little and confiscate those damn fireworks!" Judy instructed.

"Woah! Really? I can confiscate things?" he asked in an excited tone.

"Don't get any ideas! As an employee of the parks service you are allowed to confiscate anything deemed hazardous to the forest. Beer and alcohol is not hazardous!"

"First off I wasn't thinking of that. Second off now I am thinking of that!" Nick teased into his radio as he came to the bottom of his tower. The fox took a minute to pull out a map that had been provided by him from the parks service. He looked over the large paper as he did his best to get acclimated.

The fox noted that there were a series of different paths he could take but the fastest would be heading directly to the east.

"So I am guessing I should just head east of the tower? Looks like there is a path that will get me there pretty quick?" Nick asked as he examined his route but then noticed an odd green symbol on the route. "Hey what does a tree stump with a snake around it mean?"

"First off," Judy began, mimicking the fox's earlier remarks, "yes that is the fastest route. Second you will need some rope since that is actually a steep path, gonna have to repel down part of it!"

"Rope? I don't think I have any rope! What about fishing line?" Nick joked knowing full well this was not an option.

"They didn't give you some spare rope?! Not again! I swear I keep telling them we need this kind of stuff!" Judy said as she began to grumble a few rather rude words about the head office. "Okay give me a minute, just gonna check something on the maps..."

There was another crack in the distance as more fireworks went off. "Take your time, just thinking of some fun names to call this fire that's about to start!" Nick teased.

"Har har! Okay I got something. Keep heading down that main path but take the right fork. There should be a supply cache nearby and from what I remember they sometimes have spare ropes and supplies!" Judy said as Nick looked at his map once more and noticed a small line of text on his path that read: Supply Cache 113.

"Got it! Do I need a key or something to get in?"

"No just a passcode. It's 1234, all of them are!" Judy said sweetly over the radio.

"Secure..." Nick said sarcastically.

"Shut up!" Judy shot back a little less sweet than before.

Nick chuckled at how quickly Judy had shot back a response on the last joke.

It didn't take long for the fox to come to a fork in the path and as he had been instructed he went to the right. A minutes later the path hugged the edge of a small drop off. The path continued back into the woods but Nick took a moment to take in the beautiful Vista. He took in a deep breath and smiled as he played tourist for a second as his bright green eyes panned across the magnificent view.

"Gotta admit, the sights seem to grow on ya!" Nick radioed before continuing in the path.

"Yes they do; what a looking at?" Judy asked kindly.

"I got a great Vista view right now, mountains, trees, you know, forest stuff!"

"Haven't been in that region in a while. From what I remember though you have several photo spots out there! They had a film crew a few years come out and do a few shoots in your area. You are really lucky to be assigned to that region!" Judy explained which caused Nick a slight moment of excitement. Maybe he could take in a few of the views while he was hear, the last one sure helped clear his mind.

"If there are more sites like this then I may never leave!" Nick suggested which seemed out of place for him but after a second he agreed with himself. He did come here to escape after all and there were far worse places to spend ones days.

"Oh great so I am gonna be stuck with you then?" Judy teased. Her voice over the radio was filled with a playfulness that Nick still had to get used to.

As Nick followed the path farther into the woods he noticed a bright orange box on the side of the path.

As he approached he noticed a large black logo painted on the top. It was a single line tree in the center of a shield. This was the official emblem of the park protection services.

Nick examined the box for a moment and an evil thought popped in his head.

"Say Judy what was that core again? I found the box but it is so secure that there is no way I could possibly figure out the password!"

"Hate you!" Came Judy's voice which was engulfed with laughter.

Nick popped open the box with ease after entering the pointless passcode.

Inside the cache was a series of odd items. Nick immediately spied the rope and nabbed it while examining the other contents. There were some postcards, park updates, and old letters.

"Hey there is a granola bar in here!" Nick cheered into the radio.

"Yeah I wouldn't recommend eating that! Probably been in there for a few years!" Judy warned.

As Nick took another bite of the free food he took a moment to key up the radio, "doesn't taste bad though!"

Judy's beautiful laughter filled the radio which made Nick smile. He enjoyed her laughter and it was nice being goofy for someone again.

"So should I just put food poisoning in the cause of death form when the rangers find you?" Judy teased.

"I want my body donated to science!" Nick added as he closed the cache and proceeded down the path once more.

"I don't think even science would want it!" Judy came back with a zinger worthy of Nick's admiration.

"Oh you wound me madam!" Nick teased as he closed the cache and rescued the lock. Not seeing much of a point since the code was so simple that he didn't think there was a purpose to even locking the darn thing.

The fox continued down the path, with a newly acquired rope slung over his shoulder. The path continued on for a few more minutes until it reached a sudden stop.

Apparently there had been a shale slide a while back and now there was a steady drop between him and the lake. When he looked down the steep slope he felt his head spin a little. When Judy had mentioned the need of a rope he had assumed the drop was just a couple feet. This was easily a 75ft slope that he would need to carefully repel down.

Nick had been rock climbing before at a few amusement parks in Zootopia but this was the real deal! The fox slowly raised the radio up and keyed the microphone.

"So I am at what looks like something that is not in my job description! This drop is massive!" the fox muttered in a slightly annoyed manner.

There was a few seconds of silence. "Hmm, that's weird, I don't remember it being that far of a drop. If you don't think your tough enough I guess you can just go the long way!"

Nick felt his eye twitch. Was she really trying that tactic out on him? Better yet was it actually working?

"Oh don't you try that!" Nick called his supervisor out as he looked back down the steady slope and began to judge his chances.

"I have no idea what you are implying!" Judy came back innocently but the fox saw right through her tone.

"What do they call this thing anyways?" Nick asked as he tied his rope off to a tree stump nearby. He threw the rope down and let out a sigh of relief as he noticed he had tons of slack which would help with the decent.

"Doesn't appear to have a name, at least not on any of maps!"

"Well then I am naming it: My crazy boss is trying to get me killed mountain!" Nick suggested as he grabbed the rope and took in a deep breath.

"Is that some old fox saying? Because I love it, I am updating my map now!" Judy teased over the radio.

Nick said took one last breath before keying up, "Okay, here we go! Wish me luck!"

"Do a flip!" Judy shouted over the radio and filled the waves with her cute laughter. "But seriously Nick be careful and if it is too dangerous we will find you an alternative path!"

Nick shook his head at Judy's comments and chuckled. He was really starting to like this mammal. The fox slowly slid over the edge of the steep slope and grasped the ropes in his string paws.

Nick slowly began to take steps backwards as he carefully descended down: My crazy boss is trying to get me killed mountain.

The fox had made it halfway down when he started to hear a noise which made him froze.

"No!" he begged the universe as the rope made a few snapping noises. Nick looked down and then back up, his bright green eyes filled with panic. "No no no!"

There was one final loud snap as the rope gave way. Apparently this particular slope was properly named!

* * *

 **Hey Everyone!**

 **So I had time in between the craziness of my main story.**

 **Hope you are all enjoying this little side story!**

 **I know I am!**

 **Reviews are appreciated!**

 **-Blue**


	4. Fireworks and Beer

Fireworks and Beer

Nick felt himself free falling as he desperately tried to grab the rope that was flying in the air next to him. Not that it would do much good since it had snapped in half. If the fox had managed to grasp the rope it wouldn't have changed what happened next.

The fox slammed into the ground. Luckily for him he managed to land on a soft patch of grass. Lucky may have been a bit of an overstatement though since the impact still knocked the wind out of him and hurt like hell.

His vision was blurry from pain and it took him a second to collect himself. Nick slowly sat up and let out a soft groan as he rubbed his back. "She is trying to kill me…plain and simple. She found out I was a fox and this is some cruel way of getting rid of me!" Nick grumbled as he began to dust himself off. As he stood up he felt a numb pain in his back and his leg was sore, someone upstairs must have been looking out for him since it should have been far worse but he would survive.

"So what kind of medical coverage do we have?" Nick groaned into the walkie as the fox began to limp towards a fallen tree so he could take a seat and check out the damage.

"Could be better….why?" Judy came back over the radio, her voice had a hint of concern. It took a second but she must have put two and two together, "Oh my gosh Nick! Are you ok? Please be ok!"

"I'm alright boss, but that rock slide is now properly named!" Nick reported as he took a seat and began to rub his leg. There was some dirt mixed into his fur and he could tell that there was a few scrapes. He would most likely be bruised up but for the most part nothing seemed to be broken or out of place.

"Oh No Nick! I am so sorry! Are you going to be ok?" Judy's voice was now filled with concern and he could tell she must be feeling terrible. He felt kinda bad for stressing her out. It was no one's fault really. The rope had snapped, what were the chances? As Nick looked up the slope he had just descended he felt somewhat embarrassed. It wasn't necessarily a difficult climb and he should have been able to handle it better.

Nick took a deep breath as he made up his mind. "I promise not to make a habit of this!" He thought to himself before keying up the radio.

"I'm ok, rope just slipped out of my paws a few feet from the bottom, gave myself a bit of a fright until my feet hit the ground, I have probably fallen off of bar stools that were higher up!" Nick lied. He couldn't explain why but he absolutely hated lying to Judy, it felt wrong.

"Oh gosh! Nick don't scare me like that you bum!" Judy came back, she sounded annoyed. It was better than having her feel terrible at least.

"Sorry, couldn't help it! I am at the bottom now, heading westward towards the lake!" Nick said, trying to get the conversation back on track. The more words he put in between his little lie the better.

"Try not to trip over a tree stump will ya there slick?" Judy teased. The little nickname made Nick freeze in his tracks. His eyes twitched as a memory crossed his mind.

"Oh, smooth Slick, real smooth," A female's voice filled his mind as a lovely looking vixen smiled at him from a memory.

"Don't..." Nick muttered.

"Don't what?" Came Judy's voice over the radio as Nick returned from a nightmarish memory.

"What? Sorry!" Nick blurted out, realizing he had keyed up the radio when he had spoken before.

"You said 'Don't'. Don't What?" Judy asked again.

"Sorry, didn't realize I keyed the mic," Nick said nervously, "Just do me a favor…don't call me Slick ok?" Nick was surprised at his own voice. It was demanding and firm, very unlike the fox. He shook his head and continued down a path away from the rock slide.

There was a pause on the radio before Judy spoke once more. Her voice was filled with caution but also kindness, "I'm sorry Nick, you ok?"

Nick groaned, he really didn't feel like going into detail but he had a feeling the subject wouldn't be dropped unless he said something. "Someone I knew once called me that, just…please don't ok? I don't wanna talk about it right now either so let's just focus on finding these pyrotechnics."

"Okay, Nick, I got you!" Judy said, the normal perkiness in her voice sadly absent.

Nick let out a silent curse as he shook his head. "Smooth Nick, real smooth!" He muttered as he came to the end of a large lush grove. He could see a large series of boulders ahead of him that sat at the edge of the lake.

"Wow, this field by the lake is amazing, must be great for camping!" Nick said into the radio, trying to cut through the tension.

"Haven't been in the area for a while now, but I do remember their being some nice camping spots near the lake! I will have to check it out next time I am over there!" Judy came back sounding like her regular self once more.

Nick felt a sudden spike of excitement at the thought of Judy visiting the area. "So you like what? Come over and inspect the region? When's the next inspection?" Nick asked, masking his excitement.

"Hahaha, no not really. I sometimes like to just wander during my relief days or when we aren't in a fire watch season. So fortunately for you, you won't have to clean your tower until it's time to leave!" Judy teased.

Nick snapped his fingers. He couldn't explain why but he felt a little disappointed that Judy wasn't going to be in the region anytime soon. "Good to hear, because I was planning to throw a kegger soon, didn't want to have to worry about my boss showing up!"

"Listen here bucko, if I find out you have some kind of party and I didn't get an invite I will just have to come over there and kick your butt! I haven't had a chance to dance in forever and need to stretch my legs!" Judy teased.

"I'll be sure to send you an invite then! You can dance, I'll just hang out and enjoy the show!" Nick shot back as he continued to walk through the field.

"Oh no you don't mister! I fully expect you to save a dance for me!"

"I don't dance!" Nick grumbled.

"Correction, you just haven't found the proper mammal to dance with!" Judy said playfully.

"Wow...just...wow"

"Yeah, that's right, you got this to look forward to all summer!" Judy giggled over the radio.

"So what is the transfer process here? Do I file a form or what?" Nick said jokingly.

"Nope, you are stuck with the bestest supervisor in the whole service! Deal with it!"

Nick felt his heart lift at the banter, he was enjoying every second of this. His mind however focused on the task at paw when he suddenly spied a small makeshift campsite ahead of him. As Nick approached he felt something under his feet and looked down. He had stepped on an empty beer can which had been tossed onto the path. As the fox looked around he noticed the area had a few empty beer cans of the same brand all strewn around.

"Well I think I found the campsite of our little fireworks crew!" Nick muttered as he scanned the area and saw a pair of backpacks nearby. As Nick approached he found a case of unopened beer.

"Really? Good to hear! They on site?" Judy asked excitedly. There was another crack nearby and Nick spied a firework exploding in the sky.

"No, my money is on the lake, I think it's just right around the corner." Nick informed. He looked around for a moment and insured no one was watching him. He then scooped a few cans of beer up and shoved them into his backpack. Figuring the least these campers could do was let him numb the pain he had suffered because of them.

"What do ya know, shitty mammals like shitty beers." Nick said as he took a moment to inspect the cans he had just procured. They were a brand Nick recognized. He wouldn't normally touch the stuff but he had a feeling he wouldn't be able to find a pub anywhere nearby so it would have to do.

"Really? Well that explains a lot. Be careful, last thing I need is to come rescue you from a bunch of drunk teenagers or something!" Judy teased.

"I know how to handle myself! Thank you very much!" Nick shot back.

As Nick continued through the campsite he found a small pile of embers still smoking and giving off warmth. He couldn't understand how mammals could be so reckless. To leave a fire like this unattended during the dry season was very dangerous. The fox acted quickly and stomped the coals out and then threw some dirt on just to be safe. He admired his handy work for a second and then keyed his microphone up once more.

"Better start preparing a speech for the award ceremony. They are gonna be giving me a medal for stomping out that campfire!" Nick boasted.

"They had a campfire? Geeze! You know they label the fire season with colors for a reason! What exactly do they think red means?" Judy shouted over the walkie, obviously furious about the danger Nick had just stopped.

There was a pause for a moment as the female in the other end of the radio collected herself. "Oh well, I would have named that fire something really good too!"

"I can always start it back up ya know? What name were ya thinking? I vote 'My crazy boss is trying to get me killed mountain fire'"

Judy suddenly burst out with laughter, her mood changing to something more calm thanks to Nick.

"Oh gosh! That would have been great! I am so glad I have you for the summer!" Judy said gleefully.

Nick felt like there were butterflies in his stomach. He couldn't help but keep a dumb grin on his face while he continued to inspect the campsite. After another minute of looking around Nick came across two full bottles of liquor which he 'confiscated'. He had a feeling they wouldn't be missed since there were about another half dozen empty bottles strewn around the site.

As Nick continued looking about he came across a series of fireworks that had all been bound together with twine. He let out a low growl and shook his head as he stuffed the fireworks into his bag.

"So found some of the fireworks, got them stuffed in my bag with the beer-" Nick winced, realizing taking the beer would probably not get Judy's approval, "mean I confiscated the fireworks! That's it! Nothing else!"

There was a few moments pause before Judy responded, "don't care about the beer, they got any hard liquor though I got dibs!"

It was Nick's turn to burst out laughing. He really liked this mammal. "Got two bottles for ya boss!"

"Awesome!" Judy whispered into the radio. As if she was trying to hide a secret from an authority figure. Nick actually thought it was kind of cute.

As Nick began to head out of the campsite he spied a pile of clothing near the path that led to the lake. This wasn't like a pile of clothing left out to be cleaned. It was obvious that they had been thrown aside in haste. Nick thought it was somewhat odd but shrugged it off.

As the fox continued down the path he turned a corner and froze. In front of him was a different kind of clothing. Nick quickly grabbed a stick and looked at the articles of clothing nervously. He had to be sure what it was before moving on. He felt his heart sink and he closed his eyes as he realized just what at the end of the stick. It was a large black bra.

"Judy…we have a problem," Nick groaned into the radio.

"What's up Nick?" Judy asked in concern.

The fox took a second to collect himself as he set the stick down and counted two pairs of bras and panties.

"I think they are naked..." Nick informed as another firework burst in the sky overhead.

All Nick heard was cackling from the radio as Judy proceeded to lose it. "Oh this. This is gonna be good!" Came her voice between fits of laughter.

* * *

 **Hope you are all enjoying the story so far!**

 **I am enjoying this nice break from my main story.**

 **Reviews are always appreciated!**

 **-Blue**


	5. Going Natural

Going natural

"This is just too good!" Judy was still losing it over the radio as her laughter filled the radio waves.

"This is so not in my job description!" Nick shot back.

"Aww, what's wrong, scared of a few naked ladies?" Judy asked playfully.

"Oh no, don't get me wrong! I like naked ladies as much as the next male but…this. There are like 3 pairs of clothing here!" Nick explained as he dropped the stick which had held the black bra. "Plus one of the bras is huge!"

"So she has a nice rack? You not into that?"

"That's not what I meant!" Nick shot back as he began to sneak down the path as if he would be ambushed at any moment. "It must belong to another predator, but a big one!"

"Oh no…think you can handle it?" Judy muttered, obviously not concerned with Nick's current situation, she still found this beyond amusing.

"I need a raise..."Nick muttered into the radio as he continued down the path cautiously.

"You are about to walk in on 3 naked females, I think that is raise enough don't you?" Judy teased. Nick could tell there would be no arguing with his supervisor on this. Someone had to make contact with these mystery mammals and stop them before they ended up burning down the whole damn forest.

Nick could tell he was close to the water. He heard several voices ahead along with a series of splashes.

The fox came to a large bush as the path sudden cut to his right. The dirt on the path soon turned to sand and Nick knew he would just have to turn this corner. He took a deep breath.

"Okay…they are naked for a reason. They can't be mad if someone walks up on them! Gosh I hope none of them are a bear!" Nick muttered to himself.

"Making contact now," Nick whispered into the radio.

"Good luck!" Judy whispered back playfully.

With that Nick walked around the corner and found himself standing on the edge of the lake. The sand was warm and actually quiet pleasant. So was the sight.

In front of Nick were two naked felines. One was a slender looking cheetah while the other was a strong tigress. Nick noticed another mammal was swimming out towards the middle of the medium sized lake.

As Nick took in the scene he noticed the cheetah bending over, which gave him quiet a view. The predator flicked a lighter and lit the fuse of a small rocket which seconds later shit j to the sky before exploding in a colorful shower of light.

Nick took a minute to try and think of something to say that would get their attention but hopefully convince them to stop their antics. Something tough! Something macho!

"Hey don't do that!" Nick blurted out.

Something better than that maybe?

Both felines jumped suddenly in surprise at the intrusion.

"What the hell?!" The tigress shouted as she jumped up and flexed her muscles. "Who the hell are you? Are you spying on us?!"

"Perverted fox!" the cheetah shouted as she looked for something to cover herself with.

Both the felines sounded rather drunk as they slurred their words. Nick didn't need his sharp vulpine nose to smell the booze on their breath either, they wreaked of the stuff.

"First off you aren't in some private nude beach! You are in a public park what do you expect? Me to knock on a tree and say housekeeping?!" Nick shouted in his defense. "Secondly I am with the park service! You idiots are just asking for a fire, launching fireworks! Also leaving a campfire unattended? I thought I was dumb but that really takes the cake!"

Nick was impressed with himself. He wouldn't normally use that kind of tone or raise his voice. Preferring to use his wit to handle situations.

Both the predators on the beach seemed rather impressed as well. They looked at each other wickedly, no longer looking for something to cover up. The cheetah slowly stood up and puffed out her chest, making her busty look even more appealing.

The tigress smirked as she slowly strut over to Nick and he suddenly realized the situation he found himself in. These two ladies may try and attack him in a way he had not planned for. One that would surely get him a great deal of high fives at the local bars.

"Gotta say, love a mammal who knows how to be firm!" The tigress said seductively, "what do you think Tammy?"

"Depends on the kind of firm you are talking about Lylah!" The cheetah shot back playfully as she strode up next to Nick, her chest was eye level with the fox who had to resist with all his might not to look.

"Listen ladies, you can't be shooting fireworks off…during...this season!" Nick said firmly as he tried to look straight ahead. This didn't work either as Tammy merely strolled tight in front of Nick, her bare chest directly In front of him.

"Awww, come on foxy, don't you like a good bang?" The tiger next to Nick asked, her words slurred and the smell of beer pouring out of her mouth. She was obviously inebriated and was throwing everything out there. She reached over and gently tugged at Nick's sleeve which caused the fox to pull his arm out of her reach.

"The loud noises, the excitement, the release?" Tammy asked as she took a step closer to Nick so her breasts were just inches from the fox's muzzle. To Nick's merit the fox kept the same emotionless expression on his face. Following his own creed of never letting others see that they were getting to him. It didn't work very well, if anything it just made the two felines a little more aggressive. The two obviously wanting to make this as awkward as they could for the poor firewatcher.

"Mmmm, could go for a little release myself!" Lylah said as she stepped beside Nick and reached out, flicking one of his ears. The fox was about to shout at the two preds once more, ready to accept a death by two naked felines when. He a third female voice came from the water.

"That's enough ladies!" A third female voice shot across the small beach from the water. The two preds both stopped their antics and looked over at the water. Tammy moved to the side which allowed Nick a better view, and it definitely was a better view.

A vixen who could be described as a perfect specimen of female fox beauty was slowly wading towards the shore. Her movements slow and with purpose. She, like the other two ladies, was completely naked and was not ashamed to show off her natural beauty. Her eyes were a dark green which had a piercing nature about them.

"The poor guy is just doing his job, no need to gang up on him," The vixen said sternly as she walked out of the lake towards the others.

"Gang…nice..." Tammy slurred out as she looked back at Nick, a hunger in his eyes.

It was obvious from the way the vixen spoke she was less impaired than the others. Nick could still smell the strong scent of liquor though from all three mammals.

Nick did his best to avoid looking directly at the vixen. It was almost painful as a memory of another lovely lady fox flashed in his mind.

"My apologies sir, we don't want any trouble, the beer just kept flowing and one thing led to another..."The vixen apologized.

"Hopefully things will keep leading to other…um...Things..?" Tammy said with a giggle.

Lylah flicked Nick's ear playfully as she gave the smaller predator a suggestive grin.

"Lylah! Tammy!" The vixen snapped at the two felines who were still lingering near Nick.

"What Emma? Can't we have some fun? I mean he's just a parks mammal! Besides bet this would make a great story for his friends!" Tammy teased.

Nick willed himself to remain calm. Most mammals would have killed for this kind of chance. Sure they may have been different species but when it came to those kind of carnal activities he had heard felines were a lot of fun.

"That's not how Fox's operate!" Emma corrected sternly as she put a paw on her hip and glared at her friends. It was obvious that this Emma was the most sober of the group and had a level head about her.

"Oh that mate for life stuff? You foxes! So poetic!" Lylah teased.

"So boring!" Tammy interjected.

"So done!" Emma snapped as she glared at her friends.

The two larger felines could have easily overpowered the vixen but her attitude obviously kept them in check. This Emma had a sternness about her that the other two seemed to respect.

"Come on, let's get back to the packs! I could use another drink!" Lylah muttered as she wrapped an arm around Tammy's waist. With that the two felines retreated back down the path. Nick couldn't help but take a quick glance at the two. Their tails and hips swaying in ways that would make most mammals go crazy. Lylah's paw slowly slid down Tammy's waist until it was up against one of the cheetah's cheek. The tigress then gave the other feline a quick smack which earned a surprised gasp from the smaller spotted predator. This got a smug smirk from Nick.

"I'm sorry sir! First time camping, got a little out of hand..." Emma apologized as she grabbed a towel which had been warming on a rock near the shore. She wrapped the cloth around her chest to better cover herself. She did this more for Nick's sake than anything.

"Listen I got no problem with the skinny dipping!" Nick said playfully which warranted an embarrassed smirk from Emma. Nick didn't notice as he continued to stare out at the water. "The fireworks and fire though, that's a no go! We are in the middle of a fire season!" His tone was very unlike him. It was filled with a coldness, almost a sorrow.

"I'm sorry, we will be more careful..." Emma muttered sadly. Emma took a step towards the path but stopped mid step. She looked over her shoulder and sighed, "I'm sorry but I have to ask. Your mark. Or should I say her mark. Something seems off"

"She's gone," Nick said as he closed his eyes, his paws forming into fists. He had hoped the vixen wouldn't pick up on it. Unfortunately she had and now he got to look forward to that painful conversation.

"I'm sorry," Emma muttered softly, her tone made it sound like she meant it.

"Don't be," Nick shot back, hoping the conversation would just be over and the vixen would just leave already. The sight of her stirred too many memories of someone else. Even the female's scent brought on painful images from the past.

"You know it's not healthy to keep the mark like that right?"

"So pyromaniac and therapist…you sure are a fox of many talents!" Nick said rather sternly.

The vixen took the hint and quickly walked down the path. Nick knew it wasn't the young ladies fault. He should have been nicer, she had just saved him from an awkward situation with the felines after all. The prying though was too much.

"Hey Judy..." Nick said coldly into the radio as he continued to stare out across the water.

"Yeah Nick? You okay?" Judy asked suddenly, she sounded concerned at Nick's tone.

"Handled the fireworks, gave them a warning..."

"Are you okay?"

"I'm heading back to my tower now, okay?"

"Nick?"

"Yeah Judy?"

There was a pause as the fox continued to look out across the water. "Thank you for handling that, I'm glad to have you here..."Judy said, her tone mimicking Nick's and filling with a sadness.

* * *

 **Hey all!**

 **Hope you are all enjoying this story.**

 **Thanks to _Fox in the hen house_ for allowing me to use his character Lylah. **


	6. The Long Walk Back

The long walk back.

"Nick?" Judy called out over the radio for the third time. There was a small amount of desperation in her voice and Nick decided he couldn't keep Judy on hold much longer, it wasn't exactly fair to keep her on the hook like this.

Nick had lost track of time as he just stood on the shore staring out at the lake. The sun was now low on the horizon as it began to set. He realized how this may get him in trouble. After all he was supposed to be in his tower watching for fires, not standing by a lake feeling bad for himself.

"Hey Judy," Nick muttered as he keyed the radio. He took one last look at the lake and then turned around. He was about to head down the path that had brought him here but stopped mid step. The thought of walking through the camp full of drunk female preds wasn't too appealing to him. Especially since he had requisitioned some of their alcohol.

"Was starting to get worried those girls returned and finished you off champ!" Judy teased, the happiness in her voice lifted Nick's spirits slightly.

"Champ?" Nick asked with a chuckle.

"Regretted using the word as soon as it slipped out of my mouth!" Judy admitted which caused Nick to laugh.

"Oh no problem slugger!" Nick shot back as he set his pack down and began to rummage inside.

"Oh gosh please don't make this a thing! I'm already too embarrassed!" Judy giggled over the radio as she pleaded for the fox to just let it go.

"Don't know what you're talking about sport!"

"Ahhhh! Hate it!" Judy complained but continued to laugh.

Nick finally found what he had been looking for and produced his map from his bag. He had put it in his bag just before making his approach on the drunk pyrotechs, the map was a little crumpled but still in good shape. The fox began to unfold the guide. "Well why you wallow in embarrassment I am gonna try finding a way back to the tower that doesn't involve invoking the wrath of the party animals."

"Sounds like a good idea, if I remember correctly there is a path just a little north of you that will lead back to your tower. It's actually really nice, got some trees, bushes, maybe a little babbling creek." Judy suggested.

"Trees you say? Those seem rare in these parts," Nick joked as he keyed the radio. His bright green eyes scanned the map and he spotted the trail Judy had suggested. It lead through a small canyon to his tower.

"Yeah, only got like 3 or 4 of them in my area," Judy teased.

"Think I see at least 5 over here," Nick said as he put the map in his pocket and proceeded down the path towards his tower.

"Oh gosh they are multiplying!"

"Like rabbits!" Nick added.

There was some nervous laughter on the other end of the line and Nick smirked. Glad that Judy got the joke. It didn't take long for Nick to arrive at the mouth of a wide canyon. The walls were about 3 stories in the air and the rock had been smoothed away from years of erosion. A small stream ran through the center but left plenty of room for the fox to stroll down the path without worrying about getting wet paws.

"So tell me are all days like this?" Nick asked as he made a mental inventory of the events he had been through in just a few hours.

"Normally no but I wanted to make it interesting for you!" Judy admitted jokingly.

"So this was all you?" Nick asked, going along with the joke.

"Yeah wait till you see tomorrow! You aren't allergic to anything are you? Also how long can you hold your breath?"

"Did someone hire you to take me out or something?"

"Yeah the park service! Got a memo right here!" Judy teased as she ruffled some papers on her end of the radio, "Memo from park service. Take out Nick Wilde! Right here in big print! Oh wait this says to dinner and a movie…guess I miss read it."

"Burgers and a sci fi?"

"No Sushi and a Romantic!"

Nick burst out laughing as the two joked about different date ideas. It was all perfectly innocent and playful which is exactly what the fox needed right now. After dealing with the preds at the lake he needed to let his mind wander to happier thoughts.

Those thoughts were interrupted however when a loud series of booms thundered in the distance. It wasn't fireworks. No this was far bigger. Living in Zootopia for so long Nick was no stranger to thunder and its distinct sound.

Nick stopped and turned in the direction of the sound. He needed to squint to try and distinguish the dark clouds from the darkening sky. Fortunately nature decided to assist him as a series of flashes illuminated the clouds. Moments later another series of booms echoed through the canyon as the thunder filled Nick's ears.

Nick reached for his radio and keyed the mic. "Hey Judy, got some thunder and lightning in the distance," The fox reported hesitantly. He had been though many different storms back in the city. It was actually rather common place in certain districts of the metropolis. Out here in the forest though it took on a completely different feel. Nick realized just then how alone he was. It was just him and the storm.

"Yeah, I see it off to the west! Looks like it's gonna be a good one, probably gonna get some ground lighting from this one!" Judy commented calmly.

Her tone helped with Nick's anxiety. She was calm so what did he have to worry?

"Just try not to get hit okay? That would be quite an ILLUMINATING experience!" Judy teased. Nick noticed the pun and shook his head as he continued down the small Creek towards his tower.

"Really?" He muttered.

"What? Thought you would get a kick out of my ELECTRIC personality!"

"Oh my gosh!" Nick laughed.

"Too much of a SHOCK that you have such an awesome boss?"

"Stoooooop!"

"What? Not a fan of the CURRENT conversation?"

Nick shook his head as he climbed over a series of small boulders in his path. An idea suddenly came to mind and he quickly keyed up the radio.

"Can't believe you're in CHARGE!" He said proudly. He had to take a moment to appreciate his own whit. He didn't have to wait long for Judy's response.

"Yes! Omg Nick! Awesome!" Judy was practically cheering as she began to laugh over the radio.

"I try," Nick said casually as he continued down the small canyon. The sky starting to darken.

"This is gonna be the best summer ever!" Judy said happily. She obviously sounded glad to have Nick on the radio with her and the fox beamed. It was nice to feel wanted. "Either that or it will be the summer where we both end up in a mental institution!"

"Heard they got arts and crafts! Could be fun!" Nick suggested.

"Personal experience there bucko?"

"Bucko?"

"Oh my gosh why do I keep doing this?!" Judy shouted over the radio, obviously embarrassed.

"It's ok champ!" Nick reassured her.

"Seriously?! I thought we decided to let that go?"

"Nooooooope!" Nick said into the mic before lowering his arm. He took a moment to enjoy his surroundings. The walls of the small canyon rising above him made everything seemed so more close and intimate. The sun was nearly gone at this point and a wave of dark blue began to invade the sky. As Nick turned a corner he spotted another bright orange supply cache with the fire watch logo.

His ears perked up slightly as he strolled over to the box, curious to see what treasures may be locked away.

"Hey found another one of those supply cache things, just how many of these are there?" Nick asked as he came to a stop just in front of the wooden crate.

"Not sure how many are in your region but they are all over the place. They are useful for leaving notes or found items in. Or the occasional granola bar which some mammals just chew right into!" Judy said playfully, reminding the fox of his earlier finds and how he had eaten a stale energy bar.

"I hope this one has a peanut butter one!" Nick said playfully, "Hey what was that super-secret elaborate code again?"

"Hate you!"

"No you don't!"

There was a slight pause as Nick messed with the lock on the cache, he didn't want to admit it but he had begun to count down the seconds for Judy to respond. "Your right, I don't!"

Nick grinned at Judy's comment as he flipped open the box. The box was sadly food free but still had a series of other items. Nick found a worn book, a pine cone, and the piece of a park map. This map however had a few notes written on it. Nick noticed the notes were locations of things not on the map. The fox took a moment to retrieve his own map and copy the notes down. Interested to see these little secret points of interest the parks department weren't aware of. He made a mental note to check out a place called "The Stash!" during his next walk about.

The final item was a worn mag lite. Nick was actually both surprised and pleased to have found the light. Realizing a little too late that he had neglected to pack one in his bag earlier. Even though he had amazing night vision and would have no trouble seeing in the dark environment it was always nice to have a flashlight handy. Nick pressed a small button near the top of the light and let out a low whistle as a bright beam shot from the lights bulb.

"Hey so good news bad news!" Nick announced after closing the supply cache.

"Whaaaaaat?" Judy asked nervously.

"Bad news is they didn't leave me any snacks," Nick began. He released the button on his walkie so Judy could speak. The radio remained silent so Nick continued.

"The good news is I found one of those old giant mag lights and can now live out all my favorite scenes from Fur Wars"

The radio remained silent as Nick continued down his path. The fox started to grow worried. Seconds later though Judy finally replied.

"So good news bad news!" She repeated Nick's earlier comment.

"Whaaaaaat?" Nick said mimicking his supervisor.

"Bad news is I was drinking something before you answered and now my desk is covered in…well...something sticky.."

Nick burst out laughing at this point. He almost had to stop in his tracks as he felt a sudden stitch in his side.

"Good news is I already have one of those lights and can totally play out every fight scene from memory!"

"Dork!" Nick responded as he came to the end of the path which led into a small cave. The entrance had a sign just in front of it that read: "Cave 14 to Two Forks Lookout"

"Ok smuckers," Judy responded.

Nick was about to report the cave but did a double take as he processed what he had just been called.

"Smuckers?"

"Because you're Jelly," Judy said simply.

Nick let out a long and exaggerated groan into the radio and the super cheesy joke.

"You done?" Judy asked when Nick finished.

This just caused Nick to repeat the groan once more.

Judy came back over the radio with a series of giggles, "okay okay, I get it, but you gotta admit that was a good one."

Nick responded with another long winded groan.

"Oh shut up!"

Nick stood there for a moment as he assessed the cave entrance a little better. He wasn't scared or anything just a little hesitant to walk into a strange cave in the middle of the wilderness, especially if help would be so far away.

"Hey Judy, I found cave 14, sign up front says it leads to my look out, that right?" Nick asked as he took a few steps closer to the cave.

"That looks about right according to my map. Should just be a quick walk. We used to have cave tours in some of those but due to budget cuts we had to stop. Should be perfectly safe but still be careful."

Hearing Judy's words put the fox at ease and he strolled into the cave. His eyes adjusting quickly to the darkness. The cave was actually rather wide and uninteresting. It almost seemed like a tunnel back in Zootopia.

The last few words from Judy's transmission echoed on the walls and Nick got a rather evil idea in his head.

"Don't worry, seems perfectly sa- Oh MY GODS! Oh NO! AHHHHH!" Nick yelled frantically into the radio, playing a little prank on Judy.

"NICK!?" Judy screamed in a terrified manner.

"Seriously though its fine!" Nick said calmly as if nothing had happened.

"That's it! I am coming over there! I'm gonna throw you in the lake! When I am through with you-!" The radio began to fill with shouts of anger and a few rather inappropriate words.

When Judy finished her tirade Nick gave his supervisor a minute before keying up, "Nick 1 Judy 0" The fox announced playfully.

This led to another tirade from Judy. Half way through Judy's rant Nick found the exit of the cave and was soon strolling down a path that would lead him to his tower.

"And then I am gonna dig you back up so I can clone you, then I am gonna kill all your clones!" Judy finally finished.

"You done?" Nick asked smugly

"Oh I can keep going!" Judy said, still fuming. Obviously she hadn't enjoyed Nick's little joke. He however still found it very amusing.

Nick decided to just let that one go, not sure if they were at the point where he could make THOSE kinds of jokes.

"Got nothing?" Judy asked playfully.

"What?"

"I said I can keep going! And then got nothing….I mean come on Nick!" Judy teased

"Oh I thought you were still mad because I am winning!"

"The summer has only started! I'll get you back!"

By now Nick had exited the cave and found himself on a small winding path up the side of the cliff. He was enjoying the little hike but his knees were starting to ache in protest. Nick looked up to see how much farther he had to walk when he noticed a figure standing on a small over look.

It was somewhat spooky seeing another mammal. Nick's eyes began to adjust and compensate for the distance when suddenly the figure turned and shined at light directly at him. Nick winced and raised a paw in front of his eyes in order to stop the blinding line from shining right in his face.

The light suddenly vanished and as Nick lowered his paw he could make out the strange figure strolling away as if nothing had happened. By the time Nick's vision had cleared the figure was gone.

"Well that was weird," Nick keyed into the radio, "Just spotted someone out here. In the middle of nowhere…kinda spooky"

"What do you mean? Like another mammal? Wait! What did they look like?" Judy asked nervously.

"I don't know, looked like another canine maybe, medium build, and couldn't see because their flashlight was shining right in my eyes!" Nick explained as he looked back to where the figure had been standing. Judy's tone made him feel slightly on edge.

"Oh gosh, Nick I am sorry, but I guess no one told you about this when you took the job..." Judy began, her voice lowering into an almost whisper.

"What? What did they not tell me about the job?" Nick asked frantically. Different scenarios played out in his mind. Like how his tower was built on an old burial ground or how a cult of crazed mammals roamed the woods. Each scenario seemed worse than the last.

"Well this job-" Judy began, Nick could feel his grip on the walkie grow tighter, "- its, well its outside!"

Nick stopped in his tracks as he realized he had just been hustled.

"I mean mammals just come and go as they please! Its madness Nick! Utter madness!"

Nick stopped on the trail and looked down at the walkie in his paws with mild annoyance.

He didn't key up the mic at first. Judy however wanted to make sure Nick knew what had just happened.

"Judy 1 Nick 1!" The sweet sounding voice proceeded to fill the radio with a lovely laughter.

Nick shook his head, he couldn't believe he had been fooled like that. Normally he would have been able to pick up on someone's tone and would be able to tell if they were trying to hustle him. The fox continued up the path, a smile spreading across his face as he went over the previous conversation in his mind.

"So how many new guys you gotten with that one?" Nick finally asked, figuring it was best to know who else fell for that kind of trick.

"Oh you're the first!" Judy replied happily. Nick winced, he really was losing his touch. "That's only because I like you though!" That sentence made his whole night. Nick was suddenly beaming. He no longer cared he had just suffered a mild heart attack from Judy. She liked him.

He couldn't figure out why but that just meant a lot, especially today, after dealing with the ladies by the lake.

"I am sure you say that to all the fox's!" Nick muttered, unable to resist a joking behavior.

"Just the cute ones!"

"Oh you! You sure know how to make a guy blush!"

A short while later Nick found himself at the base of his tower. It was nice seeing the old place again. Even though he had only spent one night there it was starting to feel like home. Not that he had a choice, he was stuck here for the next few weeks.

Something was out of place though as Nick approached. The fox slowed his pace as he spotted something at the base of the stairs. When Nick got closer he recognized the large box shaped object. It was his computer, or at least the computer that had been in the tower during his arrival. It had obviously fallen as Nick noticed glass from the screen scattered about.

Nick felt the fur on the back of his neck stand on end as he keyed up his walkie. "Judy…my computer is outside..."

"Technically everything is outside here," Judy replied.

"No Judy you don't understand, that computer that was in the tower, it looks like someone threw it down here! I mean the wind couldn't have done this!" Nick said frantically as he looked up at the tower. Suddenly the place didn't seem so homely.

"Wait what?!" Judy asked nervously.

That's when Nick spotted it. One of the windows to his tower was smashed open. Someone had been in his tower. "Someone has been here!"

"Nick, get inside now!"

* * *

 **Hey Everyone.**

 **Sorry for the silence. You know how things go!**

 **Hope you enjoy! :)**


	7. They took what?

They took what?!

Nick was silent as he could be as he ascended the stairs. He remained low and kept his movements muffled with each step. Just before starting up the stairs to his tower he lowered the volume on his walkie to make sure he wasn't given away by an update from Judy.

Nick finally reached the top of the stairs and gritted his teeth. Sure the computer was a relic and not even his, but it was the principle of the matter. Plus in the process whoever was doing this had broken a window. His window!

Nick flexed his muscles as he prepared to face whoever had caused the destruction. He took in a deep breath and then jumped up so he could see inside his tower. The sun had already set and the clouds in the sky removed most of the light from the moon and stars. Nick's night vision however quickly adapted as he looked inside his tower.

The fox froze for a second and let out a sigh. The tower was empty. Nick looked around for a moment and let out a long sigh. He reached down and turned the volume to the walkie back up.

"Tower is clear, whoever was here is long gone," Nick muttered angrily into the walkie. He reached the door and slowly pushed. There was no resistance to his paw. Nick examined the door frame and rolled his eyes. "They busted open the door, must have kicked it in!" Nick grumbled as he noticed the lock had been completely destroyed.

"Damn it!" Judy came back on the radio, "Besides the computer is anything missing?"

Nick looked around at the trashed tower. A few books had been thrown to the floor. A bucket full of sand had been tipped over. Papers were strewn all over. Otherwise everything looked intact. The fox then looked over at the bed and winced as he realized what was missing.

"They took my sheets!" He groaned over the radio.

"Aw Sheet!" Judy couldn't help herself. "Sorry, now is probably not the best time for puns."

"No sheet!" Nick responded, still trying to find humor in all this.

"Any signs on who may have done it?" Judy asked, trying to get them back on task.

"No, no fur or claw marks anywhere! It could have been anyone!"

"Did you seen anybody hanging around your tower earlier or maybe someone came up to you?" Judy asked, trying to help. Nick appreciated the thought but knew it was pointless.

"No, I mean could it have been the girls from the lake, or that figure I saw earlier?" Nick asked, hoping that running the possible suspects would lead to some kind of result. "Gosh this sucks!"

"I know Nick, but we have to stay focused!" Judy said calmly, "I will call the ranger station and give them a heads up. Maybe they have reports on something like this! I mean it may not just be happening to you!"

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?" Nick snapped. His nerves getting the better of him.

Judy responded back quickly, sounding un-phased. "No, it's not, sorry. Is there anything I can do?"

"Not unless you have some spare sheets..." Nick grumbled as he leaned down and began to gather the strewn items up.

"No, sorry, just the one pair which I am using," Judy began but then changed her tone to something a little too playful, "but I don't mind sharing them."

Nick froze as he looked at the walkie he had set down on the desk. His bright green eyes wide with an amused surprise.

"So you ever say something you instantly realize is stupid!" Judy said in a mortified tone.

"No, can you give me an example?" Nick asked playfully.

"That was so very over the line on my part! I am sorry Nick!"

"Wait, so the offer doesn't stand? Because I was already packing up to head on over to your place for a sleep over!"

The radio filled with giggling. "Yeah no, sorry bucko but you have to stay in your tower unless relieved."

"First off: Bucko?"

"I know I keep letting this happen! I don't know what is wrong with me!"

"Second: relieved? Like we get breaks?" Nick asked before tackling the bucket of sand currently laying on the floor.

"Sometimes, during the next supply run you should check out the signup sheet and see what days are available. They will sometimes send a ranger so to watch the tower so you can have a weekend off to explore the park. I have been here so long I know most of the place so I just skip those days." Judy explained.

Nick finished cleaning up the bucket and its contents and clapped his paws together. The tower, though still a little wrecked, was starting to look a little more like its old self.

"So we can go anywhere during this break?"

"What like back to the city?"

"Well yeah, I totally forgot my fur dryer and I need to look on my A game the next time you send me after some naked ladies!"

"Oh gosh!" Judy replied. "Yeah don't think that's gonna happen again!"

"Happened once already!" Nick pointed out. He did have a point. The odds of that ever happening at all was slim to none. Yet he had just dealt with it. So now anything was possible out here in the woods.

"Yeah but the chances of it happening a second time?" Judy said with a laugh.

"A fox can dream!"

"Oh so now it would be a dream come true!" Judy teased, "Could have sworn it wasn't in your job description! Oh and what about the part when you kept saying there was 3 of them and you didn't want to deal with it!"

"I was just being a gentle mammal!" Nick shot back as he sat on his now sheet less bed and examined his handy work. Looking straight ahead he noticed the window was smashed. He let out a sigh and decided it was something he could try and fix in the morning. Besides the cool breeze coming from outside the tower felt nice.

"Yeah I bet!" Judy began, "Oh please Judy don't make me go near the naked ladies! They may gang up on me! What were they anyways?"

"One cheetah, one tiger, and one….."Nick trailed off as the image of the vixen flashed in his mind. She had been quite a sight and had he not been dealing with his own demons he would have greatly enjoyed the show. The image of the lovely female fox slowly gliding out of the water though sparked something inside. Soon the image of Emma was replaced by another young vixen. She too was completely naked as she slowly rose from the water.

"Come on in Slick, the water is fine!" She said with a seductive wink. Nick felt himself starting to feel sick. His stomach knotted and his head spun slightly. He placed a paw to his head and began to rub his temple, willing the image of the vixen to leave his mind.

"Nick?" Judy's voice echoed in the small tower. "Nick you okay?"

"Yeah, sorry…kinda got lost in thought." Nick responded cautiously. "A fox…the other female was a fox..."

Though Nick hadn't revealed much about his past Judy was obviously a clever mammal and had put two and two together.

"Nick I don't want to force you to talk about it now," Her voice was calm and comforting, "But just know, I am here if you want to talk about it."

"Thanks, maybe later..." Nick said into the walkie as he slowly fell back in his sheet less bed. He looked up at the ceiling and let his mind begin to wander. Unfortunately it constantly wandered back to a particular vixen.

"So this one time a few summers back I spot this small smoke trail to the east of my tower," Judy's voice was filled with happiness as she began to regale the fox with story. Nick could tell instantly what his supervisor was up to, he appreciated her a little more. "Of course we were in a nasty dry spell so yours truly had to march out and go tell these campers what for."

"That must have been a sight! Big wolf like you stomping through the woods like that!" Nick responded when he found a break in her call.

"Wolf?" Judy asked, "What makes you think I am a wolf?"

"Just a random guess!"

"Well keep guessing!"

"Wait, what if I guess right?" Nick asked as he sat up slightly and looked out his window towards her tower. Judy's identity was still a mystery to the fox. He had already asked what she was on their first night working together. She had remained somewhat silent about it, managing to change the subject. Now though his curiosity had peaked once more.

"I will tell you to keep on guessing!" Judy shot back teasingly.

"That's not fair!" Nick said as he waved his arms about, beginning to laugh.

"Tough! I am the boss! I wear the cape! I make the whoosh noises!"

"Wait! You are wearing a cape?!"

"Not important, anyways back to my story!"

"Judy come on! Just give me a hint!" Nick begged as he watched her tower. The tower was too far for him to see into. All he could see was a bright light in the distance that signaled she was there.

"Why is it important?" Judy asked quickly.

"It's not! I just want to know!"

"Anyways, so I am stomping through the woods with my massive wolf paws! Licking my canines and wagging my super fluffy tail!"

"You aren't a wolf are you?" Nick said as he put a paw to his face.

"I could be! I could be the most ferocious wolf of all time!"

"Oh yeah...sure!" Nick said as he shook his head. She was obviously not a wolf from the way she just described herself. Or maybe she was? Maybe she gave him that little description to throw him off her trail.

"Anyways! So I am heading down one of the main trails in the area. Must have taken me an hour to get to this campsite right? So of course I am not a happy mammal! So I storm in there shouting about the fire danger and guess what I see!"

"Three naked ladies?" Nick asked.

"Try eight naked mammals!"

Nick burst out laughing at the sight of wolf Judy walking in on the campers. Her eyes going wide at the sight of all that bare fur.

"Oh my gosh, your joking!" Nick accused her. He thought walking in on some skinny dippers was bad. A whole campsite full of naked mammals though must have been a sight.

"Wish I saw! Turns out it was a naturalist club that was out here in the woods trying to practice some meditation!" Judy explained. "So here I was cursing and screaming as I storm into their camp and it's a group of naked mammals who just didn't know any better!"

"Judy stop! My sides! My sides!" Nick begged as he tried to catch his breath. The fox curled up on the bed as his laughter continued.

"Oh it gets better!" Judy said nervously. As if hesitant to keep going.

"How? How can that get better?"

"They offered to teach me meditation….said I would have to lose the clothes though..." Judy admitted as she began to giggle.

"No no no no! You are pulling my leg!"

"Paw to the sky I am telling the truth! They offered to teach me meditation if I stripped down!"

Nick froze as he slowly looked back at her tower, rubbing a tear of laughter from his eye. "Did you?"

"Did I what?"

"Did you take them up on the offer?"

There was silence over the radio before Judy came back. "Well….I mean it would be rude to turn them down I guess..."

Nick's tower began to fill with laughter as he completely lost it. His sides were sore and his breathing heavy. He hadn't felt like this in ages. It was wonderful.

"Oh gosh Judy!" Nick said as the air returned to his lungs, "I needed that! Thank you!"

"No problem Nick, just thought you would like to know you aren't the first firewatcher to come across some naked mammals!" Judy said happily. Glad to hear the fox's mood had changed.

"How many naked mammals do you think are out there right now?" Nick asked as he scanned the darkened woods outside his tower.

"Well I know of at least one…" Judy said in a guilty voice. Nick's eyes went wide as he slowly faced her tower and stood up.

"Really?"

"Aint nothing in the guide book saying I can't be!" Judy pointed out. "Plus it's a little stuffy over here. The windows are all jammed so I can't open them up to let the cool air in. Oh and if I leave the door open then all these bugs get in!"

"Well my tower is nice and ventilated right now," Nick said as he looked back at the broken window. "Bugs don't seem to bother me though. They must like you because you are so sweet"

Nick rolled his eyes as he realized how cheesy the last line was. However Judy didn't really seem to share that sentiment.

"Awwwwwwwww, Nick that was so adorable!" Judy responded.

Nick grinned at the response he got.

"I know I know!" Nick said playfully before returning to the previous topic. "So naked eh?"

"And on that note I think it's time for bed!" Judy said with a chuckle.

"Nakie bed!"

"Good night Nick!" Judy said as she let out a happy sigh.

Nick took in a deep breath as he looked back at Judy's tower. "Hey Judy…" He said, his voice sounding a little nervous.

"Yeah Nick?" Judy asked softly.

"Thanks…for…you know..." Nick responded. He wanted to thank her for helping him cheer up, for making him feel welcome, for just about all the good feelings he had since arriving. He couldn't figure out how to say it though so he just left it at that.

"Of course Nick!" Judy said happily, "I am glad you're here…with me…good night!"

"Good night..." Nick said. Not wanting the conversation to end but deciding it was best to get some sleep. He strolled over to the desk and placed the walkie back in its charger. He then flipped off the light switch and stripped his shirt and shorts off. Deciding to just sleep in his boxers. Nick looked at his rather bare bed and sighed. Wondering how he would get through the summer with no sheets. Maybe he would ask Judy about it in the morning.

Nick looked up at Judy's tower one last time. The light glowing inside switched off. One last good night wink before his friend went to bed.

"Good night Judy..." Nick whispered as he climbed into bed. The fox curled up and slowly closed his eyes. For the first time in forever he slept peacefully.

* * *

 **Sorry for the long wait in between posts. Lots of stuff going on between _We just call them Nighthowlers,_ bunch of other projects, and of course still being on medical leave I have been somewhat busy writing. I am really liking this story though and I hope many of you do too! Hopefully another chapter will pop into my mind soon! **

**Till than hope you are all doing awesome!**

 **-Blue**


	8. Whats worse than no internet?

What's worse than no internet?

-Day 4-

The sun was low in the sky when Nick opened his eyes. He scanned his surroundings and then let out a long yawn as he stretched his limbs. He still felt a bit groggy and licked his lips as his brain started to wake up along with him.

The fox slowly sat up in bed and looked down at the bed with no sheets. It wasn't necessarily the worst set up he had ever had. At least the mattress was in good condition and terribly lumpy. Still with no sheets he had had a rather odd night. The air in the tower started to warm up as the sign shined directly into the windows. Normally the warm air would have been trapped inside the tower. A recent burglar however had seen that Nick had plenty of ventilation in his tower.

There was a soft whistling noise coming from the door and the fox looked over. The window next to the door was still smashed open. A steady wind outside was getting caught through the large hole and making an actually rather calming sound.

"Well I guess I know what is on tap for today," Nick muttered as he slowly stood up. The fox wandered over to a small kitchenette set up. Nick reached over and flipped on a small hot plate. He then prepared some coffee mix in a small kettle. He had never had coffee this way but he didn't exactly have many options. The instructions said just pour in, mix well, and heat up. The mix would do the rest. He highly doubted it but he tried anyways.

Nick took in a deep breath as he looked up and out the large windows of his tower. He had to admit, though he had had a rough start of things, the views were totally worth it. The sun cast its bright light across the forest and Nick felt like he was in a sea of trees. The forest spread for as far as the eye could see in every direction.

Nick was lost in thought as he scanned his surroundings. He then heard a loud whistling noise coming from the small kettle on the hot plate. The fox strolled over and shut the plate down and grabbed a tin coffee mug. He slowly poured himself some coffee and examined the contents of his cup. He could see some clumps of the mix still floating around. He rolled his eyes and grabbed a small metal spoon and swirled the mix a little more. Satisfied with his work he took a swig.

Nick chocked on the coffee at first, it was strong, but not in the best of ways. "Oh gosh, what is this?" He asked himself as he looked at the can. A picture of a wolf sipping at a steaming cup of fresh coffee was on the label. The wolf had a pleasant look on his face as he drank in the coffee.

"Yeah right..." Nick muttered as he braved another swig. It still tasted just as bad but he could tell it would get him through the day. The fox started to contemplate asking a ranger for some proper coffee the next time he saw one. Of course he hadn't seen one yet but he was sure they were out there.

Nick began to chuckle when he realized he had actually seen more naked ladies than rangers.

The fox took another swig of the foul coffee and gagged. He then strolled over to his desk and plopped himself down. His eyes went right to the walkie talkie that was charging on the desk. Nick looked over his shoulder towards Judy's tower and began to wonder if she was up. He didn't want to wake her but the urge to talk to her was starting to overwhelm him.

"Couldn't hurt," He muttered as he picked up the walkie.

"Thorofare tower. This is Two Forks. Do you read?" He asked, unsure how to start a conversation with Judy so early in the morning.

"Good morning Two Forks! How are you doing Nick?" Came Judy's bubbly voice. Jut hearing Judy was better than any coffee. Nick suddenly felt energized as he listened to his supervisor say his name.

"Doing good, just woke up, thought I would beat you up today!" Nick said as he leaned back in his chair.

"Hahaha, not a chance foxy!" Judy came back with a competitive tone, "Gotta get up before sunrise if you wanna beat me!"

"Really? Thought otters slept in a lot?" Nick suggested. Grinning as he tried out a new identity for Judy today.

"Oh! So I am an otter now?" Judy asked playfully. "Didn't get the memo!"

"Well it was worth a shot!"

"I bet I would make a great otter!" Judy teased.

"Bet you would too!" Nick said as he closed his eyes and imagined an otter sitting in Judy's tower, her long tail laying on the floor as she sat at a desk much like his own. "So since you have already been up for a while today what have you been up to?"

Nick winced as he realized just how awkward the question was. She was his supervisor! He had to keep remembering that. She wasn't some crush he was talking to on the phone. Or was…

"Lots of stuff. Just took a shower under a waterfall, did a little trail check, and now I am heading back to my tower to check in on a few things." Judy listed off her day happily. Nick didn't notice any annoyance in the sweet sounding voice, she actually sounded happy to talk to the fox about her morning. "Let me guess what you have been up to! Dreaming about a lake filled with naked ladies?"

Nick keyed up the radio and laughed, "Har har boss, no but I did just get up and made some coffee." As Nick spoke he swirled the tin cup around and looked at the contents, "At least I think its coffee, taste more like dirt!"

"How would you know what dirt tastes like exactly?" Judy asked with a chuckle. She did have a point.

"Dirt is part of every growing fox's diet. Along with beetles, grubs, and other bugs."

"Oh gosh, sounds so appetizing when you say it like that!" Nick suddenly shot up in his seat as he realized something. He could get more info about Judy's species if he asked her what she ate!

"What? You aren't a fan of bugs? We preds need it for protein." Nick said slyly.

"Nice try!" Judy shot back quickly.

"What?" Nick asked innocently.

"I get up a lot earlier than you Nick! My brain is already working and it worked out what you are up to! I will give you an A for effort though!"

How did she see through that so quickly? Nick worried he had started to lose his edge.

"Can you blame a fox for trying?" Nick asked.

"Yeah, I can, it's actually kinda easy!" Judy teased.

"So I guess you are just gonna be an otter today?"

"Yeah I guess so, can't wait to see what I am tomorrow!" Judy shot back.

Nick sighed as he leaned back in his chair and put a paw to his forehead.

"So you have a big day ahead of you!" Judy informed the fox. Nick looked up from his desk and over to Judy's tower.

"How so?" the fox asked in a concerned manner.

"Well you gotta board up that window, or at least close its shutter. Can't have the new toy they are sending to you get stolen in the night." Judy said casually.

"What are you on about?" Nick questioned as he stood from the desk and walked across his tower. As if walking closer to Judy's tower might get him more information.

There was a whole minute of silence before Judy responded. "Sorry, ran into a hiker who needed directions. So anyways where were we?"

"You were about to reveal your species!" Nick said quickly.

"Nice try buc- I mean Nick." Judy managed to catch herself that time.

"Were you about to call me bucko again?"

"No shut up!"

"Seriously though, you mentioned something is being sent to me!" Nick said, anxious to hear what was up.

"Oh that's right," Judy said happily, Nick shivered when he heard her tone change. The voice sounding so sweet to begin with but when she got happy…it was amazing. "Well I made a call this morning to the parks department and informed them what had happened. That computer was supposed to be replaced a few years ago but they kept pushing it off. Turns out they had a replacement already!" Judy explained.

"So I get one that is 10 years old instead of 15?" Nick asked playfully.

"Try last year's model!" Judy said playfully.

"Why would they put something like that in my tower?" Nick asked in a surprised voice.

"Well a few years ago we had a pretty nasty fire. The winds didn't help. They had a sudden change which caused the fire to jump to an area we hadn't prepped yet. Turns out a local meteorologist team said the wind change could have been tracked. A lot of forest could have been saved had we known where the fire would have gone."

As Judy explained the story Nick began to gather a change of clothes and some essentials. Deciding it would be best to head to the comfort station to get cleaned up soon.

"So the big wigs at the parks department started putting weather tracking equipment at a few towers. So I pulled a few strings and convinced them to bump Two Forks to the top of their list!" Judy said proudly.

"Great, so now I will know if it is raining outside," Nick teased as he looked around the tower. Every wall was just a giant window that looked out into the forest. He didn't see why this was a very big deal but he reminded himself that he was new here.

"Dumb fox," Judy shot back. Nick felt a little wounded but waited for Judy's explanation. "How do you think they send all that date to the main ranger stations?"

Nick froze and looked over to Judy's tower. "You don't mean!"

"Guess you will be able to answer those emails from all the ladies missing you back in Zootopia!" Judy teased.

Internet! He would actually have internet.

"Mind you the equipment is all heavily monitored. Down to the screen itself. So I wouldn't recommend visiting any of those late night fox sites!" Judy teased.

Nick sighed, not liking the fact that he would be limited in what he could see, but decided it was better than nothing.

"So how is it all gonna work?" Nick asked as he put the shirt he wore yesterday on and began to grab a pair of shorts.

"Well when they did my tower the put some kind small dish on the roof. Plugged right into the solar panels. The guy installing it said a lot of big words that went right over my otter head but when he was done I was able to check some emails and what not. Mind you the urge to go to the other sights was overwhelming at first!" Judy explained. "Oh and though you have internet it's the slowest kind imaginable. A lot of the processing power and speed is dedicated to the weather detection system."

"What's worse than no internet?" Nick asked.

"Slow internet!" Judy responded in the most positive grumble Nick had ever heard. He felt his heart skip a beat as the voice got what he was hinting at. Nick was finding he had more in common with this voice every day.

"So when do I get to start updating my Muzzlebook?"

Judy began to laugh over the radio which concerned Nick slightly.

"Yeah, sorry, but that stuff is blocked by the parks department. Most social media is!" Judy said with a giggle.

"What? So they block that but not porn?" The fox asked in an astonished tone as he exited his tower.

"That's government for ya!" Judy said playfully.

"Or tax dollars at work!"

"Which pays your salary!" Judy pointed out.

"So I pay your salary? Does that make me your boss?"

"Keep dreaming Nick!" Judy responded back with a playful sternness.

"Gonna institute that every tower has a mini bar! And super-fast internet! Big screen TVs!" Nick began to list off more and more extravagant things that would of course never happen.

"You can keep all that boss!" Judy said jokingly, "I am good with the way things are right now!"

"You don't miss the internet, TV, movies?" Nick asked as he reached the bottom of his tower and headed towards the path that led to the comfort station.

"No" Judy said simply.

"How is that even possible?" Nick asked as he shook his head.

The next words that came out of the walkie were some of the greatest words he had ever heard. He hoped she meant every bit of it because the conversation would remain in Nick's head for the rest of his days.

"Because I have you to talk to," Judy said sweetly.

Nick wasn't much of the romantic type. Always rolling his eyes when he say a trailer for a romantic comedy or when he heard a cheesy pick up line.

What Judy just said though made the whole world a lot brighter.

The fox remained silent for a moment and then keyed up his radio, "Guess I don't miss those things very much after all."

"I am glad" Judy responded softly.

There was a pleasant silence that filled the radio. Nick wondering what to say next. Judy however interrupted the fox's thoughts.

"Hey listen I have to go silent for a little bit. Still working out how to get all this equipment to your tower in a timely manner. Call if you have an emergency! I will listen for you!" Judy explained.

"Ok, I gotcha, just heading to the comfort station to clean up," Nick advised Judy.

"Sure you don't wanna just go skinny dipping in the lake?" Judy teased.

Nick remembered the conversation from yesterday and chuckled. "Maybe tomorrow!"

"I'll hold ya to that!" Judy shot back in a playful manner, "I'll talk to ya later Nick"

"Looking forward to it," Nick felt a little embarrassed when he said the words but decided it didn't matter. He was telling the truth and that's what mattered. He did look forward to their next conversation.

Nick reached the comfort station and placed his bag on the counter next to the sink. He then grabbed a towel and change of clothes and strolled into one of the large stalls. He stripped out of his clothes and placed them on the door to the stall. He then reached over and turned the water on. He remembered just as the water activated that there was no warm water during this time of year. He yelped in surprise as the cold water pelted his fur. It took him a minute to adjust but soon he felt quite comfortable in the refreshing water.

A few minutes passed as he became lost in thought as he stood under the cool stream of water.

Nick's ears twitched as he detected a noise coming from outside the comfort station. He froze as he heard voices approach.

"Oh well this just got awkward," He thought as he looked around. Glad he had his towel and a change of clothing already resting on the stall. He wasn't a stranger to being naked in a locker room. He felt quite comfortable in his own fur. Still though, he would rather avoid wandering around naked in the woods, even though it seemed like a very common occurrence.

As the voices grew closer Nick suddenly realized something. He had heard these voices before. Very recently in fact.

"Oh no! Please not them!" Nick thought in a mild panic.

"I like it, it's so rustic! So cozy!" Lylah's voice came from outside.

"I know! I just wish they had some warm water though! As much fun as it is getting an artic shower every day I would love to get some steam flowing around me!" Tammy groaned.

"I can help with making things steamy!" Lylah shot back.

"You girls need a minute alone? I can always just go clean up in the lake!" Emma suggested. There was a series of laughter from the three mammals as they strolled into the comfort station.

Nick suddenly realized his situation was rather dire. The comfort station had no male or female separation. It was a unisex facility. Most campers were lucky the comfort stations even existed and none of them complained over a lack of separation. If anything it kind of hinted back to a more modest time when mammals would be respectful of one another and give them the privacy they needed while still sharing a cleaning facility.

"Oh darn, someone is already here, so much for a steamy time," Lylah whispered playfully which got a giggle from Tammy.

"Who says we still can't?" The cheetah suggested which got a chuckle from the tigress.

"Don't mind them! They aren't very civilized" Emma announced loudly in the comfort station as Nick heard her stroll towards his stall. The walls on either side of each shower went right up to the ceiling so there would be no peeking into your neighbors shower. The doors however hung in the middle of the air, leaving a space open beneath the door and a space above. Nick had chosen a stall more his size. So though any passerby wouldn't see his goods, they would still see his head.

"Crap crap crap!" Nick thought as he heard the footsteps grow closer.

Nick heard the footsteps grow closer and closer. He began to weigh his options. If he shut the water off now and dried off he may have a chance to bolt out the door before the ladies realized it was him. However the chances of outrunning the cheetah was slim. No he would have to be patient. Once they were all showering in their own stalls he could make a run for it. They would most likely not notice him and he could escape.

The footsteps stopped just shy of his stall. Nick looked at the wall closest to the footsteps and felt himself begin to sweat. He let out a relieved sigh however when he heard the shower next to his own turn on.

If he had to guess it was most likely the fox Emma. She was roughly his size so that stall would work for her. The larger stalls were down a ways towards the entrance of the station.

Nick felt his heart rate begin to slow. This could work. He would just have to be careful. Dry off quick, get dressed and he would be back in his tower in no time.

There was a loud crash at the other end of the large room and Nick resisted the urge to stick his head out.

"Smooth tammy!" Came the tigress's voice as the cheetah cursed.

Nick heard something rolling his way and his eyes went wide.

"No no no!" He thought.

Sadly the universe did not hear his thoughts as a shampoo bottle rolled right in front of his stall.

Nick watched in horror as a cheetah pounced on the can and scooped it up before it rolled any farther. The cheetah was wrapped in just a towel which made things so much worse.

Tammy slowly stood up and her eyes flicked over in Nick's direction. Their eyes locked. His widening in horror as hers drooped in a suggestive manner.

The cheetah eyed the fox as a smug look came across her face.

"Well hey there firewatcher, nice to see you again"

* * *

 **Hey there!**

 **I am so glad you are all enjoying this story so far! All the reviews and support have been amazing! So thank you!**

 **As some of you familiar with the game can see we are now starting to break away from the original plot line. I have been getting alot of questions about this so I thought I would just answer it now. This story has started with the game and now will be going down its own path. I loved what developer Campo Santo did with the game and how things went. I just wanted so much more though! So thats what I am doing. We are going to have so much more in this Firewatch story!**

 **Thanks again _Fox in a hen house_ for the continued use of Lylah and Tammy! **


	9. Sharing the shower

Sharing the shower.

"Okay, think Nick, there is always another angle!" The fox thought as he eyed the cheetah in front of him and then looked over her shoulder. All he could see was his reflection in the large mirror that was covered in smudges.

"Firewatcher?" Came Lylah's voice from down the line of shower stalls.

"Wait! Firewatcher is here?!" Emma spat out from the stall next to Nick.

"Oh yeah!" Tammy said playfully as she put a paw on her hip and looked directly at Nick. Her eyes lowered to the stall door, hiding Nick's more natural look. Nick instinctively put his paws down to cover himself, grateful the stall door did all the work, but the only thing separating him from Tammy was a small piece of wood on some hinges. If she wanted to all she would have to do is step forward and push.

Nick gulped in fear as he examined the cheetah. His expression must have given him away as the cheetah's expression softened slightly. Though her eyes still held a rather suggestive nature.

"Okay is he mute now or something?" Lylah asked from down the stalls.

Emma and Tammy both began to laugh at the tigress's question. Nick realizing he hadn't said a word. He had a feeling he had one chance at this. He had to think of something good. His next words could either be his last or get him out of the situation.

"Sorry, didn't recognize you with the towel on!" Nick blurted out.

"Okay, so I guess this is where we die!" Nick thought.

Tammy suddenly blushed and gripped the towel a little tighter. A roar of laughter came from Lylah.

"He speaks!" Emma teased from the stall next to Nick's.

"Hey foxy!" Lylah said, her tone changing to one of curiosity, "Settle a bet for me-"

"Its average size," Nick blurted out. "Okay that was a little too bold, even for you!" He thought. The fox then realized that he was just reacting to his audience though. Yesterday the two felines had laid the flirting on pretty hard. They reacted to one another's suggestions to playing with the fox. So he decided to go along with it. To show he was comfortable. The chances of being taken advantage of would drop, not by much, but still.

"Oh my gods!" Tammy said as she put a paw to her mouth. Emma started wheezing in the stall next to Nick and Lylah could be heard gasping for air.

"Where was this fox yesterday?!" Lylah asked playfully.

Tammy was shaking her head as she looked at Nick, her eyes fluttering down to the stall door once more. Nick cocked his head slightly and gave the cheetah a sly shake of the head. Telling her not to even try it.

Nick was back in his element. He didn't know where this confidence was coming from but he had to keep it up.

"He was too busy stopping you lot from burning down the whole forest!" Nick barked.

A silence fell over the three ladies. Tammy looked at the ground nervously, still holding the towel and shampoo bottle in her massive claws.

"About that," Emma began, her tone sounding a little off.

"Yeah, that was kind of stupid of us…" Tammy admitted.

"I blame the beer!" Lylah shouted, "Speaking of which! Foxy! Help me out! Did you take some of our booze?"

"Shit," Nick thought as he remembered he may or may not have taken some of the ladies drinks as payment for making him walk all the way to the lake. "I have no-"

"We aren't gonna be mad!" Lylah cut him off, "But the girls keep accusing me of drinking it all behind their backs and say they will drag me to an AA meeting when we return to the city! Come on! Back another predator up here!"

"We are all predators here," Tammy pointed out.

"Shut up Tammy!" Lylah spat at the cheetah. "I mean come on and help another orange furred-"

"Excuse me? Fox standing right here!" Emma interjected.

"Shut it Emma!" Lylah said in the same tone. "Foxy just back me up here! I will buy you a drink myself if you admit it!"

"Listen, if you all leave your drinks unattended that's your own fault. Never know who might be lurking around here and take a bottle…or two…and maybe some of the cans. Speaking of which you ladies have sucky choices in beer!"

"Called it! Totally called it! You two owe me an apology!" Lylah cheered from down the row of stalls.

"Naw I'm good," Tammy said playfully as she turned and looked just out of Nick's view.

"Same, still think you have a problem!" Emma joined in.

"Yeah, gotta go with the experts here," Nick chimed in. Tammy looked over at Nick and gave him a wink.

"Hate…all….of….you!" Lylah groaned.

Nick gave off a soft chuckle as Tammy rolled her eyes.

"So listen, about yesterday," Tammy said as she looked directly at Nick, "That was kinda not right of us. Like in all ways…"

"Oh hush! The fox got to see all of us naked! Bet he didn't mind it!" Lylah said sternly. "Also where is that shampoo?!"

"One second! Trying to make nice here!" Tammy shouted. She then returned her attention to Nick. "We realized after sobering up we may have made things super awkward..."

"It's alright," Nick said.

"No it wasn't," Tammy said softly, "We got drunk, I mean that part was fun! The fireworks though…that was stupid..."

"And then the skinny dipping…"Emma's voice came from the other side of the wall, "Yeah…that wasn't a good idea either."

"Did wonders for my fur though," Lylah teased.

"So we wanted to say we were sorry…" Tammy said softly.

"Yeah sorry..." Emma joined in.

There was a silence for a few minutes, "I aint sorry!" Lylah joked which earned her a laugh from the other mammals.

"Well its ok, I did take your booze so I am not completely innocent either," Nick admitted.

"Think of it as a peace offering!" Tammy said happily.

"Yeah, very generous to offer up my booze!" Lylah grumbled.

"Last thing you need is more liquor there drunky!" Emma suggested.

Nick had a sudden realization. The image of his destroyed tower flashed through his mind.

"You ladies didn't happen to swing by my tower last night? Did you?" Nick asked inquisitively.

"Is that an invitation?" Tammy said in a flirtatious manner.

Nick shook his head, his expression serious.

Tammy took the hint and tilted her head, "No, why?"

"It's nothing…just missing some stuff is all..." Nick grumbled.

Tammy suddenly threw up her paws, "Woah! We didn't do anything at all! Promise! After the beach we headed to our campsite and just hunkered down!"

"And drank!" Emma added.

"And got cozy in our tent!" Lylah said playfully.

Tammy turned a bright red.

"I knew it! I thought some mammal was outside of my tent getting murdered last night! All that groaning! I was terrified!" Emma shouted.

Tammy managed to create a new color of red as she put her head in her paw.

Nick was laughing at this point that his sides started to ache. It was an interesting sightseeing the cheetah in front of him look so embarrassed.

"Seriously though, we didn't go near a tower last night!" Tammy groaned.

Nick shut off the shower and shook some excess water from his fur before reaching for his towel.

"Just wondering, probably forgot it somewhere," Nick lied, knowing full well his tower had been intentionally vandalized. He could tell though that the ladies were telling the truth about last night's events. He thought better than to press the matter. He didn't want to sound like he was accusing anyone.

He was still on somewhat thin ice being in the presence of the three female predators. Though they were playing nice now Nick still kept his guard up.

Tammy looked at the fox and then her eyes went wide as she realized she was still loitering around his stall. She beated a hasty retreat back down the rows and towards a shower stall more her size.

Nick dried himself off as best he could then put some clean clothing on before exiting the stall. He took a peak down the row of showers and couldn't help but notice that only two showers were active. There was a small giggling coming from the farthest stall and Nick realized where Tammy had wandered off to.

Nick shook his head, thinking it was best to not say anything and just get out of the comfort station as quickly as he could. Though he was grateful they had apologized for yesterday he still felt somewhat awkward around the other mammals.

Unfortunately for Nick he wouldn't escape till all the ladies were done. He heard the water behind him stop. Knowing Emma must be done cleaning herself up.

Nick braced himself. The memories from yesterday still fresh in his mind. The sight of the vixen had stirred some painful memories of a certain mammal from his past. It wasn't Emma's fault and Nick was sure she was a nice fox, but all the same.

Emma came strolling from the shower, a towel wrapped around her body. She had gone with a different approach than Nick. Leaving all her clothing on the counter. She tip toed over to the pile of clothes, trying to keep her eyes on the ground. She froze however mid step and looked at Nick.

He froze as he detected Emma stopping close behind him. He didn't want to look up but he couldn't stop himself. His eyes went to the mirror and he noticed Emma was sniffing the air in his direction.

She took a step closer which made him look over his shoulder. She looked at Nick and gave him another sniff. A friendly smile crossing her face. She took a step closer to the male fox and leaned closer. "Glad you got rid of it."

"Got rid of?" He asked in a confused manner.

Emma gave him a sweet smile, "The mark."

Nick's eyes went wide and his paw instinctively went to his throat. He rubbed the fur and realized he had thoroughly rubbed himself down all over before the ladies had arrived. He hadn't done that since…well since a certain event. What made him do that?! He had been so careful to keep it! It was the last thing he had of hers!

A thought crossed his mind, "Why do I need anything of hers…?"

Emma picked up her clothing and scurried back to the shower stall. Though she had had no problem being naked in front of Nick yesterday, this more sober vixen seemed to want to maintain some form of decency.

"Hey Nick, you done skinny dipping?" Judy's voice suddenly filled the comfort station. Her transmission echoed throughout the large hall.

"We have a name!" Tammy said playfully from the far stall, her voice trailed off into a soft moan seconds later.

"Why do I have a feeling that comment is at our expense?" Emma teased from her own stall.

Nick grabbed the radio quickly and turned the volume down before transmitting, "Hey boss!" Nick began to say.

"Oh it's his boss!" Tammy teased, "Quick everyone act professional!"

"Just finishing up at the comfort station!" Nick said nervously. Waving his arms about to try and get the ladies to quiet down. He couldn't explain why but he felt it would be a bad idea for Judy to know he had run into the skinny dipping mammals from yesterday.

"Who was that?" Judy asked with a hint of jealousy.

"Just his lake lovers!" Tammy teased. Nick was grateful he hadn't keyed up yet.

"His harem!" Lylah joined in.

Nick looked at Emma who opened her mouth and was about to speak but Nick let out a soft growl.

"Oh! Foxy's got some bite to him!" Lylah teased.

The two felines were apparently not very familiar with fox's. Emma having reminded them at the lake that Nick wouldn't have been into some fun because "that's not how fox's operate."

To most mammals growls were just that, a growl. A low sound that came from the back of the throat. However some canines managed to pick up what a growl meant. Foxes of course could understand perfectly. It was a matter of pitch. Some pitches meant different things.

The growl that Nick let out caused Emma's eyes to go wide with intrigue. It was one given off when protecting a mate. He wouldn't have done it for any of the ladies in there, which was obvious since they had just met. Emma however was smart and understood almost instantly.

The vixen's eyes looked down at the walkie in Nick's paws, then to his throat, and finally to his bright green eyes. She gave him a knowing look which caused Nick to nervously look at the walkie and then back at Emma.

"Nick?" Judy's voice came back.

"Say anything and you both walk back to Zootopia!" Emma shouted sternly.

"What? Aww come on!" Tammy protested before letting out a gasp.

"Little busy to talk!" Lylah said, her mouth sounding full for some reason.

Emma then nodded at Nick, giving him a form of silent promise that they wouldn't interrupt.

"Just some campers using the comfort station," Nick said, it wasn't exactly a lie. The ladies were campers and they were currently using the comfort station. Mind you Lylah and Tammy seemed to be using it a little differently than the designers had intended.

"Hope they don't give you as much trouble as the ladies from yesterday!" Judy teased.

The ladies lost it and the comfort station filled with laughter.

"Oh no! They are all very well behaved model citizens!" Nick informed, eyeing Emma. The vixen getting the hint and nodding.

"On that note, I have to return to my tower," Nick informed the ladies.

"Later foxy!" Lylah said.

"Cya Firewatcher!" Tammy moaned.

"Bye Nick," Emma said kindly with a nod.

"If you ever need any help at all," Nick began, "stay away from two forks tower!"

The ladies let out another series of laughter and giggles as Nick excused himself.

"So making friends?" Judy asked playfully. Though he still detected a hint of jealousy from the walkie.

"Yeah, you could say that," Nick said softly, "But they aren't anything compared to my favorite otter!"

"Awww," Judy came back, her voice sounding somewhat relieved. "I'm your favorite otter?"

"Are you an otter?" Nick asked eagerly.

"No! But I am glad I am your favorite!" Judy teased.

Nick rolled his eyes as he continued up the path to his tower. He scratched his throat randomly, satisfying an itch that had been forming for a moment. He let his paw linger though as he ran his digits threw his fur.

"Glad you got rid of it!" Emma's voice echoed in his mind.

"Glad you're here..." Judy's voice came next in his mind. "Because I have you to talk to..."

More and more of the sweet things that had been said between Nick and Judy flooded the fox's mind. He felt lighter for some reason. Also a little embarrassed.

"What are you getting yourself into?" He thought nervously. "You are only latching onto her because she is being nice!"

The thoughts quickly soured as Nick continued to his tower. He had only just met Judy. Correction. He had only just heard her voice a little while ago. He had never met this stranger. That's what she was a stranger! She was just being nice to him. She was stuck out here just like him. Alone, bored, wanting to talk.

No that couldn't be true. Judy wasn't talking to him just because she was bored! She enjoyed his company! Because it was his! Right?

A war suddenly raged in Nick's mind. All of it focused around Judy. He had gotten rid of his mark for her! No that wasn't right! That couldn't be right!

He needed to get rid of the mark! He needed to forget…her...

That's why he did it. Not for anyone else! For him!

"So this is gonna sound kinda stupid," Judy began to say in a nervous tone.

"What's up boss?" Nick asked, his own tone not sounding like his own.

"Umm…okay, promise not to laugh?" Judy asked, sounding even more nervous.

"Alright, I will try, but if you call me bucko all bets are off!"

"Well…umm..." Judy began to say, "Never mind!"

"Oh no you don't!" Nick shot back, "You can't build me up like that!"

"No it's so freaking dumb!" Judy groaned.

"Even better!" Nick laughed, "Come on! Out with it!"

"I was jealous…"Judy said quickly.

"What?!" Nick asked, somewhat confused, "Jealous about what?"

"Just now…umm...when I heard another female voice on the radio...and you being at the comfort station…I..." Judy stopped her transmission, obviously unsure how to continue.

Nick felt amazing. The war of thoughts raging through his mind ending, an obvious victor standing tall.

"Change of subject!" Judy announced, obviously hating the sudden silence on the frequency. "I finished organizing the delivery for your new computer! It should show up tomorrow afternoon! They will have a tech swing by with a ranger to do the install. The ranger will also take a report about the vandalism and damage!"

Nick wanted to go back to the other subject but decided Judy had gone this route for a reason. It caused him to smile.

"Any chance they are bringing some new sheets?" Nick asked playfully.

"Oh that's right! Yeah I have them brining you some sheets! They gave me a list of choices of the ones they had in storage! Think you will love what I picked!"

"Oh gosh! What did you pick?" Nick asked nervously. The fox finally arriving at his tower took a moment to admire his new home. It was worn down and had obviously seen better days. To him though it was perfect, mainly because of a certain voice over the radio.

"You will see!" Judy said evilly.

"If it is bright pink with polka dots…I am leaving this tower!"

"Aww, but who will talk to me all summer?" Judy asked sadly.

"Oh I will take the walkie with me!"

"Woohoo!" Judy cheered which caused Nick to smirk.

Nick climbed the steps to his tower, taking his time to enjoy the view. When he finally reached the top he looked at the broken window. There was still some glass on the floor. He decided that this would be his task for the day.

He opened the door to the tower and tossed his backpack on the sheet less bed. Now that he was al cleaned up he felt like a new fox. Ready to take on the challenges that were thrown at him. Well as long as it didn't involve more naked mammals.

"Well I am back at my tower," Nick informed Judy. "Is there anything I can do about this window?"

There was a pause over the radio before Judy returned. "Yeah, most towers have a small supply of wooden board for just such an occurrence! There should be a pile of them down at the bottom of the tower. Also there should be a small lockbox of sorts that has some basic tools!"

"You couldn't have told me before I got to the top of my lookout?!" Nick asked jokingly.

"Awww, poor fox, have to climb up and down the stairs?"

"Hey! I should be taking it easy! I saved the forest from naked pyromaniacs yesterday!"

"Your medal is in the mail," Judy teased, "Now get down those steps and start fixing up the tower!"

"Can't help but notice I seem to be doing a lot of work for a firewatcher!"

"Yep! Aren't you lucky to have me for a supervisor?" Judy said happily.

"You have no idea," Nick muttered to himself before keying up once more, "Meh..."

"Oi!"

"So while I am adding an expansion to my tower, what is it you will be doing hmm?"

"Oh me?" Judy asked. There was some shuffling over the radio as Judy gathered some objects. "I will be drawing you!"

"What?"

"Yeah! It will be fun!" Judy announced happily.

"Once again, what?"

"Oh shush! "Judy began, "So Nick tell me! What kind of eyes do you have?"

* * *

 **Nick made it out alive! Go Nick!**

 _ **Fox!**_ **Lylah! Thanks! :P**

 **I have to say this story has been getting such a positive reception! I am very grateful for all the reviews, follows, and favorites! Thank you!**

 **Cant wait to start on the next chapter. Mind you I have 3 other stories being worked on so it may be a while! This one though will be getting more attention as it has been a super fun writing experience!**

 **-Blue**


	10. From Across the Bar

From across the bar

"Draw me? Really?" Nick asked for what must have been the third time as he looked across the forest towards Judy's tower.

"Yep! That way I have something to look at when I am talking to you!" Judy teased.

"That has got to be the cheesiest thing ever!" Nick shot back but smiled none the less. "Do I get a picture of you to look at?"

"How good are you at drawing?"

"So no picture, got it!" Nick said playfully.

Judy giggled before speaking over the frequency once more, "Maybe one day I will send you a picture of me in all my otter glory!"

"Har har, I get it! Not an otter!" Nick grumbled.

"Now I didn't say that!"

She was right. She still hadn't given away any clues to what she looked like. Nick was rather annoyed at this aspect of their relationship. Of course did it really matter?

A sudden idea crossed his mind. He may not be able to guess her species but maybe, just maybe he could get a better picture of what she looked like. Getting small hints here and there could lead him to figuring out exactly who he was talking to.

"I got a proposal for ya," Nick began.

"Nick! We just met! This is all happening so fast! I don't know where I could even find a dress out here!" Judy shot back quickly, a playful tone laced in her sweet sounding voice.

Nick felt his eye twitch at what Judy implied he had just implied.

"So you're saying if I did ask you would say yes?" He asked slyly.

"Oh gosh! It was a joke!" Judy shot back with a laugh.

Nick shook his head and smiled, "Anyways! I am willing to play this little drawing game in exchange for one fact about you!"

"Oh really? Trying to blackmail the boss already?" Judy shot back.

"No, just trying to negotiate some information so I have a better understanding of the mammal I am working for so I may meet any needs she requires later on," Nick said in a professional yet robotic manner.

There was a moment of silence over the radio then Nick's ears were filled with that wonderful laughter of Judy's, "Okay, but only because that last bit was such BS it made me spit out my tea!"

"What kind of tea?" Nick asked as he started to trot down the steps to his tower to retrieve some boards and tools for the window repair.

"Is that the question?" Judy asked playfully.

"NO! Wait that's not it!" Nick shot back. He thought of something to ask quickly. "Fur color?"

"Nope!" Judy responded. Shooting down the first idea that came to Nick's mind. The fox didn't care though, there were other ways.

"Height?"

"Nope," Judy

"Tail type?"

"You asking me about my butt?!" Judy responded jokingly.

"Eye color?!" Nick was starting to run out of ideas as he reached the bottom of the steps.

There was a pause over the radio before Judy responded.

"Purple…" She said softly.

Nick stopped and leaned against the tower as a pair of purple eyes filled his mind. They looked wonderful, even though he had never seen them.

"I like purple..." Nick said softly. "Wouldn't mind looking into them sometime."

Woah Nick! Little bold don't we think? Nick's mind raced as he said the words. He didn't regret saying it though. He was kinda relieved that this sentence was now out in the open.

A second or two passed before he got a response from Judy.

"So…umm...anyways my drawing!" She sounded flustered, but in a good way. This caused Nick to smile as he grabbed some boards and tools. He then turned and trotted back up the stairs.

"So, uhh," Judy was still sounding a little out of it as she tried to gather her thoughts. "I am looking at you from across the bar, what do I see?"

"A bar? Really?" Nick asked as he reached the top of the steps and set his tools down. "Well I guess you see a very inebriated fox!"

"I know that! I mean what do you normally wear?" Judy asked quickly.

"Tuxedoes! All the time!" Nick teased.

"Oh a very formal fox!" Judy chuckled.

"What about your eyes?"

"My eyes? Well some folks tell me I have kind of curious eyes...yeah...thats cheesy let me think," Nick said as he lined one of the board up and then set the walkie down so he could begin to hammer a nail into place.

"No! That's perfect! I like that!" Judy said happily. "What color are they?"

Nick hammered a few nails into place and then picked up the walkie, "What color is your fur?"

"Ugh! No fair! You know my eye color!" Judy shot back.

"Yeah, but that was in exchange for this whole drawing thing! Gotta give me something to work with here!"

"What about your smile?" Judy said, skipping over the eye color for now. Nick could tell though that this was going to be killing her later though.

"Smile? Who says I smile?"

"Please, you are talking to me! You must be smiling 24/7 at this point!" Judy said confidently.

Nick shook his head and began to laugh. He took a glance over at Judy's tower, "Well I guess you are right about that."

"Because I am awesome!" Judy said happily. "So smile! What do you got?"

"I am a fox so I guess a sly or smug smile is what most mammals would say!" Nick responded before putting another board right underneath the one he had just secured.

"What would you say though?" Judy asked curiously.

Nick froze as he held the board in place. The way she asked that. She didn't care what other mammals said about him. She wanted to know what he thought of himself. What the meaning behind his own smile meant to him. Normally Nick dealt with a lot of biases in the city. People not wanting to trust him or accusing him of just smiling.

Judy however wanted to know what his smile meant to him. It caused a moment of deep thought.

Nick finished with the next board and then returned to the walkie talkie, "I guess confident?"

"Sounds confident!" Judy teased.

"Just never been asked a question like that before..."

"Well you are working with me, these kind of questions are common!"

"Common?" Nick asked suddenly without keying up the radio.

Now it was the fox's turn to be a little jealous. Was this how she always talked? To the other firewatchers? Was her bubby attitude not reserved just for him? Nick felt a jealousy start to boil inside of him. His attitude suddenly changing.

"So how many other firewatchers have you drawn?" He asked coldly.

There was a pause on the radio before Judy responded, "You wanna repeat that? Maybe a little less attitude?"

Nick shook his head, he had let his emotions get the best of him. Now he was going to pay the price.

"Just wondering since this is common is all..." He couldn't hide is disappointment.

"So are you gonna read into every little word I say now?" Judy asked, her own tone sounding slightly hostile. "Because if you want I can answer your previous question and it's gonna make you feel like such an ass!"

"How many?" Nick asked.

"How many?! Really Nick?"

There was a while minute before Judy broke the silence. "None Nick! Happy? You want to know the truth? I don't talk to the other firewatchers like I do you!"

Nick winced as he tried to key up the radio and apologize. Judy however had tied up the frequency.

"You are the first one I even know the species of! You are the first one I have ever talked to so much I have to keep my radio plugged in because I run through batteries! You're the first one…you know what...I need a minute...call if it's an emergency!" Her voice was full of anger. Nick hated it.

Nick keyed the mic for a moment then released it. Remaining silent.

"Just like that you messed it up…smooth Nick..." The fox muttered to himself as he returned to repairing the window.

It didn't take much longer to finish his work. What with the radio being silent he could focus at his task. Nick hated it. He wished it would have taken him all day to do this if it meant speaking to Judy. His supervisor had remained silent though and Nick found himself staring over at the Thourfare tower.

An hour had finally gone by before the radio came back to life. Nick was sitting in his desk chair, scanning the horizon. His eyes darting back to Judy's tower every minute or so. When the fox heard the small static of his radio before a transmission he nearly leapt from his seat.

"Nick you there?" Judy asked softly. The angry tone he had heard earlier was gone.

"I am here…and I am sorry..." Nick said softly.

"I am too, I kinda lost my cool there. It just hurt a little…don't apologize for that by the way. I hate it when mammals say sorry more than once. You have said it so it's done!" Judy said with a hint of regret.

"I shouldn't have acted like that," Nick admitted, "It was stupid."

"Yeah it was," Judy agreed, "was kinda cute though..."

Nick chuckled and felt his world brighten slightly. "How was that cute?"

"No reason," Judy teased.

"Oh come on!"

"Nope! So back to my picture!"

"You're no fun!"

"Correction I am super fun!"

"Yes you are..." Nick agreed happily.

"Eeeeeee!" Judy squeaked over the radio.

Nick felt a sudden urge to ask Judy what had just happened between them over the radio. Had they just had a fight? Over some accusations? His mind began to go into over drive as he processed what had happened.

Friends didn't normally fight like that, at least not in his experience. Even best friends didn't go around throwing such jealousy about. No something was up between them. Maybe it was the lack of other mammals around. Maybe they were just both lonely and emotions were weird.

Or maybe it was something else. Maybe it was feelings. The kind that two mammals shared when they wanted to da…

No, take it slow Nick. She is still somewhat of a stranger. Don't let mammals in that easily. Or else you will get hurt. Like last time.

"So I have a confident fox in a tuxedo looking at me with curious eyes and a confident smile!" Judy began to say. Nick noticed a rather excited tone starting to rise up over the radio, "One last thing, besides all that, what's the first thing I would notice about you?"

Something deep inside him begged the fox to take a chance. Be brave, take a gamble, and just throw something out there! If not for her then for him!

"The first thing you would notice is the fact I was staring at such beautiful purple eyes the whole night," Nick said. Listening to his heart instead of his brain. His brain however agreed that this was amazing! Stupid! But still amazing.

"Nick…" Judy whispered softly. He could tell she had been taken off guard by this.

"Too much?" Nick asked as cool and calm as he could.

"No...Just right," Judy said with a giggle.

There was a few moments of pleasant silence before Judy collected herself.

"So, confident smile, curious eyes, dressed real nice. How would you approach me?" She asked softly.

"Is this part of the picture?"

"Mmmm, no, this is just for me," Judy said softly.

"Just for you huh?" Nick said as he stood up and walked over to the window closest to Judy's tower. He couldn't explain it but it brought comfort to him being a little closer to her. Even if it was just a few feet. "Well after watching you for a while I would assume to know your drink. Would wait for that last little bit in your glass to vanish and then make my move."

"Yeah?" Judy asked, her breathing growing a little heavy.

"So what is a cute otter like you doing in a place like this?" Nick asked playfully over the radio. Taking on the role of a confident bar fox.

"What if I wasn't an otter?" Judy asked softly. "What if I was something else?"

"As long as you're you," Nick said in a rather over friendly tone.

There was a whole minute of silence before Judy responded, "I have to go off the radio for a little bit..." She said nervously.

Nick panicked. He must have gone too far. What was he thinking?

"Judy I am sorry, that was over the line! I shouldn't have said that!" Nick blurted out.

"No! Nick don't think that! Don't ever think that!" Judy shot back, "I just need a little while...to...just…"

The sweet voice trailed off.

"I gotcha," Nick said, still a little confused but happy that he hadn't blown it. What it was would still be a mystery.

"Nick?" Judy said softly.

"Yeah Judy?"

"Thanks for picking me up in a bar like that…It's never happened before..."Judy said nervously, "I mean, thanks for playing around about it! I am gonna shut up now!"

"One thing before you go!" Nick shot back, nervous the conversation would be cut short.

"Yeah?"

"So after all that," Nick began, "Would I have gotten your number?"

The silence was maddening as Nick waited for a response.

"Yes."

Nick felt his heart swell suddenly.

"I'll talk to ya later Nick," Judy said quickly.

"Looking forward to it Judy," With that the fox walked back to his desk and looked out the windows. Performing his job as he scanned the horizon for smoke trails. His bright green eyes though constantly looked over his shoulder at the other tower. A smile glued to his face.

"That didn't seem so common..." He muttered.

Meanwhile across the forest in a tower sitting on a small rock formation Judy put her radio down. Her bright purple eyes looking out in the distance at Nick's tower. A worried expression on her face. "What am I doing?" She whispered softly as she brought her knees to her chest and curled up on her chair.

"Nick…please don't be mad at me..." She whispered to herself as a single tear rolled down her cheek.

A piece of paper sat on her desk. A sketch of a fox filled the page. Two words were written atop the page in beautiful handwriting: My Nick.


	11. A Blue Eyed Ranger

A Blue eyed Ranger

-Day 6-

"They actually gonna show up this time?" Nick asked as he sat back in his chair and balanced on two legs. The fox was looking through a pair of binoculars at the endless sea of trees.

"Yeah, just got a call from the parks head office. Said the ranger and engineer are on their way. Should be in our region soon enough!" Judy informed Nick happily.

Nick had been waiting patiently for the team with his computer to arrive. They were originally supposed to arrive yesterday but something had come up and they had been no shows. Judy called the head office and found out the ranger covering the region had come down with something and they needed to pull another ranger from a different area to assist with the escort.

It was some kind of policy for an engineer to be escorted to the location of an install like this. They were carrying some expensive gear and the ranger was there not just as a guide but also as a protector. Without a ranger the high ups were hesitant to send out the engineer on their own.

Nick had wished someone would have informed him. He had skipped the comfort station yesterday to stay close to his tower. Unsure whether he needed to be there or not.

As it turns out he didn't actually have to be present. The team would just leave him some instructions on the computer when he returned. Nick had a plan though. He wanted to make sure he was there when the team arrived. An idea had come across his mind last night while talking to Judy.

The sweet voice on the radio had mentioned she felt bad for the ranger who was sick, since he was a friend of hers. Nick asked if she knew the other ranger who would cover. Though she didn't know who was chosen to help cover the region she admitted that she probably knew them anyways. Judy apparently knew everyone in the parks department. Every ranger, firewatcher, engineer, you name it she knew them.

If she knew everyone then everyone must know her. This is when Nick got a rather wicked idea. He planned to talk to the ranger when they arrived to get some information on Judy. He was actually very excited to finally have a proper plan to put a face to the pretty voice that had been filling his days with jokes, ideas, and the occasional deadly task.

"So is this this 'forest soon' or 'Zootopia soon'?" Nick asked playfully as he set his binoculars down and reached for a cup of water on his desk.

"Why? You got some place to be?" Judy asked happily.

"No, just excited to meet some more mammals as dedicated to protecting trees as much as me," Nick muttered halfheartedly.

"Oh yeah, your dedication is an inspiration to us all." Just teased.

"Last time I checked I stopped a major forest fire! All on my own!"

"Stomping on some embers ain't gonna get you a parade!" Judy laughed.

"At the very least I deserve a speech!"

"We are gathered here today to honor a very brave fox!" Judy began, putting on her best announcer voice. "A fox who braved butt kick hill!"

"That's 'My boss is trying to get me killed mountain' thank you very much!" Nick corrected.

"Oh, sorry how silly of me to forget!" Judy responded. "Hey Nick hold on one sec! Getting a call!"

"Hope they didn't forget the sheets!" Nick said excitedly, hoping the call was the ranger.

A few minutes passed and Nick stood up and poured himself more water from a jug at the makeshift kitchen area. He stared out the window and took in the bright blue sky which clashed with the sea of green.

The Fox's thoughts were interrupted though when Judy shouted his name over the radio.

"NICK! PICK UP NOW!"

The fox dropped the cup in his paws and dove for the radio.

"Judy I'm here! Are you okay?!" he asked as he looked over at her tower. Worried she might be in some kind of danger.

"I'm okay! But you need to get out of your tower now!" Judy barked.

"What?! Why? What's going on?" Nick asked frantically as he reached for his backpack. He then looked back at Judy's tower and waited for a response.

"You're in danger!" Judy began as she tried to remain calm.

"From what?!" Nick asked nervously as his eyes darted around the windows of his tower. Trying to see what threat he was under.

"Don't ask questions!" Just shouted over the radio.

Nick quickly threw his backpack on and darted for the door. Whatever the threat was he wasn't exactly in the mood to find out. Judy had worked in this forest for years and if she said there was a threat then Nick believed her.

Nick ran down the steps of the tower, skipping every other step as he tried to speed up his descent.

"Is it a fire?!" Nick asked nervously. Sniffing the air for smoke.

"No worse!" Judy said quickly "You just have to get out of there!"

"What's worse than a fire?!" Nick asked nervously.

The fox leaped over the last few steps and froze as he landed just a few feet away from two mammals. Who both jumped in surprise at the fox's sudden appearance?

There was a light colored painted dog with a broad smile on his face. The canine was clad in hiking gear with a parks logo on his chest. A large backpack slung over his shoulders.

Next to the canine was a slender looking doe. Her brown fur was well kept and her bright blue eyes looked right into Nick's. She was wearing a dark gray shirt and green shorts. A park ranger patch on her left arm and park logo on the right. Her ears were tucked behind her head as she wore a dark green hat that matched her shorts. She too had a back pack over her shoulders and like the painted dog had a smile on her face. Though her expression had a more playful look.

"You Nick?" the bunny asked confidently as she took a step forward and looked the fox up and down.

Nick nodded slowly as he eyed the doe and then looked at the canine.

"Nick did you get away?" Judy's voice came over the radio.

The bunny's bright blue eyes widened with happiness and before Nick could react she jumped into the air and swiped the radio from his paw.

"Hey what's going on?!" Nick asked as he looked at the doe and then to the painted dog who remained silent and just beamed at Nick.

"JUDY! We made it to your Fox's tower!" the doe said happily into Nick's walkie. Nick suddenly felt a little odd. Watching another mammal use his radio to talk to Judy felt weird.

"Oh shit…" Judy came back over the radio. "I mean Hey Trisha! How are you?"

"Hey now! What's that all about?" Trisha teased as she looked over at the painted dog who just smiled.

"Just didn't think you would be there so soon!" Judy said rather quickly.

Trisha tilted her head and looked at the walkie, "I just called you a few minutes ago giving you an update on our position!"

Suddenly a look of realization crossed the brown bunny's face. Nick watched as the doe looked up at him as a wicked smile crossed her lips.

"Judy! We're you trying hide someone from me?" she asked as she winked at Nick suggestively.

"NOOOOOOOO…"Judy said, making it obvious to everyone listening she really meant yes.

"So you weren't trying to hide a handsome fox then?" Trisha asked as she eyed Nick.

Nick rubbed his arm nervously but then realized the bunny was playing with him. He gave her a sly smile. He had a feeling that this was a good ranger to know if he wanted to get any dirt on Judy.

"Don't know what you are talking about!" Judy responded nervously.

Trisha giggled and aimed the walkie at Nick and winked.

"Hey now!" Nick said, following along. "I like to think I am pretty darn good looking!"

"You are Nick! I mean I like to…umm...Well from the way you described yourself...I..." Judy sounded very flustered and couldn't form a proper sentence.

Trisha allowed Judy to mumble an incoherent series of words and handed the walkie back to Nick. She then extended her paw which the fox took and shook gently.

"I am ranger Trisha! This is Atom, we are here to help with your computer problem!" Trisha said sweetly as she looked right into Nick's bright green eyes.

"I am guessing you and Judy are friends?" Nick said eagerly as he shook Trisha's paw and then Atoms.

"Oh you can say that" Trisha said with a grin. "Or you could say we are lovers." She suggested with a rather seductive wink.

"Oh really?" Nick chuckled as he folded his arms.

"Yeah! You should ask her! Its fun making her all flustered!" Trisha egged Nick on who couldn't help himself.

"So into bunnies are we?" Nick asked over the radio.

The voice that followed was the mix between a scream, yelp, and gasp. "What?! What are you talking about?!"

Trisha giggled happily and began to bounce in place as Nick smirked.

"Oh just talking to your bunny lover over here. Gotta say Judy she is kinda cute!"

"Don't call me cute!" Trisha said and gave Nick a playful slug.

"Don't call her cute!" Judy shot back over the radio at the same time.

"Geeze! Okay!" Nick said as he raised his arms up defensively.

"Trisha quit telling him stories! He may start believing you!" Judy said over the radio.

"Bawwww, she's no fun sometimes!" Trisha said with a wink.

"So you and Judy are close then?" Nick asked with a sly smile.

"Oh yeah, been working together for years now! Love my girl at Thourfare!"

"Well! Do I have some questions for you!" Nick said as he stepped aside and allowed the bunny and painted dog access to the steps.

"Why is it so quiet?" Just asked nervously over the radio.

"Just getting acquainted with some new friends!" Nick said slyly.

There was silence over the radio and then Nick heard Judy's voice come from Trisha's direction. The brown bunny had her own radio which was tied to Judy as well.

"TRISHA! COME IN!"

"This is Trisha! What can I do for ya beautiful?" The bunny asked as she looked over at Nick and stuck her tongue out.

Nick shook his head but smiled. Only to realize something a little too late. If Trisha and Judy could communicate that means Judy could relay instructions like…

"Whatever you do, don't tell the fox what I am! It will drive him crazy!" Judy said triumphantly over the radio.

Trisha began to laugh as she reached the top of the stairs and looked out over at Judy's tower. "Playing mystery mammal?"

"Kinda, long story, fill ya in later!" Judy's sweet voice came over Trisha's radio.

Seconds later Nick heard his supervisor's voice fill his own handset. "So where were we?" Judy asked sweetly.

"That was cold!" Nick said with a laugh, "You don't play fair!"

"Yes I do!" Judy insisted, "I just like to stack the odds in my favor too!"

"Cheater!" Nick accused playfully.

"Pretty sly for a….what was I today?"

"Cheetah!"

"Why was I a cheetah again?" Judy asked playfully.

Trisha suddenly looked over and tilted her head in curiosity.

"I don't wanna say it!" Nick grumbled.

"Please?" Judy asked nicely.

"No..."

"Pretty please!"

"Nope!"

"Awww come on! Now I gotta know!" Trisha said as she gave Nick a pair of bright cute eyes, trying to sweeten the fox up.

Nick sighed and keyed the mic, "Because you were running through my mind all morning..."

Trisha put her paws to her mouth as she contained a little squeal. "That is sooooo gross!"

Nick rolled his eyes, "I thought it was good!"

"It was Nick, it was amazing!" Judy said happily over the radio.

Atom sneezed suddenly as he opened the door to Nick's tower and strolled in. Trisha glared at the painted dog and then looked back at Nick, "Don't mind him, he is allergic to the fuzzy stuff!"

With that Trisha skipped inside the tower as if it were her own home. Nick followed the others inside. The fox placed his bag on a chair by the door and chuckled. Just a few minutes prior he had been rushing out of the tower, thinking he was at risk to some kind of attack.

Turned out Judy was just a little nervous about him meeting the brown bunny in front of him.

Atom set his large backpack on the floor by the desk and began to open up a series of compartments. He pulled a slim looking desktop out of the bag and placed it on the desk. Followed by a simple monitor and keyboard.

Nick noticed that the equipment was actually fairly modern, though low tech. He guessed the slim tower only had a few gigs of ram and not much when it came to storage.

"They setting everything up?" Judy asked impatiently.

"Yes mom!" Trisha groaned as she set her own bag down near Nick's bed.

"Yes mom!" Nick said playfully over the radio which earned him a grin from the cute ranger.

"Trisha made you say that didn't she," Judy grumbled over the radio.

"Maaaaaaybe!" Nick said slyly.

Suddenly Trisha's radio squawked to life, "Quit corrupting my firewatcher!"

"Firewatcher? That's not what you called him this morning when I asked about him!" Trisha teased over her own radio.

"Oh, what did you say about me?" Nick asked curiously.

"A lot of things!" Judy said over Nick's radio. "Like how you are great at digging yourself into holes!"

"Or how you have a unique way with words," Trisha said, neglecting to key up the mics so Judy missed the comment.

"Unique?" Nick asked curiously.

Trisha nodded as she finally found what she had been looking for in her own backpack. The bunny pulled a small bag out and began to tear at the wrapping. It only took her a second to get her sharp digits through the plastic.

The doe then produced several sheets and a pillow cover.

Nick let out a long groan and then keyed up the mic, "So I got new sheets…"

"You like them? Helped pick them out just for you!" Judy came back over the radio in a giddy manner.

"They are purple poke-e-dots…" Nick pointed out as he watched Trisha climb up onto the bed and begin to put the sheets over the mattress.

Nick strolled over and patted Trisha on the shoulder. The doe looked over and gave Nick a grin, "At least let me finish the sheets before joining me in bed!" She said playfully.

Nick took a step back and his eyes went wide as he raised his paws, "I'm sorry I didn't mean like that! I just wanted to help!"

Trisha burst out laughing and rolled onto her back, kicking her strong feet in the air, "oh sorry Nick! I couldn't help it!"

"So your friend is a bit of a flirt I see," Nick said into his walkie.

"What did she do now?" Judy asked nervously.

"Nothing!" Trisha shouted as Nick keyed up the radio.

"Well let's just all be grateful that Atom is here!" Nick said as he looked over at the painted dog who was busy setting up the new computer. Atom sneezed and then went back to his work.

"Don't take anything she says serious Nick, she is all bark and no bite!" Judy informed Nick who felt a little more at ease.

Trisha however stood up on the bed so she was level with Nick and bit her lip, "I don't know, I can bite pretty hard!" She said into her own radio so Judy could hear.

Nick felt his eye twitch nervously as Trisha stared right at him.

"Will have to ask Delta that when he comes back from leave," Judy said over the radio.

Trisha's eyes went wide and she almost dropped her own handset. The doe had to juggle the black radio from falling to the floor. When she finally had a better grip she keyed up the radio quickly.

"What are you talking about?! Who told you?! Was it Delta?!" Trisha practically screamed into the radio.

"No, it was you…just now!" Judy laughed.

Nick chuckled as he watched Trisha's eye twitch. Judy just earned a little more respect from the fox who liked the fact his supervisor had this way with mammals. Able to read them was one thing, making them admit a secret like that was another.

"When I get to that tower of yours I swear! I am dunking your head in a lake!" Trisha shouted as she looked at the tower in the distance.

"How red is she right now?" Judy asked over Nick's radio.

Trisha looked over at the fox and growled.

"Pretty red!" Nick said nervously as he raised his paws in a defensive manner.

"Wish I was there so I could see it!"

"Me too," Nick said slyly.

Atom sneezed again from the desk.

"Oh hush!" Trisha corrected the painted dog who chuckled.

The bunny then returned to setting up Nick's bed. The fox insisted on helping but the ranger wouldn't hear it. She did however make a few flirtatious comments about how eager he seemed to join her under the sheets. Nick rolled his eyes but smiled at Trisha. He couldn't explain it but he liked this ranger. He had been worried that the parks department would send some strict law pusher. Instead they sent a playful doe that was starting to grow on him. Once done Trisha sat down on the now purple dotted bed and patted a spot next to her.

Nick approached the bed and hesitated for a moment before taking a seat next to the doe. Atom stood up from the desk and began to lead some wires out the door where he began to work on a kind of uplink to put on the roof.

Trisha scooted a little closer to Nick which caused him to look down at the doe with hesitation.

"Two things," Trisha said sweetly. Nick watched as she reached under the bed and produced a can of the beer he had confiscated from the female preds earlier that week. Nick looked at the can nervously, wondering how much trouble he was about to be in. "This is really crappy beer, remind me to bring you something proper on the next supply drop!"

"Hey don't forget to-" Nick began but Trisha gave him a slap on the arm.

"Arg, hate that!" She groaned as she put the can back under the bed.

"What's the second thing?" Nick asked nervously.

Trisha took in a deep breath as she looked at Atom and then back to Nick.

"She really likes you," She said softly.

Nick was taken aback by this information but was also somewhat excited. His feelings though changed when Trisha put a paw on his, her eyes full of sadness.

"Which is why I have to ask you to do something for me," Trisha said sadly.

"So do you have internet yet?" Judy's voice came over Nick's radio.

The fox looked at his walkie and then back to Trisha who nodded, still holding his other paw in her own.

"Not yet, but Atom is working on it!" Nick said quickly before returning back to the conversation with Trisha.

"Take it slow okay?" Trisha said.

"Slow? What do you-"

Trisha shook her head and the fox realized it was pointless to even try to lie.

"I love Judy very much," Trisha began, "I can't see her get hurt again."

"Again?" Nick asked quickly. His bright green eyes filled with concern.

"It's not my place to tell you, just know when the time comes she will fill you in. You should know that she really seems to like you. Which is good. But you have to be careful with her, okay? Being out here alone kinda gets to some mammals. They sometimes get attached real quickly to certain ideas" Trisha said as she gave Nick's paw a squeeze. "Or certain foxes"

Nick nodded slowly.

"You got yourself an amazing mammal in that tower over there. She is probably the best friend anyone could ever hope to have," Trisha explained as she looked at the tower. Nick's eyes went over to Judy's tower as well and he sighed.

"Hey Judy," Trisha said into her own radio. Nick looked back in time to see the bunny holding her walkie. He felt a little worried as to what the doe might do next. "His eyes are green! Like super bright green!"

"Thanks Trisha!" Judy squealed happily.

"HEY!" Nick said as he tried to grab the doe's radio only to have it held out of reach by the giggling ranger.

"How did you know she didn't know my eye color?" Nick growled.

"Oh yeah, she asked me before I arrived to try and figure that out!" Trisha said happily. "Had to get you close to be sure! Those are some bright emeralds you got there!"

Atom entered the tower once more with a large smile on his face. He gave the two mammals a thumbs up. Signaling he was done with his work.

Though Nick wanted to try and get more information about Judy from Trisha the ranger insisted he get acclimated to the new computer. Not that he would be able to do much with it. As Atom silently showed Nick the basics Trisha excused herself outside. Nick could hear her talking on the radio with Judy and he felt a pang of jealousy. Wishing he could be speaking to his supervisor instead.

Nick got the hang of the new computer pretty quickly. There wasn't much he could do on it so it only took a few minutes to become a pro. Atom hadn't just set up a computer though. He showed Nick a new radio that he had brought for the tower.

Atom walked outside the tower for a moment and got Trisha who came in with a rather big grin on her face. Her eyes going to Nick who could tell she had been gossiping to Judy about the fox.

The painted dog pointed at the radio and then Nick. Trisha took the hint and explained what the painted dog had done. As it turned out the new radio was for the rangers in the region. Nick would now be able to contact them if he needed. However it was really just for emergencies and not like long chats.

"It's not like your Judy radio," Trisha teased.

Nick beamed at that name. It fit so very well since the radio was his main contact to his new favorite mammal.

"You can call us at the ranger station whenever you need now though!" Trisha explained happily. She then hopped up and gave Nick a hug around the neck and nuzzled into his cheek, "Best friends ever! Well 2nd to Judy I guess!"

The fox gave Trisha a weak smile, feeling awkward at how friendly Trisha was being but just notching it up to her being a bunny.

Nick had actually enjoyed the company of his fellow park employees but sadly the meeting had to come to an end. Now that Nick's new tech was set up they had to return to base. Atom gave Nick a friendly handshake and smile, remaining silent during his whole visit.

Trisha however gave Nick a warm hug around the waist before departing. Nick walked his guests down the tower steps and to the path that would lead them back to their transportation. Apparently the two had taken some kind of all-terrain vehicle to get to the tower but had to park it down the path a ways.

Just before they left Trisha turned to look at Nick, "You know, it only seems fair you get some info on Judy right? Since she got your eye color and everything!"

"Yeah, thanks to a certain blabber bunny!" Nick teased.

Trisha beamed, brushing off the insult easily, "You know one of the reasons Judy loves the forest?"

"Because you can pee where ever you want?" Nick asked playfully.

Trisha giggled but shook her head, "Besides that!"

"No idea!" Nick admitted.

"Green is her favorite color," Trisha said as she pointed to her bright blue eyes. Nick took the hint and realized she was referring to his own bright green eyes. "Thought you would like to know."

"Appreciate it," Nick said happily, "If you're ever in the region again feel free to drop by! Maybe bring some proper beer!"

"Oh you know it!" Trisha said and gave the fox a thumbs up before turning to stroll down the path with Atom.

Nick remained at the edge of the path for a bit before he finally keyed up the radio which he had been off of for what felt like forever, "So Trisha seems nice!"

"Oh I love her!" Judy said happily, "We are best friends!"

"What does that make me?" Nick teased, his bold behavior getting the better of him.

"Don't know," Judy said softly, "We will just have to see!"

"Take it slow okay?" Trisha's words rang through Nick's mind. He brushed the memory aside though as he began to stroll back to his tower.

"You know she did give me a little info about you," Nick teased.

"What?! She didn't! What did she say?" Judy asked quickly.

"Your favorite color"

"Oh? Ohhhhh!" Judy said nervously.

"Yeah"

"Well they were staring at me from across the bar for so long, guess the color just grew on me," Judy whispered into the radio.

Nick chuckled, "Just like purple is starting to grow on me," Nick said lovingly. He thought for a moment and then keyed the microphone once more, "But not on bed sheets! Come on! What did I do to deserve that?!"

Judy's sweet giggles filled the radio and Nick smiled as he drank in the lovely sound.

"Fine! Next time someone steals your sheets we can have you pick okay?"

"Sounds like a deal!" Nick shot back as he climbed the steps.

"So you got to meet Atom too today!" Judy pointed out as Nick reached the top of his tower.

"Oh yeah, nice guy, but he just wouldn't shut up," Nick said jokingly.

"Hahahaha, yeah he is such a gossip!" Judy joined in. "Delta and him have a sign language all their own, so they can communicate sometimes. Must be a painted dog thing."

"So this Delta is a painted dog too?" Nick asked quizzically.

"Yeah, he is fun! Also very loyal, you would like him, your humor is just as bad as his!"

"I think you mean just as good!"

"I know what I said," Judy teased.

"So he and Trisha are an item then?" Nick asked as he tried to imagine the brown doe with a painted dog.

"Oh yeah, they have been flirting for a while! Well like more flirting than Trisha normally does with others at least." Judy responded. This raised a few questions in Nick's mind.

"So a canine and a bunny?" Nick asked slowly over the radio. Testing the waters.

"Yeah. They are great together. Think it's kinda sweet."

"A prey and a pred..." Nick said softly more to himself but his paw had keyed the mic.

"Is there a problem with that?" Judy asked. Her tone was not one of anger, but of curiosity. Like she was judging Nick by what he said next.

"Hey as long as they click who am I to judge?" Nick admitted. He had no real problem with that kind of relationship. He couldn't really see himself going for something like that though. He felt he needed someone strong and confident. Many prey mammals would most likely act nervous around the fox.

No he didn't think he could date a prey. He needed someone like him! Or maybe someone like Judy?

"What about you?" Judy asked nervously.

"What about me?" Nick asked absent mindedly as he sat back at his desk and began to fiddle with the new computer.

"You think you could ever be into something like that?" Judy asked softly.

"Not sure, really..." Nick muttered. The conversation turning a little deep. Nick remembered what Trisha had said and suddenly felt a little nervous.

"Hey Nick, I'll be right back, got a call!"

"I'll be here," Nick muttered.

To Nick's surprise he actually heard Judy's voice come over the radio once more. Though the conversation was not directed at him.

"Trisha you there?" Judy asked. Her voice sounding distant as she spoke into a different radio.

Nick suddenly realized that Judy must have left the channel open and was talking to someone else. He tried to key up his own mic but couldn't since Judy had the frequency tied down.

"Go ahead cutie!" Trisha said happily.

"Did you say anything to Nick?" Judy asked quickly.

"I said lots of things to Nick. Like Hi. I'm Trisha. This is Atom. What's a good looking mammal like you working for the parks service? Stuff like that!" Trisha said jokingly. Her voice sounded odd since it was coming over one radio only to be transmitted to Nick as well.

"No I mean about me!?" Judy said anxiously.

There was a pause over the radio.

"Judy! You have your mic open!" Nick tried to shout but it was no use.

"Maybe…" Trisha responded to Judy's question.

"What? I can tell something is up! He is acting funny!"

"Hey now!" Nick shot back to Judy, even though he knew she wouldn't hear him.

"I just…listen Judy I am just looking out for you!" Trisha said nervously.

"What did you do?!"

"I just asked him to take it slow!"

"What?! Slow? How? Why would you say that?"

"Because I know you goofball! I can hear it in your voice! This is just like what happened with that wolf over in meadowlands 2 years back!"

"That was different! She and I were just friends!"

"Yeah, and when you two finally met! What happened?"

"Stop!" Judy practically shouted.

"Judy, you know I am right!" Trisha pointed out, "And that was just someone being your friend…This is something else!"

"What do you mean?" Judy asked nervously.

"Really? You want me to spell it out for you?" Trisha asked firmly.

Nick sat, knowing full well he wanted to hear the rest. He wanted to know what Judy was thinking. It felt like a question he wanted to know the answer to all his life.

Something inside his mind though stirred. Something he should be proud of. It took all his will power to stand up. He slowly turned the volume on the radio down till he could barely hear the voices coming through. He then strolled over to his bed and laid down.

He could barely hear the muffled conversation that continued on the open frequency. He started silently cursing himself. Why was he doing this? Judy was probably revealing some important stuff right now! All he had to do was listen!

No, it wasn't right. He respected Judy too much to do this to her. He actually felt kind of bad for listening in as long as he did. He began to mull things over in his mind. Wondering what he should say to Judy when she was done talking to Trisha.

"Do I tell her I heard that?" Nick asked himself as he stared up at the ceiling of his tower.

The fox lost track of time as his thoughts wandered to what to say to Judy next time they spoke.

He almost missed his name coming from the radio. Nick's ears twitched slightly and he opened his eyes. He looked over at his desk and quickly stood up and grabbed the walkie.

"Hey Judy!" Nick said quickly as he turned the volume back up.

"Oh Nick! Thank goodness! I have been trying to reach you for like 5 minutes! You okay?"

Nick smirked, "Yeah Judy I am ok!"

"Don't do that to me! I got scared!" Judy admitted.

"What? Worried Trisha came back to drag me out into the woods?"

"Wouldn't put it past her!" Judy teased.

"So Judy, ummm…" Nick said nervously. Trying to think what the best way of telling Judy he may have heard some of the conversation between Judy and Trisha.

He let go of the mic button and thought for a moment.

"So you wanna hear about how I first met Trisha?" Judy asked in a bubbly voice.

Nick smirked, there was so much tension in the air. It had to be obvious. Judy though didn't seem to want to deal with it. Neither did Nick. Why did they anyways? Couldn't they just enjoy each others company without the awkwardness?

"Oh this has to be good!" Nick said excitedly.

"So there I was running on my otter paws," Judy began.

"Cheetah today," Nick reminded her.

"Oh that's right, thank you," Judy giggled. "So there I was running through the woods at super speeds when suddenly this mass of brown fur collides into me…"

* * *

 **Thanks to _Fox in the hen house_ for your continued help in this story and making sure I don't go too crazy! **

**Thank you as well to _soildier_ for the words of advice!**

 **And thank you _Cimar_ for your continued campaigning in helping me get this story out there! **

**Also thank you to all the fans who continue to post such positive reviews and support this story. I can't tell you how happy I feel when I see so many notifications coming in about this story!**

 **I am listening to you all and I guess Firewatch will be getting more attention in the near future!**

 **-Blue**


	12. So we just sit and wait?

So we just sit and wait?

-Day 8-

Nick had just finished up at the comfort station for the morning. He hadn't run into his three crazy lake friends lately and part of him kind of missed them. He hadn't seen anyone since Trisha and Atom had come for the install. Yesterday Nick had spent the whole day just sitting and looking out his window. Which in fairness was the whole of the job. Today however he was hoping for something different.

Judy had reminded him that his first few days had been very odd. Normally they didn't have nearly this much activity going on and that he was very lucky to have had the crazy adventures he had been on.

Nick rubbed his back which was still sore from the fall over _My Boss is Trying to Kill me Mountain_ , he didn't feel so lucky about that one.

It wasn't all bad though. He had Judy to talk to and they spent hours just chatting about pure nonsense. They had decided to pace themselves though as to not run out of topics. Yesterday was spent talking about movies. A certain one in general.

"Then the part where they are standing over that giant pit and she just looks at Duke and says 'Duke! I am your mother!' " Judy exclaimed excitedly and began to squeal.

Nick chuckled and shook his head. He had never been the biggest fan of Sci/Fi but if Judy enjoyed it he guess he could nerd out with her.

"You pandas are such nerds!" He teased which earned him a few choice words from the sweet sounding voice.

That was yesterday though. Today they hadn't exactly picked a topic. Nor had he picked a mammal to use as Judy's new identity.

Nick leaned back in his desk chair and stretched. His eyes went to the computer and he sighed. He had already explored the computers systems and found it had a few games on it. Nothing major. He had already mastered the checkers since the computer was pretty dumb. Sadly he couldn't connect online otherwise he would challenge Judy to a few games.

"So gonna be under the falls for a bit, ill check in later," Judy advised over the walkie.

"When are they installing my waterfall shower again?" Nick teased.

"You just got a new computer and sheets! Don't push your luck!" Judy said playfully.

Nick looked back at his bed, "Yeah…new sheets..." He grumbled as he eyed the purple dots all over his bed.

Judy's end went silent and Nick put the walkie back in the charger. Unlike Nick, Judy didn't visit the comfort station near her tower every day. She was apparently near a waterfall and she insisted on using it to get clean.

Nick closed his eyes as he tried to imagine what it all must look like. Trees surrounding a small little lake that was fed its water via a waterfall that was nestled into the side of a rock formation.

The fox's thoughts wandered to more heated ideas. He tried to avoid the thoughts but soon images of different mammals washing themselves underneath the waterfall invaded his mind. As he tried to focus on one kind of mammal it would slowly morph into another one. A wolf would turn into a bear, then shrink into an otter, and then change into a coyote.

All of them though had one very distinct trait. The bright purple eyes that looked back at him.

Nick took in a deep breath as he slowly opened his eyes. His thoughts remaining on the one thing he knew about Judy, her eyes.

Nick put his feet up on the desk and stretched once more. He slipped slightly and he accidently moved the mouse which caused the computer to hum back to life from its sleep.

Nick looked at the screen that flipped on and studied the desktop. The wallpaper was the parks logo in a sea of green. To the left side of the screen were a series of icons. Some for the weather software, others for documents, and then a small internet icon sat on its own.

Nick shrugged and decided it was worth checking out. He hadn't actually even tried using the internet since the install. Mainly because Judy had said it was so slow it was kind of pointless to have.

With no real site in mind Nick just double clicked the internet icon to see how it loaded.

The screen filled with a new window and the computer made a small noise as it processed the task. It wasn't the slowest internet around but Nick still felt like it was just dragging on.

Finally the desktop finished loading and Nick looked at the main homepage. He wasn't surprised as to what he saw. It was the parks department's main homepage. Made sense, it was their computer after all so they probably had this set up as a default.

Nick scrolled through the page and looked at the various links. His eyes leaving the computer from time to time to scan the horizon. Doing his best to remain vigilant and not get tunnel vision. Judy had made a joke yesterday that if he stopped another fire they may send him a coffee machine and proper coffee. The fox knew it was a joke but it was still worth a shot!

When Nick's eyes came back to the screen they stopped on one of the links marked: Gallery.

A thought popped into his mind. Maybe they had pictures of the employees! Sure they didn't take his picture when he first joined but he had only taken a temp job. Someone like Judy may have a picture or two in here.

"Oh Judy! You are going down!" He chuckled as he clicked the link and waited for the next page to load.

The wait was agonizing as the computer processed the new task, but it finally finished and the fox began to scan the page.

There were actually a lot of galleries to check. Whoever ran the website was a real shutterbug and took tons of pictures. Nick decided to go for the most recent one marked: Beach day!

There was a small paragraph at the top of the page explaining where the pictures were from. Apparently the parks department had arranged a beach day for some of the teams at the end of the summer and had taken them all for a cook out at one of the larger lakes in the region.

There were pictures of all sorts of mammals. A few of the pictures had captions under them.

"Firewatchers keeping an eye on the cook!" One read. Nick looked at the picture and saw a few mammals surrounding a grill and playfully staring at a buffalo who had a weak smile on his face as he cooked some lunch over the fire.

Nick studied the mammals in the picture. He cursed his luck as he saw they all wore sunglasses. So the only hint he had of Judy was now blocked. He studied the mammals in the pictures and picked out three females.

There was a cheetah in a light green shirt, she reminded Nick a little of Tammy. Then there was a wolf in a swimming top and shorts. She had a nice figure on her Nick thought. Then a gray bunny in a pink button up shirt with her arms crossed. "She would barely be able to see over the sill of her tower." Nick thought with a chuckle.

Nick continued to scroll down the page and came across more images. All of them though had images of mammals wearing sunglasses. He shook his head and guessed he wasn't going to have much luck.

Nick still enjoyed the images though as he saw mammals of all varieties enjoying a day off together. He stopped when he came across one of two does. He recognized Trisha and his eyes went wide. The brown bunny wasn't in her normal ranger outfit. She was clad in a bright blue bikini and was laying on her back on top of a beach towel.

"Geeze! Way to go Trisha," Nick whistled, though he wouldn't normally go for a bunny he had to admit she had obviously been taking care of herself.

Trisha was laying next to another doe who was resting on her stomach. It was the gray bunny Nick had seen in the other picture. The gray mammal had her eyes closed as she rested close to her friend. The two does warming themselves in the sun.

Nick saved the image in his mind to tease Trisha about later. He then scrolled down till he reached the bottom of the page. There was a large group picture with all the mammals smiling at the camera. Nick looked through the crowd and sighed. There were so many different females that it was hard to even begin to guess which one was Judy.

Nick just hoped the other galleries would be a little more helpful in his search.

Sadly they weren't.

There were tons of galleries filled with pictures of the different parks employees. Nick even saw Judy's name mentioned once or twice. But it was always lumped in with a bunch of other names in a group picture and none of them were in order.

Nick felt he had narrowed it down though to a very attractive timber wolf, a dhole, a painted dog, otter, and…this wasn't really narrowing it down was it..

The fox groaned and rubbed his eyes as he looked through the pictures once more. The only mammals he recognized was Trisha and Atom. Trisha actually seemed to be pretty popular. She was in several pictures, always smiling and showing off those big blue eyes of hers. She also had a playful demeanor. One of the pics Nick enjoyed was her putting her ball cap on another park employee. The gray bunny he had seen in the beach pictures. Trisha pulled the bill of the cap down though so it covered the bunnies face. Nick could tell though both the does were enjoying the moment and giggling.

"Guess I can see why Trisha and Judy get along so much," Nick chuckled as he leaned back in his chair and stared at the image.

Nick finally gave up on his search and closed the window. Guessing he wouldn't find out Judy's real identity today. He did however like the purple eyed coyote that had crossed his mind earlier and decided that was Judy's species for the day.

"Oh my gosh that was so refreshing!" Judy's voice filled the tower from Nick's radio.

"Speak of the mammal," Nick said before reaching for the device that kept him in contact with his supervisor. "Have a good shower boss?"

"Amazing! Something about the cool water and breeze is just so refreshing in the morning!" Judy exclaimed.

"Just gotta watch for those hikers, wouldn't want to give them too much of a show!" Nick teased.

"Hey now!" Judy giggled, "First off they should feel honored for that kind of show!"

"I know I would be," Nick said to himself.

"Second, I always wear a swim suit when using my waterfall!"

"Oh your waterfall?" Nick asked as he looked over his shoulder at Judy's tower.

"Darn straight!"

"So we should name it then!"

"Guess we should," Judy said sweetly.

"How about coyote falls?"

There was a pause on the radio, "I would make a cute coyote!"

Nick groaned, Judy still not giving him any clue as to what she was.

"I would have a cute coyote tail, and a cute coyote snout, and" Judy began to list off different things about her that would be cute.

"A cute coyote butt," Nick added playfully, pushing their normal conversation standards a little.

"Oh I already have a cute butt! Just ask all the hikers near my waterfall!" Judy teased.

Nick laughed so hard at that he started wheezing.

"Might need to start going on more hikes!" Nick suggested.

"Oh really?" Judy asked slyly, "And where would these hikes take you?"

"North," Nick said plainly. Both Judy and he knew that her region was to the north of his own.

"Mmm, heard the views are beautiful," Judy chuckled.

"So are the firewatchers," Nick added.

"Awwwwww," Judy said sweetly, "Nick! You always know how to make me smile!"

"I try!"

"You succeed!"

There were a few moments of pleasant and silence. Nick had started to enjoy these moments. Not in a "thank goodness she shut up" kind of way. But more in a happy to know Judy was out there and just enjoy the moment kind of way.

"So I browsed the parks website," Nick mentioned.

"Oh really? Keeping up to date on all our policies and procedures?" Judy chuckled.

"No, just checking out the photo galleries."

There was more silence which caused Nick to grin. He didn't plan to mention he had been unsuccessful just yet. He wanted to let Judy squirm a little.

"Oh really?" Judy came back nervously, "Anything good?"

"Well saw Atom's smiling mug," Nick started, "And Trisha in a swim suit!"

"Oh beach day!" Judy said happily.

"Did you have fun?" Nick asked slyly. Trying to see if Judy would let anything slip.

"So much fun!" Judy admitted happily.

"Hang out by the grill?" Nick asked slowly.

"Nice try," Judy shot back.

"What?"

"Don't what me! I know what you are getting at!" Judy said with a laugh. "It aint gonna work!"

"Awww come on!"

"Noooooope! Just gonna have to deal with a coyote today!" Judy shot back.

"Least you have nice eyes," Nick muttered.

"Awww," Judy began to say, "Still nope!"

"Damn!"

-Day 9-

"Juuuuuuudy!" Nick groaned over the radio.

"Niiiiiiiick!" Judy responded.

"I am so bored!"

"Well what did you expect? We are firewatchers!"

"But there isn't a fire!" Nick shot back.

"Which is kind of a good thing don't ya think?"

"Fox's need stimulation to survive!"

"Hehehehe," Judy came back, giggling like a high schooler.

Nick rolled his eyes, "really?!"

"What kind of stimulation huh?" Judy asked playfully.

"Oh wouldn't you like to know!"

"That's why I asked," Judy said in a rather risqué tone.

Nick reached over and took a sip from his cup. The liquid stung the back of his throat. It wasn't exactly water. An open bottle sat on the desk by the computer.

"Mental stimulation," Nick responded.

"Oohhhhhh," Judy muttered, "So the boring kind?"

"Yeah, the boring kind," Nick grumbled, "Just like this work!"

-Day 10-

"Niiiiiick," Came a sweet sounding voice nearby.

"Noooo…"groaned the fox who currently had his pillow pressed against his head.

"Ohh Niiiiiick?" The voice came in garbled.

"Nooooooo!" Nick shouted.

"TWO FORKS PICK UP YOUR RADIO!" Judy shouted through the small device.

Nick felt like his head split open and winced. "Hate her...so much...right now..." The fox grumbled as he slowly rose from his bed. The sun was still rising and Nick could tell it was still early morning.

"She better have a good reason…"Nick grumbled some more.

"Yeah, I'm here…what's up Judy?" Nick said as he keyed up the mic and scratched his sides. His eyes falling closed as he tried to shield his pupils from the very very very bright sun.

"Good morning!" Judy said sweetly. Nick hated this! He couldn't stay mad at her, not even for 5 freaking seconds.

"Good morning, what do you want?" he asked as he looked at his bed, slightly annoyed he wasn't in it.

"I just love how much of a morning mammal you are!" Judy responded in the same sweet tone.

"Morning? No! Anything before 7am is still night time to me!" Nick groaned.

"Fine, guess I'll have to get someone else to help me with a task."

"Sounds good, back to bed now!"

"Awww, come on Nick! Where is your spirit of adventure?"

"It's still waking up!" Nick said as he fell face first on the bed.

"Nick this is serious!"

"Then call the rangers!" Nick teased as he stretched.

"Don't tempt me! Trisha is our current region ranger! I will call her and have her come round and kick your butt out of bed!"

"You're no fun!" Nick teased as he sat up in bed. Knowing that he had no real choice. "So what deadly adventure are you sending me on now?"

"The storm last night knocked out our phone lines to the head office. Need you to go and see if the break is in your region" Judy explained.

"It's way too early for this!"

"Oh hush, you could use the fresh air!" Judy teased.

"Is there time for coffee?" Nick groaned.

"Yes of course, you can tell me what mammal I am today while we wait!" Judy said playfully.

Nick chuckled as he shuffled over to the coffee put and began mixing a concoction that would hopefully wake him up.

"You ever seen a dhole- before?"

"Only when I look in the mirror!" Judy giggled.

Nick chuckled. It may be early. It may be a bit cold. The coffee may be terrible. But that giggle made everything worthwhile.

* * *

 **Hey everyone. So I noticed there has been a little confusion about this stories origins. Regarding the Firewatch aspect. I guess that is partly my fault since I didn't exactly explain much about the Firewatch part! So to help clear up some of the confusion I decided to recruit some help in explaining what the game is about.**

 **Ladies and gentlemen Ranger Trisha Ro-**

"Finish that name and I will dunk you in a lake Blue!"

 **Awwww, but it is such a cute name!**

"Yeah, and I have you to thank for all those damn nicknames from Nick!"

 **He is just being friendly.**

"He is just being a dork!" The brown bunny said as she removed her hat and let her beautiful ears raise up. "Awww, you're sweet, dorky but sweet"

 **I try, I have to continue working on a commission so I will leave you to it!**

"Thanks Blue!" Trisha said sweetly as she watched a cloud overhead lazily float by. "So Hi everyone! I am Trisha! One of Blue's O/Cs. Whatever that means. Blue thought it would be nice to have me come and explain a little bit about Firewatch the game!"

The brown doe strolled over to a large rock and took a seat, stretching her arms a bit before getting comfortable.

"So Firewatch was released in 2016 by developer Campo Santo. It is listed as an Adventure game," Trisha began to explain as she set her hat down, getting ready for a somewhat long conversation.

"Yeah Blue, I got things to do, this ain't gonna be that long," Trisha said softly.

 **That's what she said!**

"Is that where I get that humor?!" Trisha asked with a laugh. "People keep asking me!"

 **Focus!**

"Oh right, ok. So Firewatch! This game is really fun actually and is a bit of a break! I haven't beaten it myself but it's such a smooth game and easy to just pick up and go! You play a Firewatcher named Henry with a bit of a sad past. Kinda like Nick in this story. You learn more about Henry through choices you make in the game and how you interact with your supervisor Delilah, who is being played by my favorite bunny Judy!"

Trisha slowly looked over to a clearing of trees towards a large rock formation with a white tower resting on top, "You know I am now closer to her tower than Nick has ever been…kinda sad when you think about it."

The brown doe took in a deep breath before continuing. "The game is kinda on the short side sadly and there is no downloadable content at all. So what you pay for is what you get. Mind you it is still an amazing game and almost anyone can play it. There are no bosses, no gun battles, and no fights. Just you, Delilah, and nature!"

 **Don't forget to mention the video!**

"Oh that's right! So Blue checked a few of the trailers and feels that the June 2015 trailer is probably the best one for you all to check out. It is just a 1:05 minute video and kinda gives you an idea to the art style, story, and feel for the game. Some of the scenes may show up in our story! Some may not!"

 **Plus I have added tons more to the story!**

"Yeah like comfort stations!"

 **Yes**

"And naked ladies!" Trisha pointed out playfully.

 **Those too!**

"And Nick and Judy!"

 **And who else?**

The brown bunny looked to the ground for a moment as she thought, a pensive look in her eyes. She suddenly beamed before looking up to the cloud floating overhead. Those beautiful blue eyes shimmering.

"Me?"

A gently breeze blew through the trees and swept over the bunny, tickling her black tipped hers. The doe giggled happily. "Thanks Blue!"

Suddenly a garbled voice came over Trisha's radio. The brown bunny picked up the device and gave it a smack. "Last calling, please repeat!" The brown bunny said quickly.

"Hey Trisha, its Judy! Got a sec?" A sweet sounding voice came over the radio.

"For you I got tons of 'em" The bunny said as she winked at the sky.

"So, um, about Nick's eyes," Judy began to say nervously. "Just what kind of green are they?"

"Oh Judy! Like bright emerald!" Trisha began to explain in a bubbly manner as she hopped off the rock and proceeded down the path towards Judy's tower. "Of course I can think of a pair that are far nicer."

"aww, your sweet!" Judy said softly.

"Oh I was talking about me!" Trisha teased as she disappeared into the trees. A faint laughter coming from her radio.

 **Thank you Trisha! So I hope that helps everyone understand what this story is about. It is my version of Firewatch with a lot of Zootopia mixed in! I am so happy with how much everyone seems to be enjoying this story which is now receiving a lot of my time and effort! I hope to continue to give you all as many chapters as I can as soon as I can.**

 **The support I have received so far has been amazing! Thank you all!**

 **-Blue**


	13. Cold mornings and cold memories

Cold morning and cold memories

After Nick had had his coffee and gotten dressed the fox gathered some gear for a bit of a hike. Judy had advised him he would be traveling pretty far north in his region to check some telephone lines.

Nick was actually a little excited when he heard this news and made a comment about how far north exactly. Judy took the hint and informed him just far enough to see the canyon that separates their regions.

The fox was a little disheartened by this. He didn't realize just how far Judy and he were. He had thought that maybe they were just a day or twos hike away from one another when it reality it would take a very long time to navigate the way to her tower.

Nick tried not to let the news get him down though. He kept reminding himself that he would see her one day. Maybe at the end of summer when the parks department threw a party to celebrate a successful summer. Thoughts of meeting other mammals in parks gear filled his thoughts.

All of them surrounding a grill while a buffalo cooked up some Beatle burgers. Nick's arm wrapped around the waist of a purple eyed mammal as they shared a few drinks and laughs.

Was that too much? An arm around the waist? Would she be okay with that? Nick had to think for a moment about the problem he might face when finally meeting Judy. How would she want to be treated face to face?

The thoughts filled the fox with a kind of anxious happiness. He wished the days would go faster and that the end of summer would hurry up and get there.

For now though he focused on the present. He had a job to do and a fellow firewatcher to keep him company over the radio.

As Nick descended his tower he headed north. The path was actually one he had traveled a little bit before. His first day as a firewatcher had brought him through a narrow canyon from the lake. Now though he would use it to get to the phone line poles that went through his region to Judy's tower.

As Nick came to the bottom of a steep path he noticed the temperature drop. This area was still covered in shadows and the sun hadn't had a chance to warm the canyon. He felt the cool air wash over him and it felt very refreshing.

"Wow! So it can get pretty cold out here!" Nick radioed over to Judy.

"Oh yeah, the canyons and fields can be quite cool early in the morning," Judy explained, "not that you would know anything about getting up early!"

"I need my beauty sleep! If I don't get 12 hours I just can't be seen by my adoring public," Nick teased.

Judy's laugh perked him right up as the canyon echoed with her transmission.

"I bet the ladies just line up to see that confident smile of yours!" Judy said sweetly.

"Oh yeah, wonder if there would be any dhole- waiting in that line?" Nick asked playfully. Today Judy's species was that of a dhole. Nick liked the idea of her being another canine.

"Right up front!" Judy said sweetly.

Nick smirked as he climbed over a smoothed boulder and took a moment to check his map. Bread about to leave the familiar path and go down a new route. He double checked his bearings and then set off into a new region.

"So you used to the cold?" Judy asked softly. Nick heard some shuffling coming from her end of the radio as she moved something across her desk.

"Yeah, not just for being a fox either, used to spend a lot of time in Tundra town back in the city!"

"Really? Never been to tundra town!" Judy announced.

"You dhole- normally like the warmer climate so it makes sense!" Nick teased.

Judy giggled over the frequency.

"What about you? Which district did you hang out in the most?" Judy asked.

"We normally wandered all over the city," Nick admitted.

"We?" Judy asked in a curious tone.

"Yeah, me, Finnick, and Debbie…" the last name burned as it left his mouth. He hadn't said her name in forever and it felt weird repeating the simple word.

He hadn't been thinking, his mind had been off guard while talking to Judy. It just felt so right speaking to her that he just said whatever popped into his mind. This time however it had come back to bite him.

Nick didn't realize it but he had fallen silent for a while. His mind going back to a beautiful vixen who gave him a seductive wink.

"Nick?!" Judy's voice finally brought the fox back to reality.

"Yeah?"

"Oh thank goodness, Nick are you okay?"

"Yeah, sorry, how long have I been silent?"

"I have been trying to raise you for 5 minutes!"

"Judy I am sorry, I just, I get like that is all..."

"Nick you don't have to say anything, I am just glad you are okay!" Judy said softly. "You are okay right?"

"I will be," Nick muttered.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Judy asked nervously. "You don't have to, but sometimes talking can help!"

Nick drew in a deep breath. "Just promise me one thing..."

"Anything Nick," Judy responded quickly.

"I don't want to go into too much detail... so maybe no questions yet?" Nick muttered.

"I won't ask anything Nick. You just tell me what you want. I will always have an ear for you," Judy said sweetly, "A dhole- ear which I can only assume is good at listening!"

Nick chuckled nervously. Knowing the next part of the conversation was going to be rough.

"I used to date this vixen back in the city, her name was Debbie. I just called her Caboose..."

"Caboose?" Judy asked then cursed, "Sorry, already broke the no question rule. I'll be quiet!"

Nick chuckled at the sweet voice's hijinks and suddenly didn't feel so nervous.

"We ran into each other at a train yard in the industrial part of tundra town. She was living in a caboose at the time. So the name just stuck"

Judy remained silent on the other side of the radio. Allowing the fox to say what he wanted. Though he couldn't see Judy he felt she was standing right next to him. Her purple eyes gazing into his as she listened to his dad tale. If she was here what would she do? Hold his paw? Hug him? Or just stand there and watch him as the tears filled his eyes?

"She and I clicked. We used to do a few odd jobs together with my buddy Finnick. Life was good till..." he froze. He couldn't finish his story. It was too much right now. Judy however decided to finish the story for him.

"She did something stupid and lost you," the sweet voice said. "Which is why you're here..."

"Yeah, something like that," Nick muttered, his voice shaking slightly.

"Can I say something that will sound super inappropriate?" Judy asked which caused Nick to tilt his head slightly. The sadness in his gut replaced with curiosity.

"I encourage it!" Nick said, his playful demeanor returning.

"Okay, ummm…" Judy suddenly sounded nervous. "So just…don't read into this the wrong way or anything..."

"Oh this is gonna be good!" Nick said playfully.

"Shut up!" Judy giggled. "Okay!" Nick heard Judy take a deep breath.

"I am glad that happened to you," Judy began. Nick smiled. Which was weird. Why would he smile when someone like Judy who was supposed to be his friend said she was glad he had suffered so much? Nick however knew almost instantly where the sweet voice was going. "I know it sounds mean and this is gonna sound super greedy…but"

There was a pause as Judy released her mic.

Nick could tell what was going through her mind because it was the same thing going through his. He waited though, wanting her to say it.

"It brought you here…" Judy mumbled softly. Before the transmission ended though she let out a soft whisper. Nick had trouble understanding what the words were but his mind started to fill in the blanks. It sounded like she said "To me". Nick wanted to say something but thought better of it.

There was a pleasant yet awkward silence in the air as both mammals tried to process what Judy had just said. The silence must have been killing her though because Judy soon piped up.

"So listen your here, it is a beautiful day, and you have me," Judy explained. "I mean you have me to umm talk to and get happy with and….wow. I am just digging this hole deeper!"

"Glad to see I'm not the only one skilled at digging those holes," Nick teased.

Though the fox had just revealed a very bad part of his past he didn't feel so bad. He remembered sitting in a bar in Zootopia after it happened. His eyes had lost their color, empty beer bottles all around him, Finnick doing his best to get the fox out of a rut. Only to get mad at Nick and start cursing. Those had been dark times. It had gotten to the point he didn't want to talk about it.

With Judy it felt like he was draining a poison from his body. Just telling her that small fact had been enough for him to think about a certain vixen and not feel so much dread. Judy was like a medicine that would slowly help him get over his dark times.

Nick slowed his pace for a second as he remembered Trisha's request to take things slow. Could he? Judy was proving to be one of his greatest confidants and she was helping him get through some very dark times.

The brown bunny was right though. Nick realized that he and Judy had only known each other for less than two weeks and he was already spilling his guts to her. He was normally better at this.

That was when he realized something. Sure it hadn't been two weeks yet. It had however been constant though. Judy was the only one he talked to out here. Plus he used that radio so darn much he had to carry around a spare battery since he burned through its energy. That just showed that though it had been a short time, they had spent almost all of it together.

Well not so much together.

"We Dholes are very talented diggers….I assume..." Judy teased which brought Nick back to reality.

"Well the evidence is pretty clear," Nick shot back and chuckled.

The two shared a laugh as Nick proceeded down his path.

The fox suddenly perked up when he saw another supply cache. This one was very old though and instead of being bright orange it was painted white. Though he thought it was weird he investigated the cache anyways.

"Guess who found another supply cache?" Nick said over the radio as he approached. "Woah…this one doesn't have a lock."

"Really? All of them should be secured," Judy said anxiously, "unless it was abandoned. We have a pawful of them out there that don't get used anymore so the locks are relocated."

Nick opened the cache and saw a few pine cones and leaves. There wasn't anything very interesting. He did however notice a flyer inside the cache which raised some concern. It was a notice for a missing mammal. A bear smiled at Nick from the paper and it listed some details.

"So, do mammals go missing around here a lot?" Nick asked as he looked at the flyer.

"First off, that was darkly random." Judy began hesitantly. "Secondly, yeah, sometimes. Some mammals wander out here from time to time and just fade away. I am sure it's the same in the city though."

"Makes sense I guess," Nick muttered as he closed the cache. "I found a flyer in the cache for a missing bear."

"Some of those are super old. So they may have been found by now but no one took the time to come all the way out here to gather the flyers," Judy suggested. Trying to calm the fox.

"Either that or the parks department is recruiting sacrifices for their cult!" Nick teased.

"Damn, the other sacrifices weren't this smart. Looks like you figured out our plot of world domination!" Judy giggled.

"Saving the forest and civilization! Just call be the fantastic fox!"

"Fantastic? Meh…maybe the reasonably okay fox." Judy teased.

Nick chuckled as he strolled back onto the main path. It only took him a few minutes to pass a series of boulders and round a corner. He let out a low whistle at the small valley before him. It was a rather beautiful sight. It was even better when he spotted a series of telephone poles in the distance. Beyond them sat Judy's tower.

Though it was still pretty far away this was the closest he had ever been to her tower. It felt kind of nice. He wished there was an easier way for him to get to her. It would be nice to just check the telephone poles and then stroll to her tower.

He wondered what she would say if he just started heading her way. Would she be mad? It would mean he was abandoning his region. However part of him had a feeling she wouldn't stop him. If she did get mad it probably wouldn't be for very long either.

These thoughts filled the Fox's mind as he headed towards the telephone poles. His sharp eyes picking out the black cable that was strung from one pole to another.

"Well found the poles, wire seems intact so far, I'll try and check as far as I can." Nick reported as he approached the first pole.

"Awesome! I have gotten reports from the other regions and they said their cables are still intact for the most part." Judy advised.

"Well fingers crossed everything is good here," Nick began when a thought crossed his mind. "So just out of curiosity how far across is the canyon between our regions?"

"Far enough to keep any nosey Fox's out," Judy teased.

Nick smirked at his walkie and let out a defeated sigh.

"Seriously though Nick. It's really far…plus you have to stay in your region to keep watch," Judy trailed off.

"I understand," Nick said softly before adding, "can you blame me for trying?"

"Nope, especially since I was on one side of the ravine the other night contemplating the same thing," Judy admitted. She suddenly sounded nervous. "I mean I was out on a hike and just so happened…umm...What's the status of the poles again?"

Nick stopped at another pole and looked up, seeing no issues he continued to follow the line. "Wait, so you can get to the cliff from your tower?"

"That's not important..."

"Think it is! How about this! You stand on one side and I'll throw you a rope!"

"No Nick, that wouldn't work!"

"Worth a shot, I have a great arm," Nick teased, knowing it was a pointless plan.

"No! Okay!" Judy shot back. Her tone wasn't playful. It actually sounded scared.

"Judy you okay?" Nick asked hesitantly.

"We can't meet okay…" Judy said suddenly.

Nick froze. "What?"

"I mean like that! Oh shit, Nick I mean I can't meet you like that!" Judy blurted out.

"And why is that?!" Nick asked, his tone growing cold. He felt a sudden betrayal fill his mind. Why didn't she want to meet him? What was the big deal? They could finally see each other!

Was it because he was a fox? No that can't be it! Was it because of Trisha's talks? That dumb brown bunny getting in the way!

Was there someone else?

These thoughts were thankfully interrupted by Judy's sweet voice.

"I don't want us to meet like that..." Judy said softly before her voice turned somewhat nervous "I can't. See you like that. And not be able to...Umm..."

"What?" Nick wanted to shout but he kept his tone low. He felt a little hurt that Judy wouldn't want to meet him. The thoughts of them enjoying the end of summer cookout together started to fade. He felt a little betrayed, he had thought that he had Judy figured out. Maybe he had been wrong.

"I want to be close when we meet..." Judy finally admitted. "I want see those big green eyes of yours."

"Wilde you freaking idiot!" Nick said as he slammed a paw to his forehead. He neglected to key the mic up for that part.

He tried to think of something to say but no words came to mind. The fox frantically searched for a way to recover from what he had just said. Even though he hadn't said much it was how he had said it. He knew that Judy must have picked up on it as well.

"I totally made you feel like an ass right now didn't I?" Judy came back over the radio.

"Yuuuup," Nick admitted as he shook his head.

Judy giggled over the radio.

"Is it because you thought I didn't want to meet my fox?"

"My?"

There was silence over the radio for a moment or two. Nick felt his lips crack into a goofy smile which refused to go away.

"So any luck with that cable?" Judy asked, obviously hoping to change the subject.

"My?" Nick asked again.

"Nick!" the cute voice groaned.

"Yes my dear?"

"Oh my goodness!" Judy busted out laughing.

"What?" Nick asked with a chuckled

"It just sounds...Um...Interesting coming from you," Judy admitted.

"Good interesting?" Nick asked as he began to climb up a steep hill that led to another pole.

Judy remained silent on the line once more. Nick smirked but his expression was sort lived as he looked up at the pole ahead of him.

"Hey Judy," Nick said, his tone growing serious.

"What's up?" Judy asked quickly.

"Found the problem..." Nick mumbled. In front of him was a pole with a thick black cable hanging from it. The fox took a few steps towards the pole and examined the cable. Remembering one should never touch a cable since there could be some kind of current or hazard still running through it. Even though it wasn't a power cable he didn't want to risk anything.

"Uh oh," Judy sighed.

"The cable has been…" Nick began to speak when the wind caught up, causing the cable to sway in the wind. That's when he noticed it. The cable hadn't snapped. No this was too straight. It had been cut. Someone had climbed up and cut the cable.

"Judy…it's been cut!" Nick announced as he looked from the cable and over to Judy's tower off in the distance.

"What? What are you talking about?" Judy asked frantically.

"I'm telling you, I am looking right at the cable. It's obviously been cut."

"That can't be! Who would want to cut our phone lines?"

"Got any jealous ex's?" Nick asked, trying to lighten the situation with a little humor.

"No!"

"Never dated?" Nick asked playfully.

"Is now really the time for this? Someone cut our main line to the head office!"

"Ah ha!" Nick cheered.

"What?" Judy asked nervously.

"You do admit it could have been cut!" Nick said triumphantly.

"Okay okay, it is a possibility, but who would do it?" Judy asked again.

Nick looked around the pole for some kind of clue. His bright green eyes spotted something next to a rock nearby. The fox slowly approached the object and shook his head.

No, this couldn't be. He didn't want to believe it.

Next to the rock was a small crushed beer can. It was the same terrible beer he had found a few days prior at another campsite. It was the beer the ladies with the fireworks had.

"Dang it," Nick muttered. He felt somewhat betrayed by the thought that the mammals he had made friends with could ha EA done something like this.

"Nick, we got another problem." Judy said firmly over the frequency.

Of course, he just had to tempt the universe. He had been complaining of there being nothing to do and now it seemed the universe wanted to punish him.

"What's up?" Nick groaned.

"Look to the South!" Judy ordered.

Nick looked over his shoulder to the southern part of his region. The fox scowled as he spotted what Judy had.

Off the distance was a small line if smoke. Someone was either starting a campfire or wanted to burn down the whole forest.

Not on Nick's watch.

He wanted the forest to stay safe.

Not because it was his job, not to protect the trees, but because he wanted to have his arm around Judy's waist at the end of summer cookout.

* * *

 **Hey everyone!**

 **Sorry for the delay on this chapter. I wanted to get some of my other stories into better stopping points before focusing more time on FW and Extras.**

 **I am currently working alot of hours at work so I dont have as much time to create these stories right now. Hopefully things will change soon and I wil be able to catch up on sleep and write more FW for you all.**

 **I have gotten a few messages from folks begging for more FW. I loved it! OMG it made my night hearing about how you all need more. I am sure many other authors will attest to this. There is nothing like having folks want more writing! So thank you all for your continued support and positive reviews.**

 **So the last chapter had a nice little visit from Trisha in the A/N. That helped clear up some questions but brought a new one. Have I beaten Firewatch? Yes, yes I have. I beat that game like the day it came out. I have since played it again and again and I even done the silent treatment walk through. So dont worry, I know how the game ends! Is that how this story will end? Who knows?**

 **More work coming soon I hope!**

 **-Blue**


	14. One Dedicated Fox

One Dedicated Fox

Nick started to feel a little winded. Not because he had been hiking all morning and not because he had climbed a somewhat steep hill to get to the cable. No, it's because he had practically sprinted down the hill, jumped over a large boulder, and even bounced off the walls of a new ravine he had discovered.

Never had Nick been so driven to something. He was always the type to take things slow, stroll through scenarios, and let mammals come to him. Not today however. Today was very different.

After discovering that the line to the main office had been cut to Judy's tower the fox had reported to his supervisor what had happened. He thought for a second that he was done for the day. That was until Judy had spotted a small smoke trail off to the south. Nick judged that the fire was in his area. He was probably the closest parks mammal to the scene so it was up to him to stop the forest from burning down.

That was not the main reason though he just jumped over a log like he was competing in the Olympics. Oh no, there was a completely different reason for his speed and drive.

It was Judy.

He had to stop this fire for her.

For him.

For them.

In the fox's mind two things would happen if any fire started in his region. One: His tower would burn down and he would probably be fired which meant no more talks with his favorite mystery mammal. Two: They would probably cancel the end of summer cookout that the parks department threw for its employees as a form of celebration for a job well done.

Another image flashed in the fox's mind. They were standing on the edge of a lake. Several other mammals were enjoying themselves drinking and eating as the sun warmed the pebble strewn beach. He was sitting on a log next to a beautiful mammal. Her features were a slight blur to him. One thing did stand out though. Her bright purple eyes which looked right into his.

Though it wasn't happening yet it gave Nick a warm feeling. It was nice to feel this way again. It had felt like ages since there was no pain in his heart. Just pure want and joy.

With the images of the cookout fresh in his mind Nick darted around a tree and came to the end of his path which turned into another.

In front of him stood a weathered sign. It had several destinations listed. Two arrows pointed to the north. One read: Supply Drop Pick Up. Nick made a mental note of this. He had been told that at certain points in the summer he would have to go pick up supplies in order to stay fed in his tower. It's not like he could just pop in at a local general store. The parks department provided him with all the food he would need. They would even take requests for certain products and provide it to the firewatchers as a gift for staying out for so long on their own.

The other arrow caused his heart to skip a beat. It read: Thourfare Region.

That was Judy's region. That was where her tower sat. That is where she sat right now. Nick felt a shiver run up his spine. The thought of looking at a sign like this caused his heart to race, of course that could be because he was a little out of shape and had just ran a marathon through the woods.

Part of him wanted to just take the path that led to the north so badly. So what if there was a canyon that separated them? He could probably navigate it in no time. He would be at her tower before anyone knew.

The thought of knocking on a door that opened up to her tower flashing in his mind. The door slowly slid open and a pair of beautiful purple eyes flashed as they greeted the tired fox.

No…

He couldn't do it.

Not yet at least. He had a forest to save.

Nick sighed as he turned and started heading south towards the smoke trail. His heart ached as he did. Demanding he turn around and go to her. However his brain told him this was the right choice. Save the forest today, meet Judy another day.

"Nick you there?" Came Judy's sweet voice. It had felt like ages since they had spoken even though only a short time had passed.

After spotting the smoke in the distance Judy had advised she needed to report it in. Nick was confused how she would since the phone line was cut. Judy however had been on the job for a while and knew some tricks. She said she would call via her ranger radio and inform the regions ranger to call headquarters.

"I am here," Nick said as he tried to catch his breath.

"You ok? You sound like he just ran a marathon," Judy asked in a concern tone.

"Let's just say fox's aren't meant to run long distances for very long…"Nick groaned as he felt a stitch in his side.

"Why on earth are you running?!"

"Umm….no reason…"

"You really want to stop this fire don't you?" Judy asked with a giggle.

"Well I was told if I save the forest one more time I get a proper coffee machine," Nick piped up.

The radio filled with that intoxicating laughter that Nick craved so much now.

"Great….so I guess I actually have to find a way to get that to you now..." Judy grumbled.

"Yuuuuuup"

"You must really like coffee to be running through the woods at the smallest sign of a smoke trail," Judy teased.

"No, I just really like you," Nick said to himself before keying up the mic on his walkie, "Well maybe some of us are more dedicated to the service than others!"

Judy laughed once more before responding, "Oh sure, that's you, mister dedicated."

"How many fires have you stopped this summer? Because I am about to get my second one," Nick said with a smirk.

"Summer isn't over yet!"

"Wish it was," Nick responded without thinking.

"What?" Judy asked, her tone growing a little concerned. "Don't you enjoy working with such an awesome mammal like me?"

"It's not that!" Nick said quickly, worried he may have hurt Judy's feelings. "I just want the summer to be over so I can brag about beating you at saving the forest!"

"Oh it's on!" Just giggled.

"Bring it!"

"I was gonna say I want the summer to be over for a different reason," Judy teased.

"Oh really, and what reason is that?" Nick asked as he continued down the trail, the smoke visible directly in front of him. Though he could see the smoke he could tell he was still a long ways off.

"Well you see every summer they always throw this cookout for the parks department somewhere here in the forest. Kind of a big thank you to all of us who spent the whole summer in the middle of nowhere watching trees..."

"And falling down My boss is trying to get me killed mountain!" Nick added.

"Keep it up and I'm gonna have that added to all the maps and make it official," Judy teased.

"So can I expect an invite to this cook out?" Nick asked slyly as he continued on his trek towards the smoke trail.

"Not sure, we are a pretty rowdy bunch, think you could fit in?"

"As long as there is a certain dhole- there I am sure I will have a good time," Nick teased.

"Gonna stare at me from across the bar?"

"Isn't this gonna be outdoors?"

"We will build a bar just for you to stare at me then," Judy giggled.

"Don't need a bar to stare at something beautiful," Nick said softly.

There was a sigh over the radio before Judy spoke once more, "I'm so glad you're here..."

Nick felt his heart skip a beat as Judy spoke. It felt fun to flirt again. He had been out of the game for a while now.

Of course he couldn't help but wonder how well it was all working. From the way Trisha made it sound Judy may have already started to develop feelings for him. He had to admit it was kind of fast but who was he to judge? After all the feelings may be mutual.

A thought popped into his mind a he remember the conversation he had overheard a whole back between Trisha and Judy.

Apparently Judy had befriended a timber wolf from another tower a few years prior. When they finally met face to face however the friendship had ended and apparently not in the best of ways.

Nick began to ponder what could have caused such an event to occur. To the best of his knowledge wolves didn't have any real enemies anymore. Sure some species still had trouble getting along. Lions and gazelles. Wolf's and sheep. Fox's and bunnies. However Nick liked to think that species could look past those problems.

He chuckled to himself when he suddenly remember some of the problems he had experienced back in Zootopia. Fox's weren't exactly treated with the most trust and kindness. All this fresh air and talks with Judy had begun to rub off on him. Maybe it was all just wishful thinking in the end.

Still though, why would anyone have a problem with Judy when they met her? She was such a sweet and amazing mammal that Nick felt a sudden anger at the timber wolf he had never met for not seeing that in Judy. He was also a little jealous with the fact that someone who didn't like Judy got to see her and yet here he was head over heels….

Was that right?

Was he falling…had he fallen for...?

"So anyways," Judy's voice brought Nick back into reality and the fox realized he had actually covered a lot of ground in a short time. His body had been on autopilot and his feet had led him right past Jonesy Lake and into a large meadow.

"There will be food, music, and good times! You and me are going!"

"It's a date," Nick teased.

"Best date ever!" Judy giggled.

Both of them suddenly fell silent. They had both kind of lost themselves in the moment and without realizing may have not been joking around.

Nick continued in a pleased silence and just enjoyed the serenity that surrounded him. The forest had such beauty about it he had to remind himself to take a moment to enjoy it. He passed a small waterfall that fed a narrow creek. He made a mental note of the location. He checked his map and realized he wasn't very far from his tower and could feasibly walk to the waterfall for his morning cleaning. Looked like Judy wasn't the only one with a natural shower any…

A pair of beautiful purple eyes looked at him in his mind. They were looking at him from the body of a beautiful canine that gave him a wink as she beckoned him towards the water.

Nick shook his head and snapped himself free of the dream like state.

He had to focus, he could think about her later.

Nick was approaching a clearing which from the looks of the smoke was his target destination. He had a feeling that he was about to run into the mammal responsible for the small campfire.

Nick gritted his teeth at the thought.

Even though it was probably a perfectly innocent group they were still putting the forest at risk

More importantly they were now putting Nick's cookout date with Judy at risk. That was something he could not stand for and he felt an anger fill him.

Nick came into the small clearing just in time to see a large tiger in hiking gear pouring a bucket of water on the campfire which Nick had been tracking all day.

"So you're the one trying to burn down the forest!" Nick said sternly as he approached the tiger who looked up and gave the fox a bemused but confused look.

"Judy I found the dummy starting fires," Nick said confidently into his walkie before lowering the volume so he could have a word with the dumb camper in private.

The tiger chuckled as he set the bucket down and picked up a smooth walking stick. He then put both paws on the top of the stick and rested his chin on his large paws.

"This is no laughing matter bub!" Nick started as he pointed the walkie at the tiger and scowled.

There was a coughing noise to the Fox's right but he ignored it as he prepared to tear into the tiger with the sunset orange eyes.

"You know how dangerous it is to have a campfire? We are in the middle of a dry spell and the forest could go up any second thanks to dummy's like you," Nick said, he wasn't sure where he was going with all this and was actually surprised at his own tone. He kept reminding himself what Judy would say in this situation.

Whatever it took to keep the forest safe, that's what Judy would do. So now that is what Nick would do.

There was another coughing sound, this time a little louder to Nick's side by one of the small tents in the campsite.

Nick looked over at the source of the coughing for a moment. To his right by one of the small tents stood Trisha who had a rather amused look on her face. Next to her stood a family of rather mortified looking bunnies. A buck stood next to Trisha with his hat in his paws. A look of pure embarrassment on the males face.

"As I was saying sir," Trisha said as she turned back to the buck, "what the superintendent and now one of our firewatchers was getting at was the importance of fire safety..."

Nick froze at Trisha's words and his eyes went wide. He was normally smarter than this. He looked around and noticed that all the tents on the site were small and meant for prey sized mammals. The tiger wouldn't have been able to fit his head in one, let alone sleep in one.

The coolers around the campsite were also small, along with a lot of the supplies.

"How did you miss all this?!" He thought.

It had been Judy. Not that it was her fault. No, Nick had gotten himself into this mess. It was the thought of Judy that had clouded his mind for a moment. He had seen the tiger first and just charged in. He would have normally just stood by and waited. This time though he had been so focused on impressing his boss that he went off and yelled at the park's main leader.

The fox's mind went into overdrive. He had just yelled at the parks superintendent! He would be lucky if he didn't get booted out of the parks for life, let alone keep his job. He had to be smooth, collective, slick.

As Trisha began to explain some of the park policies Nick eyed the tiger who was still looking right at him.

"So you're the two forks firewatcher?" the tiger asked as he continued to lean on his walking stick. Nick began to size up the mammal in front of him.

The tiger was wearing dark green hiking pants and a brown button up shirt that looked worn and weathered. This was a mammal who spent a lot of time outdoors.

"Yes sir," Nick began.

"Flow," The tiger said simply as he shuddered at Nick calling him sir.

"Sorry?" Nick asked hesitantly.

"Hate being called sir, call me Flow, I am your park superintendent," the tiger said as he grasped the walking stick in one paw and extended the other towards Nick.

"Nick Wilde," Nick said slowly as he tried to keep his face neutral. Try as he might Nick had a feeling the tiger in front of him was reading him, it made him a little nervous.

"Nice to meet ya Nick," Flow said in a friendly manner, "so tell me, Judy send ya all the way out here?"

Nick nodded and gave the tiger a smirk.

"Sounds about right, I told her she can depend on the parks rangers but that girl has drive, of course most of her kind do," Flow began to say. His words however were cut off when a pencil flew through the air and smacked him on the side of the head.

Both the predators looked over at Trisha he scowled at the tiger who looked like he was about to take a step back.

"Shush, Judy is playing a game," Trisha said before returning to the buck and his nervous looking family.

Flow chuckled and shook his head before looking back at Nick, "mystery mammal?"

Nick let out a sigh and nodded.

"I remember when I did a summer as a firewatcher, it is an old tradition between you lot! However no one ever seems to want to play it anymore. You and Judy must have a lot of fun."

"Well Judy does, she knows what I am!" Nick explained as he shook his head. He couldn't explain it but something about this tiger had him at ease. Even though this was the big boss Nick felt like he was talking to a regular rank and file type.

"Any luck on guessing her species yet?" Flow asked with a chuckle.

"Not exactly, but if a certain someone was willing to give me a- ow!" Nick yelped as a pinecone hit him square in the stomach.

Nick looked over at Trisha who gave him a look like she was just begging him to try something. Both predators took a step away from the doe. While the father of the family looked nervously at Trisha and then flow, the kits of the campsite all giggled at the ranger's antics.

"Yeah, you're on your own there Nick," Flow said as he raised a paw in surrender.

"Guess we know who is charge around here," Nick teased.

"Oh it's Trisha, very much Trisha," Flow said without missing a beat.

"Trisha come in! You there?!" Came a frantic voice from the ranger's radio.

Trisha looked at the family of rabbits and smiled, excusing herself as she picked the radio off her belt and keyed up.

"Go for Trisha, you okay Judy?"

"Trisha I am trying to raise Nick!" Judy came back over the radio, her voice sounding panicked. "He was making contact with some campers to the South of his tower by the meadowlands. I have tried raising him but no luck. Please tell me you are close!"

The way her words came out made Nick feel terrible but also a little pleased. She was actually concerned with his wellbeing, to the point she was panicking over his safety.

Nick was about to key up his walkie when he felt a large paw scoop the device up. Nick looked over and saw a wicked smile across Flow's face as he winked at the fox.

"We have your fox," He said playfully into the walkie talkies, "if you want us to release him send us a million dollars or else he is sleeping at the bottom of Jonesy Lake!"

There was a pause over the radio before Judy responded, "I have $3.50…willing to give you three bucks for him."

Nick looked a little insulted. He felt he was worth at least $5. Maybe $4.75 because he was damaged goods.

"Awww come on. What kind of ransom is that?!" Flow laughed.

"Talk to my boss, keep telling him I need a raise!"

"Sounds like a real ass!" Flow chuckled.

"You have no idea…" Judy took in a deep breath, "I wasn't aware you were in the region superintendent, I would have sent out a proper welcome party."

"First off: you know I hate it when you call me that! It's Flow!" The tiger said as he rolled his eyes. "Second we found your welcome party. Your one fox welcome party."

"Speaking of which, mind putting my firewatcher on. I need to talk to him about checking in on the radio when meeting strange mammals."

"We are pretty strange, one second Judy," the tiger then handed the radio over to Nick who took it hesitantly. "Good luck there Nick."

The fox took in a deep breath before keying up the radio. "So I found the fire..."

"Nicholas Wilde!" Judy began to berate the fox over the radio.

"Oh full name, you're in big trouble," Flow said jokingly. Trisha who had finished up with the campers, who were now speaking amongst themselves, strolled over and stood with a paw on her hip. The brown doe grinned evilly as she watched the fox get torn a new one over the radio.

"You have any idea how many times I tried to raise you?! You didn't respond! I was so worried. I thought something had happened! You are not allowed to go out on your own anymore!" her voice got louder and louder the more she carried on.

Nick was worried the walkie may explode from the way his boss was shouting. He held it away from his head and looked desperately over at his fellow parks employees.

Trisha was giggling and shook her head, offering no help. When Nick looked up at Flow he just smirked, "glad she isn't my supervisor!"

Nicks eyelids drooped at the comment and he shook his head.

"I am not gonna have someone I care about get taken from me out here! You got it?" Judy finished frantically. He heard the sweet voice pause and take a breath.

Even though he had just been torn apart by his supervisor the last part of the transmission caused his heart to swell.

"What was that last part?" Nick asked slyly as he smirked over at the other mammals who had been listening in.

Trisha had a worried look on her pretty face while Flow grinned. "Anyhoo, think we have done our job here Trisha." The tiger said as he put a paw on the bunny's shoulder and began to guide her out of the campsite.

"What was what part?" Judy asked nervously over the radio.

"Someone you care about," Nick said with a smug tone as he began to excuse himself from the campsite as well.

Nick waited to hear her excuse or some kind of rambling. He didn't expect her to just come out and say it though, which she did.

"Yes, that would be you goofball," Judy said firmly.

Nick was a little taken aback by how she said it. Like it was some kind of common fact.

"I…ummm…" Nick was actually at a loss for words.

"This is the part where you say you care about me too," Judy instructed.

Nick had been walking on the trail just behind Flow and Trisha. They must have heard the last part as both mammals stopped and turned to the fox. Both of them with smug looks on their faces.

Nick felt a little embarrassed about the whole situation but he just couldn't leave the conversation hanging.

"I care about you too," he said softly. Trisha smirked and let out a sigh.

Flow however stomped over and scooped up the radio from Nick and keyed up, "I care about both of you too!" the transmission alone was bad enough but the tiger threw in some smooching noises to top it off.

Nick was speechless as he watched the tiger that was in charge of everything in the forest act like a big goofy child.

Flows playful noises were interrupted though by Judy's voice coming over Trisha's radio.

"Trisha?"

"Go ahead Judy."

"Pinecone!"

Trisha grinned as she looked over at the large tiger who suddenly froze in fear.

"PINECONE!" Trisha shouted as she expertly kicked a pinecone from the ground and into the air. She grabbed it mid drop and then tossed it right at the tiger who dove for cover.

Nick took a moment to grab the radio from the tiger before strolling away. "Nice meeting you flow." The fox said as he waved a paw to the tiger currently ducked behind a fallen tree.

"Likewise Nick, take it easy!"

"Pinecone!" Trisha shouted as she lobbed another small projectile at the cowering tiger who yelped as his paw took a hit.

"Medic!" the tiger roared with laughter.

"So now that I helped stop two forest fires how about we talk about that coffee machine," Nick transmitted as he continued down the path towards his tower.

"Or we can talk about how the superintendent was probably already there and handled it," Judy giggled.

"Awww, come on," Nick groaned. Judy was sharp. She must have put two and two together. "Can I at least get a consolation prize?"

"Gray," Judy said sweetly.

"What?"

"My fur, it's gray."

"Best prize ever," Nick muttered to himself as a gray furred amethyst eyed beauty filled his thoughts.

* * *

 **For Floreloyx. Hope you enjoyed the new character. Think I am gonna keep him around a while which means you gotta stay around a while too!**

 **Get well soon!**

 **-Blue**


	15. Fast days, rough nights

**Hey there! So in this chapter we will get to hear our favorite purple eyed firewatcher sing a little song. I just wanted to take a moment an tell you the song so if you want to take a minute to find it and give it a listen. I think it will allow you to enjoy the scene a little more if you know exactly what is being sung: The Moon Song by Karen O**

 **Hope you enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

Fast days, rough nights

"Ah Nick! Stop I can't breathe!" Judy gasped over the radio in between fits of laughter.

Nick meanwhile sat silently at the desk inside his firewatch tower. His eyes staring directly at the computer screen in front of him. A loading screen sat on the monitor as the computer made a series of loud whirring noises as it tried its hardest to complete the task Nick had requested it to do.

The only problem was the loading screen had been in the fox's face for the past 10 minutes. Nick liked to think he was patient but no mammal was that patient. All he had tried to do was load the parks department home page on the stupid thing!

Nick felt his eye twitch as the computer continued to fight him. It was almost as if it was taunting the poor fox.

The computer stopped making the load noises and instead settled on a few small clicks.

"Okay, it's done contacting the space station," Nick said softly into the walkie talkie.

This just invited more of Judy's lovely laughter as the supervisor began to giggle and snort from the fox's hijinks.

"This is just too good!" Judy managed to get out as her labored breathing filled the radio waves.

Nick had just gotten back to his tower roughly 20 minutes ago. He had spent a little time trying to rest and get settled in after his long hike all over his region.

Earlier that day Judy had sent him to check a series of phone lines in his region. She had been having trouble raising the parks department main office and was worried that the line was down. She was right in her assumption. Nick had managed to find the down line, the only problem was it hadn't been taken down by accident. It had obviously been cut. The question was by who.

Of course that question had been pushed aside when a smoke trail had been spotted in the southern parts of the Two Forks region. Nick had quickly responded to the smoke trail to make sure the whole darn forest didn't go up in flames.

After meeting the park superintendent and everyone's favorite ranger Nick returned to his tower. Only with a bit of a skip in his step. Judy had given him a hint to her identity for saving the forest yet again. This was big news to Nick. Like very big news.

I mean when you have a huge crush on….

When you really like….

It is important to know who you are working with. There, that was a lot better. Or was it?

Either way all that mattered was Nick now knew Judy's fur color along with her eye color. This would help him narrow down his choices when it came to guessing her species which had been a constant thing in the back of his mind. Well actually it had been the primary focus during his whole time here.

Nick thought back to when he first arrived at his tower and how he had been greeted by the sweet voice. He had let slip he was a fox and had eagerly awaited Judy to tell him her species. Of course she just had to make a game of the whole thing and he was stuck still trying to guess.

After Nick had taken a few minutes to relax from his days adventures he had eagerly turned to his computer for some answers.

"Gray fur, purple eyes," He had begun to describe what he knew about Judy as he allowed the computer to warm up. Of course he couldn't help himself as he continued to describe the other things he knew about Judy, "Sweet voice, cute laughter, witty sense of humor, kind heart….."

He had to stop himself because even he felt this was just too cheesy.

What was supposed to be a simple task of checking out the parks department website had turned into a torturous waiting game as the fox sat and watched the computer try to process his request. He had waited 10 minutes now. 10 very long minutes.

The clicking noises now came to a stop and the page on the screen started to change.

"Ok! Here we go! You're in trouble now!" Nick exclaimed as he scooted his chair closer to the desk.

"Oh geeze…" Judy said hesitantly.

The screen popped up with the Parks department's main home page.

Nick used the mouser and quickly scrolled down to the gallery link. He clicked it once and waited.

Then he clicked it again.

Then again.

The computer finally took the hint and began to process the new task of opening the gallery page.

"Already, just 2 more hours and we will finally have our answer!" Nick pointed out. He was a little annoyed at how slow the whole process was going today.

"So I have two hours to go in and change all the pictures?" Judy teased.

"Don't you dare!"

"Couldn't if I wanted to, my computer is going super slow today too!" Judy pointed out. "Gave up like 5 minutes ago, been working on a crossword puzzle."

"What's the clue?" Nick asked, deciding to join in on his supervisor's game.

"5 letters: Striped feline," Judy came back sweetly.

"Tiger!" Nick said quickly, "So this is a book for ages 5 and up I am guessing?"

"Shut up," Judy giggled. "4 letter word for pack mammal?"

"Wolf," Nick replied as he stretched his arms, "ages 4 and up?"

"Oh found one I know," Judy said playfully.

"What's that?"

"3 letter word for super smug," Judy responded, "I put fox!"

"Har har..."

"Yeah, I don't know who made this but I am starting to feel insulted…I think this was supposed to be for kits or something..." Judy mumbled over the radio. "Worst coloring book ever..."

Nick let out a laugh at the last part, "Coloring book?"

"Gotta do something to past the time," Judy pointed out.

"Like stopping two forest fires?"

"Oh hush, you have stopped one this season tops!"

"One more than you," Nick pointed out.

There was a pause over the radio, "You really want to play that game?"

"Last time I checked I was playing," Nick began and then just to add a little icing on top, "playing and winning."

"Okay, keep it up there Wilde!"

To hear Judy use his last name like that. The playfulness in her tone. The way her words lingered on the word. It felt so right.

Nick turned his head so he could look at Judy's tower once more. It was a comforting sight to him now. Knowing she was there. Nick lost himself as he just stared at the tower in the distance. Wondering what Judy was up to, besides kit crossword puzzles of course.

There was a small series of chirping noises from the computer and Nick turned to check the screen.

The fox froze at the image he saw.

"NO! No way!" He practically shouted over the radio.

"Nick what is it?!" Judy asked nervously, "Are you ok?"

Nick stared at the monitor and he felt his eye twitch once more.

After all this waiting, all this time, all his hard work.

"We apologize but the gallery to the parks department is currently down for updating"

-Day 11-

"We apologize but the gallery to the parks department is currently down for updating" The screen read as Nick checked for what must have been the 10th time that day.

Nick stared at the screen.

"We apologize but the gallery to the parks department is currently down for updating."

The fox continued to stare, as if the computer would get the hint.

"We apologize but the gallery to the parks department is currently down for updating."

Nick suddenly had an idea as to why someone would break into a tower and throw one of these stupid things out the window.

"Oh hey the gallery is back up!" Judy said happily over the walkie.

Nick practically jumped out of his seat as her clicked the refresh button on the monitor.

"We apologize but the gallery to the parks department is currently down for updating."

Nick looked down at the walkie in his paw and felt a fire start to burn inside him. There was a few moments of silence before the small device burst into a sweet laughter.

"I'm sorry Nick but I couldn't help it!" Judy exclaimed between her fits of laughter.

"I'm gonna throw you in the lake at the cook out," Nick grumbled over the radio which only caused Judy to respond with more giggling.

-Day 12-

"Seriously who is running the parks site?"

"Well I mean we have a whole IT department working on that thing," Judy pointed out.

"You think it was that Atom?"

"What about Atom?" Judy responded rather defensively.

"You think he is behind this? Wouldn't past the guy!"

"You best watch what you say about Atom, he has got a lot of friends around here!" Judy said sharply.

Nick smirked, he had a feeling he had just struck a nerve. He logged that away for later use.

It had been two days since the computer in Nick's tower had slowed down to a snail's pace. Which was saying something since the darn thing had already been slow to begin with. Of course when the computer finally did load the website Nick had so eagerly been trying to access he was met with a few page errors.

Nick cursed his bad luck and began to wonder if the universe was out to get him. Someone up there must have had a weird sense of humor since he had just been told more facts about Judy and the only way to figure out her species was now blocked to him.

What made things worse was the fact that there wasn't exactly much else to do out here except sit and look out windows.

The fox had turned to trying new tactics in an attempt to gain more knowledge of Judy's identity. He had started asking her what kind of food she ate. Which didn't help much because most mammals enjoyed candy, which was Judy's answer every time.

"Well besides candy?" The fox had asked. There had been a whole minute of silence before Judy responded.

"More candy!" She exclaimed happily. It was like talking to a cub in a candy store.

Nick had been resolved to die of boredom and not know the identity of his crus….his supervisor in the next tower.

What had saved Nick in the end was the fact he was low on supplies and food stuffs. This was actually a good thing because it meant that he was due for a supply run. He had been told ahead of time about the supply drop program. Towers would have drop points in which they could travel to in order to pick up food and other such supplies. These drops were maintained by the rangers who every few weeks or so would travel through the forest to drop off box's labeled for the various towers, research stations, and camp sites.

The hike to the supply cache was actually quite the trek. It led him so far north of his region that he began to wonder if he was in Two Forks anymore.

Of course this excited him a little, because he was now even closer to Judy's tower than ever before.

"What about Trisha? You think she crashed the site?" Nick keyed up the radio, returning to the conversation he had been having with Judy.

"Doubt it, she has been kind of busy out in your region. Poor doe is covering extra areas till Delta gets back from leave," Judy pointed out.

"She could have thrown a pinecone or something at the servers or something," Nick suggested as he took a moment to enjoy the view from his path. The fox looked out at the sea of green that rose slowly to a set of mountains. The sun was in the middle of the sky but a cool breeze kept Nick from overheating.

"Pinecone!" Judy cheered happily over the radio.

Nick chuckled as he looked back at his walkie and began down the path once more.

"Pinecone," Nick responded playfully, "Where is that from anyways?"

"Where is what from?"

"Pinecones?"

"Those are from trees Nick," Judy said plainly.

Nick stopped mid step and looked at his radio. His eye lids drooping into what could plainly be the perfect example of a "really?" face.

"I'll take it from your silence you are too busy laughing at my amazing joke," Judy giggled.

"Don't quit your day job boss," Nick grumbled as he started off again, passing the sign that read: Supply Cache.

"Can't," Judy began with a sigh, "Forest would burn down without me. Plus you would miss me too much."

Nick smirked as he took in a deep breath, "Could always come with you"

"Oh, that would be fun! A Fox and Leopard against the world!"

"Snow Leopard," Nick corrected her.

"Oh that's right, because of the fur!" Judy said jokingly.

Today Nick had guessed Judy was a snow leopard. He had seen a few back in Zootopia and remembered they were well known for their beautiful gray fur. Now that Nick knew the fur color of his…. Of Judy he was hoping to zero in on her species.

Of course part of him was a little worried about when he finally did figure her out. Mainly because he had started to enjoy the little jokes they shared about her new daily species.

Nick came up to a small fork in the path. To the left he could see a large green supply cache in the distance. He knew that it most likely contained all the supplies he would need for a week or two. However there was something far more interesting to the right. A small weathered sign "Thourfare Gondola".

The fox tilted his head as he studied the sign. He didn't really know what to make of it. It couldn't be that easy could it?

A gondola to Judy's region?

Why hadn't she mentioned this before?

Nick decided to keep the questions to himself for now and strolled down the path. It only took him a minute or two but he soon turned a corner and saw it. Right there in front of his eyes sat a large orange box that was suspended by a cable system.

It really did exist!

"So found a fun ride out here," Nick began. He felt a little annoyed Judy hadn't mentioned this before. Was she ashamed somehow to meet him?

"Oh yeah? They finally build that roller coaster over there?" Judy chuckled.

"Nope, found a gondola ride though," He said plainly, letting his words sink in.

"Oh that thing?" Judy began warmly, "Hope you realize you walked right past your supply drop."

"Why didn't you tell me this was here?" Nick said, his voice turning slightly cold.

Judy must have caught on because it took her a moment to respond and when she finally did she had a sweet yet serious voice, "Because even if I had it wouldn't matter. Neither of us have keys to it! It's for emergency use only! Nick if it was an option…you know I would…" Judy trailed off and Nick closed his eyes. He was an idiot, this was happening way too much lately.

Of course Judy would have told him this was an option if it worked. She had mentioned wanting to meet eventually but only if it was face to face. If the gondola was available surely she would have told him to use it.

An idea popped into his mind though, a rather slick idea.

"What kind of emergencies?" He asked with a wicked grin as he eyed the transportation across the ravine.

"The serious kind," Judy said with a sigh, already knowing where the fox was going with all this.

"Oh NO!" Nick shouted into his radio, "Judy quick! There is a tornado that just touched down here! Oh no! It's coming this way! I have to get out of here quick!"

"Oh no," Judy began with a mock panic, "A tornado you say? How did our weather equipment miss that? One sec, I have to call this in!"

Nick let out a sigh, knowing this wouldn't work but decided to just enjoy the show.

"What's that?" Judy came back over the radio, obviously pretending to be on the phone which they both knew didn't work. "You say there hasn't been a tornado landing here in over a thousand years? This is some kind of mysterious meteorological phenomenon? You need Nick there to gather what information he can before he is sucked up into the void? You say you will build a statue in his honor? Ok I will tell him!"

Nick began to laugh at Judy's antics. It was almost worth the disappointment of not seeing her, almost.

"There is another thing about the gondola…" Judy began to say. Nick caught his breath and listened in. "It requires keys which I don't have, trust me I checked."

"When is the last time you checked?" Nick asked as he looked from the gondola and then to Judy's tower in the distance.

"Don't want to say," Judy grumbled.

"Judy!"

"A few nights ago..." Judy said nervously.

"Thanks."

"For what?"

"For at least trying," Nick said happily. He couldn't explain why but just knowing Judy had tried made him feel a lot better.

"One day Nick," Judy responded softly.

"Soon," Nick whispered to himself as he turned and headed back down the path.

-Day 13-

"Nick!"

The fox groaned slightly as he stirred in his bed.

"Nick wake up!"

Nick groaned once more as he tried to open his eyes. The best he could do was squint. The canine slowly sat up in bed and looked around. He was a little confused at first and it took him a moment to gage his surroundings.

The tower was dark. Mainly because the forest was dark. The fox scanned the horizon and saw that it was still night or at least very early morning. The sun was nowhere near ready to rise and the moon still shown up in the dark sky.

"Nick get up," Judy's voice came from the walkie on Nick's desk.

The fox looked from the walkie and then to Judy's tower. No lights were on in the distance which meant she was either sitting in the dark or wasn't awake at all. Then why was he hearing her voi-

"Nick I need you to pick up your radio," Judy said sternly.

This had to be a dream, no way would Judy be waking him up unless there was a fire. Nick stood up lazily and scratched his side as he looked around the windows and out his tower. There was no smoke in sight and no fire. So why was she waking him.

Nick skulked over to his desk and picked up the radio. He let out a long yawn as he let his eyes close slightly before he keyed up the radio.

"Judy, it's like 3 am, what's going on?"

"You have a call," Judy said plainly.

This was odd. Why would he have a call? Who would be calling him?

"Hey Nick..." Came a familiar voice.

Nick felt his stomach knot and his blood go cold. Though the voice sounded sweet it carried with it painful memories.

"Cabo….."He caught himself. No, she didn't go by that anymore, she had lost that right. "Debbie?"

"Hi," The voice responded, trying to sound sweet but it just felt wrong and Nick felt his body start to shake.

"What do you want?" He asked coldly. How did she find him? Why was she calling? Why did Judy connect this call?

"I just wanted to see how you were doing slick," Debbie said sweetly.

"Don't call me that," Nick growled through gritted teeth.

"Easy now, I am just trying to make sure you are alright!"

"Why do you care?" Nick spat back.

"I just do."

"No you don't!" Nick did his best not to shout. "You obviously don't so don't try and play the sweet and innocent type! You and I both know that's not who you really are!"

"Yes it is," Debbie responded, "Listen just because we didn't work out doesn't mean we can't be friends."

"We didn't work out?" Nick asked with a laugh, "You mean I didn't work out? Because last time I checked I was happy with you! I was the one who wanted to make it last! You were the one who up and left me for some other fox."

"That's not exactly what happened," Debbie lied.

"That is literally what happened!" Nick shouted, his anger getting the best of him. "You left me for some fox you met on the internet! You lied to me!"

"How did I lie?"

"You said you were moving for school! To go back to college which you dropped out of! Which I helped pay for by the way!"

"I wanted to go back, it just didn't work out…" Debbie tried to change the subject. It didn't work. Nick had been wanting to say these things for a while. Since she had apparently called him he felt now was as good a time as any.

"No, you just wanted to move in with him! You lied about school! You lied about him! And now we both have to deal with it!"

"Really Nick?" Debbie said in an annoyed tone. "What's there to deal with? I mean I moved away so you don't even have to see me!"

"You know what it's like having to go every day having to explain to all our friends that you are gone?!" Nick shot back. "You just left, you never explained anything to anyone. You left that for me to do! It's what I have been doing since you left! Every day mammals would ask where you were, how you were doing, telling me to send you their love!"

"Nick, just calm down!"

"Calm down?!" Nick wanted to hit something. "Don't you ever tell me to calm down! You left!"

There was silence over the radio.

"You left…" Nick repeated, his anger fading and a new emotion filling him.

"You left me…."Nick said as tears welled up in his eyes. "What did I do wrong…?"

Nicks questions were only met by silence.

The fox fell to his knees and curled up on the floor as painful memories filled his mind.

"Nick?!"

It wasn't Debbie.

"Nick come in!"

It was Judy. She sounded scared.

"Nick please come in!"

"I'm…I'm here…"

"Nick are you okay?" Judy sounded panicked, almost frantic even.

"I….I don't know…"Nick sobbed. "Judy why did you connect that call?"

"What call?!" Judy asked, her voice filled with confusion and concern.

"You connected her here….to me…."

"Nick I have been asleep! You woke me up! You were screaming over the radio!" Judy explained.

It had been a dream. No. A nightmare.

"Nick what happened?! Who were you talking to?"

Nick remained curled up on the floor before he began to sob.

"Nick please say something!" Judy cried out. He could hear the sadness in her voice.

"Im….im here…" Nick responded, trying to get the shaking out of his voice.

"I know you are. I am here too Nick," Judy explained, her voice filled with sweetness.

"Please…don't go back to sleep..." He begged.

"I won't Nick, I am here with you," Judy said, her own voice sounded shaken.

There were a few seconds of silence. This was dangerous though. With nothing to distract him Nick began to think of her. That smile, those eyes, how she left-

" _I'm lying on the moon..."_

The images of the vixen faded away.

" _My dear I'll be there soon..."_

Judy's sweet voice filled the radio and soon the tower echoed with her lovely song as she did the only thing she could think of.

" _It's a quiet starry place"_

A set of purple eyes popped into Nick's mind.

" _Times we're swallowed up in space we're here a million miles out in space..."_

It was just the eyes though. Those beautiful purple eyes. He didn't care what body they belonged to. Just as long as they belonged to her.

" _There's things I wish I knew..."_

The whole time Judy had her mic keyed up. Nick didn't care though. He had nothing to say. He didn't want to say anything for once. He just wanted to listen to that sweet voice as it filled his ears with a song.

" _There's no thing I'd keep from you..."_

As Nick listened to Judy he felt his body begin to warm, the tears stop, and his emotions calm.

Judy continued to serenade Nick with the sweet song. When it finally came to an end she took a moment to release her control of the frequency. Nick knew he had to say something or Judy might grow concerned. He racked his brain for something to say.

"Judy?"

"Yeah Nick?"

"Pinecone."

Judy let out a soft giggle before whispering into the radio, "You too Nick..."

* * *

 **Song Credit: The moon song –Karen O**

 **Thank you all for the continue support and reviews!**


	16. Trisha in Trouble

Trisha in Trouble

-Day 16-

"I am just saying, what's the harm that can come from it?" Nick said into his walkie as he strolled down the path from his tower in the direction of the comfort station.

"The parks department is not gonna send you beer on the next supply run." Judy said with a laugh. "Those drops are for essentials only. Sure sometimes they will throw in candy bars as a little treat but not beer!"

"Beer is important though," Nick said playfully.

"How is it important?"

Nick had to think about this for a second. "It just is!"

Judy filled the radio with her laughter once more and Nick smirked. The past few days had been somewhat odd. He felt tired, but in a good way. A few nights ago he had a bit of a scare. He dreamt that a certain someone had called his tower. All the memories he had tried to keep inside just came pouring out. He had shouted over the radio and cursed the one who had caused him so much pain.

As it turns out he had actually keyed up the mic on his walkie talkie and Judy had heard the whole imaginary exchange. Nick had been worried he may lose his friend after that. Who would want to deal with so much baggage? As it turned out, Judy would. She had managed to comfort the wounded fox that night and every day since.

They hadn't talked much about the event however. Nick was grateful that Judy didn't want to pursue the topic of that night and had acted like it never had happened. Focusing on just getting through the days together. Well, as together as they could be.

At least one good thing had come out of it though. Nick had been lucky enough to hear Judy's beautiful voice serenade him into a calm state. This seemed to have unlocked something between them. Judy would occasionally start to sing over the radio from time to time, picking different sweet songs that would fill Nick's world with both beautiful sounds and sights.

"Not to us badgers!" Judy announced. Today Judy was a badger, or at least that is what Nick had guessed. Nick chuckled at the thought of a drunk, purple eyed badger stumbling around the forest. He knew of a few badgers back in Zootopia that had gray fur, or at least a light black fur.

Sadly the parks department website was still loading new images into the gallery and the main page was down. Nick didn't mind though. He had actually just started checking it once a day instead of the original ten times an hour. If it did come up, then great! If not, well…He was okay with not knowing for another day.

Of course he did feel a little strained about it all. After the episode from a few nights before Nick had changed a little. He was no longer fighting what his mind and heart were telling him.

He had seriously fallen for Judy.

He gave up trying to hide this fact from himself. Part of him said he needed to slow down and be cautious. After all look what happened to his last relationship! Of course another part of him said he needed to take this risk. He needed to just take a chance. He needed Judy.

The sweet voice had done so much for him in such a short amount of time that he couldn't believe it. He wasn't the same fox that came into these woods a few weeks before. He was someone new, someone better. Or at least he thought he was. Judy thought he was…

"Let me guess, you are a straight liquor type," Nick guessed.

"Oh no," Judy laughed, "I mean not much of a choice out here. When I am back in town though I always prefer something sweet. Maybe a mix drink or two."

"Something sweet?" Nick asked, "Goes with your personality I guess."

"Awww," Judy gushed with her sweet voice. "I like woken up Nick. He is so nice to me!"

Judy had learned over the past few days that Nick wasn't much of a morning mammal. She would always be up before him no matter how hard he tried to beat her to it. Her voice was always the first one over the radio and she would eagerly wait to hear his response. Most of the time it would be some kind of grunt or annoyed yawning. Once the fox had his coffee though he was a different mammal. She liked him…She liked Nick when he was awake.

"That's because he has his caffeinated, non-carbonated, cup of bitter darkness," Nick teased as he reached the comfort station.

He had the facility all to himself again. Nick hadn't seen the ladies from the lake in a while. He had a feeling they had moved on from his region or returned back to the city. He kind of missed them. Though they had only spoken briefly he had to admit he kind of enjoyed having them around. Though they had met because of some awkward events he liked to think they were his type of mammals. Being naked certainly didn't hurt either.

Nick went about his morning ritual. Gathering some clothing from his bag and a towel, he strolled over to the cold shower that was waiting for him. He knew the cold was coming but he still jumped slightly at the water as it pelted his fur.

He took only a few moments to enjoy the brisk water before soaping up and cleaning himself off. Had the water been a little warmer he may have lingered but he decided it wasn't a good morning to get frostbite and kept the shower brief.

"Hey Nick," Judy came over the radio just as the fox finished drying his fur. He was just in a pair of shorts but decided if anyone did walk in on him he would be okay. The fox strolled out from the stall and scooped up the walkie.

"Go ahead Judy," He said as he turned on a faucet and started to prepare his tooth brush.

"Gonna be off the radio for a bit, got someone from the parks service here and I have to coordinate with them on the phone line repair," Judy explained.

"You tell them my theories on how it got cut?" Nick asked as he began to brush his teeth.

"Which one?" Judy asked plainly, "The one where a group of wander samurai attacked, the pinecone monster, or Atom?"

"Go with the Pinecone monster," Nick teased, "Sounds more believable than the others." Judy chuckled over the frequency before signing off for a bit, leaving Nick smiling at the radio before moving on to brush his teeth.

A few days before he would have felt a little saddened at the sudden silence, though lately he was actually okay with it, knowing that Judy would return eventually. He didn't feel lonely anymore. He had his radio to Judy and that was all that mattered.

A few minutes later, Nick had finished up at the comfort station and headed back towards his tower, using the weather path he had used every day since his arrival. Nick took a moment to reflect on the weeks he had been in Two Forks. His first days had been crazy and clumsy. Now though, he thought he was becoming rather accustomed to this kind of life.

Had he been approached a year ago and told him he was gonna be roughing it out in the wild, he probably would have responded with an odd look followed by a snide comment. Now though, Nick couldn't think of any place he would rather be.

 _Of course it's obvious wh-_. A loud noise off the path cut off his train of thought. _What was that?_ Nick froze mid step and crouched down cautiously as he heard more noises coming from the woods. These weren't the normal ambient noises he was used to. No, this was being made by someone…or something.

"Pinecone monster?" Nick whispered to himself.

He cursed when he remembered that Judy would be off the radio for a little bit. There went calling it in. _Of course there was always the ranger radio. Which is back in my tower._ _Crap._ Nick made a mental note to carry that thing around with him from now on, not that it did him much good right now.

There was another noise from off the path. This one made his blood go cold. It was a surprised yelp. A high pitched cry of a female being attacked.

Nick looked around anxiously. Had he been in the city, he was sure to see another mammal that he could probably convince to back him up. Now though, he was on his own, and would have to face whatever was on the other side of the trees by himself.

"Time to earn that hero badge," Nick muttered to himself as he cautiously moved into the brush just off the path. He moved as quietly as he could, staying low to the ground and keeping his eyes open for any signs of trouble.

 _What the hell are you doing?!_ He thought as he pushed some branches out of his way. _You are a firewatcher! Get back to your tower!_

There was a thud followed by a loud groan. Nick's ears twitched as he tried to triangulate the source of the sounds. He could tell that whatever was going on wasn't good. He finally managed to pick up more noises. Nick had been in the city his whole life and knew what certain things sounded like. He could always tell what was going on around any corner before he turned it. These sounds had all the signals of being a fight, and a rough one at that.

 _Crap._ He realized he had just walked in on a fight out in the middle of the woods. With no witnesses, it could turn into something more than just a fight. Someone could get seriously hurt. Or worse, end up dead.

The sounds continued and Nick knew he had to do something to stop things from escalating any farther. From how the close the scuffle sounded, he figured there was just one more bush between the fox and the offenders. He took a deep breath and looked down at his walkie talkie. This was going to be a hard one to explain to Judy later. Nick took a chance to glance over the bushes from his hiding spot. His instincts had been right, someone was in trouble.

Nick watched in shock as Trisha was suddenly lifted up from the ground as a mammal clad in a dark green BDU outfit put a paw around the small doe's neck and another on her waist. Nick growled in anger as Trisha was lifted into the air and suddenly pressed against a tree, the doe letting out a surprised gasp.

The fox felt his blood boil as the larger mammal used their strength to take advantage of the smaller mammal. Watching the scene, Nick tried his best to judge the situation. He was at least a foot shorter than the other mammal that looked like he was dressed for war.

 _Who the hell is this guy and why is he wearing a duty belt? Wait…a belt like that normally has a gun._ _Oh great._ Now Nick realized he had to contend with being out classed and out gunned.

Nick looked for something to help his chances in the fight he was about to get into. He spotted a rock near his feet. It wasn't much but it would have to do. If he timed it just right and snuck up on the other mammal, he may be able to knock out the unsuspecting attacker before he had a chance to hurt Nick or more importantly Trisha.

The fox scooped up the rock and gripped in his paws. He looked forward and took a deep breath.

 _What the hell are you doing?_ His instincts screamed.

 _Being the fox Judy would want me to be._

The unknown mammal leaned close to Trisha who had her eyes closed and was breathing heavily. It looked like the attacker was going to go for Trisha's neck. He would end up making short work of the small doe if he managed to get his maw around the poor bunny. It was now or never!

"Hey asshole! Back off the bunny!" Nick shouted as he charged from his hiding spot.

Trisha suddenly opened her eyes and looked around, her bright blues landing on Nick. She raised her paws in protest and began to shout, a look of surprised panic in her eyes. "Nick wait!" she screamed.

The mammal that was holding Trisha suddenly twitched and let go of the doe. Nick watched as the mammal reached for something on his hip. _Shit, gotta get close. If I hurry, I can close the gap before he draws!_

As the fox charged forward, rock drawn, the mystery mammal turned around and aimed a weapon at Nick. The fox was shocked at how fast attacker could move. He had drawn so quickly that Nick felt he was in a western. The only problem was he was now right in the enemy's sights. _Oh shit..._

The mammal, a canine with a series of different colors in his fur, took aim and fired, a small dart launching from his weapon and flying right at Nick. The fox felt the sting of the dart as it pierced his shirt. He knew it was a tranq dart though, mainly because a giant hole didn't burst through his back.

"Delta!" Trisha shouted.

"Delta?" Nick asked as he looked at the surprised face of the painted dog in front of him. Suddenly Nick realized he had heard that name before. Judy had made mention about a mammal that Trisha was seeing. Another ranger. A canine. This canine.

"He had a rock!" the painted dog said in his defense as he looked at Trisha. He was right. Nick did have a rock and he had just charged at them from behind.

Trisha and the canine looked over at Nick as the fox stopped mid step and dropped the rock. His momentum kept him going though and he continued forward. Landing on his knees and crawling a few feet

"He's Judy's firewatcher!" Trisha exclaimed.

"Oh shit. That's Nick?!" Delta blurted out as he holstered his tranq gun.

Trisha ran forward and caught Nick as the fox fell forward. She then gently laid him on the ground and began to run a paw over his head.

"Oh Nick. You big, goofy hero!" Trisha chuckled as the tranquilizer in the Fox's system took hold. Nick mumbled something as the world started to go black. Trisha's ears twitched and she shook her head and smiled.

"What did he say?" Delta asked, sounding nervous. "Nick bud! I am so sorry!"

"He said pinecone," Trisha said as she gently ran a paw over the fox as the world faded.

"He knows about pinecone?!"

Everything faded away as the tranquilizer in Nick's system took hold.

It seemed strange that the effects did not last long because as soon as shut his eyes, they snapped open once more to reveal himself in a very different place. The fox was sitting in the passenger seat of an open air Jeep that was bouncing down a dirt path through a field. He took a second to shake his head and rub his chest as he tried to remember how he had gotten here.

"Enjoy your nap Dr. Wilde?" asked a very excited armadillo in a white button up shirt and pants. He had a warm and friendly demeanor about him which showed in his smile.

"Sorry, what?" Nick asked as he rubbed his eyes and scanned his surroundings.

They were no longer in the forest, they were somewhere tropical. Nick jogged his memory and remembered where he was. He was on an island that he had been invited to in order to check up on a new park that was being constructed.

 _What about the job as a Firewatcher? What about Delta and Trisha? What about Judy? Was all that just a dream?_

"I know the helicopter ride here was a bit long and boring," the armadillo explained cheerfully as he drove the new Jeep through the large open fields. "I promise you though Nick, it will all be worth it!"

"It better be, Dr. Hammond. I was right on the verge of a new break through." Nick explained as he remembered the work he had left behind to go on this wild adventure offered by the eccentric mammal in the driver seat.

"Oh it is! I promise you that! We spared no expense," the armadillo proclaimed as they came over a large hill overlooking a valley. Nick froze when he saw them. The massive creatures he had been studying for decades. Long thought to be extinct but now here they were, right in front of his eyes. It couldn't be!

The armadillo put the jeep in park and stepped out of the vehicle, using a small cane to help him walk through the wet grass all around them.

Nick nearly fell out of the Jeep as he looked on in pure astonishment. He felt like a kit witnessing a mesmerizing magic show. How could this all be?

"Welcome my friend," Dr. Hammond said proudly, "to Pinecone Park!"

Nick looked out at the valley and rubbed his eyes to make sure he was seeing things right. When he opened his eyes once more he saw them just as he had seconds ago.

Pinecones! Massive pinecones!

There was one at least two stories tall munching on some leaves from a tall tree. In the distance Nick saw a herd of smaller pinecones rolling through the plains. There was a loud screeching off in the distance which caught the Fox's attention. Up high in the sky was a pair of rare flightcones, Pinecones with wings which flapped furiously to keep them aloft.

"Dr. Hammond! This is amazing!" Nick said in surprise. "How did-… How did you accomplish this?"

"I'll show you," the armadillo said smugly.

The fox answered by running back to the Jeep and clambering into the passenger seat. His colleague laughed and joined the excited mammal.

Nick had lost track of time during his tour of the wonderful island. It was night now and a storm had blown in. Rain pelted the small tour vehicle the fox was currently occupying with a nervous looking weasel in an expensive looking business suit.

"They can't get in, right?" the weasel asked as a clap of lighting illuminated the area around them. The weasel's question was suddenly answered as a large pinecone fell on top of the vehicle. Using its brute strength the massive beast was able to…scratch the vibrant colored paint off the Jeep. This would surely ruin the vehicles overall value. Nick also noticed that the crack was cracked. Was it? Wait never mind, it was okay. The weasel screamed and before Nick could react, opened the passenger door and ran out into the rain.

"Wait! Its sight is based on movement!" Nick shouted.

It was too late though as the pinecone suddenly looked up and began to roll towards the frightened weasel. Nick could barely watch as it rolled right over the other mammal who let out a death cry. It was done though, there was nothing Nick could do except watch.

The pinecone rolled away and the weasel slowly stood up, covered in mud. He brushed off what he could but it was obvious that the predator's nice outfit was going to need to be washed. With no laundry mat on the island, this surely spelled the end for the weasel's outfit.

There was another flash of lighting and Nick suddenly found himself in the middle of the rainforest looking at a concrete bunker ahead of him. He didn't remember how he got here but knew he had to be careful. If he could just make it to the building, he would be all clear.

The fox stayed low as he moved through the brush. A noise beside him caused him to turn suddenly. Nick froze. It had been a trap all along. Right next to him sat a pile of pinecones looking down at him menacingly.

"Clever girls..." Nick mumbled before they attacked. The pinecones suddenly poured down and covered the fox. He winced as he was poked and prodded by the attack. Pinecones work quickly though and it was soon over.

Nick stood up and grumbled as he brushed his shirt and tried to get the dirt off. That was a very serious inconvenience. Nick walked up to the concrete structure and kicked a pinecone off his boot as he slowly pushed the door open.

The inside of the structure wasn't a dark and dreary bunker like he thought it would be. The exact opposite actually. The door opened up to a massive atrium that was inside the main visitor center of the park. Somehow Nick had been transported from one end of the island to the other.

He didn't have time to think about it though. Right in front of him stood the fiercest predator on the whole island. The deadly PINECONE!

Nick held his breath. He hadn't been spotted just yet. If he was careful and remained-

"Hey Nick!" came a female's voice. The giant Apex killer suddenly turned and faced Nick. At least he assumed it had turned to face him. It was kind of hard to tell.

It let out a loud roar which actually was undetectable to anyone who wasn't a pinecone so Nick heard nothing. The beast charged at Nick who stood in fear as he watched what would surely be his death lumber…or maybe scoot...yeah scoot was a better word...scooted towards the shocked fox.

"Nick!" came the voice again.

Nick closed his eyes as he fell into the pinecones shadow. This was it!

The last thing he heard was a sweet voice calling his name. Was it Judy? No…it couldn't be.

"Hey Nick…" The sweet voice didn't belong to Judy. No this belonged to a certain brown bunny.

Nick slowly opened his eyes and winced as the sun glared into his tower. Trisha was right over him, her bright blue eyes filling Nick's vision.

"Hey Trisha…" Nick grumbled.

Trisha giggled and smiled down at Nick, "You must have the coolest dreams!"

"What makes you say that?" Nick asked nervously.

"You talk in your sleep, mate," came a male's voice outside of his view.

Nick recognized it as belonging to the mammal that had shot him earlier. The fox started to sit up but felt Trisha put her paws on his shoulders and push him back down. The fox didn't put up a fight, still feeling the effects of the dart. He also felt heavier for some reason and as he glanced towards his stomach, he realized why. Trisha wasn't leaning from the side of him, or even above. She was right on top. Sitting cross legged on his stomach.

The fox felt nervous as he looked at the ranger, the doe looking right at home. She gave him a sweet smile and winked. "Knew you would get me in bed eventually," she teased which caused the fox to cough suddenly.

Nick felt a little awkward. Trisha was a rather pretty specimen and any mammal would feel lucky to have her. The fact that the mammal who she was involved with was currently standing in the room and heard that comment made the fox nervous he may get tranqed again.

"Telling Judy," Delta teased with a chuckle. Trisha's eyes went wide and she then turned to glare at her painted dog who raised his paws in defense, "Just a joke darling."

"What exactly were you gonna tell her?" Trisha asked with a wicked grin.

"Pine-"

"Don't you even try to talk you way out of this using that!" Trisha shouted.

"Umm…Trisha," Nick said nervously as he squirmed a little. The brown bunny turned her attention back to Nick and tilted her head. "You mind?" the fox asked nervously.

"No I don't," Trisha said, making no attempt to move from her current position on the fox's stomach. Suddenly, she was lifted up off the fox by two large paws, causing her to squeak happily. "Hey! I was comfortable there!" Trisha threw her arms around the painted dog currently holding her.

"How about we let the poor fox rest," Delta suggested.

"Yeah, need to recover from being shot," Nick joked but then realized he may have taken that one a little far. Delta set Trisha down and removed his hat. He took in a deep breath and looked at Trisha and then over at Nick.

"Yeah, about that…"

"You are a quick shot, bud," Nick said as he rubbed his chest, right where the tranq dart had hit him earlier.

"I watch a lot of westerns," The painted dog grinned for a moment before becoming contrite again. "However I can't tell you how sorry I am about that. I mean, I feel terrible!"

"Don't." Nick insisted as he waved his paw up in the air. "I may sorta, kinda, possibly have deserved it, charging at you two like that."

"Yeah, what gives? Why were you trying to peg Delta with a rock?" Trisha asked as she darted around her ranger partner and back towards Nick.

"I um…well... It looked like you were being attacked," Nick said hesitantly as he looked from Trisha and then to delta. Nick never knew a bunny could blush so much. Delta's eyes went wide and he suddenly couldn't make eye contact with the fox. Nick actually found the situation rather amusing.

"Oh gosh…I…okay I can explain!" Trisha said as she tried to find the right words.

"Oh please do!" Nick said as he put his feet on the floor and sat at the edge of his bed.

"Well when two mammals really like each other," Trisha began. Both canines roared with laughter as the doe smirked playfully.

"Seriously though Nick I still owe you an apology," Delta muttered as the laughter subsided. "If there is anything I can do to make it up to you…"

"You can tranq him if you want!" Trisha suggested as she raised a paw towards deltas belt. The painted dog suddenly grasped his side arm tightly and looked down at the mischievous doe who smirked.

"As much fun as that sounds, I think I will pass,' Nick said with a chuckle.

"Well, can I tranq you then?" Trisha asked as she widened her beautiful eyes and tried to use her cute looks on the painted dog

"That's a no," Delta said with a chuckle. Trisha however took a few steps closer to Delta till she was standing next to the canine who stood his ground.

"Awww come on, Delta," she pleaded with quivering lips.

"This right here," Delta said as he made circular motions above Trisha's head with his free paw, "this is why Flow took away your tranq privileges!"

"Oh that was just one time!" Trisha exclaimed as she put her paws against deltas chest and leaned close.

Nick felt a little awkward at the sudden displays of affection. He had nothing against pred and prey relationships, he even knew a few mammals back in the city who were in a similar situation. No, what was awkward was just how affectionate Trisha was being to the canine right in front of Nick.

"The rapids incident," Delta said plainly.

"One time!" Trisha said playfully.

"The Camp Santo incident."

"One time," Trisha teased as she ran a paw up Deltas chest and gently scratched the fur under his chin.

"Those are two times!" Delta pointed out.

"Correction, those are two separate incidents which means they count as different things!" Trisha said triumphantly.

"Nick help me out here!" Delta said with a laugh. Both rangers looked over at the fox still sitting in his bed. The rust colored predator shook his head with a sly smirk.

"Sorry Delta but I have seen what that doe of yours can do with a pinecone, I am not getting involved!"

Trisha giggled evilly as she looked back up at Delta as she turned around and leaned against the painted dog.

"I win," she said playfully as she looked up at her ranger.

"That's what you think!" Delta said as he suddenly wrapped his arms around Trisha's waist and began to lift her up. "Nick if you excuse me I have to go dunk this bunny in a lake!"

"Bah!" Trisha squealed as she flailed her arms around. "Nick quick grab a rock!"

Nick shook his head and just waved as the larger mammal carried the flailing bunny towards the door of the tower.

"Hey Delta," Nick had a sudden idea. The painted ranger turned to look at the fox as Trisha continued to try and escape. "When you're done dunking the bunny, I have an idea on how you can make us even." Delta tilted his head and gave the fox a look of curiosity. Nick remained silent and looked down at Trisha and then back at Delta. The painted dog picked up on the hint and nodded, figuring this was something that Nick wanted to keep between the two canines.

"I'll be back shortly, Nick. This ranger has a date with the lake," Delta said with a laugh as he carried the squeaking bunny out of the tower. Nick listened as Trisha let out a few giggles followed by a playful yelp.

The noises grew fainter as the two rangers left Nick to his thoughts. The fox slowly laid back in bed and stared at the ceiling. His mind working out a plan. Nick's thoughts went back to a conversation Judy and him had had a few days ago.

 _"So besides pinecone hurling what other tasks do the rangers do?" Nick asked Judy as he tilted back and forth in his chair._

 _"Lots of stuff actually. They patrol the forests, check in on campers, make sure any research teams in the area are safe, relieve firewatchers, drop off supplies, they are kind of the backbone to the parks service," Judy explained lazily._

 _"Wait, relieve firewatchers?" Nick asked, his interest peaked._

 _"Yeah occasionally they check in on our towers and see if we need a break from the boredom. Gives us a chance to stretch our legs. The towers closer to the edge of the park even get chances to go into town, no such luck for us though." Judy explained, not realizing exactly what she was now telling the fox._

Nick had been thinking about that ever since he found out. He had started to create a plan. If he could just get a ranger to watch his tower. Just for a day. He could head north. The only problem is the ranger that would most likely relieve him was Trisha. Who at the smallest hint would probably inform Judy of Nick's plans. Delta however... Delta was a different mammal. A fellow canine.

"This could work," Nick mumbled to himself as he turned on his side and looked out the window at Judy's tower.

Right on cue his walkie suddenly came to life. "So guess who has phone service again!" Judy's sweet voice was music to Nick's ears.

"Great! Can we start ordering pizzas again?" Nick asked slyly.

"After I call the fortune teller hotline. Got to ask what my future holds for this week," Judy teased.

"A surprise meeting from a fellow firewatcher," Nick mumbled to himself without keying the mic.

* * *

 **Hey Firewatchers!**

 **So first off thank you _Fox in a hen house_ for looking over this chapter and editing out all the many many many mistakes :P**

 **I have received a lot of messages and reviews about the grammar in the story. I have heard you all and am trying to get it corrected. Fox really stepped up and helped me out so thanks again dude!**

 **Speaking of messages. I have gotten tons of of them saying how much some folks love the story and wishing me luck in writing more. I love those! Like so much! The positive vibes I keep getting from so many people are amazing and I cant thank you all enough for the support. I hope I keep writing a story worthy of such wonderful fans.**

 **Okay enough of that.**

 **Announcements!**

 **Who loves Trisha? Silly question you all do!**

 **She is in a new amazing fanfic by _Fox in the hen house_. The story is called _Sweet Treatment_. It is a medical drama of sorts and stars one of the sweetest and kindness O/Cs I have ever seen: Sarah Hopps. I absolutely love this character and so does Trisha. Go read it. NOW! **

**Ok think we have covered almost everything. Hope to have more Firewatch for you all soon. Also working on a new Nighthowlers chapter as we speak!**

 **Pinecone!**

 **-Blue**


	17. Dealing with Delta

Dealing with Delta

It was evening by the time a certain painted dog finally returned to Nick's tower. The day had been surprisingly uneventful. Well, if you didn't count the scene between Delta and Trisha. And the tranquilizer induced dream. And let's not forget waking up in bed with Trisha laying on top of him as well. So maybe the day had been eventful after all. Thankfully things quieted down with the departure of Delta and Trisha.

Judy had reported that the telephone cable had been repaired and asked Nick what he had been up to. The fox had lied and had regaled her with tales of his adventurous time staring out his window. He felt bad lying to Judy but he wanted to keep his cards close to his chest for the moment. Judy had no idea he had come across Trisha and Delta getting rather heated in the woods. She was also unaware that Delta had accidently tranqed Nick in an act of self-defense when the fox charged at him, and he intended to keep it that way. A lot was riding on his chance at convincing Delta to go along with his plan.

"I don't know, I am sure the city looks beautiful at sunset. All we have are a bunch of trees," Judy said over the radio, continuing the friendly debates the two had been having about the scenery.

"Well maybe when the summer is over we can go and compare the sights," Nick suggested slyly when he heard a series of footsteps begin to ascend his tower. At first Nick was a little nervous and eyed the windows to his tower. It wasn't until he saw Delta appear that he relaxed. "Hey Judy, I have to take care of something, I'll talk to ya in a bit," Nick said hurriedly as he waved the painted ranger into the tower.

"Nick if you have to go poop you can just tell me," Judy said playfully over the radio. Nick chuckled at the comment.

"I'll talk to you later," he repeated which signaled the end of the conversation. Nick then set the walkie down and nodded at Delta.

"How's the chest?" Delta asked as he strolled over to the kitchen area and pulled a canteen from his belt. The ranger set down his pack on the floor and waved the empty canteen over at Nick and then nodded to the water jug on the counter.

Nick nodded and smiled, "help yourself."

"Thanks, worked up quite a thirst."

"For a dog that went to dunk a certain bunny in the lake you sure don't look very wet," Nick pointed out as he raised an eyebrow.

Delta had been taking a swig from his recently filled canteen and the fox's words caught him off guard. The canine began to cough up some water and took a minute to collect himself. "Oh, well I didn't get very wet?" The canine said with a weak smile.

"You two never made it to the lake, did you?" Nick asked with an evil grin.

"Got as far as the comfort station," Delta admitted with a wink. "Those bunnies…when they want it they really want it!"

Nick rolled his eyes, "I'll take your word for it. So where is Trisha anyways?"

"Well after having some fun at the station she had to head south to check on a local summer camp. She will be back through the region later heading back to our main base. I, however, have to check in with a science team nearby so I am your primary."

"Wait…" Nick began to process all the information and looked at Delta nervously. "What is it you did at the comfort station?" Delta just grinned which caused Nick to grow even more nervous. "Which shower did you use?!" He asked in a mild panic.

"We normally use stall 7 since it's the perfect size for me and…" Delta trailed off as he studied Nick's horrified expression. The fox began to gag and rushed over to his bed and produced the confiscated bottle of liquor. "What in the..." Delta mumbled as he watched the fox take a rather large swig. "You ok?"

"Stall 7 is built for mammals our size!" Nick explained as he took another swig, "which means…"

Delta suddenly roared with laughter and shook his head. "Ok before you end up drinking so much you pass out just know this was the first time in that stall..." The painted dog began to explain but it didn't do much to calm the fox who just rolled his eyes. "Plus, we cleaned up afterwards I promise!"

Nick wasn't convinced and made a mental note never to use stall 7 again. Maybe not even use that comfort station again. He was suddenly tempted to see just how far the next one was. Of course, he could always use that waterfall he found out in the meadowlands. Or maybe just skinny dip in the lake.

"First you tranq me, now you mess up my comfort station." Nick asked with a playful tone. The painted dog scoffed and folded his arms. "What next? Gonna burn down my tower? Put me out of a job?"

"First off it's my job to protect the forest, not burn it down," Delta said with a laugh. "Second, if your tower did burn down they would probably reassign you. Maybe even double you up with another watcher so there is a 24 hour tower."

A new idea popped into Nick's mind. If he lost his tower then maybe he could request to be transferred over to Judy's tower. The thought of no longer needing a radio during their long talks was very tempting. Nick looked out his tower window towards Judy's tower. Delta must have read his mind however.

"Don't you be getting any ideas now lover fox!" Delta laughed.

Nick took in a deep breath and remembered why he had asked Delta to come by in the first place. He set the nearly empty bottle back down under his bed. The spirits starting to take hold as he sat down on his bed.

"I actually did have an idea of sorts," Nick began. The look on the painted dogs face was priceless. "I don't mean about burning down the tower. I mean about earlier. When you said you wanted to make up for shooting me."

"Tranqing you," Delta corrected.

"You and Trisha are a great couple you know that?" Nick said slyly at the comment.

"Thank you!" Delta said, unphased by the jab. "So. What was this idea of yours?"

"I need someone to watch my tower," Nick said simply.

The entire time Delta had been in the tower, Nick had been gauging the ranger. Watching his ticks and how he worded things. Though Delta seemed friendly and a bit of a joker, he also had a no-nonsense essence about him. Nick could tell there would be no beating around the bush on this one. He would just state things simply and get to the point.

Delta smirked and a rather unsurprised look crossed his face. Nick had been right in diving right in. "Gonna go on a little hike?" The painted dog asked smugly. "Maybe head north?"

Nick said nothing. He was comfortable asking Delta to babysit his tower, but as to the real plans…he suddenly became hesitant.

"Judy is an amazing mammal. I have a feeling I don't need to tell you that," Delta began as he strolled over to Nick's desk and spun the seat so it was looking at the bed. The ranger made himself comfortable and stretched his legs out as he slouched down in the chair. "She has a lot of friends out here..."

Nick felt his ears fold back into his head. A sign of hesitation. Normally he was good at hiding his emotions but when it came to Judy he found it difficult to keep a calm and confident personality.

"Of course, none like you," Delta added which earned him a raised eyebrow. "Which is why I gotta ask ya something."

"What's that?"

"What the hell does she see in a bum like you?" Delta asked and gave Nick a wink and began to laugh.

Nick hadn't realized it but he had been holding his breath. The tension had been forming in the room but thanks to Deltas comment it suddenly dissipated. "Probably my sharp wit and charm," Nick said as he waggled his eyebrows.

"Oh gosh. Judy what are you getting yourself into?" Delta said as he rubbed his eyes. The canine took in a deep breath and then looked back at Nick. "On a more serious note, I know Trisha is very defensive of Judy. So am I. So, if you do plan to go north I expect to hear nothing but happy reports from Judy. If I call that tower and get a sad tone…"

"You won't, I promise." Nick said quickly as he looked Delta tight in the eyes. He had a feeling his word as a fox wouldn't go far but it's all he had.

"Well alright then," Delta said as he clapped his paws together. Nick was somewhat surprised that the painted dog trusted Nick so easily. "Worst comes to worst I get to watch Trisha drown you in the lake."

Nick had to remind himself he wasn't in the city anymore. These mammals were different out here. A fox wasn't treated like a fox out in these parts. He was treated like a friend. Nick felt a little worried he was letting his guard down but decided it might not be the worst thing.

"She actually gonna make it to the lake this time or are you two gonna ruin more stalls at the comfort station?" Nick asked with a smirk.

Delta nearly fell out of his chair as he burst out laughing. Nick joined in and chuckled happily. He realized he hadn't done this in a while. He didn't have many friends back in the city. Sure, he had Finnick but he didn't normally go for jokes or sharing a laugh. To be sitting here with another canine and laughing like friends, it meant a lot.

"Nick? How long does it take you to poop?!" Came Judy's annoyed voice over the radio.

Delta laughed as he looked over at the walkie on the desk. He picked it up and tossed it over to Nick. The fox gave the painted dog a friendly nod before keying up. "Well I eat a lot. Gotta have the energy for all the fires I keep having to stop. Think I am up to 3 now."

"You are up to one at most!" Judy giggled.

"How many are you up to again?" Nick asked and stuck out his tongue. Nick looked up from the walkie and saw Delta collecting his gear. Nick felt sad to see the ranger go. Which was odd. Delta secured the canteen to his belt and tapped his tranq gun before looking at Nick.

"I have some things I have to take care of before I play tower sitter. Once I have them done I will head back here. I'll talk to Superintendent Flow personally so we can keep this under wraps. Otherwise, the main office may let slip and the last thing we need is a certain someone finding out I am playing favorites." Delta said this as he nodded at Judy's tower. Nick was grateful that Delta understood the importance of secrecy. If Judy found out it might ruin the surprise. "This won't be soon mind you. Lots to do. Could be a week or two, but I will find a way"

"Thanks partner," Nick said, using the phrase he had heard the ranger use earlier.

"Don't mention it," Delta said as he patted his side arm once more. "Seriously. Don't…"

-Day 19-

"I think mind reading is over rated. The last thing I want to do is end up knowing what everyone is thinking. Especially Trisha," Judy said with a giggle.

"Ok, but think of all the stuff you would know!" Nick shot back into the radio as he continued his trek down to the lake.

"Yeah exactly! I don't want to know what is going on in Trisha's mind!" Judy shouted before laughing.

Nick rolled his eyes but had to admit Judy had a point. The two had been spending a good part of the day talking about utter nonsense. Subjects seemed to just meld together. The conversation had started at the tower discussing favorite cereals and had lead them to this conversation about what super powers they would want.

"What about you? Mind reading?" Judy asked as she caught her breath.

"Oh heck yeah!" Nick answered excitedly. "Life would be so much easier if I knew what everyone was thinking!"

"Where is the mystery though? What about being surprised?"

"I hate being surprised!" Nick shot back quickly.

"So I should cancel the stripper gram?"

"Depends who ya sent."

"Atom!" Judy suggested with a laugh.

Nick shook his head as he proceeded with his stroll. He had no real destination. He just wanted to stretch his legs and get some fresh air. "Well if it's Atom then that is just fine by me!" Nick shot back without missing a beat.

"Good, I'll tell him."

"How about ya don't but we pretend ya did?" Nick suggested.

"Awww, you will break his heart," Judy playfully pouted over the radio.

"I'm just a regular heart breaker."

"Oh really? Got all the ladies falling for ya?"

"Just the red ones," Nick said smugly as he looked off in the distance towards Judy's tower. He had climbed a stepped hill which over looked Jonesy Lake. From there he could see several landmarks. Judy's tower however was the most important one.

"Just the red one…oh wait…ohhhhh...umm..." Judy began to stumble over her words as she remembered that today she was a red panda. Nick couldn't help but notice she didn't correct the fox. There was an awkward silence over the radio. Nick looked to the east and noticed the roof of his tower just above some trees.

"Hey so I can see my tower from just about anywhere huh?"

"Oh yeah," Judy said, gaining some composure once more. "We tested out these underground towers a while back to keep them hidden. But no one could see out the windows."

Nick froze and keyed his microphone up. "Wait, underground towers?" He normally knew better and slammed the walkie to his forehead the instant the words left his mouth. Judy however was roaring with laughter over the radio.

"Oh my gosh, really?!" Judy managed to get out through all the laughter. "Like, is it always this easy?!"

-Day 23-

"No…" Nick said plainly as he looked through a pair of binoculars out into the sea of trees.

"Aww, come on!" Judy pleaded.

"No!" Nick said firmly.

"But I really want to know!" Judy said as she tried to put on a sweet tone for Nick.

"Why does it matter?"

"It just does! I really want to know!" Judy giggled.

"It's just the phrase from a stupid song!"

"A catchy stupid song."

"So annoying…"

"Me or the song?" Judy asked softly.

"Keep asking and you may get the answer."

"Awww come on Nick," Judy said in such a sweet tone the fox wondered if his walkie would taste like a cookie. "For me?"

"You really want to know?"

"YES! What does the fox say?"

"Pinecone."

-Day 32-

Nick furrowed his brow as he stood and looked out in the distance. His tower was silent except for the occasional boom in the distance.

"It's kind of beautiful when you take a moment to take it all in..." Judy's voice came calmly over the radio.

She had a point. The darkened clouds and the occasional flash of light were quite beautiful out here in nature. It made things feel somewhat lonely though. Nick had grown used to being on his own. Every day he looked out at the sea of trees and he felt like it was his own personal park. The trees just added to the tranquility.

The storm however made him feel alone. As if was just him and the impending storm. There was nothing else out here...no one. Well almost no one.

Judy was keeping an eye on the storm as it approached the region. Nick had originally thought it would be fun. The chance to maybe have a rain shower or just sit and enjoy the cool air. However it wasn't until Judy pointed out it was going to bring lighting that Nick started to realize they may be in trouble.

"So, we taking bets?" Nick asked as he saw another lighting strike in the distance. Every flash of light had the chance to spark a fire out in the distance. With every passing moment the storm came closer and closer to them and so did the chances of a forest fire.

"Oh you are on!" Judy said, sounding surprisingly chipper.

"What's the bet?"

"Oh that's right you have never been here for a storm!" Judy said excitedly as the sound of her rummaging around her desk filled the radio. "We used to play this all the time. Was kind of fun!"

"Forest fires are fun?" Nick asked nervously.

"Well no, that part stinks," Judy began to explain. "However it is something completely out of our paws. Our job is to call in fires, not stop Mother Nature and control the weather. I mean if we can stop the occasional fire that's great. But sometimes you just don't have control."

"First off, I have stopped 3 fires!" Nick pointed out. "Second, if you had taken our super power talk more seriously you would remember I wanted to control weather."

"You wanted all the super powers though! You had to pick just one."

"My super power is I have all the super powers," Nick teased as another flash of light in the distance signaled another strike. Nick held his breath and looked through the binoculars. There was no smoke trail though meaning the likelihood of a fire was minimal.

"Ok, you can keep dreaming..." Judy grumbled.

Before Judy continued Nick mumbled to himself "of you, sure thing..."

"In the meantime, I will be drawing out our betting chart for this storm...crap we need to name the storm."

"Rainy Mcstormington" Nick said confidently.

"New super power, the ability to name storms with awesome names."

"Why do I want a power I already possess?" Nick asked as he looked over his shoulder and raised his binoculars in the direction of Judy's tower. Sadly she was just out of range for him to make out anything in the tower. He had tried this before with little to no luck. He needed a more powerful pair. He made a mental note to talk to Delta about that next time the painted dog came and checked in.

"Alright so I got it all drawn out." Judy announced. "Here is how it goes. We can bet on landmarks in our regions and whoever gets the closest fire wins. If there is no fire we both win."

"So what do we win?"

"Beer?" Judy suggested.

"What about a favor?" Nick chimed in.

"A favor?" Judy asked with some hesitation. Nick worried he may have to explain that he didn't mean anything risqué or- "sure, I'm game!"

"Well that was easy," Nick mumbled.

"Yeah it was easy. Mainly because I normally win at this game!"

"We shall see."

"Yes. We will!"

Hours later the sun had set and the storm had passed. The sky overhead was devoid of clouds and the stars illuminated the valley. Not that it was necessary. The large fire out in the distance was doing a pretty good job of it.

Nick was outside his tower leaning against the railing by his door. A look of both annoyance and anger on his face. After all his hard work the past few weeks he was completely helpless when it came to stopping this fire. That was the part that angered him. What annoyed him was-

"So, remind me again," Judy's voice came over the radio gleefully. "Did you bet south of Jonesy Lake or north?"

"Hate you…" Nick grumbled.

"Because looking at my sheet here it says you bet north...but...hold on..."

"So much hate..."

"According to my compass that fire is to the South, which is where I bet."

"I am gonna dunk you in the lake."

"Better not, the fire service will be using that lake to supply the planes to fight that fire," Judy explained calmly before adding in, "which is south of the lake."

"Gonna dunk your head in a sink at the comfort station then," Nick suggested.

Judy began to giggle which caused Nick to look over his shoulder in the direction of Judy's tower.

"Tell ya what, since I am so awesome I am gonna let you name it," Judy teased.

Nick thought for a moment and then smirked as he looked back at the fire.

"How about the Judy fire?"

"Dork!"

"I was just kidding," Nick shot back quickly.

"No you weren't," Judy said softly. "Which makes it even sweeter." She was right. Why not name it after her? A little memory of their summer together watching the Judy fire glow in the night. Was almost poetic. "As much fun as it would be having a fire named after me burning up the forest I think we should name it something else."

"What's your middle name?" Nick asked as he watched the orange glow of the fire as a large smoke trail ascended into the sky.

"June..."

"The June fire it is." Nick said firmly. Driving the point home that this was the new name.

"The June fire, I like it," Judy admitted.

Nick turned around so his back was to the fire. His eyes resting on Judy's tower. The lights glowing from her window a constant reminder she was there for him. "The June fire, in July. Sounds about right."

"Oh hush. You picked the name."

The two fell into a calm silence. Nick staring at Judy's tower and wondering what the mammal inside was up to. "It's so beautiful, ya know?" Judy said quietly, apparently lost in the sight of the fire.

"Yeah, it sure is," Nick responded, still gazing at Judy's tower.

"You're looking at the fire right?"

"Nope," Nick said quickly. Not planning on hiding it.

"Nick…" Judy whispered happily. "Well when you get a chance try, pry your eyes away and just look at the June fire."

Nick turned around and stared at the orange glow in the distance. "Okay, I'm looking," Nick informed over the radio.

"I love looking at them at night ya know. It's so peaceful."

"The burning inferno is peaceful?"

"You know what I mean!"

"I do, I just like teasing you."

"I know, it's one of the things I lov-like about you."

Nick froze and felt his heart race. His eyes darted over his shoulder and then back to the fire.

"You know what I like to do on nights like this?"

"Besides talking to your handsome firewatcher?" Nick asked. Waiting to see if she corrected him in anyway. Happily, she did not.

"Well besides that. I like to go down to the river near my tower. I keep some bottles of liquor in the river so they get chilled during the day. Then on nights like this when it's so disgustingly hot I have some nice to drink."

"Why didn't I think of that?" Nick asked, a little annoyed at himself for not thinking of using some of the local streams as drink chillers.

"Dumb fox," Judy teased.

"Sly spots," Nick shot back. Hinting at her new species for the day, an ocelot.

"I like my spots! Gonna get them colored in one of these days," Judy hinted.

"Rainbow spots!" Nick exclaimed with a laugh.

The two shared a moment of laughter before the radios fell silent again.

"Nick…?"

"Yeah Judy?"

"I am glad you're here," Judy whispered.

"Me too," Nick responded.

This same sentence had been said countless times during Nick's stay at the tower. However he never got tired of hearing it. Or responding to it. He felt like the sentence was a medicine and with every use he felt better.

"I…" Judy began to speak but froze. Nick noticed the frequency was still busy so Judy had the microphone button pressed. The fox waited for Judy to finish her sentence or release the mic.

A few more moments of silence filled the radio till Judy got her courage together. "I wish I was there..."

Nick didn't even hesitate, "I wish you were here too."

Judy let out a sigh of relief as she heard Nick's response. Maybe it was his response or the way he said it. Nick noticed however a change in Judy's tone, it sounded sweet with a hint of longing.

"We could sit outside. We could talk. Without these radios. We could umm…you know..."

"What? What could we do?" Nick asked slowly. Wanting to hear the same thoughts that were forming in his mind come out of the walkie.

"Well. Let me tell you."

* * *

 **Hey there Firewatchers.**

 **So first off before everyone starts attacking me about that last bit about leaving it hanging like that I just wanna explain something. That scene right there. One of the best scenes in the game. I did the last few transmissions word for word. I will admit that wasnt all me. That was the amazing writers of the Firewatch game. So take a second an appreciate the awesome work they put into the game...but also me...for writing this :P**

 **Special thanks time. Because you know...it takes a village.**

 _ **Fox in the hen**_ **house for editing the many mistakes I am sure you found. Thanks dude!**

 **xNirox for taking the time to reformat the original picture. Thats right folks we got a new cover picture again! The artist took some time to edit it down so it would fit on here. She is awesome!**

 **Finally thanks to all of you. Seriously the amount of messages and reviews I have gotten are awesome and I really need them right now. So please keep them coming! It helps me get through my week!**

 **Oh and to answer the question that has been burning in the back of your minds...Pinecone.**

 **-Blue**


	18. Fur

Fur

-Day 35-

Nick leaned against the railing of his tower in the morning sun, coffee mug in one paw and radio in other. The fox had a calm expression on his face which could be considered odd if someone took a moment to look in the direction of Nick's gaze. Ahead of him, an inferno raged in the distance as plumes of black smoke ascended to the heavens.

The June fire had grown in size before the fire service was able to muster a response. This was common though. It wasn't like Zootopia where a firetruck could race through the streets and plug into a fire hydrant. Judy had given Nick a play by play as the events unfolded.

First, a small orange and red plane had flown over the region and began to circle the fire. Nick had noticed through his binoculars that it had a series of Forest Firefighter logos on the side. Judy explained this was their version of a forward scout plane. The mammal flying it was tasked with evaluating the threat and severity of the fire. They could then coordinate local resources to the scene and figure out what tactics would be needed to contain and, hopefully, stop the fire. Judy explained that sometimes it was too much of a task to completely extinguish the blaze so they would occasionally just let it burn and starve itself as it ran out of fuel.

That's where the Hotshot teams came in. When Nick heard the name of the group coming he instantly made a comment about changing his career. The thought of introducing himself as a 'Hot Shot' was just too much. Judy of course brought the fox back down and focused his attention on the task at hand.

A large cargo aircraft lumbered into the region and Nick watched in astonishment as a series of parachutes appeared just beneath the plane as a group of very brave mammals jumped from the rear doors.

"So these guys are the ones to put out the fire?" Nick asked as he watched them through his binoculars.

"Nope. Their job is to contain and route the fire. They will be busy cutting down trees, clearing brush, trying to create a kind of natural barrier against the fire. Their job is to slow the thing down, not put it out?"

"Then who puts it out?" Nick asked. Judy didn't answer right away and the reason became clear all too soon.

"Nick just east of your tower!"

Nick had scrambled over quickly and saw several small specs in the distance grow steadily larger. Nick looked through his binoculars and let out a low whistle. Several large orange planes headed in the direction of the fire. Nick could tell they were modified and looked a little bulbous. Just behind the large planes, two large helicopters lumbered through the air.

"That would be the spray team!" Judy exclaimed excitedly.

Nick watched as the planes flew towards the billowing smoke trail. They lazily flew around the smoke a few times before releasing their payloads. Nick had expected to see water cascade down but was surprised to see an orange powder.

"Think someone filled the tanks up with Gatorade by accident," Nick commented as he watched the orange clouds settle on the tree tops.

"Correction, that is a fire retardant. It will help create a perimeter around the fire for containment. From there the helicopters will take water from Jonesy Lake and continue to attack the June fire till they run out of fuel." Judy having been a parks employee for a while knew all the inner workings of this. Nick listened to her explain certain tactics used to combat fires. He got lost in her voice as he listened to her passion pour out on the radio.

The arrival of all the firefighting assets had been several days ago. Now the hum of the helicopters as they flew around the smoke plume became white noise to Nick. He took another sip of his coffee as he watched one of the helicopters break away and head out from the region. This happened a lot actually. The choppers didn't have much when it came to fuel tanks. Everything had been stripped so more water and equipment could be stored. Which meant the helicopter could only stay on site for a while before needing to head back and refuel.

"Looks like another fueling run," Nick muttered into his radio.

"Yeah gonna be a lot of that," Judy said lazily. Nick assumed the whole process was somewhat boring to Judy, having worked at the parks department for as long as she did she must have seen it all. However Nick was guessing something else was up. Judy had been a little cold to him lately. He wondered what had happened. Just a few nights ago they had been discussing…well some rather fun topics about if she was at his tower. Now though it almost sounded like a chore to her to respond to his hails.

Nick began to wrack his brain as he tried to think of what he could have done. Like a boyfriend forgetting…like a _friend_ forgetting a birthday or something.

"Maybe we can call them to make a beer run? I'll stand on the roof of my tower with a net!" Nick suggested.

"Mmmm…could work," Judy mumbled over the radio.

That was the final straw. "Alright my little lioness, what has got you bugged today?"

"What are you talking about?" Judy asked hesitantly.

"You run out of Judy energy or something? You're normally the morning mammal."

"I'm fine..."

"Ah ha!" Nick shot back over the radio. "Now I know something is up!"

"Nothing is up!"

"Don't lie!"

"It's stupid!"

"See! You just fibbed. Now, I think you owe me something. Like maybe a hint as to what I did," Nick said quickly as he looked over his shoulder to Judy's tower.

"It's just…" Judy began but trailed off. "Did you forget something?"

Nick racked his brain as he tried to remember everything he could about Judy. About his time here. About...well everything he could think of. Nothing came to mind except a set of beautiful purple eyes.

"Did I miss pinecone day?" Nick asked when nothing came to mind.

"No...But...Nick..." There was a sigh over the radio. "I am not a lioness."

"Ok," Nick responded nervously.

"I am not a panther..." Judy added.

"Alright," Nick muttered, having a feeling something was up.

"I am none of the mammals you have guessed. And I am starting to get worried..."

"Why would you be worried?"

"You remember my fur color?"

"A beautiful calm gray like a fog hugging the woods," Nick said slyly.

"Why do you do that?" Judy groaned. "Why do you make me like you when I should be mad?"

"Why should you be mad?" Nick asked, his mind now kicking into over drive as he tried to figure out what he had done.

"Nick I told you my fur color…for a while you seemed to be on the right track. Then you changed and went back to guessing every other mammal under the sun."

Nick tried to respond but Judy was still keyed up so he had to sit and wait.

"Plus the parks website is back up. With new pictures actually! Flow had some lying around in his camera and I am in several. Plain as day with my gray fur and purple eyes and who knows what else you have figured out about me. And yet you haven't guessed what I am yet and I am getting scared. That you really know what I am and you don't want to admit it…"

She finally allowed him to key up. Nick took in a deep breath and strolled over to the other side of his tower so he could look right at her tower.

"I know the website is working again Judy," Nick said calmly. He smiled as he now knew what was wrong with Judy. He was actually pleased with himself as he began to explain. "I use to check every day. When it finally came back I sat and looked at that dumb screen for what must have been 10 minutes. I knew your image was just a few clicks away."

"You knew the site was up…then you should have figured it out by now Nick..."

"I figured out something alright. But not your species. I figured out something even more important." Nick said, his paw shook a little and his heart races. He was anxious and rightly so because he was about to take quite the leap. "I figured I didn't care what species you are."

"Why?" Judy asked nervously.

"Because I didn't fall for what species you are..." Nick paused and took a deep breath. He felt as if he was about to throw up but he had gone this far. She had to know. She had to hear it from him. "I fell for you."

The seconds just dragged by as Nick stared at Judy's tower. The radio fell silent as Nick waited for some kind of response.

Judy finally came back over the radio. Her voice shaking as if she had been crying. "You stupid fox…you stupid…" Nick winced as he prepared for the end. He had taken the chance and he was beginning to wonder if he should have just kept his mouth shut. "…sweet…caring…wonderful fox."

Nick let out a sigh of relief as Judy let out a gasp. He could tell she was getting a little teary eyed from all this but in a good way.

"That's why I keep guessing different species. That's why they are all different shapes, sizes, and furs. Because as long as they are you that's all that matters."

"Stop please…" Judy pleaded with a giggle. "I am not supposed to have so much sugar in one day. It's a lioness thing."

"No," Nick said softly. "It's a Judy thing."

The rest of the day flowed by as Nick watched the brave forest fighters attempt to contain the fire. Judy would occasionally remind him that fighting a forest fire was a monumental task and that the June fire wouldn't go out so easily. Of course it was hard for her to explain all this but from time to time she would just answer Nick's questions in what could best be described as a dream like state.

"Judy?"

"Mmmm…" Judy began as if she had just tasted a sweet candy, "Yes Nick?"

"You said something about the lake?" Nick reminded her to the sentence she had drifted out on. He had a feeling what had changed her mood and felt warm on the inside. What he had said before was still fresh in Judy's mind apparently.

"Oh yeah...umm..." Judy would start over again. Explaining how the fire teams would most likely try to move the fire towards Jonesy Lake so they had a large natural barrier on one side. With only having to worry about three sides the teams would have a better chance of containing the blaze. Of course, this explanation still took a while since Judy seemed to go in and out of reality.

"You ok?" Nick asked softly as he strolled inside his tower to get some water.

Their conversations had taken them through the day and now they found themselves talking in the fading light as the sun dipped beyond the horizon.

"I'm just...I'm just really happy today." Judy answered sweetly.

"Any reason why?" Nick asked as he filled a tin cup with water and took a sip. The water was refreshing but it didn't quite satisfy his thirst. A thought popped into his mind and the fox strolled over to the bed where he kept the confiscated alcohol from when he first arrived in Two Forks. Nick reached underneath his bed and produced the bottle and stared at its contents. He had drained nearly half the brown liquid inside during his time here. Of course a big part of that was thanks to Delta and Trisha. The revelation of what they did at his comfort station had required some liquid relaxation.

Nick's thoughts went back to Delta for a moment. The ranger had contacted Nick via the ranger radio and informed the fox that coverage of his tower had been approved but it would take him time to get to Nick since there was still many things that needed to get done right now. Nick hadn't had a chance to talk to the painted dog since the start of the June fire but he was hopping that this wouldn't affect his plans.

Nick poured himself a cup from the bottle and took a sip. The contents burned slightly but left him with a warm feeling that began to take hold.

"I think you know why," Judy whispered softly. Something in her words caught Nick's attention though.

"Maybe it's the radio or maybe it's just me, but did you have some trouble on that last set of words?" Nick asked with a chuckle.

"Mmmm….maybe…" Judy said smugly.

Nick chuckled as he put two and two together.

"How many drinks?"

"Well…I had something to celebrate today so I went and got a bottle from my stream." Judy admitted.

"What are you celebrating?" Nick asked as he sat down in bed and rested his back against the metal headboard. He had to put a pillow between him and the bed but it actually helped him sit up a little more. Once comfortable he looked out of his tower and off at the small light that was Judy's.

"Just stuff," Judy slurred as she let out a soft giggle.

"Any particular stuff?"

"Don't make me say it…" Judy groaned.

"I wanna hear it."

"You," Judy admitted in a sweet tone as she let out a satisfied sigh, "I am sitting here. Drunk as can be. Looking at that tower of yours and…well..."

"Funny," Nick mused over the radio.

"What is?" Judy asked happily.

"I am doing the same exact thing," Nick admitted as he took a sip from his cup.

"How are you looking at your tower?" Judy teased.

Nick rolled his eyes, "Not like that, you goof!"

"Sorry, couldn't help it."

"You're actually kind of cute when you're drunk."

"Don't call me cute!"

"Adorable?"

"Better, but not quite there," Judy giggled.

"Hot?"

"I prefer foxy!" Judy teased and began to laugh at her own joke.

"How long?"

"How long what?"

"How long have you been waiting to use that one?" Nick asked as he shook his head.

"Oh gosh…umm...when did you admit you were a fox again?"

"When I first got here."

"Yeah, since then," Judy admitted. Nick had a feeling if Judy had been sitting next to him she would be sticking out her tongue. However other thoughts creeped into Nicks mind about what would happen if Judy was there right now. "What are you wearing?"

Nick snorted into his cup and took a second to gain his composure. "A tux."

"Bet you look great," Judy giggled as she slurred her words.

"I do think I look rather dashing," Nick said, throwing a flair at the end of the sentence. "What about you?"

There was a series of giggles and snorts over the radio before Judy answered. "It's hot..."

"Yes it is," Nick said with a chuckle. "Now quit changing the subject"

"How is that changing the subject?" Judy asked with a bashful giggle.

"I asked you what you are wearing. Some nice evening dress? A parka? Captain Panther pajamas?"

"And I answered your question," Judy said slyly. "It's hot…"

"So?"

"Well…you know…"

Nick's eyes widened as he looked at the tower as a smirk crossed his muzzle. "So you're cooling off?"

"Well I managed to repair one of my windows screens so I have it open but you know that only does so much," Judy explained as Nick hear the sound of a glass being set on a table on Judy's end of the radio. "And we are in the middle of nowhere so…umm..."

"Your nakie!" Nick said with a laugh.

"Yes I am, let that image burn into your mind!" Judy teased.

"Oh I am letting it!" Nick said with a laugh as some rather fun images popped into the fox's head. All of them involved a certain mammal laying on her stomach as her gray fur was exposed for him to enjoy.

"Mmmm…" Judy let out in a rather longing tone. "Do you like what you see?"

"Very much," Nick said as he felt the liquor he had been nursing warm his body and dull his senses. He didn't mind though and closed his eyes as he let the images of the one he longed for fill his mind. Her shape changed once or twice. One moment he was looking at a gray wolf and the next a leopard. All of them with purple eyes and all of them with nothing on but a seductive smile.

"You sure you're still wearing that tux?" Judy asked in almost a whisper. Nick thought he picked up something up else over the radio but shook the thought from his mind.

"We really doing this over the radio?"

"Shut up and just say that tux is on the floor," Judy responded with an impatient gasp.

"It's on the floor..."

"And where are we?" Judy asked in an almost begging tone.

"….on the floor..."

-Day 36-

Nick's head was throbbing as he heard someone say his name. He swatted his paw through the air and tried to shoo the voice away as he let out a pained groan. The voice said something Nick didn't quiet catch but he began to realize this wasn't a dream. No someone was in his tower with him.

Nick began to shake the cobwebs from his brain as his eyes opened. The fox rubbed his head as he felt it throb, protesting the earlier than normal wake up.

"No it's fine, not like I trekked all the way over here or anything, take your time, it is after all your time," Delta said firmly.

Nick's eyes shot open as he sat up in his bed. He looked around the tower and saw the ranger leaning against the desk near the door, a rather smug smirk on the painted dogs face.

"Good morning sunshine," Delta said with a wink.

* * *

 **Who here reads ZNN?**

 **Everyone should raise their hands!**

 **This story got mentioned on the ZNN!**

 **Specials thanks to Euphonemes and the amazing staff at ZNN for making such an awesome article. You all rule!**

 **If you get a chance please go check out ZNN for the Firewatch review and of course all your fanfiction news and what not.**

 **Chapter edited by: _Fox in the hen house._ Thanks dude!**

 **Till next time firewatchers.**

 **Pinecone!**

 **-Blue**


	19. Nice to meet you

Nice to meet you

Nick was frantically running around his tower throwing a few off objects on his bed that he felt he may need to pack into his bag for the trip. As the fox ran over to the kitchen area he breathed into his paws and smelt his breath. It still smelt like cheap booze. He cursed as he began to pour some water into a tin cup and ran over to a bag he normally kept his tooth brush in.

An amused painted dog was leaning against the desk next to the door and watched the shirtless fox put some tooth paste on a brush and attacked his teeth as he tried to freshen his breath.

"So, as I was saying," Delta started while the fox continued to prepare. "I am only here two days. That's all I could secure for you because of the fire. After that I have to report to some science station nearby."

Nick was only half listening to the painted dog as he swirled some water into his mouth and then spat it back into the tin cup, deciding it was the best he could do. Nick of course could have gone to the comfort station to clean up but that would take time. Time that would be better spent with Judy.

The fox took a moment to smell his fur and decided he would have to clean up when he got to the Thorofare region. It seemed he would need to make that trip to the comfort station after all.

A thought popped into the fox's mind and he looked over at the desk where his radio was currently charging. Delta looked down at the radio and then back at Nick.

"You going to tell her?" Delta asked as he eyed the fox.

Nick thought about it for a moment and shook his head. "Not yet, not until I am in her region." Delta gave the fox an odd look and chuckled. Nick rolled his eyes. "You and Trisha are a perfect match you know that?"

"Thanks!" Delta said, taking the tease as a compliment.

Nick took another few minutes preparing before throwing a green hiking shirt on and making sure his bag was packed and secured.

"So how long do you think it takes to get to Judy's tower from here?" Nick asked, deciding not to beat around the bush. He wanted to head out as soon as he could now that Delta was here to cover the tower. After all Nick only had so long before he had to return to keep an eye on the Two Forks region.

"Normally 3 hours," Delta said as he thought it over.

Nick winced and felt a pang of annoyance. That was less time to spend with…well…it was just less time.

Delta reached over on his side and pulled a key from his pocket and tossed it to Nick. The fox caught the key and opened his paw to inspect it. There was a series of small numbers carved into the small weathered object.

"That should cut the time in half," Delta said as he nodded at Nick's paw.

"This for your car?" Nick asked with a smirk.

"Nope, but how are you with heights?" The ranger asked.

It took a few seconds but finally Nick understood. The Fox's mind went to something Judy had told him a while back about the gondola between their regions. Only rangers had the keys. Now he had one too.

"Delta..." Nick tried to think of the words to explain to the ranger what all this meant to him. To have someone stick their neck out for him was rare and the fox felt off, especially since he had only just the met the ranger not long ago.

"We are even ok?" Delta said with a smirk as he held up a paw. "Plus I ain't one for all that sappy stuff. You get out of here and get your tail to Judy."

Nick nodded and looped his arms through the straps on his backpack. Delta tossed him his walkie and with that he headed out the door and started to quickly descend the tower.

"Don't forget Nick! Two days!" Delta shouted from the tower.

Nick grinned, "Two days!"

The sun was still rising in the sky as the fox made his way quickly through the woods towards the northern part of his region. From time to time he would break out in a steady jog in an attempt to hurry. He felt anxious as he moved through the forest and navigated the paths quickly. He couldn't remember the last time he had felt this way. It wasn't so much a sense of panic as it was excitement. He felt himself shiver from time to time, like a tod on Christmas day.

Nick kept debating on whether to call Judy and check on her or if he should remain silent. He decided it would be best to just let her contact him when she was awake. That way he would have to spend less time trying to dodge any questions on the radio. He tried to think of a few good excuses in case something came up. Just in case she asked him to run an errand in his region.

He racked his mind but only a few excuses came to him as he continued towards the north. He hoped she wouldn't need him to do anything today. Not until he was in her region. He kept debating on how he would go about telling her. Part of him wanted to just surprise her. Remain silent during the journey and then knock on her door. He quickly dashed that thought though. He had a feeling it would just make her mad. Maybe when he reached the gondola? No that may be too soon. She may try and convince him to turn around.

As Nick passed the sign indicating the main supply drop and gondola he had an idea. Surely there would be signs like this in her region. He guessed there would be a similar path that led to the gondola station on the other side. All he would have to do is follow the signs to the Thorofare tower. Once he found one he could give her a heads up on where he was. By then it would be too late for him to just turn around. She would just have to accept they were about to meet.

What if she didn't want to meet? Nick banished the thought as soon as it popped into his head. No Judy wanted to meet. She wanted to see him. She wanted…she wanted Nick.

He focused on the positive thoughts and smirked as he rounded a corner. In front of him the weather worn gondola sat in its station and waited for use. Nick reached into his pocket and retrieved the key Delta had given him earlier. He took a deep breath and proceeded to board it.

The ride was actually rather smooth. There was of course the sound of gears and the occasional twang as the metal cable swayed in the wind, but Nick actually found the ride rather exciting. He had been on gondolas before. The rainforest district used them as a main form of travel. So the fact he was dangling over rather deep ravine didn't really phase Nick. The view though was stunning. He had an uninterrupted view of the valley in the distance. With no trees in the way he could see for miles. Nick took a moment to scan his surroundings and his eyes fell on the massive smoke plume that was produced by the June fire.

The forest service was trying their best to contain the raging inferno but it was still a huge task and Nick was starting to grow a little uneasy. As more and more black ash filled smoke rose to the sky Nick noticed one of the helicopters circling the fire, looking for the best spot to dump its payload of water. Nick took in a deep breath but then shook his head. Now wasn't the time to focus on what he couldn't control. Instead it was time to focus on something far more positive.

"Nick you awake yet?" Judy's voice came over the radio. She still sounded tired and Nick had a feeling she was probably nursing a bit of a hangover. A lot of drinks had been enjoyed the night before. Of course that's not the only thing that had been enjoyed. The two had shared a rather heated moment over the radio. Nick wondered if it would cause any friction between them. Or if it would lead to some friction between the sheets.

The fox smirked at some rather interesting thoughts as they entered his mind. The gondola ride was coming to a close and he decided to wait till he had disembarked the vehicle before calling Judy back. She did this from time to time. She told him she would sometimes contact him and when he didn't respond she would just wait an hour or so. Nick soon started getting up earlier however in order to catch Judy's calls.

It only took a few more minutes but the gondola pulled up to a form of dock and locked into place. Nick pulled the key out of a small control panel that had been built into the gondola. He pocketed the key and then leapt to the ground. Before his paws had even hit the dirt he was already moving down the path. His eyes filled with a look of determination as he headed towards a wooden sign.

He decided now was a good time to acknowledge Judy and keyed his mic. "So how bad is yours?" He asked as he rubbed his own temple. A slight throbbing still present from the evening's activities.

"Why did you let me get that drunk?!"Judy came back over the radio loudly. Nick winced but soon recovered as he heard the infectious laughter pour from the walkie.

"Well how else was I going to get you on the floor?" Nick asked with a chuckle.

There was a long pause of the radio and Nick wondered if Judy regretted anything. To be fair it wasn't like they had really done anything. Both of them had been miles away from one another during the night's activities. They were however rather heated activities. The way Judy had described things over the radio had created vivid images in the fox's mind. He never thought he would be onboard for something as odd as walkie talkie sex, but last night had changed his mind. The silence however caused Nick to stop in his tracks just in front of a weathered sign, waiting to hear Judy's response.

"You didn't need to get me drunk to get me there Nick," Judy said softly. "However I think it helped with some of the…umm…more descriptive part of our conversation."

"I liked the part on the desk," Nick said simply as a broad smile crossed his muzzle.

Judy groaned over the radio, "As much fun as it was I am just….I can't believe I did something like that!"

"Why?"

"Because…it…well…"

"It was fun, right?" Nick asked as he studied the weathered sign in front of him. It had several arrows indicating directions for various destinations. There was a comfort station nearby, a supply drop, waterfall, river, but most importantly Judy's tower. According to the sign it was roughly 2 miles to the north of where Nick currently stood. A waterfall named "Bunny Falls" was 1.6 miles. Nick snickered, remembering Judy saying she had a waterfall near her tower that she used as a kind of shower every morning.

"It was…" Judy said hesitantly before taking a deep breath, "It was a lot of fun actually. Just wish…well…you know."

"Yeah I do," Nick said tenderly into the radio as he proceeded down the path. "At least you have Bunny Falls nearby to clean up for company."

There was silence over the radio once more and Nick smirked. Wondering what was going through Judy's mind at that moment.

"What do you mean?" Judy's voice was devoid of the warmness it usually carried. Instead she sounded nervous, almost frantic actually.

"Well the falls are only 1.6 miles from the gondola and your tower is 2…so I just did the math and assumed it was rather close."

"How…"Judy's voice began to shake, "How do you know all that?"

"Thought I would take a stroll north. Got to the ravine. Turns out if you take a running start its pretty easy to clear," Nick joked. "Of course the pinecones chasing me weren't so lucky."

As Nick continued his hike he was met with silence over the walkie. He could tell a battle was raging over the other side of the frequency and began to wonder what Judy would-

"Nick we can't do this..." Judy's voice was filled with sorrow.

Nick stopped near an old fallen tree and looked down at the walkie as if it had just slapped him in the face. After what had happened between them he was actually somewhat surprised. He knew there was a chance that Judy would be nervous or even scared. That she may actually not want to meet him just yet. However he had hoped that it was all in his mind and that she would be happy to meet him, or at least a little anxious.

"Why can't we do this?" Nick asked, trying to sound friendly, though some coldness managed to slip into the words.

"I….I can't bear to…"

"To meet me?"

"To lose you!" Judy shot back as a sob filled the radio.

"Why would you lose me?" Nick asked, keeping his emotions in check, the urge to laugh at such a silly comment was hard to contain.

"When you see what I am…Nick it will change us," Judy pleaded.

"You're right," Nick responded simply as he continued onward. The dirt path starting to slope upwards. "It will change us. It will change how I wake up in the morning knowing the face of the mammal I can't wait to talk to. It will change how I look at your tower and now see just how brilliant those purple eyes of you are. It will change how I look up and compare your beautiful gray fur with the rain clouds." Nick wanted to go on but he felt it was best to let her speak her peace.

"Nick….please..." Judy said softly. "I can't….if we do…I can't lose you..."

He could tell she was starting to cry. He didn't know why though which caused him to grow a little annoyed. What could possibly make her think he would judge her? Had he said something? The fox ran through every conversation he could remember them having and shook his head. For the life of him he just couldn't understand why she would be so afraid.

"You won't," Nick said as he stopped once more on the path. "Judy I promise you it will be ok." Nick took in a deep breath and then took a gamble. "If you really want me to….just say the words and I will turn back and return to Two Forks..."

Nick lost track of time as he waited for a response. It was such an important moment that his mind couldn't grasp just how long he had been waiting. To him it felt like ages even though it may have only been a minute or two. The silence though would kill him if it went on much longer.

"My tower is on top of a rock formation…" Judy began to speak softly. "There is a warning sign just before you get to the formation telling travelers to watch out for rock slides. When you get to that sign…just…"

"I will tell you when I am there," Nick said as Judy trailed off and released control of the frequency.

"I have to get ready…for….this..." Judy came over the radio once more, not sounding like herself. She seemed almost distant. Before Nick could think of something to say Judy cleared the air. "Nick, please don't think I don't want to meet you. I….I am actually shaking in a good way. Just…promise you won't be mad."

"Promise."

The rest of the hike to Judy's tower was silent. The forest itself seemed to be holding its breath in anticipation for this meeting. Nick moved as quickly as he could up the steady incline, taking the occasional break to stretch and have some water. He started to notice that the trees weren't as thick the higher he climbed. He came to a fork in the path with a worn sign pointing in two directions. In one was the waterfall Judy had spoken of. The other was Judy's tower. Nick felt his heart race as all of it came together. He was in the Thorofare region about to meet the mammal he had been speaking to for weeks. The one that had brought him back from the brink. The one he had fallen for.

Nick hurried up the path, doing his best to keep his legs from breaking out into a run. He had a feeling he would need his breath soon and it would give Judy more time to prepare. He had images of a gray wolf darting around her tower, trying to organize every little thing for the fox's arrival.

Nick's thoughts nearly caused him to pass a metal sign that was bent and dinged. The yellow paint was chipped and rusted. It was a warning sign to anyone traveling through the area to be wary of loose rocks and possible rock slides. This was the sign Judy had told him about. As Nick passed the metal object he keyed up his mic.

"Ok, so I am passing the sign now. Should be at your tower in just a minute." Nick said, a skip in his step as he felt his feet pick up the pace.

"WAIT!" Judy voice blared out of the radio.

Nick nearly dropped the walkie as the sudden shout had caused him to jump.

"Just, just wait one second," Judy sounded nervous over the radio. Nick didn't know why though. He was so close and the wait was starting to get to him. "Nick, if we do this. There is no going back. When you see me things will, well they will be different." Her attitude had changed since their last talk. She sounded a little more calm and at ease with the situation at paw. There was still a hint of hesitation in her words though.

"How? How will they be different?" Nick asked with a little apprehension.

"It just, it could get complicated and I'm….Nick I'm afraid!"

Nick felt a little insulted as he keyed up, wanting so badly to just take the final hike up the path to finally see Judy face to face. "Why? Why would you be afraid? Is it because I'm a fox?" Nick regretted the words as soon as they left his mouth.

"No! No Nick it's not that!" Judy responded quickly.

"Then what?" Nick asked, his anger masked but agitation was clear in his voice.

"When you see me, things will be different, and I'm afraid to lose this Nick! I have never gotten this close with anyone like this…I just..." Judy finished and Nick tried to key up but the radio beeped, informing him the channel was still tied up by Judy. She had her microphone keyed up still but was silent for a few seconds. "Can you just do something for me?"

"Sure Judy, anything!" Nick said, detecting the desperation in his supervisor's voice.

"Close your eyes. Please."

Though her voice had come over the radio Nick picked up an echo. He looked up the path which curved around a large boulder. His nose twitched slightly and he felt his tail sway. She was close. So close he could hear her. The fox's heart was racing.

Nick followed her instructions and closed his eyes before keying the radio. "Ok, they are closed, I better not be getting hit with a water balloon or I am gonna be very disappointed."

"And wet!" Judy shot back. Some of the happiness returning to her voice. "Just keep them close please, till I tell you."

"Okay" Nick responded softly, his voice shaking from excitement.

A few seconds passed before Nick detected her, his ears raised as he heard a set of small footsteps approach him. A beautiful scent filled his nostrils. It wasn't perfume though, it was all Judy. She even smelled sweet.

The footsteps stopped just a few feet in front of Nick. He did his best not to peak but it was taking all his concentration and will power.

A whole minute passed but Nick kept his promise and never opened his eyes. The whole time he could feel his heart beating erratically.

"OK. You can open your eyes…"Judy said softly. For the first time ever her voice was not coming from a radio. There was no longer a robotic voice or background noise. He heard her voice in its purest form.

Nick slowly opened his eyes and allowed them to adjust for a second as he looked straight ahead.

A bunny stood before him on the path.

Clad in light gray fur, the doe stood before him dressed in a simple pink button down shirt with a pair of tight jeans that hugged her generous hips enticingly. He couldn't help but notice the two radios attached to her belt as his gaze wandered over her. He briefly wondered what the other was for before all thoughts vanished from his mind as he finally caught the sight of her beautiful violet eyes, eyes that had chased him even into his dreams. It was a bit of a shock for him to realize that though she was a bunny, he found her incredibly beautiful.

Here stood the mammal he had been talking for the past few weeks. She had been someone he had grown not only fond of but someone he was falling for. This whole time though she had been not only a prey species but a bunny to boot! She had known he was a fox and had continued to push the envelope.

"Nick I am so sorry," Judy began with an apology which confused Nick slightly. "I should have told you a while back. But at first it was just kind of funny and I never thought we would get to where we are..."

There was sadness in her voice as she began to spill her thoughts out to Nick. The fox remained silent the whole time, his emerald eyes hiding his feelings, his face devoid of emotion.

"I realize now I led you on. I mean I should have warned you! But I was afraid to lose what we had going and the thought of your radio falling silent if I revealed what I was…I couldn't bear to think about it!" Tears began to fall down her cheeks.

Nick slowly put his back pack down, still not speaking. Judy looked up at Nick and then back to the ground.

"I am a bunny, Nick. There is no changing that. I am sorry. I should have said something! I know this isn't fair to you, after what you went through thanks to your ex. And now a dumb bunny comes along and messes with your heart!" Judy was starting to sob.

She stopped though when she looked up at Nick who had been rummaging around his back pack. He found what he had been looking for and produced a small handkerchief. The fox slowly walked over to the bunny who remained frozen in surprise. Her bright eyes were wide as she looked right into Nick's emerald ones.

Nick looked down at Judy for a moment. It took a second but slowly a smirk crossed the Fox's lips as he took a knee in front of Judy so he was level with her. He noticed her lips were still quivering as she watched him.

"So, looks like I got hustled," Nick muttered as he gently dabbed his handkerchief to the does cheeks and wiped the tears away. She winced slightly at his words. "Hustled by a bunny too, wait till everyone hears about this," He said softly as he finished drying Judy's cheeks, only for more tears to roll down her fur.

"I'm sorr-" Judy began but Nick pressed a finger to her lips, silencing the apology.

The fox continued to smirk as he shook his head. His finger lingered for a moment and then he took a risk. He slowly moved his paw so it cupped her chin.

"So tell me, are you all talk?" He asked smugly as he stared into her vibrant eyes.

Judy's ears raised slightly as she gave Nick a confused stare.

"Are you..."Nick began to lean closer to Judy. The bunny's eyes growing even wider.

"..All..." Nick continued to lean closer, happy that Judy not only held her ground but was beginning to move upwards towards his lips.

"…Talk…?" Nick whispered, his muzzle just a centimeter away from the bunny's lips which were parted just slightly.

"Nick?" Judy asked in the softest whisper as her eyelids drooped and her ears quickly followed suit.

"Hmmm?"

"I can't tell you how badly I wanted this!" Judy whispered, before the last words could seal the sentence the small gray bunny closed the final bit of space between them and kissed Nick. Her lips were soft, sweet, and so comfortable that Nick lost himself in the embrace.

For a bunny Judy sure had some strength about her as she put her paws on Nick's chest and grabbed pawfuls of his shirt, holding him close as if daring the fox to try and pull away. He had no intention of doing such a dumb thing though. Far from it.

The kiss was soft, sweet, and simple. Yet it held so much passion that Nick felt the whole world around him melt away as he wrapped an arm around Judy's waist, pulling her closer to him. She let out a soft purr as she ran her paws up his chest and suddenly around his neck, draping her arms on his shoulder.

It was Judy who finally ended the kiss and pulled her lips from Nick. However she didn't move away. Judy placed a paw behind Nick's head and pulled him close. She gently rested her forehead against the fox's and kept her eyes closed. Nick's heart was racing and he felt what could only be explained as pure joy run through his body. He took in a deep breath through his nose and drank up Judy's sweet scent. The way her fur felt against his was wonderful. Everything about this just made all the terrible things in Nick's life not matter anymore.

"So Nick…"Judy whispered softly.

"Hmmm?" Nick replied as he just enjoyed the moment.

"If you're here…."Judy began and Nick suddenly opened his eyes. Judy put both paws on Nick's cheeks and squished his face as a glint of fire flashed in her eyes, "Then who the hell is watching your tower?"

* * *

 **Hey Firewatchers!**

 **Sorry it has taken so long to get this chapter up. You know how crazy life can get.**

 **Thanks to _Fox in the hen house_ for the editing and scene structure assist! **

**I know a lot of you will be asking if this is the end. Glad to say its not. Things are just heating up. Plus we have the June fire to worry about. Can't wait to see how that turns out.**

 **Plug time!**

 _ **Ghostly Love**_ **by _Fox in the hen house._ An awesome new story that involves everyone's gray bunny as she visits the mysterious town of Lunar Haven in search of...well shes not sure but she seems to have found it! It is an amazing story and is definitely worth the read. **

_**Safe Paws**_ **by _M_** ** _idnightopheliac._ See normally I am super busy and I haven't had time to start reading new stories. However I took a chance with _Safe Paws_. Read chapter 1...now I am hooked. Starting right where the movie left off we get to see that start of something wonderful early on. I have spoken to a few others about what I have to look forward to and I have been warned...the sweetest fluff around! Can't wait to binge read this one! You should too!**

 **Thank you all for your continued support! Cant wait for whats next.**

 **Till Next time!**

 **Pinecone!**

 **-Blue**


	20. The Thorofare Tower

The Thorofare Tower

Even though Judy's tower was very close to where she and Nick had met for the first time, it actually took them a lot longer to get the tower than it should have. The reason was actually rather amusing to Nick when he realized they still hadn't reached her home away from home.

The first speed bump had been caused by Judy who, while leading Nick along the path, her small paw holding onto his own, suddenly stopped and turned to look at him. The fox was slightly confused and looked around nervously, wondering what had caused the sudden stop. The bunny bit her lip and then wiggled her bottom playfully. Nick chuckled at the action but his eyes went wide in surprise when the doe suddenly leapt at the fox. She wrapped her arms around the predator's neck and pressed her lips to his. Nick held the bunny close to his body as he closed his eyes, letting out a surprised but pleased noise as the two shared a warm kiss.

After a long moment of standing on the path with their lips pressed together, Judy finally pulled away, her cheeks and ears a light pink as the doe blushed.

"Sorry," Judy began as she removed her arms from around Nick. The doe however still hung in the air as the fox refused to let her go. Judy looked down at the ground and then back at Nick.

The fox grinned as he held the bunny close to his body, his bright green eyes looking directly into Judy's beautiful purple ones. "You better be sorry," Nick began which caused Judy to tilt her head hesitantly. "I wasn't done," Nick finished with a wink. Judy gasped happily and met the fox's lips once more.

Judy may have been the one to start this romantic distraction but Nick wasn't completely innocent in his own actions. After their first little make-out session, they started up the path once more. Nick's attention was completely on Judy, not really interested in looking at a bunch of trees or boulders. No, the fox was too engrossed with the beauty in front of him.

Nick didn't exactly know a whole lot about bunny social behavior. What little he did know was they were very affectionate and could be somewhat playful. As Nick tried to remember more his eyes looked down at Judy's supple hips as they swayed with every step. He tried his best to keep his eyes up, however the predator eventually let his emerald gaze fall on Judy's rump.

The fox felt his heart skip a beat as he watched the way Judy walked, but his mind went completely blank when he saw Judy flick her tail. He couldn't explain it but the motion drove his instincts wild. He wanted to jump at Judy and…well...

As different ideas flashed through the Fox's mind he noticed Judy's tail flicked once more. Nick took a chance and suddenly scooped Judy up in his arms. The doe was facing away from him and was completely caught off guard. Judy let out a surprised squeak and kicked her legs at first but soon relaxed and even closed her eyes as she felt Nick burry his muzzle into her neck and take in a deep breath.

The action made Judy shiver and she reached up behind her and ran a paw through Nick's fur.

"I can't believe you're here," She whispered happily as the fox continued to drink in her scent. "I'm so glad..."

"Me too, Carrots."

"Carrots?" Judy asked and the fox felt her tense up.

Nick felt a little nervous, wondering if he had maybe gone too far with the nickname. Judy however let out a soft moan of approval as she ran her other paw along the fur on Nick's arm.

"I like it," she whispered happily.

"I like you..." Nick teased and nibble at Judy's neck.

The doe let out a surprised squeak and suddenly wiggled her way out of Nick's grasp. The fox was a little surprised at first but noticed how Judy blushed and suddenly took a moment to fan herself. Whatever he had done was done well, the bunny getting flustered and needing a moment.

"Easy there..." Judy said, her chest puffing out as she started to try and catch her breath. Nick was a little worried the doe would berate him for taking things a little too far, "wait till we are at least in my tower for that." Judy then gave Nick another flick of her tail before grabbing his paw and leading him back up the path.

"Oh that is cruel," Nick groaned at the teasing from the bunny.

"I am a harsh supervisor aren't I?" Judy shot back.

"Yeah, won't even let me have some time off," Nick teased.

Judy stopped mid step and turned to look at Nick with a rather sly smirk.

"Speaking of which, you never did tell me who exactly is covering your tower."

"For their own safety I am sworn to secrecy," Nick said as he stood up a little straighter, "We have this dictator of a supervisor in our area after all."

Judy's jaw fell open but her lips curved into a smile as she put her paws on her hips. "I am not that bad."

Nick just shrugged his shoulders, trying his best not to smile. One look at Judy however and he faulted, his muzzle forming into a small smirk.

Judy let her eye lids droop as she started to saunter over to the fox. Nick noticed she was throwing her hips from side to side in an exaggerated manner. Even though he knew exactly what she was doing he was completely unprepared to fend off the cuteness that was Judy.

"You know Nick," Judy began in a low tone laced with seduction. "I think it was super sweet of you to arrange for Delta to cover your tower."

Nick felt his eye twitch. How could she possibly know it was Delta that was covering her tower?

Judy stopped just in front of Nick and looked up, pulling on his shirt so he would lean down to her height. The fox complied as he lowered himself down so he was at Judy's eye level.

"How did you know it was Delta?" He asked, his curiosity getting the best of him.

"Oh Nick," Judy whispered as she gave him a gentle peck on the lips, "You just told me."

Nick felt his eyelids drooped and the smile left his face, realizing he had just been hustled. Judy meanwhile giggled with a smug smile as she reached down and picked up a black radio which had been clipped to her small belt.

She flipped through the channels and then entered the frequency code she knew by heart. Nick had been told whenever he needed to change frequency he would need to ask for a channel code. It was like a password so others couldn't eavesdrop on certain conversations. Nick of course didn't know the channel codes by heart, having been using the code sheet as a coaster for the past few weeks. Judy though, expert Firewatcher as she was, apparently knew the codes and channels by heart.

Nick felt a little bad that he had accidentally sold out Delta but he had a feeling this wasn't a big deal. The fox remembered the ranger mentioned he had gotten clearance from superintendent Flow to cover Nick's tower.

"Ranger 16 this is Thorofare tower."

There was a pause over the radio and Judy looked up at Nick with her smug smirk. The doe licked her lips and took a few steps back towards Nick. While waiting for the call Judy reached up and grabbed a pawful of Nick's shirt once more and tugged. The fox chuckled as he leaned down. Judy met him half way, standing tip toe, and gently kissed Nick on the lips once more. Normally Nick wasn't a fan of so much display of affection, but for Judy it was worth it. In fact, he started to find himself wanting more of it.

A minute passed and Judy pulled away from Nick to try hailing Delta again.

"Delta this is Judy."

Silence once more.

"Go easy on him," Nick insisted as he wrapped an arm around Judy's waist and brought her close to him. Judy instinctively rested her head against the fox's chest and let out a soft purring noise. Nick felt his bushy tail sway at the sounds as he looked down at the bunny.

"Delta I know you are at Two Forks. No point hiding it. Pick up."

There was a moment of silence over the radio before someone answered.

"Judy…ugh….what…oh gosh that's it…what is it?" It wasn't Delta on the line. It was Trisha.

Judy looked slightly confused and checked her ranger radio. Nick could only assume it was on the right channel since the bunny continued with the same odd look on her face.

"Trisha? Where is Delta?"

"He is….yes…yes…he is a little busy right now. Just like that babe."

Judy's eyes went wide as she realized what exactly was going on. Nick began to chuckle as he saw Judy's cheeks turn a rosy color. He then completely lost it as he noticed the inside of Judy's ears change a bright pink color as well. Apparently bunny's ears were very good at showing off certain emotions.

Nick enjoyed watching just how shocked Judy looked as they heard Trisha accidentally key up and let out a pleasure filled moan. Judy scrambled as she tried to lower the volume as her friend let out gasps of ecstasy, apparently unaware she had keyed up the mic on Delta's radio, most likely grasped in her small brown paws.

Nick's mood however quickly changed as he began to realize something. Delta was covering his tower. Which meant Trisha must have come to visit him. Which also meant that they were doing it in….

Nick scooped the radio out of Judy's paw and keyed up frantically. "Trisha!"

"Pinecone…" Was the only thing Trisha managed to say before she let out a squeak.

"Where are you two?"

There was a silence over the radio before the bunny returned, "Tower…Two Forks Tower."

"Oh no..." Nick groaned as he looked down at Judy who put her paws to her mouth and began to giggle. The fox then keyed up the radio. "Please tell me it's not where I think it is."

"Do you really want to know?" Trisha asked with a giggle before gasping for air.

Nick gagged for a moment which caused Judy to fall to the ground laughing.

"So now I have to burn those sheets..." Nick groaned over the radio.

"And the desk, and the floor, and the kitchen area..." Trisha added in between moans.

"So pretty much my whole tower?" Nick asked over the radio. He didn't get a response. He had a feeling why but he didn't really want to see those images in his mind so he just looked down at Judy who was still rolling on the path, laughing.

After a few more seconds of sweet laughter Judy finally found her composure and stood up. The bunny brushed some of the dirt off her clothing before beaming back at the fox who had an annoyed look on his face. Judy however knew how to cheer him up. She skipped over and took his paw and then led him back up the path.

As they continued towers Judy's tower they began to talk about Nick's journey from Two Forks to Thorofare. Judy couldn't believe that Delta had let him borrow the gondola keys. Apparently Judy had been begging to use Trisha's keys for ages now, just to take a slow ride and enjoy the view.

Their conversation was like some kind of wonderful dream to Nick. There was no more looking at a walkie talkies and waiting for a response. No more garbled transmissions. No more words without physical touches.

Every word that left Judy's luscious lips was like a sweet song to the fox as he heard the bunny's voice in the purest form.

 _Bunny_.

Nick still couldn't believe that after all this time Judy was a bunny. Yet here she was. Giant ears and all. Those ears though. Nick began to look Judy over once more. This time focused on the long slender ears that seemed to be constantly raised and taking in all the different sounds of the forest. Nick chuckled to himself as he watched Judy's ears twitch from time to time and turn to the different sources of sounds around them.

Soon the path leveled out as they came around one final large boulder. Nick's steps stopped as he looked ahead at a sight he had been looking at for so long from so far away.

The Thorofare Tower wasn't exactly a tall tower. Had Nick and Judy's tower been placed side by side, his would easily be taller by at least two stories. Judy's tower however didn't need to be tall though. It sat on top of what Nick soon realized was a mountain. This whole time Judy and Nick had actually been slowly climbing up the side of a mountain. It made sense of course since her tower had always sat just above Nick's.

The fox began to take a few steps closer to the structure as his eyes took in his surroundings. Judy's tower was painted a white that showed signs of aging. The weather up here having obviously chipped away at the original coats of paint. The roof of the tower reflected in the mid-day sun and Nick realized the whole roof was made up of solar panels. The Two Forks tower had a series of smaller panels on the roof, obviously not being as advanced as the Thorofare tower.

As Nick took in the sights Judy waited patiently in front of the fox, slowly rocking back and forth on her feet. Nick took notice of this and smiled down at the doe who took a step closer. As it turned out what little Nick did know about bunnies had been correct. Judy reached up and gently pulled the fox down once more as she pressed her lips to Nick's muzzle. Nick didn't protest. Far from it. He leaned down a little farther and then scooped Judy up with his strong arms, wrapping the gray bunny up close to him.

Nick had lost track as to which kiss this actually was now, not that he was trying to keep track or anything. He actually found it rather amusing that he had only just met Judy face to face for the first time and they were already so madly in lo-….

" _Easy there bud,_ " Nick thought to himself as he breathed in Judy's intoxicating sense.

He realized he was still a little nervous about all this. Even though they had formed a rather strong bond over the past few weeks, Nick suddenly remembered just how odd a situation he found himself in. Kissing a strange doe on top of a mountain. In the middle of a sea of trees. The wind gently flowing over their entwined bodies. Oh yeah, this was totally a dangerous situation.

Nick banished any paranoid or troublesome thoughts from his mind and simply focused on the now. The way Judy pressed her body against his. The way her lips tasted. The texture of her tongue as it….Nick felt a sudden shiver of excitement as Judy took a leap and gently slid her tongue across Nick's lips. Almost as if she were begging him to do the same.

The fox obliged happily and soon the kiss, which had started out a sweet and loving, turned into raw passion. Judy starting to breathe a little heavier as she ran her paws up Nick's chest.

Nick didn't want this moment to end but it would seem Judy had other plans as she pulled herself away from the fox, her chest rising up and down as she did her best to catch her breath.

"Nick..." She mumbled as she leaned back towards Nick, this time nuzzling into his neck.

"I know Carrots."

Judy purred at the new nickname and Nick could feel the bunny shake with excitement. At least he hoped it was excitement.

After a few minutes the couple finally pulled apart. Judy beaming up at Nick as she took his paw in her own and started to lead him up the steps of her tower. It only took a minute and soon Nick found himself standing inside Judy's tower. The exterior design, though shorter, was just like his own tower. The inside was roughly the same size which meant it was comfortable for Nick but must have been expansive for Judy.

"Just set your bag down at the desk," Judy instructed as she removed the radios from her belt and put them in the charging station nearby, several other radios currently charging.

Nick couldn't explain it but he actually felt right at home inside the tower. Not just because he had been living in one of his own for the past few weeks. No this was something different. He felt comfortable here. Like he was supposed to be there.

Nick scanned the interior of the tower and noticed a computer with a large monitor on one desk. The screen saver was of the parks logo, a single pine tree inside a shield. Next to the computer sat a large radio set that looked like it belonged at some kind of old military base. Judy noticed the direction in which Nick was looking and skipped over.

Her chest swelled with pride as she looked at the radio equipment and then to Nick, "You like? It's tuned to the parks frequency. This is what I have been talking to you through when not out wandering my region on the walkie."

Nick had to admit it was somewhat adorable watching Judy explain everything about the radio. She started pointing at different dials and knobs. Explaining how she could listen in on radio traffic from 4 regions over. The walkies really only had so much range to them so this equipment was obviously designed to get messages sent out over large expanses.

"This is the phone to the parks department," Judy explained, "Remember the line that was cut? Well this was the phone that line belongs to."

"Oh no it couldn't have been cut that's impossible," Nick said in a teasing voice. Judy hadn't believed him at first when he reported a while back that a phone line had been cut. Nick choosing to not let her live that down anytime soon.

"Keep it up and you are sleeping outside," Judy shot back, the words coming out before she realized just what she had said.

Both mammals froze and stood in an awkward silence as they processed what the doe had just said. As one ,their eyes slowly went over to the bed in the corner of the tower. Fortunately the parks department didn't buy different sized beds unless the mammal in question was extremely large. Judy's bed was obviously far too large for her and there would be plenty of room in case….well, in case she had someone to cuddle up with that night.

The silence was broken by Nick who suddenly burst out laughing as he noticed Judy's bed sheets. They were covered in smiling carrots making kissy faces or winking.

Judy knew what the fox was laughing at and put her paws on her hips as she glared up at the fox playfully. "Hey now. I like my sheets."

"Oh I do too, Carrots," Nick said as he wiped a tear away from his cheek. Judy skipped over to her bed and took a moment to adjust a blanket that was just tossed on the bed.

"They are super soft too!" Judy exclaimed as she sat down on the bed, leaning on her elbows as she crossed her legs.

"I bet," Nick said as he crossed his arms and looked around the inside of the tower once more.

Nick liked to consider himself a rather sharp mammal when it came to intelligence. He could normally read what others were going to do before they did it. Or sometimes understand what someone was thinking. Every once and a while however even the fox suffered from moments of stupidity. As Nick continued to look around the room he hadn't noticed that Judy was still sitting on the bed. The gray bunny bit her lower lip as her ears drooped forward slightly.

Once Nick was done looking around his eyes went back to Judy, the beautiful bunny still sitting on the bed in what was obviously a seductive manner. Nick froze and his emerald eyes widened as he realized Judy had been staring at him the whole time.

"Oh…I umm..."

"You want to see how soft the sheets are goofball?" Judy asked with a suggestive wink.

The urge to smack himself in the head was almost overwhelming. Nick moved quickly over to the bed and towered over Judy who held her ground as she looked up and bit her lower lip once more. Nick put his paws down on either side of the small bunny and leaned down. Judy however quickly scurried back farther onto the bed which confused Nick at first but the giggles from Judy told him this was to be a game.

A game he intended to win.

As Judy tried to get away, Nick climbed onto the bed and reached out, managing to grasp Judy's ankle which elected a small squeak from the surprised doe. Nick grinned as he dragged the bunny back towards him. Judy was laughing now as she tried to squirm away. Nick however was a great deal stronger and had no trouble pulling the small gray doe back underneath him.

Judy curled up slightly just beneath Nick and looked up, her beautiful purple eyes full of want as she reached up and placed her arms around Nick's neck. Judy was actually a lot stronger when she wanted to be, proving it as she pulled the fox down towards her with ease, not that Nick would have resisted in the first place. Their lips came together in a passionate kiss as a pair of tongues came out to meet each other almost immediately. Nick used one of his paws to support himself over the bunny. The other though went to her waist which was partially covered by Judy's shirt. This however was just a small obstacle. Nick took a chance and slid his paw underneath the fabric which elected a soft moan from Judy, signaling him for more.

Nick happily obliged as his whole paw slid underneath Judy's shirt. He had no destination in mind though. He just wanted to feel her fur in his paws and so feel he did. The fox slowly brought his paw over Judy's stomach which caused another moan to escape her. Judy slid her tongue into the fox's mouth, surprising Nick by the action which caused him to accidentally move his paw, gently dragging a claw against the bunny's fur.

Judy suddenly pulled away from the kiss and arched her back in a surprised gasp. Nick panicked and tried to pull his paw from underneath Judy's clothing. He felt her grab his wrist and squeeze.

"No, don't," Judy pleaded as she looked up at Nick with a pair of nervous eyes.

Nick gawked slightly but then suddenly a sly smirk crossed his face, "Never figured you for that kind of girl."

Judy blushed and looked away from Nick, trying to hide her embarrassment.

"Think it's kinda cu-"

Nick didn't dare finish the last word as Judy turned back to glare at Nick. Almost daring the fox to use the dreaded C word.

Judy smirked at the fox's reaction. Apparently amused at the control she already had over him. This caused Nick to think for a moment. How did she do that? How was it she had this kind of power over him?

The thoughts faded away as the bunny reached up and pulled Nick back down for another kiss. None of the thoughts were really important at the moment. What was important to Nick right now was he was in Judy's tower, holding the bunny in his arms, as they shared this wonderful moment together.

Nick's paw slid back underneath Judy's shirt as he ran his digits through the soft fur of her stomach. Judy moaned once more and pressed her body against Nick as she tried to pull him closer.

The moment however was stopped by a sudden garbled noise coming from Judy's desk. The small gray bunny groaned as she pulled herself away from Nick's lips and looked over at the radio equipment.

Nick leaned down and ran his lips down Judy's cheek as he breathed in her scent.

"Maybe they can leave a message," Nick teased.

Judy giggled and shook her head as she began to squirm from underneath the vulpine.

"Not all of us can play hooky," Judy shot back and gave the fox a playful wink.

Nick rolled over onto his side so Judy could climb off the bed. He watched as she scurried over to the radio and reached for a paw set that was sitting on the desk.

"Last calling tower identify?" Judy asked firmly.

Nick gave Judy an odd look as he heard her tone. This was a more professional tone then he was used to hearing from Judy.

There was a garbled response and Judy smirked as she flipped through a few dials.

"Go ahead Chimney Rock Tower, everything ok Sal?"

"Hey Judy," came a gruff voice over the radio. Nick watched in amusement as Judy leaned against the desk and looked longingly at the fox. Her foot began to thump impatiently as she eyed the fox like some kind of hungry predator. "Just wanted to check in on that fire to your south. Those plumes are still pretty thick."

Judy groaned as she looked at the ceiling, "that nosey badger I swear," she grumbled. Nick had a feeling that he may be the cause of Judy's mood change. He had heard from Trisha and Delta that Judy was actually always bubbly and happy over the radio. At the moment though she seemed a little impatient. Nick felt flattered though, the fact that she wanted to get back to him made the fox feel pretty important.

"Yeah, the brush teams doing their best, Sal. But we have had a super dry season this year so they have a lot of fuel in the area they are still clearing. I will call them up for a more detailed report later and will pass it on to you."

"Thanks darling, I'll chat with you later."

"Have a good one, Sal." Judy said quickly before tossing paw set onto the desk and looking at Nick with a suggestive smile.

"Um Darling?" Nick asked with a playful wink. "This fox not enough for you?"

He was of course just teasing and was happy when Judy rolled her eyes. The gray doe then charged forward and propelled herself through the air with her strong legs. Nick barely had time to brace himself as Judy slammed into him and climbed on top of the fox and looked down with a hungry pair of purple eyes.

"First off," Judy said as she made herself comfortable on top of Nick's lap. "Sal is about 60 years old."

"Like them wise I see," Nick teased.

"Second, he is married."

"Forbidden fruit."

"Third," Judy said as she crawled up towards Nick's head and ran her paws over the fox's chest, playing with the top button before undoing it, revealing some of the predator's chest. "I have had a crush on this fox in the tower next door."

* * *

 **Hey there Firewatchers!**

 **First off sorry for the long silence on my stories. I have been super busy at work and also got caught up in some new projects. More on that in a second.**

 **Thanks for _Fox in the Hen House_ for his continued help editing this chapter. Really appreciate it dude! Your suggestions and words of advice have really helped make this story as great as it is. **

**Ranger Trisha has a picture now! It is super awesome! Like super duper awesome! I know the artist as Red Velvet Panda who has been an absolute joy to work with. If you have a chance to check out her DA account she seems to go by: Caliosidhe. Go over and check out all her awesome work! Look out for Pinecones though.**

 **Ok so now onto one of the many reasons I have been super busy. I have been working on my part of this new collaboration story called: _What If?_ by _Cimar of Turalis WildeHopps._ Its this amazing collaboration by tons of awesome authors and artists. The first chapter will be popping up at the start of July. So very soon. Go over to his page and start following him like right now! That way you will know when the story gets posted. My part will actually be showing up in the near future. You all like Trisha and the 10-7 bar right? **

**Sorry again for the long silence. Work has been crazy lately and I had to take care of some other works. Hope to be getting back on track with all my stories on here though.**

 **Thanks again for all the wonderful support and reviews! It really helps me get through the crazy work week. :D**

 **Pinecone!**

 **-Blue**


	21. Bunny Falls

Bunny's Falls

Nick was an absolute wreck. He was sweaty, tired, and he felt his body going sore. And he still had his pants on!

Judy proved to the fox just how energetic bunnies could be when it came to certain things. After spending a few moments cuddling in the bed Judy attacked like some kind of primal beast. She had towered over the fox and stripped away the vulpine's shirt, staring down at his russet fur with hunger. Hunger which she obviously intended to satisfy.

Nick didn't know whether to stay and fight or try and run for the gondola. His bunny however showed just how strong she could be and when she wanted something she got it. Of course this isn't to say they spent hours destroying Judy's tower like Nick knew Trisha and Delta were probably doing. That is what threw him off guard. He never thought that just making out could get so intense. Of course it wasn't just passionate kisses on the lips followed by nuzzling. Oh no. This was something far more.

There were moments in which Nick lost all control and would want to try something new. One time he reached up and dragged his claws down one of Judy's ears. Causing the small doe to gasp and thrust her chest forward as her eyes closed. He would watch as the doe bit her lower lip and winced in a form of pleasure he had never witnessed before. Judy would buck her hips from time to time, almost begging for more attention. Something the fox was more than happy to give.

Of course Nick wasn't the only one exploring his lover's body. From time to time Judy would pull her lips away from Nick's muzzle and burrow into his fur. Taking in deep wafts of his scent which caused her tail to twitch. She dug her own paws into Nick's chest as she grabbed tufts of his fur. Nick would let out a low growl which at first he worried would frighten the small doe. Far from it. Instead it would merely spur Judy on and cause the bunny to find fun new ways to incite some kind of carnal response from the fox.

Judy however didn't have to work very hard for this though. A thought popped into the bunny's mind as she began to grind her hips against Nick's. She then slowly sat up and looked down at her fox. Her ears drooped behind her back as her eye lids slid down to a half open look that allowed Nick to enjoy the bright purple eyes but also give a hint as to what she wanted. The doe looked down at the fox's chest and then at her own shirt. She bit her lip as she began to undo the top button slowly, she then looked down at Nick for a response.

She got one.

Nick suddenly sat up and wrapped his strong arms around Judy and held her close. The action surprised the bunny but she allowed herself to be wrapped up in the vulpine's embrace. Her paws instinctively went to his chest as she grabbed his fur.

"Judy…" Nick muttered softly into her ear. It wasn't just him saying her name. It was as if he was asking a question while trying to give her assurance at the same time. The simple word carried so much behind it. Judy understood what Nick was trying to do.

He was hesitant. It was actually kind of cute to the bunny. She felt her cheeks warm as she nuzzled into the fox and let out a soft purr. This was her response to him. As if to say she was alright and wanted to do what she had been planning on doing.

To push the point home she pressed her paws against Nick and gently forced him back down onto the bed. She remained above him as she undid another button to her blouse. Followed by another. Then another.

When all the buttons were finally undone she remained straddling the fox and looking down with a warmth in her eyes that made Nick grin with anticipation. He didn't want to admit it out loud but he wanted all of this. Everything this bunny was willing to give he wanted. She had made him feel so happy and was still finding ways to lift his spirit. If she wanted to just stay like this for the rest of the day he would cherish every second of it. If she wanted more he would gladly take it. All that mattered was they were together in Judy's tower.

Judy however showed she was willing to push the envelope as she shook her shoulders and let her shirt fall from her body, exposing her bare chest to the fox. Nick was only able to enjoy the view for a moment as the bunny slowly crawled down and brought her lips to his once more.

The couple eventually lost track of time as they remained in Judy's bed. Finally conceding to their own bodies which were both sore and recovering from the rather intense make out session. Nick never knew that a mammal could be tired in such a way without going all the way. He had learned a while ago though that Judy was just full of surprises.

Nick looked down at the small gray head that was currently resting on his chest. Judy's eyes were closed as she began to drift into a light sleep. Her nose twitching from time to time as she took in Nick's scent. The fox smirked as he ran a paw down the small doe's ears, earning a small purr mixed with a moan from his lover.

The fox felt complete in this moment. If the world ended right now he was fine with it. He couldn't remember the last time he felt so content in life. He knew who he had to thank for such a wonderful feeling and he squeezed her closer to his body as a form of unspoken thanks.

"Nick?" Judy grumbled softly from just below Nick's muzzle.

"Yes Carrots?"

Judy let out a pleased noise at the sound of her nickname but then returned to what she wanted to say.

Nick waited eagerly. Every word from her now was like a sweet gift to him. No longer burdened with just hearing her voice from a small walkie talkie. The sentences spoken so close to his ears were ones he cherished and hungered for. He wanted to hear more from Judy right now. Whatever she had to say he would get a warm feeling-

"You stink..." The bunny mumbled.

-So maybe not the warmest of feelings.

Nick chuckled as he let his head fall back onto Judy's pillow.

"Yeah…well I kinda skipped a shower this morning..." The fox admitted.

"That explains why my tower smells like stinky fox," Judy teased as she nuzzled into the vulpine once more.

"Better than stinky bunny."

"I smell like flowers and happiness," Judy shot back, her eyes still closed as a paw ran through the fur on Nick's chest.

"Happiness stinks," Nick retorted.

This earned a giggle from Judy who opened her eyes finally and looked up at her fox. Her purple eyes shimmering as she took in the predator she had fallen for over the radio waves.

"I like to think Happiness does not stink," Judy said as she crawled up so she was sitting on Nick's lap once more.

Nick suddenly sat up and leaned forward. The action caught the bunny by surprise and she let out a small squeak as she nearly fell off the fox's lap. A pair of strong yet gentle arms wrapped around her and she lost herself in Nick's embrace. Judy closed her eyes and let out a soft purr as she nuzzled into Nick who was taking in a long breath through his nose. The sound was somewhat calming to the bunny. That was until the fox opened his mouth.

"Well then it must just be your kind of happiness because you stink."

Judy couldn't help herself as a fit of giggles escaped her lips. She pushed against Nick and gave him a playful slap on the shoulder.

"Probably some dumb fox coming in and rolling around in my sheets," She suggested.

"Better than some painted dog and bunny getting it on in your sheets," Nick pointed out. This just caused Judy to laugh even harder at the thought of what Trisha and Delta were currently doing in Nick's tower.

Judy blushed at a few risqué images that crossed her mind but then focused on the fox in her tower. A thought popped into her head and she suddenly felt a little nervous.

"We could always clean up at my waterfall," Judy suggested.

Nick's ears twitched at the words and a somewhat odd look showed on his face as his gaze went across the tower to his bag and then back to Judy. The bunny was still topless and it took all of Nick's will power to keep his eyes looking right into Judy's. Of course when his willpower did falter and he chanced a glance at Judy's gray fur he would look back and see a smug smile on the doe's beautiful face.

"I didn't bring swim trunks," Nick admitted with a smirk.

Just leaned over till she was just a few inches from Nick's face. "I am fine with that."

The fox chuckled at Judy's brash behavior. He thought for a moment. Trying to figure out if this would be a good idea. Figuring it couldn't hurt he looked back into Judy and smiled.

"Pinecone."

A few minutes later the now dressed couple strolled down the path from Judy's tower paw in paw. Nick noticed the skip in Judy's step and smirked. He wondered if this was just regular Judy or if he was the cause of all this. The occasional glances from the doe confirmed Nick's suspicions and he felt his chest swell with a form of pride. He was happy to the fact he was not the only one feeling the effects from this meeting.

Bunny's falls was not far from Judy's tower. Something Judy had bragged about countless times over the radio. While Nick had to trudge to a comfort station every day Judy just had to stroll down hill towards the private paradise.

Paradise was probably the best word for it as well. When one hears the word paradise they sometimes think of some distant deserted island covered in Palm trees with fresh fruit falling from the branches as a cool island breeze rolls across ones fur. A cool and refreshing waterfall surrounded by white sand and warm stones would top it all off. Bunny falls wasn't so much tropical but it still had its own kind of rustic charm.

A series of boulders surrounded a large pool of cool water that fed a small stream which would carry the crisp water farther down the mountain. Several smoothed rocks sat directly underneath the mist of the falls while one large boulder took the brunt of the falling water. Nick stood in awe as he looked straight ahead at the paradise before him. Of course the falls weren't the only reason this scene was so wonderful. Judy was strolling towards the water. Having left the fox to stare and enjoy the natural sights. She tossed a set of towels she had brought along onto a small rock near the water.

Nick took a moment to shed his back pack and placed it near the water as he dipped a paw into the cool water. He felt a shiver roll up his arm. The water was rather brisk. Mind you he had grown used to cold cleanings after using the comfort station in his own region for so long. Though the water was cool it was still rather inviting as the sun was now warming the mountains to some rather unpleasant levels.

Nick had grown lost in thought and had missed the gray bunny running past him. The small doe hopped up onto a rock and propelled herself over the water where she made a small splash. Her small body not doing much to affect the waters.

Nick looked out at the ripples and tilted his head in concern. He couldn't believe Judy had dived right into the water like that. Sure it was very hot out but now her clothes would be soaked.

The doe suddenly emerged on the surface of the water in the center of the large pool of water and smirked. Judy ran her paws over her face and then down the back of her ears which fell to her back. That's when Nick noticed the bunny's bare shoulders. The gray fur looking especially appetizing in this particular manner.

Nick turned his head towards the spot where they had left their towels and his bag and his eyes widened. Judy's clothing was laying on top of the towels which meant the doe had managed to strip herself of all her clothing quickly and was now enjoying the feel of the water in the most freeing manner.

The fox looked back at Judy who was treading water in the center of the pond. Her eyes full of a knowing look that was driving Nick absolutely crazy. The doe bit her lip and gave the fox a wink. It was her way or inviting the vulpine to join her in the refreshing water. Of course there was a small string attached.

Nick now knew he had to match Judy or risk looking like a fool. The fox's pride was now on the line and he wasn't exactly planning to be outdone. Especially by this bunny.

The fox undid his shirt and quickly tossed it towards their belongings. Once his head was free of the fabric he glanced at Judy who had a rather hungry look on her face but the doe remained where she was, her brilliant purple eyes studying the handsome tod.

Nick hesitated for a moment but then a sly smirk crossed his face. He had no intention of stopping now. In well quick motion he undid his belt and let his pants fall to the ground. The fox actually felt rather comfortable standing in the buff in front of Judy. He didn't know why but he felt like there was nothing to hide from her, both physically and emotionally.

The fox put his paws on his hips and stretched out his back slightly. Looking at the doe whose eyes were wide in shock. She put a paw to her mouth and then an ear around her eyes as she blushed furiously. Nick smirked, feeling he had just beaten Judy at some kind of little game.

He then took a running start and leapt towards the water.

Judy opened her eyes and started waving her paws furiously.

"Nick wait!" The doe shouted.

It was too late as the fox was already flying through the air. Nick brought his knees to his chest and wrapped his arms around his legs as he approached the water. As gravity brought the fox down he closed his eyes and prepared for the sensation to come. The fox was enveloped in a cool liquid that rushed all around him. It may have been a fun feeling if it was for the fox suddenly coming in contact with the bottom of the pond.

While the pond was the perfect size for Judy to tread water it was actually not the deepest body of water and Nick's momentum had brought the fox all the way to the bottom rather quickly.

Nick let out a surprised gasp as his butt began to feel sore. He then allowed himself to float to the surface where he gave the bunny a cold look. He then lowered his legs and felt his feet hit the bottom of the pond. Though the water was up to his snout he was somewhat unamused as to how "shallow" the water really was.

Judy was swimming over to him. Her small body making the water appear deeper than it really was.

"Nick are you ok?" Judy asked in concern as she reached the fox.

Nick just blew bubbles as his ears twitched slightly.

Judy was about to speak but was caught off guard as the fox wrapped his arms around her under the water and pulled her close.

The bunny let out a pleased noise as she allowed herself to be pulled up to the vulpine. Her naked body pressed against his.

Judy let her eye lids droop as she looked into Nick's sharp green eyes. A dazed look came over the doe. This was one of those moments…..that Nick managed to totally ruin.

"My butt hurts…" he grumbled before lowering his muzzle back into the water.

Judy cackled loudly as she closed her eyes. The laughing was still intoxicating to Nick, even if it was at his expense. Judy let her head fall back as she continued to laugh. Nick rolled his eyes but then chanced a glance at Judy's bare chest In front of him.

He then remembered where he was. He was floating in Bunny falls with Judy, both of them naked, and alone. Some thoughts began to fill the predators mind but to his surprise they all seemed kind of tame. Sure a young tod would count themselves very lucky to find themselves in such a situation. Nick however felt something more. He didn't want to end this moment in exchange of some passionate session in the water. No he wanted to just enjoy this calm moment.

Nick suddenly realized Judy had become somewhat quiet and he looked up from her chest. A pair of purple eyes staring right at him. Her eye lids half drooped in a smug look.

Nick was about to apologize. Feeling he may have over stepped by staring at the does wet bust. He didn't get a chance though as Judy slowly brought her head closer to Nick's. Her eye lids closed as she pressed her lips to his. Nick felt warm, even in the cold waters that surrounded them. This moment right here. If he had to suffer through all the hardships to get to this moment then they were completely worth it. He would gladly have his heart broken time and time again if it meant he could share something like this with Judy.

The kiss grew in passion as Judy wrapped her paws around Nick's neck, pulling him close. Nick responded in kind as he held the small doe, their fur rubbing together as the soft sounds of splashes filled Nick's ears.

The sounds of the water and Judy's breathing drowned the rest of the forest out to Nick. Small splashes between them made sweet sounds as Nick focused on the moment he found himself in. Judy turned her head slightly as she pressed her lips harder against the Fox's muzzle. Their tongues intertwining in some kind of passionate dance.

Nick let his emotions take control as he squeezed the small doe closer to his body. Soft purrs came from the bunny which pushed the vulpine to new levels of want. While holding Judy around the waist he reached up and ran a paw down the back of her ears. With Judy already pressed against his body Nick felt as the bunny shivered in his arms. The action warranted exploration and Nick continued to pet the back of Judy's beautiful ears.

As the fox lost himself in all the different sensations caused by Judy he began to lean back in the water. Not enough to where he would be submerged but enough to make it easy for the predator to slowly step on the bottom of the pond. The motion was slow and calming as Nick began to move the couple through the water. The pair of lovers floating around on some kind of romantic little cruise.

Occasionally the pairs lips would part from one another and Nick's ears were filled with the sound of Judy's heavy breathing. His heart rate would spike at the intoxicating sounds. It would take every ounce of Nick's control not to lose himself and let his more carnal instincts take control. Part of him wanted to take the next step in this relationship of theirs. Another part of him though was cautious. Not in a bad way though. More in a savoring way. Why rush things? Why not just enjoy this moment.

While Nick continued to think things over Judy leaned against the fox's chest and nuzzled her head underneath his chin. The action was so adorable to Nick that any thought of ending this moment vanished.

No, there was no rush. There was just Nick and Judy floating in a dream that was Bunny falls.

They floated like that for ages. It only felt like a moment to Nick though. Soon however the water was becoming more of a challenge than it was a pleasure. The couple decided that maybe it would be best to leave the brisk surroundings.

The sun was now high in the skies as the couple exited the pond. Nick trotted over to the couple's supplies and was about to reach for a towel when Judy grabbed his paw. Nick turned around and gave the naked bunny an odd look. The amount of concentration it took to maintain eye contact with Judy was starting to hurt.

"Not yet," Judy said sweetly as she looked up at Nick with those beautiful eyes.

Nick gave her a confused look, his own yes now going up to Judy ears in a van attempt to not look over her body. Judy giggled at the fox whose eyes were now starting to twitch.

"Nick you can look if you want," The doe teased as she stuck out her tongue. "I know I am not hesitating, that's for sure."

To prove her point Judy looked down beneath the Fox's waist. Nick had to contain a laugh when Judy's eyes flashed with hunger as her cheeks turned a rosy color.

Following the doe's insistence Nick let his eyes slowly wander down Judy's wet frame. Though her fur clung to her body Judy still had so much beauty to her. Nick studied the doe's bare shoulders, her supple chest, her bare hips…

If ever a mammal deserved an award for keeping their cool it was Nick. Though he kept a calm and almost smug look on his face his inner thoughts were going absolutely mad. It was as if Judy wanted him to lose all control.

Nick began to wonder if the bunny knew exactly what she was doing to him. He smiled, having a feeling this was a fun little game for her. To see just how crazy she could drive her fox.

The pair studied each other for a few more moments. The silence was not so much awkward as it was calming.

Judy however decided she had stared long enough at the tod before her and turned to lead him back towards the water.

The sight of Judy's bare back nearly made Nick pass out.

"Don't look down, don't look down, don't…" Nick screamed in his mind.

Sadly his eyes didn't exactly get the message and the fox looked down Judy's bare back.

The sight of Judy's tail, slowly swaying with her rounded rear was maddening.

"I am not going to make it!" Nick's inner voice warned. It was almost torture and Nick had to close his eyes. They didn't remain shut for very long though as he would occasionally chance a glance at the nude doe leading him back towards the water.

His mind found a new thing to focus on though.

Where was Judy taking him? Back to the water? They had just gotten done with their little dip. As nice as it was Nick wasn't sure his body could take much more of the cold water.

Judy however changed directions and lead the confused fox along the water's edge until they reached a set of smoothed out boulders. They had been worn down over time and we're now flattened on the top, sitting at the slightest of angles they looked actually like a great spot to just lay down and relax.

This was exactly what Judy had planned. She led Nick up to the boulders and began to step onto the warm rocks but suddenly froze.

Nick stopped and gave her a worried look. Concerned that she may have burnt her feet. Judy let go of Nick's paw and looked at the fox. "I'll be right back," She said as she skipped down from the boulder.

Nick turned to watch the naked bunny scurry back to their belongings.

"Make yourself comfortable!" She shouted as she hurried off.

Nick tilted his head slightly and then looked down at the rock. It looked rather warm and he gently placed a paw on the smooth surface. To his surprise it was warm but not too hot. As water dripped from his fur he noticed how quickly it warmed and actually felt rather pleasant.

The fox slowly climbed up onto the boulder and laid down on his back, closing his eyes, and letting the sun warm his cool fur.

Seconds later he heard Judy return. He opened his eyes and looked at the doe who smiled back at him. Judy had gone off to collect their radios. It made sense. Judy was still on the clock and had to keep an ear open in case she got a call. Apparently the doe had a hard time shutting off her work mode.

Nick watched as Judy put the radios above his head. He closed his eyes as he listened to Judy fumble with the several walkie talkies. A few seconds later he felt her wet body suddenly lay down at his side, one of her large ears brushing against his shoulder. As nice as it would be to just lay flat on his back and let the water rays of the sun dry him off he just couldn't resist being close to Judy.

The fox scooted over and began to wrap a pair of russet arms around the small gray bunny. Judy must have been thinking the same thing as she too scooted closer to her fox and began to cuddle into his chest.

The two closed their eyes as they laid together, holding one another in each other's arms. Nick's wet tail curling around Judy's body in an attempt to have every part of him around her.

As the two began to doze off in the lazy warmth of the summer Nick gave Judy a gentle kiss on top of her head. A soft purr came from the doe in response.

Every part of this just seemed right.

Had Nick taken a moment to look up he would have seen what Judy had done to make the moment more meaningful.

Though she needed her walkie close to her Nick didn't necessarily need his. This didn't stop the doe from grabbing his though.

As the couple laid on the warm boulder, their bodies wrapped around one another, their walkies sat above them. Though the devices had been set near one another sometimes gravity can do weird things. As Judy adjusted herself into Nick's embrace her ear gently brushed against her radio. The action was just enough to cause the device to slide slightly and rest against Nick's radio.

* * *

 **Hey there Firewatchers!**

 **Sorry for the delay in posting. You know how busy life can get sometimes I am sure. This chapter also took a bit because lots of other chapters and stories needed work.**

 **Have you all been keeping up with _Cimar's What If?_ story? **

**I only ask because today is a big day for me on that story. _Cimar_ has posted part 1 of my short series on there. You should all go check it out! **

**We finally reached 400 followers! Oh my gosh that is so amazing I don't know what to say. You all are awesome!**

 **Thank you everyone for the continued support, reviews, and follows. It really means a lot.**

 **Pinecone!**

 **-Blue**


	22. Warm Glow

-Warm Glow-

Nick was having a hard time breathing. Not in a panicked kind of way though. More in a labored sense. The fox tried to take another deep breath in only to find he really had to work for it. He felt like there was some kind of weight on his chest.

Nick's eyes were closed but with the sun high in the sky, it gave off a bright orange to him as the light from the sun shined through his eyelids.

As the fox began to stir he continued to feel a weight on his chest. He couldn't tell if this was part of some day dream or reality. A pair of emerald eyes slowly blinked open as he woke from the mid day nap. As he breathed again he was sure he felt something on his chest. The fox looked down and saw something he would never forget.

Judy was curled up into the smallest of balls as she slept on the fox's chest. Her ears behind her head and her nose twitching made the small doe look absolutely adorable. Nick drew in a breath as he tried to remain as quiet as he could. He didn't want this moment to end. Judy stirred for a moment but soon fell back into her sleep.

"How did we get this lucky?" Nick thought as he slowly reached out and ran a paw down Judy's ears. The bunny shaking slightly before letting out a soft moan.

Nick chuckled as he stared at the sleeping bunny and then remembered where they were. He started to look around, studying his surroundings. Everything was as they had left it. Their clothing laying nearby, warming in the sun. The towels sitting next to Nick's backpack. The fox looked up for a second and noticed their radios were exactly where Judy had left them before they dozed off. Nick worried for a second they may have missed a call. He slowly reached up and checked the radios and noticed they were set to the highest volume. If someone did try calling it would have definitely woken one of them up if not both. Nick placed the radio back on the spot above his head and looked down at Judy.

He froze when he noticed a brilliant purple pair of eyes looking up at him. Her eye lids were drooped to the point they were barely open. The bunny still rousing from her nap. Nick gave her a weak smile as the bunny's nose twitched, the doe starting to get a bead on her surroundings.

"Hey," Nick whispered softly. The bunny's ears twitched before slowly raising from the does back, a tired smile on Judy's lips.

"Hey Nick," She whispered. Judy looked like she was deep in thought for a moment before letting out a sigh. "Wanna hear something stupid."

"Oh this ought to be good," Nick chuckled.

"I was worried that I had dreamt all of today up," Judy whispered as she slowly uncurled from her ball and stretched her arms.

Nick smiled, "if it was all a dream then I would never want to wake up."

Judy closed her eyes and let out a soft sigh before looking up at Nick once more.

"Gosh that was cheesy," Judy muttered before crawling up and pressing her lips to Nick's. The couple enjoying a kiss in the warm summer sun. She then pulled away and looked into Nick's emerald eyes. "I like cheesy."

"I like you," Nick responded as he gave Judy a kiss on the nose.

Judy giggled as she fell onto the fox's bare chest and began to nuzzle into his fur. The doe fell silent and Nick felt one of the bunny's ears raise as she pressed her head against the fox's chest, listening to his heartbeat. She let out a giggle as she listened.

"Enjoying the beat?" Nick asked softly as he slowly glided a paw down Judy's ear, the doe responding with a pleased noise.

There was a sudden sharp noise from Judy's radio and the doe groaned and looked up. Nick half expecting her to climb off him to retrieve her equipment. The bunny remained though and stared at the device for a moment when no further noise came out of the speaker she sighed and looked back down at Nick. In that moment the fox fell for Judy all over again as he gazed into her eyes. He smiled as he realized how often that seemed to happen today.

"We really should get back to my tower," Judy grumbled as she put a paw on Nick's cheek.

"Buy a fox dinner first geeze," Nick teased.

Judy rolled her eyes but smirked as she gazed down at the fox. Her eyes began to wander and Nick chuckled as the doe looked the fox up and down, not even trying to hide the fact she was looking at certain parts of his body.

"Though we should get back," Judy began as she looked back into Nick's eyes, "Are you in a rush?"

Nick grinned as he put a paw behind Judy's head and pulled her down, "No rush at all."

Their lips met once more and Nick closed his eyes as they proceeded to share a rather heated embrace on the warm rock. Heated was how it started, how it ended was in a way that Nick couldn't help but enjoy. The two panting as their lips parted from time to time. The bunny showing what kind of drive she had. Of course, halfway through their session Nick had a sudden urge and decided to go with his senses. He rolled over so for once Judy was underneath him. The doe's eyes remained closed as she leaned up and kept her lips pressed against Nick's. The fox letting out a soft growl which earned an excited squeak from his partner.

Before things got too out of paw though the couple parted. Both of them not needing to say anything, each of them understanding the limits they should go to. Nick had a somewhat hard time stopping himself but he also wanted to try and slow down a little. The constant nagging feeling that he had just met the bunny was fresh in his mind. They knew so much about one another but when it came to this particular type of physical interaction…for now, they were happy just to be close to one another.

Nick's body betraying just how happy he was actually getting. When the two stood up Judy's eyes glanced downward and her face suddenly turned a bright red.

"What?" Nick asked at first before realizing what had happened. The fox turning away as the doe burst out laughing.

"Wow Nick," Judy whispered as she strolled over to their things.

"Sorry Judy, it's just-"

"I mean wow," Judy repeated, cutting the fox off.

"Well, I mean...it just kind of..."

The fox trailed off as the doe looked back over her shoulders, her eyes instantly going south. The fur on her cheeks turned a rosy color as she bit her lips.

"Wow…" Judy whispered one last time before picking up a towel.

Nick was at first somewhat mortified but after seeing Judy's reaction he suddenly felt rather confident.

"Well I guess that's one way to show you are interested," Nick thought as he tried to control his body. The fox tried thinking of different things that may calm himself down only to take a glance at Judy's nude figure which caused him to just have to start all over again.

Judy grabbed her clothing and began to get dressed once more. She glanced back at Nick and chuckled before tossing home some of his clothing.

"Get dressed firewatcher," She instructed. "We got smoke to look for."

"Technically you have smoke to look for," Nick shot back, "I am on a day off and my tower is currently covered."

"Yeah covered with a bunny and painted dog," Judy teased which caused Nick to put a paw to his face and drag down.

"Don't remind me..." Nick grumbled as he tried to not think about what may or may not be going on in his tower at that moment.

"Remind you of what?" Judy asked as she put her shirt on and began to button up, both of the mammal's fur was already dry thanks to the midday nap in the warm sun. Neither of them needed to towel off. "Remind you that right now my best friend is probably on your bed as she is-"

"La la la," Nick said as he put his paws to his ears. "Not listening!"

Judy chuckled as she studied the tod. The predator smiled at her as he reached down and slowly put his pants back on. The doe bit her lower lip as she watched. The fox taking notice and laughed.

"Um, eyes up here," Nick teased.

"I know what I wanna look at," Judy said with a wink.

The fox and bunny shared a laugh as they both got dressed.

A few minutes later they were all squared away and ready to return to Judy's tower. For once Nick didn't feel saddened to leave a spot. He thought he would feel slightly down knowing they were off to a tower. The fact that it was just tower and the bunny was going to be there with him made it all better.

Nick took one last look at Bunny Falls and smiled. He turned to look at Judy but was surprised to see the tips of her ears right in front of him. He looked down in time to see the bunny wrap her arms around his waist and squeeze him tightly. He watched her as she closed her eyes tightly and nuzzled her cheeks against his chest, the bunny's ears falling behind her back.

"Nick I'm just…" Judy began to whisper.

"Me too carrots," Nick said as he wrapped an arm around the doe as he stroked her ears with the other. "Me too..."

The walk back to the tower from Bunny Falls was actually somewhat fun. Nick imagined this was what it would have been like if Judy and he had met in high school at some kind of summer camp. They felt refreshed from their bath in the pond, they felt warm from the sun, and they felt happy from one another's company.

Judy would occasionally point out landmarks on the way to her tower. Though they weren't very far Judy had tons of things to point out to the fox. There were several smooth rocks under a tree she said had tons of odd bugs underneath. A large stump perfect for sitting on and munching on a carrot. A large tree with low branches that was excellent for climbing.

Judy explained it was actually on this path that she and Trisha would walk about when the ranger was in the region. The bunny examining the kind of bond she had with the brown pinecone wielding ranger.

"She and I talk about a lot of things actually," Judy explained. "Sometimes we just wander the woods for hours."

"Aren't you supposed to be in your tower?" Nick asked playfully as he squeezed the does paw.

"This is mainly in the off season," Judy explained. "Of course she was here just a week ago and we managed to take a trip to my water fall and relax."

Nick made a scoffing noise, "I should have known…you take all the mammals there!" The fox teased but was curious to see the doe's response.

Judy, however, caught on and just smirked. "She's a better kisser."

Nick felt the color drain from his face as his jaw fell open, "wait... what?"

Judy suddenly jumped in front of the fox and pointed right at him, "Gotcha! Oh gosh, Nick is it always this easy?"

Nick rolled his eyes and looked up at the trees. How did he fall for that one?

The fox had a sudden evil look on his face as he looked down at the doe.

"You got me Carrots," He began before lunging forward and wrapping the bunny up in a hug as he lifted her off the ground, "but now I got you"

"I like this," Judy whispered as she nuzzled "I like this a lo-"

Just froze as she felt one of Nick's paws glide up her side and begin to wiggle.

"No!" the doe pleaded. "No no…ah…bahaha…stop! Now bahahahaha!" the bunny burst out laughing as the fox began his attack.

"Who is the better kisser?" Nick asked in a playful growl.

"Ahahahahah you! You are!" Judy let out between fits of laughter. "Nick please!"

Nick chuckled and felt he had gotten what he needed from the doe. He began to let her down but felt Judy tense up slightly and give off a whine. The fox rolled his eyes as he looked down at the doe who cuddled into him.

"I am not carrying you around the whole mountain," Nick said in a serious tone.

"Oh come on! I'm out of breath thanks to a certain fox" Judy teased. "I may not make it!"

"Oh geeze don't even start," Nick laughed as he continued down the path. Judy wasn't very heavy to the fox so it wasn't too hard for him to carry her. It was slightly awkward at first. "Ok but, you gotta adjust," The fox said as he reached down and scooped up Judy's legs with one arm while another went to her back.

The doe suddenly went silent as she was carried bridal style through the woods. She instinctively wrapped her arms around Nick's neck and stared up at him. The fox took notice of this and gazed down at her with a questioning look.

The doe slowly leaned up towards the fox. Nick chuckled as he prepared for another kiss, only to feel one of Judy's small paws reach up and poke his nose. The fox gave Judy a confused look as she began to giggle.

"Did you just?" Nick began to ask.

"Trisha always brags about booping Deltas nose!" Judy exclaimed. "Always wondered what it was like."

"Bunnies…" Nick said softly as he shook his head and continued to carry Judy down the path.

"Hey now you are the one who fell in love with one," Judy teased. The two fell silent suddenly as the words lingered in the air. Judy realizing what exactly she had just said and how awkward things may have just become.

"Do I love you?" Nick asked out loud which caused the bunny to let her ears droop. Before the bunny could speak up though Nick simply smiled. "Yes, yes I do."

It was the first time the words had been spoken face to face. Sure the word had come up before and it had been joked about. To say it to the bunny who was now held in his arms though felt wonderful to the fox. Now though the ball was in Judy's court.

The bunny reached up slowly as she kept her arms around the fox's neck.

"I love you too Nick," She whispered softly. Nick could feel the doe shivering with excitement as she spoke the words. The way her voice quivered made the fox know she meant it. Nick had a bit of a skip in his step now and the walk back to the tower felt more like a dream than a trek.

By the time they reached Judy's tower the sun had begun to move to a lower section of the sky. Nick realized that their nap by the water may have taken them a little longer than he had anticipated. He was slightly worried that this could get both of them in trouble but Judy's demeanor told him everything was alright. Once inside the tower the bunny hopped from the fox's arms and skipped over to her radio equipment and checked a few things.

The fox set his backpack on the floor near the door and took a moment to stretch his arms. Having carried the bunny for a majority of their little hike back had caused his arms to grow slightly tired. Even though Judy was fairly light Nick wasn't use to carrying someone.

That's when it hit him. He wasn't really used to a lot of this. Being in a relationship like the one he found himself was something completely new to him. This, of course, was not a bad thing though, the relationship that is. The bad thing was now he started to think about it all. Was he good enough for Judy? Did he deserve a wonderful mammal like this? Could she deal being with another species, especially a fox? What about her family? What about everyone else?

The thoughts began to swirl in the fox's mind and he grew somewhat concerned about it all. He had nothing against interspecies relationships. He had known of several back in Zootopia. There were even relationships like that all the way out here. Trisha and Delta were a prey pred relationship and both of them seemed extremely happy about it. Of course, Nick had a feeling that Trisha was always that happy.

If they could make it work then Judy and Nick should be just fine right? Right?

Suddenly doubt began to make its way into the fox's mind. What if he hurt Judy? What if he did something stupid? What if…?

The questions stopped as Nick looked over at the bunny who was currently on the radio. She was listening in to a conversation with a small smile as she leaned back in her chair. The bunny kicked at the edge of the table gently and caused the chair to balance on two of its legs as she put her large feet on the desk that held all the equipment.

While Nick had been lost in his thoughts the bunny had returned to her duties. She checked in with a few other towers as she reached over with one of her large feet and clicked a few switches on the large radio.

To Nick, she looked so very beautiful. She carried a natural look about her that caused all the thoughts in his mind to stop. The world just didn't seem to matter outside of this tower right now.

And then she did it, she did something that made all the worry in the fox's mind just disappear. Judy turned her head slightly and gave Nick a confident grin and then winked at him as if to tell him everything in the world was alright. It was. Well besides the massive fire currently raging in the southern regions of the forest but that didn't really seem to matter.

Judy took a moment to eye Nick up and down and then gave him a hesitant look.

"You okay Nick?" She asked playfully. "I'm sorry I just needed to do a check in with the other towers," she explained why she had so eagerly gone back to her desk instead of just standing with Nick.

The fox was speechless and simply nodded as he stared at the doe who began to blush.

"Stop," she giggled as she tried to look away.

Nick just smirked and shook his head as he continued to just take Judy in.

"You weirdo," Judy teased as she tried to look away from Nick only to chance a glance back in his direction. Unlike the doe, Nick didn't try and hide the fact he was looking right at her. He didn't see much of a point to keep it hidden. She was beautiful, she was kind, and she was…his. So why not enjoy the view.

Soon however simply watching wasn't exactly enough for the fox who trotted over to the desk. Judy took notice and let her chair fall back onto its four legs and put her feet back on the ground. Or at least try to, even with such a small chair her legs dangled in the air.

Nick leaned down and gently wrapped his arms around Judy's shoulders as he placed his head between her ears which parted to make room for the fox. He could tell Judy was looking upwards but he simply closed his eyes and he rubbed his chin against the top of her head. The doe let out a soft purring noise as she tried to speak into her radio.

"Thorofare can you repeat that?" Came a voice over the radio which caused Judy to blush. She had been speaking to another tower while letting out the pleased noises. It must have carried over the airways to another firewatcher nearby.

"Sorry Chimney Rock," Judy blurted out, sounding a little flustered. "I was just saying…umm…I was…just..." Judy had a sudden hard time speaking as a certain fox began to gently rub her shoulders as he stood up. It was at first just going to be a simple rub but Nick smirked at Judy's reaction and decided to stay and see what trouble he could cause. As he squeezed the doe's shoulders she let her mouth fall open and began to breathe rather heavily

"Thorofare you ok?" The voice over the radio came back. "Must be getting some interference again."

"Yeah…yeah, I am here," Judy mumbled as she let her head fall back. She released the mic button for a moment so she wouldn't transmit. "Keep going, Nick…"She whispered softly. The words were like some kind of sweet treat to the fox who eagerly continued rubbing the bunny's shoulders. The doe let out a soft purr before activating the radio equipment again. "Just checking in is all…I'll…chat with you later..." Judy's words sounded labored and it was obvious why.

The other firewatcher on the frequency acknowledged Judy and then signed off, leaving the bunny and fox couple in silence. It was a comfortable silence though as Nick rubbed the doe's shoulders.

"Mmmm….soo maybe I will just have to get a new firewatcher for Two forks..." Judy whispered softly.

"You getting tired of me already?" Nick asked playfully.

"The opposite actually," The bunny let out in a gasp as Nick found one of her favorite spots, "I don't intend on letting you leave."

Nick chuckled as he leaned down and gently planted a kiss on the bunny's cheek.

The rest of the day went along the same theme. The two lovers acted more like freshman in high school experiencing a first love. They wanted to constantly be near one another. This was odd to Nick at first who had grown up being somewhat of a loner. With Judy though things were different. Being around the bunny who had done so much for him just made him act differently.

Judy seemed to thoroughly enjoy the extra attention as well. Constantly reaching out and running a paw through some russet fur or just lying in bed with the fox and listening to the steady sound of breathing.

Of course, it wasn't all cuddling and kissing. Judy still had her job to do and would occasionally drag herself away from Nick so she could take a little time scanning the horizon or checking in with other towers.

When it came to eating Nick sat back and munched on some food he had brought from his tower. He opened a small can of pressed beetles that had been mushed into a paste. Though it was better cooked the fox didn't mind simply enjoying the meal from the can as is. Judy however gagged at the sight which caused a wicked grin to cross the fox's face.

A few seconds later the couple was running around the tower as Nick chased after the bunny with an open can of beetles. Judy shouting at the fox about getting him fired if he didn't stop. It almost ended in disaster for the doe when Nick doubled back around the map in the center of the room and caught Judy off guard.

Judy, however, escaped when she simply leaped over the fox who ducked. The two caught their breathes in between fits of laughter as they looked at one another across the tower. Only after Nick was done with his food did Judy dare approach him again. Of course, when she did get hungry and made some steamed carrots it was her turn to try and rub her food in Nick's face. The carrots though didn't have the same effect and the fox simply sat there as Judy prodded the fox's check with the warm vegetable.

"How is it you have that food anyways?" Nick asked as Judy sat on her bed and munched happily at the carrot. "Isn't it perishable?"

Judy nodded happily and swallowed the bite currently in her mouth. "Trisha drops off some stuff for me sometimes."

"What?" Nick asked, "No fair! Delta doesn't do that for me!"

"Probably too busy covering your tower," Judy pointed out with a wink.

Nick rolled his eyes. Judy did have a point.

"Probably too busy banging in my tower…" Nick grumbled which caused Judy to snort as she tried to sip at some water.

The day went far quicker than Nick had anticipated. In fairness, he did spend half of it asleep by a water fall. It had also taken him a while to get to Judy's tower in the first place.

Sadly though the day was coming to an end. It seemed that time just wanted to fly right by today.

Of course, it wasn't all bad. It meant they got to watch the sunset together.

Nick and Judy stood outside of the tower as they leaned against the railing and looked out at the sea of trees. The forest looked somewhat different to Nick now. Not just because he was at a different tower mind you. No, it was because who he was looking at it with.

Whenever the fox sat in his own tower and watched the sun disappear behind the mountains it had this somewhat lonely feeling to it. The day coming to a close and there he was, alone, in a tower, in the middle of nowhere.

Now though things were different. He was standing next to a mammal who cared about him and enjoying a breathtaking view, the sunset was pretty nice as well.

The two sat in silence as they watched the sun sink behind the horizon, casting the forest in a warm orange glow.

Judy scooted closer to Nick who had gotten lost in the view. She leaned against his arm and gently nuzzled into him. The fox smiled as he looked down at the bunny who smiled up at him.

Miles away there was a city full of mammals going about their lives. Zootopia was probably hosting concerts, shows, events, and tons of other little things that had mammals mingling with one another.

None of them really existed anymore in Nick's mind. The only mammal that mattered to him was smiling up at him.

The fox leaned down as the doe stood on her toes. Their lips met once more, sharing a kiss as the dusk turned to night. When they finally pulled from the kiss a sea of stars in the sky looked down on them. Nick didn't really take notice of them though. He was too busy getting lost in Judy's eyes.

"Come on," Judy said softly as she grabbed Nick's paw and led him inside, "Time for bed, we gotta be up early tomorrow."

"What?" Nick asked with a chuckle, "Early? Why?"

Judy laughed as she led the fox inside her tower. "Well unlike a certain someone I don't have anyone watching my tower and have to be up early to protect the forest."

"Good point," Nick agreed which got an odd look from Judy. "I have already saved the forest like 3 times. You are super behind."

This earned a slug in the arm from the bunny who actually showed off some strength, the fox having to rub his arm from the hit.

The two froze when the door to their tower closed, their eyes on the bed before them.

"I can just umm," Nick began, not sure why this was so awkward. "I can just sleep on the floor I guess."

"Nick really?" Judy asked as she undid her shirt. "We slept naked on a rock. I think the bed is just fine."

"You sure?" Nick asked, sounding slightly hesitant.

The hesitancy vanished however as Judy stripped away her shirt and gave the fox a sultry look from over her shoulder.

"I mean if you really don't want to cuddle up tonight."

Judy laughed as Nick practically tore his clothing off and dived into the bed. The doe joining him after she stopped laughing so hard.

The bunny joined her fox under the sheets and Nick watched as Judy burrowed into his side only to stretch out and wrap her arms around the fox. Nick smirked as he held the doe close and used his tail to encircle the bunny, keeping her as close to him as he could.

The irony wasn't lost on Nick who decided to just not think about it too much but this had to be one of the oddest relationships out there.

Here he was curled up with a bunny who he had fallen for over the radio waves. All thanks to some job posting he had found online. If he hadn't had taken this chance he would have never of found Judy. He would have never have gotten to know her. And he would have never found himself falling asleep with her wrapped up in his arms.

* * *

 **Hey there Firewatchers!**

 **Wow, just wow it has been forever since I have had a chance to write for this story, I have really missed it.**

 **First off let me apologize for the extremely long wait in between these chapters. I was focused on finishing up my other story and then some crazy stuff started to happen in the real world. Well _We Just Call Them Nighthowlers_ is now done so I can focus on having fun again!  
**

 **I just want to thank you all for sticking around for so long as I worked on this new chapter and got the rest of my work organized. You all are super awesome and I love bragging to folks about how I have such awesome fans.**

 **Did you all like the chapter? I just tried to put a small amount of fluff in there and then the darn cap fell off and fluff just poured in and then I tried to cancel it out with Fluff remover but turned out it was a can of fluff strengthener...they really shouldn't have the cans look so similar!**

 **I hope to have more chapters ready soon!**

 **Pinecone!**

 **-Blue**


	23. All Good Things

-All good things…-

-Day 37-

Nick was in heaven. Well at least as close as he could be. The fox let out a soft moan as he felt it again. The wonderful feeling that enveloped one of his ears. If this was a dream then he didn't want to wake up and risk missing this amazing feeling.

There is was again!

A light pressure on one of his ears as something small slowly rolled over the top of his head.

Again!

The feeling was amazing. He didn't fully understand what it was but the soft touch was something that caused him such bliss.

Again? If this keeps he would never want to wake.

As the wonderful touch continued Nick felt his other war twitch slightly as a sweet sound cooed overhead. What was all this?

"Nick?" the sound turned into a voice. His ear was given another soft squeeze.

"Hey, Nick…" The voice was tender and sweet. It sounded as if it had a goal in mind. Whatever it was it could wait as the fox continued his slumber.

"Hey lazy fox," The voice whispered softly. Nick could sense someone lean closer to him. A small pressure pressed against him. Then a new wonderful feeling filled the sleeping fox. He felt a pair of soft lips against his forehead. These lips…they were so warm, so soft, so caring.

"Nick wake up," Judy whispered softly as the small bunny changed her tactic of a tender wake up to something a little more firm.

"Mmmm…" Nick managed to get out as his eyes slowly fluttered open. "Mmm, what?"

At first, Nick began to reach out for his walkie-talkie which was normally nearby. He needed to get to it to tell Judy he was up and see why she was calling him.

"Hey," Judy giggled as she grasped one of his paws.

That's when it hit Nick. He remembered the past day's events and his heart suddenly started to beat a little more rapidly. There was no need to find the walkie-talkies to call Judy. She was right here, with him, in her tower.

Nick's eyes fully opened as he looked up at a pair of bright beautiful purple eyes. The bunny smiled down at the fox as she reached out and ran a paw over one of his ears. It had been her this whole time. She had been the wonderful feeling. Nick then realized that he didn't just mean that because of the ear rubs. She had always been the wonderful feeling. If he ever needed to know happiness all he had to do was look right up at her.

"You snore," Judy pointed out.

Ok, so there goes the romantic feelings…

"Like super loud!" Judy said as she smirked at the fox who was still waking up.

"Sorry," Nick groaned as he closed his eyes for a second and let out a yawn.

"Mmmm," Judy let out a soft pleased sound. This caused Nick to open his eyes just in time to see the bunny eyeing the fox's sharp canines. He would have thought the sight would have scared her slightly. Instead, it seemed to have the opposite effect. Nick made a mental note to explore this effect later on.

"Morning," Nick muttered as the gears in his head started to get up to speed.

"Morning," Judy said as she leaned down towards the fox. Their lips met in a sweet kiss. That's how it started at least. As Judy placed a paw on Nick's cheek he could tell the doe was interested in a little more.

It took a minute or two but soon the couple parted from the kiss. Nick taking a moment to study his bunny who was currently sitting next to him on her bed. The bunny was wearing a large white shirt which ended just above her knees. Even in her sleeping attire, she looked like a work of beautiful art. The way her ears sat behind her on her back, how her fur was messed up in certain spots, even the shirt which was obviously two sizes too big which caused some bare fur of her shoulder to show was like a beautiful dress.

Nick didn't know how but everything about the bunny was perfect.

"Enjoying the view?" Judy asked smugly as she stared at the fox.

"Beautiful," Nick said with a nod.

Judy blushed and shook her head. "Gosh, you are so much dorkier face to face."

Before Judy could react Nick reached up and enveloped the bunny in a warm hug before falling back onto the bed. Judy didn't protest, far from it actually. The bunny began to let out a soft purr as she began nuzzling her face into the Fox's warm fur.

"I may be a dork but I'm your dork," Nick muttered, even he felt that was too cheesy. Fortunately for him, Judy liked cheesy.

"Mmm, my dork," Judy whispered as she took in a deep breath.

The two sat curled up in Judy's bed for what felt like ages but may have been only a few minutes. Eventually, though Judy broke the silence with a sad sigh.

"So I have some bad news," She whispered as she began to slowly run a paw through Nick's fur.

"Trisha's coming..." Nick said sadly.

Judy burst out with a sweet laughter followed by a snort.

"Hey, that's my best friend!" Judy giggled as she slapped a paw to Nick's chest.

"I'm just kidding carrots," Nick muttered as he put his muzzle to Judy's head and gave her a gentle peck. He felt a little nervous though as he tried to guess what was wrong.

"I did get a call from Delta though," Judy said sadly as she went back to the conversation at paw. "He has some news about the June fire..."

"Is everyone ok?" Nick asked though he wanted to joke around he still wanted to make sure that no one had been injured.

"Yeah…" Judy said but trailed off before finishing her thought, "for now..."

Judy proceeded to explain about a radio call that had come through while the fox still slept. Apparently, the winds had shifted in the southern region which caused the fire to jump the perimeter. It was now split into two fires. While one was still contained for the most part the other was growing stronger and the winds weren't helping. The fire was being pushed through the woods at an alarming speed and the current crews on site had requested additional resources. Meanwhile, the main parks office had decided to take the necessary precautions and start evacuating local regions. The only problem was that a few areas had large camps that needed time to get their campers and counselors out. This meant that any and all rangers were being called up to head out and assist. This, of course, included Delta.

Judy explained that the painted dog had apologized constantly and wished he could do more but it would look like Nick's little vacation would have to be cut short. As soon as Nick was able to he would have to return to his tower in two forks so Delta could head out and assist with the evacuation efforts.

Nick listened to Judy as she explained all this. He held no bad feelings towards Delta. Far from it he actually felt bad that he was holding the ranger back from helping others. As much as Nick wanted to stay with Judy, and he really wanted to, he knew what had to be done. The two remained silent for a minute or two as Nick held Judy in his arms, gently stroking the bunny who wanted nothing more than to just cuddle the day away.

"But…" Judy began, her voice carrying a hint of mischief. "I think we have time for you to clean up before you head back to your tower."

"Bunny Falls?" Nick asked with a smirk.

"Pinecone," Judy responded and giggled as Nick began to bury his muzzle into the doe's neck.

The walk to Bunny Falls was just as pleasant today as it was the day before. Of course, it was a whole lot earlier in the day so the forest was filled with a cool brisk air. Occasionally though the sun would peak through the canopy and warm certain spots with its rays. Only one set of paws was strolling down the path though. Judy had elected to ride on Nick's back during their journey to the falls. It had first been a silly little thing. Nick having been at the bottom steps of Judy's tower when the doe leaped on his back in a surprise attack. Nick feigned a great struggle as he playfully around, causing Judy's legs to fly through the air. When the attack was over Judy began to nuzzle into the side of Nick's head and let out a series of soft purrs. The fox held onto her arms and happily carried the bunny on his back as they strolled through the woods. He held her arms close to him with one paw as he carried his backpack with the other, the two having made the sad d that Nick should leave right after the falls.

Judy would occasionally stop her nuzzling and bury her face in Nick's neck, taking in a deep breath of the fox's scent.

"How do I smell?" Nick asked with a chuckle.

"Like a stinky fox," came a muffled response which caused the couple to share a laugh.

"Better than a stinky bunny," Nick shot back.

"We have been over this, I smell amazing," Judy teased.

"Amazing?" Nick asked with a laugh, "That may be a bit of a stretch."

"I'm gonna dunk your head in the pond when we get there," Judy whispered playfully.

"You mean the puddle?" Nick teased, remembering that the pond was actually rather shallow for the fox.

"Hehehe, you hurt your butt," Judy giggled at the memory.

"Ok laugh it up," Nick grumbled.

It didn't take long for the two to finally reach the falls. When they did Nick took a moment to take in the beautiful little oasis once more. Of course, Judy wasted little time in getting ready for a shower. The bunny stripped down casually and strolled over towards the water's edge. Nick's attention suddenly zeroing in on the naked bunny.

"You just gonna stare?" Judy asked without looking back as she dipped a paw in the cool water, "Or you going to join me?"

Nick mulled the idea over. Judy was quite the site and standing here watching her swim around in the buff was a very tempting proposition. However, he had a feeling it would be just as much fun joining her. It only took him a minute to get out of his clothing. Tossing his hiking gear on top of his bag as he strode over to Judy. The bunny looked over her shoulder and gave him a warm smile.

How was she this beautiful? Was it how the morning light was hitting her? Was it just his feelings? Or was she just so naturally good looking that she had this mesmerizing effect on him?

Whatever it was Nick felt his steps slow so he could enjoy the view. Judy's ears lay against her back and ended just above her rear. Her fluffy tail twitched occasionally which brought the fox's gaze downward. Of course, he was more than happy to look back up at those bight purple eyes that gave him a look he hadn't seen in such a long time. It wasn't a look of lust or want. No, it was a look of compassion and love.

Judy held out a paw towards the approaching fox who gently took it. The bunny then led Nick around the perimeter of the pool of water. Occasionally Nick's paws would dip into the water which caused him to shiver. The sun was still rising and hadn't had time to warm up the pond from the cool night before. Nick could take a cold shower no problem, this though would be a challenge.

Judy, however, did not lead Nick into the water. Instead, she guided the fox over towards the waterfall which was currently spraying a mist over the water. As Nick approached he felt the cool spray hit his fur and was pleasantly surprised at the temperature. It wasn't warm. Far from it. However, it was a little better than the water in the pond. Nick could only assume that the stream that fed this waterfall was exposed to the sub longer and was somewhat shallow. Causing it to not be as frigid as the shaded water sitting nearby.

Judy climbed up a smoothed rock. Nick reaching out to help the bunny. He didn't know why but his paw went right to Judy's rear as he tried to help push the bunny up and over the rock.

The bunny froze and leaned against Nick's paws, a rather pleased smirk on her face. Nick wanted to apologize at first but soon realized it would be pointless. Mainly because it would seem Judy enjoyed the touch on her fur. So much so she stopped dead in her tracks and began to wiggle. Nick looked down and noticed how Judy's tail began to twitch with excitement. The fox let out a soft chuckle at the scene which lasted a few seconds more.

"So since you played with my tail do I get to play with yours?" Judy asked with a giggle once she was satisfied with the attention from her fox.

Nick let his eyelids droop slightly, "Didn't realize we were making a deal."

Judy smiled as she looked up at the fox, she turned so she could look at him a little better but Nick soon realized it was so she could look around him at his large tail which currently sat behind him.

"Fluffy…" Judy whispered.

"Fine…" Nick rolled his eyes.

Judy clapped her paws together and dashed behind the fox. Picking up his tail and holding it close. Nick couldn't help but laugh at the bunny who seemed to be in a chipper mood, even if their time was short she apparently wanted to enjoy it. Nick did too. Soon Nick forgot all about how their time was short together. He, just like Judy, started to focus on the now. The now mainly including a small gray doe currently wrapped up in the russet and black colored tail which she held close to her body.

Nick looked ahead at the waterfall that was coming down on a series of smoothed rocks. He could tell that while the water did fall in large amounts that gravity was not going to be very cruel and pummel him with Icey water. Nick started taking a few steps towards the water, his movements somewhat hindered by the extra weight on his tail. Nick chanced a glance at Judy who was smiling as she laid on top of Nick's tail and was dragged across the smoothed rocks.

"Can she get any more adorable?" Nick thought as he smiled down at the bunny. This just caused Judy's eyes to widen with happiness. "Ok, apparently she can."

Nick turned back to the water and took a deep breath as he stepped underneath the spray. The water wasn't freezing but it was still quite the wake-up call. The fox shut his eyes and was tempted to retreat from the cool water but braved the cooler temperature, knowing it would get better in time. It actually did get better rather quickly, but it wasn't because of his body grew used to the temperature. No, it was because of Judy. Nick felt a pressure at his stomach and opened his eyes. The water blurred his vision for a moment but he managed to look down and make out Judy's figure. He adjusted his head slightly and smiled as the water washed away from his eyes. The bunny was leaning against him. Her back to his stomach as she closed her eyes and let the water soak her fur. The doe reached out and took one of Nick's paws and gently placed his on her stomach. Nick didn't need much more prompting as he wrapped the doe up in a gentle embrace.

The two stood underneath the falls like that for what felt like an eternity. The water pouring all around them as it cleansed their fur. Neither of them spoke. Not that it really mattered, the sound of the water would have drowned out most of the words. Instead, they simply stood and enjoyed what little time they could together. Sometimes it's not about the conversations or the adventures. It is about just being close to one another. Nick realized all of this as he stood and felt a form of contentment wash over him like the water from the falls.

Much sooner than either of them would have liked though it was time to start drying off. The two moved away from the falls, paw in paw, towards their things. Nick having brought a few towels along to dry themselves off with. Nick opened up a large towel for Judy and held it open for her. The doe's eyes brightened as she scurried over and allowed herself to be wrapped up in the warm fabric. Nick, however, didn't just plan on leaving her to dry herself. The fox surprised Judy when he began to suddenly move his paws up and down rapidly. Judy letting out a series of giggles as she was given a massage through the towel.

"Little bunny burrito," Nick whispered as he held the bunny close.

"So cheesy..." Judy said as she reached up and put a paw on Nick's cheek, guiding him back down to her so they could share a sweet kiss.

"Who? Me or the bunny burrito?" Nick asked when their lips parted.

This caused a snort from Judy who just shook her head. "I can't wait to come visit your tower."

This caused Nick to freeze as a thought crossed his mind. While his days off were being cut short maybe Judy would be able to get time off to visit him. As the thoughts of Judy curled up on his bed began to play out he realized it may be a stretch. If Delta was being called off to help evacuate campers then there was a likely possibility that Trisha and the other rangers would be as well.

"Maybe when the fire is out," Nick said softly.

Judy took in a deep breath through her nose and nodded, coming to the same conclusion as Nick.

When it came to Nick's turn to dry off Judy wasn't exactly as helpful as the fox had been. Well, at least when it came to his body. The doe was fascinated with Nick's tail and spent the majority of her time focused on it. Wrapping the vulpine's tail up and wiggling it around with her towel. She would then pull the towel away and giggle at how the fur puffed out in odd angles. She would then repeat the process much to her own amusement. Nick rolled his eyes and watched as the naked bunny continued her little game, he, however, was left with the task of drying himself.

The drying session lasted longer than necessary. Both mammals knowing what would come once they were all done cleaning up. Neither of them really wanting for the day to end but both of them understood that they couldn't stay there forever. They had to be adults about all this. If there was a fire raging in the forest. If mammals didn't need to be evacuated. If Delta could just stay at Two Forks tower just a little longer. These scenarios played out in Nicks mind over and over as he tried to search for a way to stay in Judy's region. Thoughts of just curling up in her bed or strolling through the woods as they held one another's paws. Nick felt like he was a kit again, on the last days of summer before school started. He didn't want any of this to end…but it had to eventually.

"Nick…?" Judy muttered for what sounded like the third time. Nick shook his head and brought his focus back into reality. The past hour had just gone by way too quickly and now the two mammals found themselves standing in front of the gondola, the vehicle waiting to whisk Nick away from this dream.

The fox looked down at the small gray bunny next to him and he gave her a weak smile. "Sorry Carrots was just thinking…"

"I know…" She said as she took a step closer to the fox. Nick took a knee so he could be on Judy's level. Without any prompting, he wrapped his arms around Judy and pulled her close. "I am so glad you came here, Nick..."

"I wanted to see you-" The fox interrupted but Judy cut him off.

"No, I mean…" She began but noticed the hurt look in the fox's eyes, "Well, of course, I mean here too you dumb fox..." She giggled as a tear rolled down her cheek. "I mean to the forest….to Two Forks…to..." Judy looked for the right words to say but instead settled with just staring into Nick's emerald eyes. Her own purple ones shimmered as the tears started to form.

Nick pulled his handkerchief from his backpack once more and gently dabbed the tears rolling down Judy's cheek. He looked down at the small piece of fabric and smiled. He then held it out to Judy whose expression brightened. The bunny took the handkerchief in her paws and put it to her nose and took in a long whiff. She didn't seem to care if this looked odd or not. Nick chuckled as he watched the doe shake with happiness.

Judy smiled up at Nick as she found the words she had been looking for. "Nick…I know you took this job to get away from all the problems back in the city. I know it may sound weird what with all the pain you had to go through but..."

Judy trailed off but Nick picked right up where she left off.

"I would go through it all again," the fox said as he cupped Judy's cheek with one of his paws and rubbed another tear away. "All for my bunny..."

"My fox,' Judy whispered as she stepped forward and gently pressed her lips to his.

The kiss continued to linger in Nick's mind as he stood on the gondola and stared at the small gray bunny as he was carried across the ravine and back to his region. He felt like some kind of sailor about to head off to see as he waved at Judy. He wasn't sure when he would see her next so he did his best to cherish the moment as the beautiful gray doe waved back at him. Once across the canyon Nick exited the gondola and looked out back at the Thorofare region. He could still see Judy as she stood at the edge of the trees. It was hard to make out her expression but he had a feeling it was a sad one.

The thought of Judy standing on the edge of the forest sobbing was not a happy idea. One Nick wanted to remedy even though he could be near her. She had done so much for him, it was time for him to return the favor.

"So I had this amazing dream," Nick began as he keyed up the mic. He waited for a second and then heard a familiar voice over the radio

"A dream you say?" Judy responded though she tried to sound bubbly Nick could detect the sadness. He planned to fix that.

"Yeah, so get this. I finally get someone to cover my tower," Nick began as he turned away from the canyon and started down the path towards his tower. "I head over to the region next door to meet this firewatcher I have been thinking about all summer."

"Oh gosh," Judy transmission sounded slightly more light-hearted. "Let me guess, she turned out to be a real monster!"

"Quite the opposite actually," Nick replied with a slight skip in his step. "So I never realized I was an interspecies kind of mammal"

"Oh really? Never saw yourself falling for someone who was something else?"

"Exactly," Nick admitted. "But let me tell you. The instant and I mean instant, I saw her I knew she was the one for me."

"Never took you for the hopeless romantic type," Judy teased.

"For her, I am hopelessly romantic," Nick responded jokingly. "Never thought I could be this in love."

The last part kind of slipped out. Though they had admitted their feelings for one another it was still a little new to be using the L word when referring to Judy. Nick waited for a moment wondering if this would seem weird.

"Never thought I would love someone so cheesy," Judy teased.

"What can I say," Nick began, "you have a terrible choice in mates."

Judy's sweet laughter filled the radio and it made Nick want to just say screw it all and abandon his tower. It wouldn't be hard. He could just turn around and turn back to the gondola and be in holding her in no time at all. As much as he wanted to he knew it wasn't right. Delta had pulled a lot of strings to get Nick this little time. The last thing he would want to do is put the painted dog in hot water because Nick decided to abandon his post.

As the two returned to some kind of normalcy with their transmissions Nick picked up the pace. He wanted to get back to his tower to relieve Delta. Now that the vacation was over he didn't see a point in making Delta wait in the Two Forks tower when there were mammals to evacuate and forest to save.

"Well let me tell you about a dream I just had," Judy said sweetly. Nick smirked as he prepared to be outdone in the cheesy story department. "So there I was minding my own business when this stinky fox comes and just…just…."

Nick noticed Judy's words started to falter for a moment.

"Nick…"

"Yes, Judy?"

"Thank you for not listening to me when I asked you not to come here..."

"I am very good at not listening to you," Nick chuckled which earned him some laughter from Judy.

"Anyways. So this stinky fox shows up and messes up my bed and totally stinks up my tower with icky Beatle mush."

"Hey I actually enjoyed our candlelit dinner," Nick shot back.

"It was cold Beatles over a gas lamp."

"You take me to the nicest places," Nick teased.

Judy laughed once more over the radio. "I'm sorry but I thought this was supposed to be a sad morning. I shouldn't be laughing this much. You just left and I miss you like crazy."

"Miss you too Carrots."

"And another thing!" Judy said loudly into the radio. Nick was a little worried that she changed her mind about her nickname. "I love my nickname…please keep using it."

"As you wish Carrots."

"Please tell me you are quoting the movie I think you are quoting!" Judy squealed over the radio waves.

"Anybody want a peanut?"

After what felt like only a few minutes thanks to how much fun he was having on the radio Nick arrived at the foot of his tower. To his surprise, it was still standing. He trusted Delta to take care of the place however when Trisha entered the equation it seemed all bets were off. The image of Trisha standing on the roof of the tower as she pelted unsuspecting mammals with pinecones was a rather amusing image to Nick. He had to admit he actually enjoyed both the bunnies in his life. Judy for obvious reasons but also Trisha. The brown doe had been somewhat protective of Judy and now Nick understood why. She had however also been such a friendly mammal to him even though he was a fox. She showed no fear or any ill will towards Nick. He did, however, have to think of a way to get back at her for the rather risqué transmissions while he was at Judy's tower and most likely the destruction of his bed. He had just been getting used to the sheets as well which would be a shame when he had to burn them.

Nick stepped back into his tower he felt like he was waking up from a wonderful dream to a harsh reality. The paint in his tower seemed chipped and faded. The sky seemed slightly less blue. Everything just seemed to be missing a certain something that the fox couldn't quite explain. Nick noticed a lumpy looking sleeping bag on his bed and grimaced, wondering how much Trisha and Delta had messed up the bed to need a sleeping bag on it.

Delta turned at the sound of the door opening and gave Nick an apologetic smile.

"Hey Nick," The painted dog said softly as he lowered a pair of binoculars he had been scanning the region through before the fox's arrival. "Listen I am sorry to cut things short it's just-"

Nick raised a paw and shook his head, doing his best to put on a strong face.

"Delta its okay bud," Nick began as he put his backpack in the chair at his desk. "No one could have known the fire would miss me so much and start spreading."

Delta chuckled at the comment and shook his head, "Still feel kind of bad."

"Don't, it was nice to at least have a little time with her," Nick admitted.

Delta remained silent for a moment which caused Nick to look over at the painted dog. A smug look that could rival his own was spread across the ranger's face, obviously eager to hear more about Nick's short stay with Judy.

"Sorry bud," Nick snorted, "But unlike a certain ranger I don't kiss and tell."

"I never did-"

"I was referring to your bunkmate," Nick said as he crossed his arms and leaned against the desk.

Delta put a paw to his mouth as he tried to contain the laughter pouring out. He closed his eyes and even put a paw to a stitch in his side. Nick was a little confused at first and decided to wait and see what exactly was so very funny about all this.

"Let me guess," Delta began as he straightened himself out, "The whole, oh baby right there, routine?"

Nick tilted his head slightly and eyed the ranger.

"Well let's just say, unlike you Firewatchers I prefer a little privacy now and then," Delta began to explain. "I sometimes leave the radio up in the tower when nature calls…I am guessing Trisha decided to play a little game with you two."

"No..." Nick couldn't believe he had fallen for that. In fairness, it could have been rather easy. All Trisha would have to do was make a few noises over the radio and maybe throw in some grunts for good measure and it would sound like quite the wild time.

"I mean yeah we got a little cozy in the sleeping bag," Delta admitted. "But she is really all talk. Not sure if you noticed but bunnies tend to pass out rather quickly when they find a comfortable spot."

Nick chuckled and shook his head. So he wouldn't have to burn his sheets after all. He still intended to get Trisha back though for playing the prank on him. Next time he saw her he would-

One of the lumps in the sleeping bag began to stir and Nick noticed how the lump was bunny sized. His eyes widened when he realized Trisha was still napping inside the sleeping bag meant for a canine of Delta's size.

"Is she?" Nick asked, lowering his voice to a whisper. Delta chuckled and nodded as he strolled over to the sleeping bag and sat on the bed. Nick peered over towards the bag and watched as Delta opened up the top and moved some of the sleeping bag away. Nick took a step closer and at Deltas signal peaked into the bag.

The fox only had enough time to close his eyes as a pinecone flew out of the bag and bonked him right on the nose. The vulpine yelped as the painted dog roared with laughter. Nick rubbed his nose as he stood up and took a step away from the bag.

"Oh now that ain't fair," Nick shouted as he waved his arms about.

"Did I get him?" Came a muffled voice from inside the sleeping bag.

"Yes you did darling," Delta managed to get out in-between fits of laughter. "Wish you could see his face."

"Yeah come out and see his face!" Nick growled. "It's the face that will be dunking your head in Jonsey Lake in just a few minutes."

"Naw I'm good," came Trisha's muffled voice.

"Oh no, I insist!" Nick said as he reached for the sleeping bag and lifted it up. Another pinecone came flying out, Nick, however, was quick and dodged the pinecone only to have another pop him on the head. "How many does she have in there?!"

"I counted three so far," Delta said as he braved the sleeping bag and peaked in. The painted dog let out a Yelp as another pinecone flew from the darkness of the sleeping bag.

Across the sea of trees, Judy was absentmindedly humming a tune to herself as she drew on a notepad she normally kept on her desk. The pages were covered in small N + J which was surrounded by a heart. As Judy repeated the doodle for the tenth time her ears twitched at the sound of one of her radios coming to life.

"Judy this is Trisha," came a familiar sweet sounding voice which was laced with a series of giggles.

"And how is my favorite ranger this morning?" Judy responded happily, eager to share some gossip with her best bunny friend.

"Well umm…" Trisha began but was cut off by another voice in the background.

"I thought I was your favorite ranger?!" Came a playful remark from Delta.

"Well you did cover Nick's tower so I could see him," Judy said with a giggle. "So right now it is a tie."

"Better be,"

"So what are you two up to?" Judy asked as she leaned back in her chair.

"Three," Came Nick's voice through the ranger radio meaning the fox was nearby.

"Oh…my three favorite mammals all on a morning stroll, well now I am jealous," Judy said playfully as she imagined herself walking with her friends through the woods. "What are my three favorite mammals up to?"

"On our way to Jonsey Lake," Delta's voice came over the radio.

"Why there? Did the park service order an evacuation of that region?!"

"Nope," Delta replied.

"I pineconed the boys!" Trisha squealed with pride.

"And now we are gonna go dunk Trisha in the lake," Nick joined in.

"I'm getting a free piggyback ride!" Trisha announced happily.

Judy burst out laughing at the image of Nick and Delta tossing Trisha into the lake. The doe would still probably enjoy it and would probably get the two canines wet in the end.

"You two sure know how to show a bunny a good time," Judy teased.

"Bet Nick showed you a good time," Trisha shot back.

"Trisha!"

"Carrots!" The other mammals responded over the radio which caused Judy's eyes to go wide as she blushed.

"Hey, Nick!"

"Yes, Carrots?" Nick came over the radio with a rather smug tone.

The bunny wiggled in her seat when she heard the fox use her nickname. Though it was cute to hear the others use of there was something in the way he said the simple word.

"Nothing just wanted to hear you use my nickname," Judy admitted.

"Oh gosh you two are gross," Trisha's voice filled the radio.

"Totally," Delta joined in.

"Oh look, the lake!" Nick said confidently.

Judy closed her eyes and listened to the playful transmissions from her friends. They all acted a little goofier around each other now and Judy hoped they saved some of that energy for the end of summer. The thought of sitting by the lake with Nick brought a smile to Judy's face.

A minute passed by with silence over the radio before anyone transmitted.

"Guess what," Trisha said excitedly over the air.

"What?"

"The boys fell in the lake!"

"What did you do to them?" Judy asked with a laugh.

"Showed them why you never mess with a bunny," Trisha cheered.

"Poor Nick and Delta," Judy cooed. "They never stood a chance."

There was a second or two of silence over the radio before Trisha responded, "Pinecone!"

* * *

 **Hey there Firewatchers!**

 **Another fluff filled chapter. Or like a certain someone I know says: A floof filled chapter. New words are super fun! :P**

 **I know some of you are going: "Blue what the heck?! Why did the vacation have to end so soon?!"**

 **Well sometimes things just happen and we have to go with it. I do however think we got to see some cute moments thanks to this and trust me Judy and Nicks's relationship has only grown stronger.**

 **Lots of interesting events coming our way soon!**

 **Ok so plug time:**

 **One of my good friends _GusTheBear_ has recently taken the plunge and started writing. Gotta say it is a great story so far. For those of you missing some classic Zootopia you should check out the new fic _Wilde Style_ by _GusTheBear._ Picks up right where the movie ended and I can't put my finger on it just yet but something about this story just has me and a lot of others hooked. Go check it out if you get the chance. **

**Till next time!**

 **Pinecone!**

 **-Blue**


	24. A Painted Past

-A painted past-

-Day 40-

Nick looked out at the billowing smoke plumes to the south of his tower. He felt an anxiety deep down in his gut as he watched the black ash-filled air rise up to the sky. When he had left his tower to see Judy there had only been one now, however, thanks to a sudden shift in the wind there were two. Two very menacing looking fires. They were in the next region over so they were actually miles away but that didn't cause the fox to question his choice to stay in the tower every minute.

What made the situation worse was he couldn't talk to Judy. He had received a transmission from Delta earlier that morning over his ranger radio that Judy's equipment would be down for the day. Something about repairs needing to be made to the large piece of radio equipment she used to speak to all the different regions. She would apparently have her walkie-talkie available just in case but she needed to focus on getting her equipment up and running again. Nick was surprised to find out that the park service wouldn't be sending a tech out to help her. Apparently, that would take too long so Judy would have to tackle the repair herself. Delta reassured Nick though that Judy had a knack for this kind of thing and had on occasion given the painted ranger a quick fix on his own equipment when something happened out in the forest.

"You got yourself one talented bunny you know that?" Delta had asked during their conversation. The painted dog didn't have to remind Nick that, of course, the fox had a feeling he was being a little biased thanks to his feelings towards the doe in the other tower.

So Nick had spent a majority of the day just sitting around his tower and letting his thoughts roam around freely. While Judy was the main topic in his mind and the memories of their short time face to face continued to grace his daydreams it wasn't exactly enough. The forest wasn't silent. The wind would carry with it sounds of nature that the fox managed to pick up. He did, however, feel things had grown way to quiet without the use of his radio. He would find himself making noise for the sake of the sound. Tapping his claws on his desk or using a pencil as a drumstick.

The silence was finally broken when the black radio on Nick's desk came to life.

"Two Forks Tower this is Ranger Trisha, you there Nick?"

Nick dived for the radio, eager to speak to someone, even if it was the pinecone tossing Trisha.

"Hey Trisha," Nick said a little too eagerly.

The doe must have picked up on the frantic tone in Nick's voice and a soft giggling came from her end of the transmission. "How is my favorite fox holding up today?"

Nick smirked as he sat back in his chair and watched the fire off in the distance. "Well besides anxiously watching what appears to be world war 3 out in the distance…kinda bored.."

"Bawww, does someone miss a certain bunny from Thorofare?" Trisha asked with a chuckle.

"Is there any reason for this wonderful call or…?"

"Ouch, someone seems cranky," Trisha said, not sounding hurt at all.

"I'm not cranky!"

"Does the little fox need a nap?"

"Little fox needs a drink," Nick shot back.

"Oh gosh me too! Tell ya what next time I swing by while on patrol you and I are gonna break into more of that drink you got stored under your bed!"

"Yeah….about that.." Nick grumbled as he looked over at a now empty bottle sitting in his kitchen area.

"Bahahaha, a fast drinker, I like that," Trisha teased. "I will bring ya a fresh bottle of something nice then. I have to head back to base soon anyways and I bet I can scrounge up something for us."

"Think you could kitnap Judy and bring her over while you are at it?" Nick asked playfully.

"What? Aren't I enough doe for you?" Trisha said flirtatiously.

"Trisha you are enough doe for the whole damn forest!"

"Not sure how I should take that," Trisha shot back. There was a pause on her end before she came back with her bubbly attitude, "Gonna pretend it's a compliment!"

Nick snorted and shook his head as he imagined the bright blue-eyed ranger smirking at him.

"Oh almost forgot, got a call from the main office," Trisha began which caused Nick to sit up a little more in his chair. "Judy's walkie is now down since she needed to check a part inside it. So she can only be contacted via phone.."

"So no Judy? Not even in emergencies?" Nick asked hesitantly.

"Don't worry my sweet little firewatcher," Trisha said playfully. "Judy asked the main office to have me call you up and make sure you didn't get lonely."

"Did she really?"

"No, but when I heard the transmission over our frequency I thought I would give ya a shout and see how you were doing."

Nick was a little taken aback by this. Whether Trisha meant it or not this was actually rather sweet of her. Nick chuckled as he thought of all the strange things that had happened to him during his short time in the forest. He had befriended a painted dog, fallen for a bunny, and now it seemed was making a new best friend.

"Well that was…that was nice of you Trisha," Nick admitted over the radio.

"Don't mention it, I did a stint as a firewatcher for a bit and know how freaking boring it can get. I love Judy to death but how she does this year after year is beyond me.."

Nick chuckled and had to admit the ranger had a point. He had begun to wonder what he might do when the season was over. Of course, Judy was always at the front of these thoughts so he began to wonder what her plans were and if she took him into account.

"So you were a firewatcher before a ranger?" Nick asked curiously. Hoping that Trisha would want to talk for a bit so he could fight off the boredom.

"Not really. Its just one of the tasks we Rangers have to do from time to time. One of the firewatchers in a main region had a family emergency halfway through a season and we couldn't find anyone to cover fast enough so I volunteered. Of course, they had to pay me a little extra."

Nick thought this made sense. He had learned from Judy that certain towers had priority over others. Apparently, some of the towers weren't even inhabited during most of the year since their region could be monitored by another tower nearby. Turns out Two forks was not a priority tower. Nick, however, felt lucky that he had been given it. How else would he have met Judy?

"How does a fox get in on a sweet gig like that?" Nick teased.

Trisha let out a chuckle over the radio, "Gotta make that bank, right? Well, when Judy gets tired of dealing with you, which I know she never will, you give me a shout and I will put in a good word for you. We could always use more rangers. Don't tell Judy though, she gets annoyed when I steal her firewatchers for my division."

Nick smirked at the thought of Judy chasing Trisha around with a pinecone in paw.

"So you have always been a ranger then?" Nick asked as he strolled over to his kitchen area and filled a tin cup with water.

"Yessir," Trisha said proudly. "Graduated a year after Delta who convinced me to join…well he didn't really convince me since this was the plan all the time. He and I actually met at University before heading out here and getting a little wild in the woods."

"Thanks for that image," Nick grumbled.

"You are welcome," Trisha giggled. "Oh please, you have already walked in on us…plus you being the way you are with Judy."

"So you two were dating at college?"

"Yes and no, we didn't start dating seriously till we got out here," Trisha admitted. "We were very close in college. Super close actually."

"What does super close mean?" Nick asked hesitantly.

Trisha began to giggle mischievously over the radio. Nick cut her off.

"On second thought I don't need to know," The fox said quickly.

"Yeah well anyways," Trisha said, her voice sounding a little distant. "He and I knew each other for like two years in college. He was always really sweet to me. Not like the others though. Everyone always wanted a little cotton tail action so I kept my guard up most of the time. I mean don't get me wrong its fun to flirt and play around but I swear I couldn't be alone with most mammals without them trying to get a little action."

"Bunch of savages," Nick teased.

"Not Delta though," Trisha admitted. "He was a bit weird actually. Always happy go lucky and kind to me. Asked me how my day was and when I tried to say something to throw him off just to see if he was listening he would call me out! I mean he treated me like a friend and not just a challenge waiting to be conquered."

Nick smirked as he began to respect Delta a little more. He didn't know why but Trisha had really grown on him and hearing that someone treated her right made the fox happy. This fresh air must really be messing with his head.

"We went on a few dates here and there while at school." Trisha continued happily. "He even introduced me to his parents. Oh gosh, they are so super sweet. His mom is actually a little short for a painted dog but super adorable. His dad is very old school. Called me darling during our first meeting but the way he said it made me feel so welcome. I mean I got called all sorts of names in college.."

"Pinecone one of them?" Nick teased.

Trisha burst into laughter over the radio. "No, oddly enough there wasn't a lot of those around the forest district..which is kinda weird when you think about it."

"Wait…Forest district. You are from Zootopia?"

"Manta Bay actually," Trisha corrected. "But I went to school in Zootopia at the University of Central Forest."

"This is gonna sound weird," Nick warned, "But I have actually been to Manta Bay…does the sun ever shine there?"

"I think it did once…but just made the storm clouds jealous so now it rains all the time. What brought you to Manta Bay?"

"Had a short little gig there," Nick said hesitantly, hoping he was able to hide his tone of embarrassment. He had originally gone there as part of a scam. It had paid out in the end but he didn't like thinking about that part of his past anymore.

"Cool!" Trisha said excitedly.

"So you and Delta…" Nick reminded the doe. He had to admit he wasn't normally into gossip or others relationship stories but there wasn't exactly much else to do right now so he thought he might as well enjoy a little Trisha talk.

"Oh right. So met his parents at a painting ceremony. Ever been to one?" Trisha asked excitedly.

"Can't say I have.." Nick said as he searched his thoughts. "That's one of those right of passage kind of deals right?"

"Kind of," Trisha said softly. "It's hard to explain. You would have to go to one to understand. It is super fun though. I even got painted. When I told Judy she got so jealous. She has always wanted to go to one of those things."

"So you are an honorary painted dog then?" Nick teased.

"There goes the honor of the species," Trisha shot back with a chuckle. "Yeah. It was last minute though. Delta was being honored because of his graduation and the new job as a Ranger. He told some of the others I was just a year behind him so they invited me to be honored as well. Their whole community is really sweet. Super family oriented. Also, super into civil service. They have a motto…what was it again? Oh right! Service over Self!"

"I have heard that before actually," Nick said, having overheard a few painted dogs during his time in the city. He then realized that the few painted dogs he did know all worked in different fields of assistance or with goals focused on the greater good.

"Yeah well," Trisha said in a dreamlike state. "They accepted me and I was marked as a defender of the forest. I know it sounds super cheesy and kind of made up. But it was one of the proudest moments of my life. The matriarch who placed a mark on Delta and me was super sweet as well. She was like the definition of a sweet little old lady. Kept talking to me about school, family, my goals. She was like a grandmother to me…and I just realized I am ranting.."

"No no," Nick said quickly, "Please this is actually kind of neat."

"You sure? I mean I promised Judy I would pester you but I don't want to bore ya to death. She could kill me if I let anything happen to her fox."

 _Her fox…gods I love her._

"Trisha you are fine," Nick said honestly. To prove the point he pursued the subject they had been talking about, "So marked? Whats that mean for painted dogs? Because I feel its different for foxes.."

"Its different for every species. And marked may not have been the best term…Painted would be better. They dip their paws in this neat dye and then make a symbol on the mammal in question. Mine was on my cheeks and then one of their pups put a paw print on my ear which was super adorable I didn't wash it off for days. Delta and I had the same symbol on one cheek for a defender. Then you get one that represents your family…My family being bunnies don't have a particular emblem. Delta's family, however, insisted that I receive theirs. I tried my best not to cry the whole time but we bunnies get a little emotional from time to time. "

"You bunnies," Nick began, "So emotional."

"Hey, it was super sweet of all of them!" Trisha shouted over the radio. "Plus Delta and I weren't even dating. I mean how awesome is that? They knew we were just friends but they accepted me like that. We need more painted dogs out there."

"Well if that means more rangers to cover my tower then I agree," Nick joked.

"Oh gosh, what does my Judy see in you?"

"My charm and good looks," Nick suggested.

"Poor doe needs glasses."

The two shared a laugh over the frequency, Nick liking the doe a little more as time went on.

"So besides invading ancient family traditions what else did you two get up to while at school?" Nick asked as he finished the water in his cup and picked up a pair of binoculars to scan the region with.

"We actually played the same sport," Trisha exclaimed excitedly.

"UCF has pinecone team?" Nick asked playfully.

"Har har. If it did though you know who would be taking the gold!" Trisha said confidently. "But no pinecone team, no, we both played paintball. Delta was on the school team while I played with another group. Which made things a little awkward at some of the tournaments."

"How so?"

"Oh well, we creamed Deltas team. I mean don't get me wrong I love the big goofball but we just wiped the floor with him and his crew. Which stunk because they had this cute doe on their team. Wouldn't have minded playing a little one on one with her if ya know what I mean."

Nick snorted and rolled his eyes, "must you flirt with everyone?" Nick winced when he realized how this may be taken. Trisha, however, didn't operate like most mammals though.

"Oh hush you know you love me," Trisha cooed over the radio without missing a beat. "Part of my charm."

"So you play for both teams then?" Nick asked, wanting to get a better bead on the doe.

"No, I played for team Flirt'n…" Trisha said sweetly.

Nick waited for a few seconds to see if Trisha would figure out what he really meant.

"Oh wait! You mean? Ohhhhh!" Trisha laughed. "Why? You afraid I will run off to Judy's tower and steal your bunny?"

"I wasn't worried till just now," Nick said nervously.

Trisha's giggle was oddly reassuring. "Don't you worry none Nick, that ain't my style. Besides even if I wanted to I know I couldn't get between you two. She really likes you, Nick. Like a lot."

"The feeling is mutual," Nick said softly.

"I'm glad," Trisha said with a sigh. "Nick I am serious when I say I love Judy and would do anything for her. Just keep that in mind."

Nick understood where Trisha was going with this. He had to respect the doe for standing by Judy, even if it meant standing up against a predator. Of course, Trisha had nothing to worry about. As far as Nick was concerned Judy was the best thing to happen to him and he had no plan or messing that up.

"Anyways!" Trisha said excitedly. "If you must know I have had my fair share of interesting interactions with different mammals."

"Interesting interactions?" Nick laughed.

"It's a lot more interesting than saying I slept with a doe before"

"So playing both teams."

"I prefer saying I like to try everything." Trisha said with a giggle. "it was fun. And she was so very sweet. In the end, though we parted ways and I started to develop feelings towards a certain painted dog..again.."

"Again?"

"Ok, so I had a crush on Delta when we first met! So sue me!"

"Does Delta know about all this?"

"Of course," Trisha said confidently. "We talk about everything. You and Judy aren't the only ones filling up the radio waves with silly conversations."

"noted."

"We are all still friends. We actually all get together on occasion to catch up and share a drink or two."

"Whats this mystery doe do?"

"only one Hopps girl you should be worrying about and she is in the tower next door," Trisha pointed out.

"Wait! It was one of Judy's sisters?!" Nick nearly fell out of his seat.

"I have no comment," Trisha teased. "But yes, it was."

Nick was speechless as he sat back in his seat. "how did Judy take it?" Nick asked, wondering if his bun would be a protective sister type or not.

"Heartbroken because I wouldn't have her," Trisha teased. "Seriously though she was fine with it. When we drifted apart though I was a little nervous Judy was super understanding and even took me out for drinks to chat about it."

"So the break up was mutual?" Nick asked, having a hard time believing it.

"Somewhat. But we are all friends now which is important," Trisha said happily.

"You little heartbreaker," Nick teased.

"You know it!" Trisha shot back.

"What about Delta?"

"Is this all going to be about me and my painted dog?"

"Trisha I am currently sitting in a tower with a deck of playing cards and a Sudoku book that has been filled in twice…you are the most interesting thing in this world right now," Nick said playfully. "Until Judy comes back online."

"Judy was right, you do say the sweetest things."

"What can I say?"

"Something sweeter?"

"Something sweeter," Nick said jokingly.

"Ok so I walked right into that one," Trisha admitted. "Anyways what else are you wanting to hear you, big weirdo?"

"Were there problems? When mammals found out?"

"About us being a prey and pred couple you mean?" Trisha asked hesitantly.

"Exactly.."

"First off Nick, you have nothing to worry about. Anyone gives you trouble you know Judy will kick their asses, then she can call me to continue kicking their asses while she takes a break," Trisha said reassuringly. "there were some folks who didn't seem fond of the idea. We just ignored them though. Our first actual date was kind of awkward. Sure we had been friends for ages and we were comfortable being around one another. However, things changed a little when romance got thrown into the mix. Delta was a real trooper though and made me forget about the awkwardness of it all. Every time we noticed someone staring he would make a sweet little joke. Or when I heard a rather insensitive comment he would throw it right back at whoever was causing us trouble. This one time an older bunny couple were making some super rude comments about Delta. Saying how he must abuse me or be holding me hostage. He just leaned down and…mmm.." Trisha trailed off for a moment as she went into a dreamlike state. Nick hated being left on the hook like this but waited for Trisha to return to earth.

"Sorry..umm.. he gave me this kiss on the cheek. We had never kissed before and I didn't know how it might feel. I will admit I was a little hesitant because he was the first canine I had ever been close like this before. But his muzzle was so soft and even though he was bigger than me he was so gentle. I just lost myself. I still remember it all. My ears fell back, I closed my eyes, and I just wished it would never end.."

"Gosh and I thought Judy and I were bad," Nick chuckled.

"Shush…im remembering it all.." Trisha said softly. "So soft.."

There were a few more moments of silence before Trisha returned to her normal self.

"Needless to say he earned the kiss goodnight I gave him later. You canines sure know how to smooch!"

"I'm guessing Judy was grabbing about me?" Nick asked, secretly hoping for an answer.

"Oh gosh, I can't shut her up about you these days." Trisha groaned. "And yes Nick, at risk of making that ego any bigger, she said you are an amazing kisser."

Nick felt his tail sway slowly as a warm feeling filled him up.

"She did say I was better though," Trisha threw in which caused Nick's feeling to freeze.

"Wait what?'

"Oh gosh, Judy was right! You are so gullible it's almost no fun!"

Nick felt his eyelids drooped as he realized Trisha had just scored a point for the bunny team. If there was a scoreboard he could only imagine how one-sided the points would be. Judy seemed to love tricking the fox from time to time and it must have rubbed off in the brown bunny currently taking up the radio waves.

"Hate you.."

"No, you don't!"

"So much," Nick grumbled.

"Love you too Nick!"

The two parks employees continued their conversation. Nick actually being somewhat interested in Delta and Trisha's relationship. He had never really had a chance to talk to an interspecies couple like this before and now that he found himself in such a relationship he wanted to better understand how things went from time to time. Of course, he was also interested to hear about his friends past. Sure Nick had many friends back in Zootopia but none like this. There was something different about the mammals who worked in the forest. It was almost like they were in a world all their own. They focused on building one another up and taking care of each other. It seemed Nick was now part of this odd family as well, something he had to admit he thoroughly enjoyed.

As the conversation carried on Nick began to get a better understanding of the relationship between Delta and Trisha. They had gone on a pawful of dates while at school. They remained friends through it all. Even when Trisha had been dating one of Judy's sisters and Delta had a little fling with a member of his paintball team. Nick was surprised to hear that Trisha wasn't the first bunny Delta had dated.

"Delta you dog you," Nick chuckled to himself at this revelation.

Once Delta had finished school he had come to the forest to work as a ranger. Nick then learned that Delta and Trisha we're two different types of rangers. Trisha's overall job was the protection of the forest. Delta's was more in a law enforcement capacity. Which explained how he was armed to the teeth half the time. Trisha made a joke how she didn't need traditional weapons as the forest was her weapon. Nick had a bruise or two to prove it.

While Delta was working in the forest and Trisha finished up school they had kept in touch. Trisha had been pursued by one or two bucks during her last months at school but had shot them both down. Secretly hoping Delta would do the same with any female that got close. When Trisha graduated from UCF Delta had made a special trip to surprise her at home while she waited to hear about a job working for the forest service. He paw delivered a letter asking Trisha to join the department. That was the day when two things happen. Trisha accepted a job and her parents found out about her and Delta. Mainly because she leaped into his arms and kissed him when she heard she had her dream job.

To Nick's surprise, Trisha's parents had been very accepting of the whole situation. Though hesitant at first they came to treat Delta with respect. Of course apparently one of her brothers still needed to see the light but for the most part, everyone was very civil during family to get togethers.

The rest of the conversation was mainly about all the shenanigans that the two got into while patrolling the forest. Nick having to cover his ears on some of the more heated parts. As it turned out Trisha had very little shame and didn't mind going into detail how many towers she may have messed up thanks to some help of a certainly painted ranger.

"Still annoyed we didn't get to mess up your tower," Trisha teased. "the whole time Delta kept saying how it wasn't fair to you and how he wanted you to be comfortable. The guy must really like you because not to brag or nothing…but I looked especially good the other day."

"well, I will have to thank Delta for maintaining his willpower over you," Nick chuckled.

"I mean like super good. I took some time the other day to clean up and my fur looked especially on point. And I was standing there on your bed.." Trisha trailed off for a moment which allowed Nick to pipe in.

"Ok don't need that image," Nick groaned. "May have to burn my bed though…"

"I normally sleep naked too! But Delta made me get dressed and then let me get back to sleep when we heard you were on your way," Trisha added. "Had you played your cards right you would have seen two naked bunnies that weekend."

"I'm good!"

"Naked bunnies!"

Nick rolled his eyes buy chuckled none the less at the does comments.

After getting Trisha to focus on more PG related topics he learned a little more about the doe and painted dog.

As the sun began to set in the sky Nick realized the two had been talking for some time and smiled. It was nice having a friend like this. The type he could just chat to about nonsense. Trisha was no Judy but she was still incredibly friendly.

"I'm coming up on one of the work camps on the perimeter of your region, gonna have to go off the frequency for a bit," Trisha said with a hint of sadness in her voice. "Delta is meeting me here and then it's off to assist with more evacuations."

"Should I be worried?" Nick asked hesitantly.

"Don't worry Nick, if it gets any worse I'll come get ya myself and then we can go party at Judy's tower."

"You bring the drinks?"

"As long as you bring some dance moves!"

Nick rolled his eyes once more as he took a moment to lay on his bed and drift into thoughts of Judy.

"It was good talking to ya Nick," Trisha piped up on the radio.

"Likewise Trisha," Nick admitted. "You stay safe now."

"You too.."

"Pinecone," Nick said playfully.

"Hahaha, Pinecone!"

With that, the Rangers radio fell silent. Nick closed his eyes for a moment and listened to the silence that now filled his tower. The silence didn't last long though.

"Two forks ya there?" came a familiar sweet voice from the walkie-talkie on Nick's desk.

The fox leaped across the tower and scooped up the walkie and keyed up. "Hey there stranger, how have you been?"

"Been better. Rewiring this dinosaur of a radio is a pain sometimes," Judy grumbled. "Plus I have been missing a certain someone.."

"Delta?" Nick asked playfully.

"Oh you know it, something about those spots on his fur drives the ladies wild," Judy teased.

"Drives Trisha wild that's for sure."

"She was already wild," Judy shot back.

"So she and I had a long and interesting talk," Nick said softly as he stretched in bed.

"Really now?"

"About her college life," Nick began. "And about your sister."

"Oh gosh…what did she say?!"

"Oh, what didn't she say?" Nick then began to go into detail about the brown bunny's story. Judy helping to fill in little gaps here and there.

Across the sea of trees at one of the hotshot camps, Trisha sat on a log that had been tooled into the camp. Several mammals milled about. Most of them in bright orange and covered in ash. The occasional parks employee or lost looking camper wandered by as they prepared to move to a safer location. Delta was busy chatting with the crew boss. A large and strong looking tigress with soft teal eyes. The two were talking about the crew's next site where they would meet up with additional units to fight the second fire. It felt like a scene from a war movie as the mammals prepared to battle nature itself.

Trisha took a sip from her canteen as she stared at Delta. The conversation with Nick still fresh in her mind. The brown bunny began to think about all the sweet things Delta had done for her and she felt her tail wiggle with excitement.

Delta gave the tigress he had been speaking to a friendly pat on the arm and excused himself. The canines eyes fell upon Trisha and a broad grin crossed his face which caused the does nose to twitch as she blushed. The painted dog wandered over and took a seat next to Trisha who insticevtly scooted over and rested her head on the canines arm.

"So we are bunking here for the night. Better than sleeping on a rock somewhere at least. After they pack up we are escorting the campers and the park teams farther north so they can take the main path out of the park." Delta explained the battle plan to the doe that was only half listening.

"So bunking.." Trisha said with a smug look on her face. "We sharing a tent…or…?"

"Or what?" Delta laughed, knowing what the bunny was getting at but wanting to hear her say it.

Trisha smirked as she reached up and grabbed the canine's collar, bringing him down to her level. "I don't feel like setting up my sleeping bag."

"Always room in mine," Delta said with a wink.

The wink was what finally did it. Trisha showed her strength as she dragged the surprised looking canine through the camp, several fire mammals having to jump out of the way. When they found a vacant tent Trisha closed the flap behind her and grinned wildly at her fellow ranger.

"Pinecone?" Delta asked with a look of hesitation on his face.

"Pinecone!" Trisha shouted as she leaped at the painted dog, pressing her lips to his as she wrapped arms around him.

* * *

 **Hey there Firewatchers!**

 **So I know this a kind of break from the normal style of things. I wanted to keep this story focused mainly on our two Firewatchers and their relationship as it developed. However, I was recently given a reminder about my two favorite OCs and their relationship. So I decided to make sure it was understood where our two rangers stood when it came to their pasts and the relationship they have developed.**

 **I hope you all don't mind a little break from the WildeHopps so we can get some Trelta..or whatever the ship is called.**

 **Hope to have more Firewatch chapters done soon! Don't worry, the focus will be back on Judy and Nick...and Pinecones of course!**

 **See ya all later!**

 **-Blue**


	25. Dinner Date

-Dinner Date-

-Day 43-

"How is my favorite wolf today?" Nick asked as he stretched his arms and let out a yawn.

"Uh Nick?" Judy responded over the frequency with hesitancy in her sweet sounding voice. "We met…you know what I am.."

"Oh sorry," Nick managed to get out after his yawn as he put a paw to his side and began to scratch at his fur. "You don't want to play our fun game anymore?" He looked at the walkie and waited for a response.

"I would be the sexiest wolf you ever laid eyes on!" Judy shot back which caused Nick to burst out laughing.

"Well you are already the sexiest bunny," Nick commented before adding, "Never thought I would say that in my lifetime."

-Day 44-

"I just never really thought about it ya know," Judy said with a sigh over the radio.

"Well, its just a suggestion," Nick said calmly as he leaned back in his chair and watched the still billowing smoke clouds from the June fire raging. The hotshot teams had been doing their best to keep the fire contained but once it had split off into two large fires they had become a little overwhelmed. They were putting up one hell of a fight but Nick detected the panic in Judy's voice whenever they spoke of the fire. He had a feeling that the fire would be with them through the end of summer. Originally Judy had been confident that the fire would have died out in a week or so but once it split off and still maintained its strength she began to become wary on the subject.

"I mean.," Judy said with a hesitation. "I have been here in the forest service for so long. Its kind of a part of me ya know? Packing up and leaving it all for the city.."

Nick had brought up the topic of them a few moments before. For the first time since they had met face to face, it had been a serious subject. The summer would eventually come to a close and Nick's contract with the parks department would be up. He would have to return to the city soon. A thought, however, crossed his mind as he thought of the scenario once more. Did HE have to return to the city? Part of the conversation had Nick worried. Was this just a summer fling? What if when he asked if he should stay Judy said he should return to the city? Long distance relationships never worked out… Especially the one with..no it wouldn't do any good to dwell on past relationships. He had to stay focused on the present and maybe the future which he hoped at a certain gray doe in it.

"What if I stayed?" Nick went all in. How Judy responded to this would help him understand where they stood.

"You would….you would stay here?" Judy asked with a quiver in her voice. "Do you really like this job?"

"Well there is a certain part I love about this job," Nick admitted as he looked over his shoulder at Judy's tower.

"Nick I…"Judy began with the same hesitant tone. Nicks' heart started to beat sporadically as he waited to hear Judy's response. "I cant force you to stay.."

Nick felt his stomach begin to knot as his ears drooped. He couldn't respond right away though as Judy kept her side of the frequency open.

"If you did though.." The bunny began. "I um..I.."

Judy released her side of the frequency and Nick keyed up, "You would what?"

"It's selfish.."

"No, it's not.."

"Its all about me though."

"You mean us."

There was a long pause and Nick held his breath.

"Nick if it was up to me," Judy began to say as a happiness returned to her voice. "You would have never been allowed to leave my tower the other day. I know what we have is weird. Not because of our species but because of literally what we have. Our relationship is so young and new, and oh so very sweet. I just don't want you to change your whole life on my account.."

"And if I ignored you and just did it all for me and my own selfish reasons?" Nick asked smugly.

"How would it be selfish?"

"Because you are the most amazing thing to happen to me and I …well I don't wanna even think of life without you in it," Nick said, his tone serious but full of a warmth that told Judy he was being honest with her about his own feelings.

"Dumb fox.."

"Sweet bunny.."

"You realize we couldn't be firewatchers anymore right?" Judy said playfully.

"And why not?"

"Because there is no way I am spending another season of this back and forth on the radio!"

"What? I thought I had a voice made for radio," Nick chuckled.

"And a body made for cuddling!" Judy shot back.

"Oh gosh, that was so bad Carrots, even for you."

"Shut up, you are the one dating a bunny, get used to being used as my pillow," Judy said with a giggle.

"Dating a bunny," Nick said to himself as he looked back at Judy's tower, "and loving it.."

-Day 45-

"How is my favorite kangaroo this morning?" Nick asked sweetly.

"No!" Judy shot back which caused Nick to the nearly fall out of his seat. "You have to be the kangaroo so I can cuddle up in that pouch of yours!"

"Males don't have the pouch.."

"Are you denying me my cuddle pouch, Nick Wilde?!"

"Males have the cuddle pouch," Nick corrected himself with hesitation.

As the days went on the two's relationship continued to burn brightly, just like the June fire which showed no signs of diminishing. Nick and Judy would joke about having her come visit his tower next time a ranger was free to cover a region. Judy, however, had been through a season with a fire before. The chances of a ranger being free anytime soon were slim to none. She then revealed some troubling news. If the June fire wasn't handled soon they could go the whole summer without seeing one another again. The thought caused Nick's stomach to knot as he tried to think of a way around it. Judy, however, was adamant that they continued their work. The safety of the forest came first.

-Day 46-

"I don't see what the point is," Nick grumbled, his mood as of late starting to grow sour as he felt the withdrawal kick in. Maybe going to Judy's tower had been a mistake because now it was getting harder and harder for him to get up without seeing her bright purple eyes staring back at him. "I mean it's obvious where the fire is. Do they really need Two forks to be active?"

"They do Nick," Judy said sadly. "Now more than ever. If a sudden gust of wind carries embers across the region it could cause another fire. So Two Forks is needed more than ever. You may spot a fire as it starts. A fire that could cut off escape for the hotshot teams if not dealt with right away. Or maybe some campers who have been displaced will not think straight and start a fire of their own.."

Nick winced as he realized he was letting his emotions get the best of him. Judy was right on all accounts. There were still dangers out there for the whole forest and it was up to him and his fellow firewatchers to continue to remain vigilant.

"Two Forks important enough for two mammals?" Nick asked playfully. His tone brightening slightly as he looked at his mates tower off in the distance.

"Don't tempt me.."

"Why?"

"Because ever since you have visited.." Judy began but trailed off.

"What?" Nick asked anxiously.

There was a sigh over the radio before Judy responded. "Ever since you visited I have gone to the ravine…and just sat there hoping to see that gondola coming my way.."

Nick put a paw to his head. He was an idiot! The ravine! Now that there was no hiding who they were he could easily head to the ravine and look at her from a distance. Sure it wouldn't be the same as holding her in his arms as she nuzzled into his chest. It was, however, the next best thing.

"What are you doing for dinner tonight?" Nick asked slyly.

"Umm…probably steaming some carrots…why?"

Later that night Nick found himself sitting on the edge of the gondola platform. His paws dangling over the edge of the raised platform the bright yellow machine rested on. An open can of food sat next to him and a lantern which was currently turned off. The sun was still setting and casting the forest in a warm orange glow as it did every night he had been there. Tonight, however, he was especially grateful for the glow as he looked across the canyon.

On the other side of the large open area sat a beautiful gray bunny. She had taken up residence on the other gondola dock and was kicking her legs back and forth as she looked over in Nick's direction.

Even though they weren't together, paw in paw, Nick felt a great deal better as he gazed across the canyon at Judy. He wished he could just leap across the giant gash in the land and sit next to her. For now, though this would have to do.

"Gotta admit," Judy began, her mouth full of carrot, "Of all the dinners I have had out here…this is one of my favorites."

"What about the time we ate in your tower?" Nick asked playfully.

"You mean when you chased me around with that nasty beetle paste?"

"I thought you would like a bite!" Nick said jokingly.

"You stay on your half of the canyon there slick," Judy shot back over the radio.

"Who is gonna make me?"

"gravity."

The two shared a laugh as the sun continued to set in the distance. The colors all around them changed from a warm glow to a brilliant night as the stars shined brighter here than they ever did in the city. Sadly this signaled there time was up, both of them couldn't risk being away from their towers for very long. Especially with a fire raging off in the distance.

"Thanks for doing this Judy," Nick said softly as he began to pack up his things.

"Thanks for suggesting it. I mean I would love to be over there right now. This, however, was nice.."

"You heading back to your tower now?" Nick asked as he finished gathering his things and looked across the way at the small bunny in the distance.

"In a minute, just gonna sit for a minute.."

"I gotcha," Nick said as he took one last glance at his bunny. He felt if he didn't leave now they would be there for hours. He decided it was best just to get this over with and head back to his tower.

"Mmmm…hello beautiful," Came Judy's voice over the radio. Nick turned to look back at Judy and was slightly confused. "No…turn back around! I wanna watch that tail."

Nick couldn't help but let out a laugh as he realized Judy must have brought a pair of binoculars from her tower.

"Are you talking to me?" Nick asked, wanting to make sure.

"Hush up and turn back around…yeah..just like that. Hello, fluffy.." Judy said in a flirtatious manner.

"I am not a piece of meat," Nick shot back over the radio.

"You are some nice eye candy though.."

Nick couldn't help but let his tail sway back and forth as he strolled down the path.

"Gonna be dreaming of you tonight," Judy whispered into the radio.

"You talking to me or my tail?" Nick asked as he continued back to his tower.

"Little of column A, little of column B."

-Day 47-

"Two Forks tower this is Ranger 16, Nick it's Delta. Please pick up," came a serious tone from the painted dog on the ranger radio. Nick couldn't help but look at the larger black radio with some concern. From how Delta had always spoken to Nick the painted dog normally seemed rather laid back. This version of Delta sounded serious, almost like something was up.

"Hey Judy give me a minute, Delta calling on the ranger frequency," Nick said and set his walkie-talkie down in its cradle so it could charge while he used the ranger radio.

"Tell him I say hi. Oh and I need a new puzzle book," Judy said with a giggle.

"Two Forks here," Nick said, using a professional tone that mirrored Deltas. "Whats going in Delta?"

"Nick you up for a hike?" The canine on the radio asked.

"Do I have much of a choice?"

"Trust me," Delta said coldly. "You are gonna wanna see this.."

"And what exactly is this?" Nick asked hesitantly as he stood up and began to prep his backpack for a hike.

"It's a long story," Delta responded over the frequency. "I don't think it's safe to discuss over the radio."

This really concerned the fox. What was it that would be so important Delta wouldn't want to speak about over the radio?

"Listen I am not trying to scare you. Everything is alright," Delta said quickly over the radio. "But you need to get to Wapiti station. You know where that is?"

Nick took a moment to examine his map. The Wapiti research station was not far from his tower. He had been told it wasn't so much a station as it was a science campground. Of course, that didn't do much to ease the anxiety building up in the fox's stomach.

"Yeah, got it on my map. Should only take 30 minutes or so.."

"Good," Delta said firmly. "Head on over. Me and the Rangers will be standing by.."

"Rangers? As in plural?"

"10-4. I will explain everything when you get here. And let's just keep this between us for now."

With that, the ranger radio fell silent. Nick stared at the device. Wanting more information or some kind of reason as to why he had to even go to this research station. He did, however, trust Delta and knew the painted dog wouldn't lead him into danger, Trisha maybe, but not Delta.

Nick took in a deep breath and reached for his walkie-talkie and headed out if his tower.

"So gonna go on a little stroll," Nick said as he keyed his mic.

"This have anything to do with Delta calling?" Judy asked. She was smart which made Nick wince as he realized he would have to bend his rules when it came to Judy. Delta had asked to keep whatever was happening between the two of them. Nick had no idea what was going on but he had a feeling if Delta had said something like that it was probably serious. To keep the all-seeing Judy out if things like this wasn't exactly an easy thing and Nick had a feeling Delta knew that.

"Yes," Nick admitted before tossing in a little bit of his own humor. "He finally professed his love to me. Sorry Judy but me and that handsome painted beast are eloping.."

"That bastard!" Judy cursed with a laugh. "First he steals my Trisha and now my Nick! That stud gets all the mammals I swear."

"It's the fur, gotta love the patterns," Nick chuckled over the radio, happy to distract Judy for a moment from the questions currently floating around in his own mind.

What was Delta up to? What could this be about? What happened at Wapiti Station?

* * *

 **Hey there Firewatchers!**

 **Sorry for the short chapter. Short and sweet though right?**

 **Some big things happening soon. Don't want to give too much away though. Just be ready for this rollercoaster.**

 **Till next time.**

 **Pinecone!**

 **-Blue**


	26. The Wapiti Station Incident

-The Wapiti Station incident-

The TV in Zootopia would be just as one suspects. The airways normally filled with celebrity gossip, sports results, and the occasional crime drama. Lately, however, one topic, in particular, had managed to take up the majority of the local stations time. A fire was raging in the national parks just outside Zootopia. The black plumes of smoke had grown so large that one could even see it from the city if they looked out from some of the taller buildings in the city. What natural disaster had garnered so much of the public's attention? The June Fire.

As mammals tuned in to the daily broadcast most of them were greeted by the same image. A professional looking badger was on the screen today. Wearing a pair of hiking pants and shirt that all looked brand new and were most likely purchased just for this broadcast. Being out in the field meant the feed was slightly delayed. As the badger waited patiently for his cue a scene of chaos went on behind him. Mammals in firefighting gear, medical apparel, and law enforcement uniforms all darted about, busy with some task as they tried to pool their resources to fight such a raging inferno. If one looked close enough to the front bumper of one of the firetrucks they would have noticed a distraught looking bunny, currently rocking back and forth, a walkie-talkie in her paws.

"You're on," Came a voice off camera which caused the badger to stand up a little straighter and look right into the camera.

"I am here live at the staging area just at the entrance to the national park," The badger said as he waved a paw at the scene behind him. "Where we can see that the local authorities are doing their best to try and evacuate all mammals in the path of the fire. It is a difficult process though and they are asking all mammals to work with them as they try to fight off the fire. Of course, there have been reports of mammals going missing or those who have been cut off by the fire. The fire service, however, has really stepped up their game during this-"

The news reporter was cut off as a low flying helicopter flew overhead and caused a series of strong gusts to wash over the staging area.

"As you can see the parks department has pulled out all the stops. Helicopters are being used to evacuate those mammals closest to the fire while others are being escorted through the less dangerous areas by law enforcement…" The anchor said as the wind subsided. "Let me see if I can find anyone who has been through the fire to give you all a better insight as to what we are dealing with up here!"

At this point the reporter looked around, his gaze falling upon the distraught looking bunny currently sitting on the firetruck. Though his face was pointed away from the camera his body language showed it all. He had found his first interview and it looked like a real tear-jerker.

"Ma'am!" The badger shouted as he scurried over to the gray bunny who didn't look up.

The doe was too focused on a small walkie-talkie currently grasped in her paws. As the camera got closer the bunny's words could be picked up.

"Nick…please answer…please…"The bunny whispered as her lip started to quiver. "Just pick up…please I beg you….don't…don't leave me...please..." The bunny was on the edge of hysterics but that didn't seem to bother the reporter any.

"Ma'am, can you tell us what is going on out there?"

"Nick…please…don't do this to me…"

"How were you rescued?"

"Nick…please pick up..."

"Were you out camping when the fire started?"

"Nick don't leave me…"

"Ma'am? Are…you alright?" The badger asked, suddenly realizing what he may have stumbled upon.

The doe slowly looked up, tears streaming from her bright purple eyes. "He won't answer….why won't he answer?"

-2 days earlier-

Nick tried his best to keep a calm and steady pace but so many different scenarios played out in his mind he found himself power walking through the woods, occasionally breaking out in a slight jog. The situation he found himself in was a curious one. Ranger Delta had called him over the ranger radio and had asked Nick to report to some place called the Wapiti Station which was just a half hour hike from the Two Forks tower.

Nick racked his brain as he tried to remember what he could about the Wapiti Station. It was inside his region, it was a station, it was…well…Wapiti?

So maybe Nick had no idea what was going on at the science station...

The science station! That was it! Nick remembered on one of his many hikes through the region which had brought him to an odd fence that just ran through parts of the Two Forks region. He had followed the fence for a good while until finally coming up to a sign that had an odd logo on it. It had advised that the area was part of a research project and to contact the Wapiti Station science team for information and access had provided Judy and Nick with hours of fun speculation about some government agency secretly performing experiments to create the perfect pinecone. In the end, though Judy had told Nick how universities and research companies would send teams out from time to time. Most of them would be researching plant growth, moss, and pinecone migration patterns. The last one had Nick chuckling.

In the end, though Nick had written it off as a group of mammals in lab coats studying butterflies. Nothing too interesting to get in a big huff about.

Nick now found himself huffing though as his breathing started to become more labored. He was no longer staying on the main path which would wind along with the landscape. That would take too long. The fox was now climbing over boulders and hopping over streams if it meant saving him a few seconds in his travels to the mysterious station where Delta was waiting.

"Someone is being awfully quiet today," Came a sweet voice over the radio.

Nick cursed himself as he realized how focused he had been on his hike. He had completely neglected his walkie-talkie.

"Sorry," Nick said quickly. "Just lost in thought..." IT wasn't a full lie. His mind raced through all sorts of scenarios that would require his presence at the science center. Maybe the government was experimenting on pinecones.

"Well I know how much of a deep thinker you can be," Judy said playfully.

"We philosophical types normally get that way," Nick shot back.

"Strange," Judy began. "Would have never pegged you as the type. Sly maybe, sharp kinda, handsome…..very."

"Now you are just trying to butter me up," Nick chuckled.

"And sweet, and such a good kisser…" Judy mumbled, her voice trailing off.

"Should I give you a second?"

"Mmmm…how about a little growl instead?"

"Gotta pay extra for that kind of talk," Nick said suggestively.

"You accept major credit cards? Think you left one lying around the other day."

"Did not!"

"You should be receiving the bill for my new flat screen in the mail in just a few days," Judy giggled.

Nick rolled his eyes at Judy's antics.

It didn't take the fox much longer before he found himself at a large fence. Looking down the long chain-link fence he spotted an open gate. The fox thanked whoever was watching him up above since he wasn't exactly in the mood to climb over the wall of metal. Once past the gate, Nick noticed how the ground sloped downwards, meaning he was heading into a small valley of sorts. It made sense, he couldn't see Wapiti station from his tower which meant it was protected somehow from view.

"Hey Judy, gonna be off the radio for just a little bit," Nick said, quickly racking his brain for an excuse.

"Nature calls?"

Nick let out a sigh of relief as Judy provided him with an excuse for some silence.

"When ya gotta go you gotta go."

"Have fun pooping in the woods!" Judy cheered playfully over the radio. Nick rolled his eyes and hooked the walkie onto his belt.

As Nick strolled down the path towards the station he couldn't help but feel somewhat let down by the overall look of the "facility" if you could even call it that. It was really just two large tents, a mess tent, and several pieces of odd-looking equipment spread around the site. He had been hoping for something more evil looking. Like a series of containers, maybe a big satellite dish, the occasional jeep filled with heavily armed mammals.

Of course, he was summoned to this place under mysterious circumstances so he was also somewhat grateful the whole operation seemed small. Of course, it only made him wonder why he had been called to the station in the first place.

Nick felt he had just walked in on a crime scene. Several official-looking mammals in different ranger outfits milled about the station along with a few civilian types who didn't make eye contact with him.

"Firewatcher Nick?" Came a firm voice from a female ocelot who approached the concerned looking fox.

"That would be me," Nick said as he waved a paw, trying to act as casual as possible.

"Ranger Samantha. Delta is waiting for you in the research tent," The ranger said, her demeanor warming slightly once she knew who Nick was. The ranger pointed over to one of the large white tents. Nick thanked the feline and strolled over. The urge to ask what the heck was going on was somewhat overwhelming, he had a feeling though once he met with Delta things would become clearer.

Nick poked his head into the large tent and scanned the inside. He noticed Delta standing next to a coyote in a similar tactical ranger uniform. The painted dog smirked at Nick and waved the fox over. As Nick approached he noticed two other mammals sitting in the tent at a large research desk. A distraught looking doe and a porcupine who both looked nervously as the approaching firewatcher.

"Nick," Delta said in a professional manner. "Sorry to drag you away from Two Forks. But I am afraid a situation has arisen that you need to be aware of."

"So this is him?" The porcupine asked nervously.

"Is this who?" Nick asked, somewhat confused.

The doe's eyes widened as she heard the fox's voice, she put a paw to her mouth as she tried to cover the surprised gasp that escaped from her throat. All the mammals in the tent looked at the doe who took in a deep breath and simply nodded.

Nick began to panic as he wondered what exactly he had gotten himself into. From the looks of it, he was in some kind of trouble. How was this possible though? He had never been to the Wapiti station, nor had he ever met any of these mammals before. Was he being accused of some heinous crime? Did prejudice finally rear its ugly head and put the fox in hot water? How could they accuse him of anything just because...

"It's him," The doe said sadly, "I recognize his voice from the radio..."

"Radio?" Nick asked hesitantly as he looked at the doe and then to Delta for some kind of answer.

"Let me explain," Delta said, noticing the panic in Nick's voice.

"I haven't spoken to anyone from Wapiti," Nick spat out at Delta. His anger getting the best of him. He couldn't explain it but he felt betrayed. He had obviously been tricked by the painted dog to come here and now he was about to be accused of something.

"No one said you have," Delta said calmly. "Nick before you..."

"Is this because..." Nick began but was cut off by the painted ranger.

"Before you make an ass out of yourself," The ranger said in a low tone, "Let me explain so you know what has happened. You aren't in trouble Nick, the exact opposite…turns out you have been in a bit of danger without anyone knowing."

Nick froze, this new revelation changed everything. He took in a deep breath as he looked at his friend, "Sorry…just used to being accused of certain things..."

"That is understandable," Delta reassured. "It wasn't fair of me to play cloak and dagger with you on this. It's just…I didn't want Judy or Trisha finding out about this. One because I know Judy would panic and two because I know when Judy panics Trisha goes on the warpath."

Nick smirked and nodded, "So what exactly is going on?"

The other mammals remained silent and watched Delta as he began to explain to Nick exactly why he had been brought to Wapiti station.

"We were called here this morning to investigate a suspicious incident," Delta began to explain as he looked at the doe, "Ma'am, if you wouldn't mind."

The doe took in a deep breath and looked up at the fox with a sad look in her green eyes. Nick was somewhat reminded of Judy as he stared at the does gray fur, only to notice a few black spots here and there. The bunny held a notebook up for Nick who looked at the item and then took it in his paws.

"This morning I overheard one of my team members listening in on someone's conversation over a walkie-talkie he had brought with him. I thought it was weird because we don't have those kinds of things here. Don't really need them because we stick close to the work site. When I heard two different mammals speaking over the radio I just thought it was some kind of radio show. Turns out it was a conversation…one you and another firewatcher named Judy were having..."

Nick felt his veins freeze as he tried to figure out if he or Judy had said anything racy or embarrassing that morning over the radio. He then realized he shouldn't have to worry about that kind of stuff since no one else should be listening in on his conversations in the first place.

"I listened for a little bit and realized what was going on," The doe said as her lip quivered. "Sir, I swear I had no idea what he was doing. We aren't all like him!"

"It's alright," Delta assured the doe. "No one is accusing you, ma'am"

The painted dog looked to Nick who simply nodded in agreement. He then looked down at the notebook in his paws.

"They approached him about the walkie-talkie," Delta explained solemnly. "Apparently there was a struggle and in the process, this notebook was tossed to the floor. Its…it's not good Nick. If you don't want to look at it that's fine. It has information on your conversations with Judy."

Nick's eyes went wide in fear as he flipped open the notebook. The other mammals in the tent all winced, hoping the fox wouldn't brave the pages. Nick felt his heart racing as he flipped from one page to the next. Each one filled with little quotes from the conversations he had shared with Judy.

"I don't talk to the other Firewatchers like I do you."

"How is my favorite wolf today?"

"Good Evening Two forks! About Time you showed up!"

"Miss you too Carrots."

"My name is Judy Hopps!"

As Nick read every quote he could hear Judy's sweet voice echo in his mind. To see the words like this made his stomach churn though. It was like watching all the sweet moments he had shared with Judy stolen from him.

There weren't just quotes from the conversations either. Notes were scribbled here and there. Each one more alarming than the last.

"Leaves tower roughly 10 minutes after waking up."

"40 minutes round trip to comfort station"

"Lived in Zootopia"

"Name: Nick Wilde- Fox"

Nick did his best to control his anger but it must have shown as all the mammals remained silent. It was finally Delta who managed to muster some courage.

"Your tower was broken into and vandalized correct?" The painted dog asked.

Nick just nodded as he continued to flip through the notes. The painted dog placed a paw between the pages which caused Nick to look up. Delta just shook his head and with a firm look pulled the notebook from Nick's grasp. The fox wanted to stop the ranger but in the end relented, knowing if he continued to read the notes he would just become more enraged.

"We have reason to believe that this mammal has been eavesdropping in on your conversations for a while," Delta said solemnly. "From the looks of it, he picked you two up on the first night you arrived at Two Forks and has been catching some of your conversations…"

"Why? How?"

"The why is something we are still trying to figure out..." Delta said solemnly. "The how…well he is familiar with how our frequencies work and he must have found a way to get onto your channels."

This was so much to process. Someone had been listening to them this whole time! For what reason though? Nick looked at the ground as he took in a deep breath, "I want to see who did this. I want to know who has been listening..."

"And what will you do?" The doe asked hesitantly.

Nick looked at the bunny in the stool, the anger in his eyes subsiding. Maybe it was because she was a bunny like his Judy or maybe it was just his soft side. He couldn't bring himself to be mad at the mammal in front of him.

"I just need to know who has done this...I want answers."

Delta looked over at the coyote who waited for a command. Delta simply nodded which was enough for the other canine to understand what needed to be done. The ranger excused himself and exited the tent.

"You should know we are taking this very serious Nick," Delta explained. "We are taking him into custody and escorting him back to the forest entrance where he will be arrested. On what charges exactly we are still figuring out but I know this doesn't fly, not in my forest."

"Is Judy in danger?" Nick asked as he looked at Delta. The thought that Nick was being watched or monitored was one thing. To think that Judy may be experiencing the same ordeal was truly a nightmare to Nick.

"I don't think so," The doe in the chair spoke up, "You see Tony has never been away from the station for long. He is here on his own study program and is merely attached to our research project because he has similar experiments to run in this environment."

"Trisha has been dispatched to Judy's tower. Until we are sure this is isolated we aren't taking any chances," Delta explained.

Nick felt a little better knowing Judy wasn't alone. He trusted Trisha and knew she would do anything to protect Judy.

"What exactly are you studying out here?" Nick asked the bunny before him, his curiosity getting the best of him.

"Would you believe pine trees? We are currently studying their season change and how the current climate is affecting them. Which means gathering samples and studying them."

"Like Pinecones?"

"Yes…as silly as it is to admit, I am currently studying pinecones," The doe said as she rolled her eyes, "What is with all you mammals and pinecones?"

Though Nick was still blown away by all the new information he couldn't help but smirk and make a mental note to tell Judy that at the Wapiti Station they were currently studying pinecones.

There was movement at the entrance of the tent which caught the attention of all the mammals present. The coyote returned, escorting a dark gray rabbit into the tent. Nick took in a deep breath as he stood up straighter. The coyote placed a firm paw on the bucks shoulder, signaling for him to stop. The buck took the hint and stopped mid step. A pair of dark green eyes went right to Nick followed by a confident smirk.

"So…the famous Nick of Two Forks. Enjoying my tower?" The buck asked coldly.

"Your Tower?" Nick asked, trying to keep his anger in check.

"We are still waiting for confirmation from the parks department, but he has admitted to being a former employee of ours," Delta admitted as he stared at the buck. "Must have been just before I was assigned to this region because I would remember someone like him."

"She will," The buck said with a hint of malice.

"Who?" Nick growled.

"Judy…"

"Don't you dare say her name!" Nick shouted as the fur on the back of his neck stood up.

"Like you have a right to speak about her?" The buck shouted as he took a step forward. His movements were stopped by the coyote who glared at the smaller mammal as if daring him to try something. "You have no idea who she is!"

"And you do?"

"Of course I do! You think you were the first firewatcher to fall for her?" The rabid rabbit spat at Nick.

The fox gritted his teeth, the urge to pounce on the rabbit was almost too overwhelming. He did his best to restrain himself, however, knowing that if he tried something it would only cause everyone more trouble.

"I am the one who helped her through hard times!" The buck shouted. "I was there for it all. She and I would talk for hours! And then she tossed me aside as if I was nothing. Should have known…she was a fox chaser."

"Fox chaser?" The doe who had discovered all this asked.

"That's right, Judy Hopps! The sweet bunny of Thorofare is a pred lover."

"Is that a problem?" Delta let out a low growl, the topic at paw hitting rather close to home for him.

"It's unnatural," The buck spat out. "Especially with a lying, rotten, no good fox!"

Nick had heard this kind of stuff before so it wasn't exactly new to him. It did, however, sting slightly since Judy was being dragged through the dirt on all this. It also was a bit of a reality shock as the bubble which had been forming around the predator had popped. He had spent a great deal of time out in these woods. Had seen many different mammals. All of them treated him fairly and had actually welcomed him into their family. To them, it didn't matter if he was a fox, what mattered to them was he was a good mammal.

However, the whole world didn't exactly think like that. Part of that world had made it into his region and he was now reminded what might be waiting for him back in the city.

"How could she fall for someone like you? Some kind of fox trick? That silver tongue of yours hypnotize that poor doe? You don't deserve her you filthy-"

"Ranger 18, this is comm 1," Came a muffled voice over the coyote's radio.

"Go for 18," The ranger responded into a small mic clipped to his shoulder.

"Be advised sig 13 with a 44 attached. Detain immediately!"

The coyote and Delta quickly moved in on the buck who realized what was happening just a second too late. The coyote reached down and placed a firm paw on the rabbit's shoulder only to have it shrugged off.

"Don't escalate this bud," The coyote growled.

"Get your claws off me!"

"Don't resist," Delta barked as he stepped forward, putting himself between Nick and the now enraged rabbit.

"She was supposed to be mine! But she chose a fox? I will end you, Nick Wilde!"

"I have heard enough," Delta growled. "Stop resisting or you are gonna taste the dirt."

There was a struggle which only lasted a few seconds, the canines were able to overpower the buck rather easily and soon had him pinned to the ground.

"Shoot," The painted dog growled, realizing the cuffs he had would be too large. "What you got?"

"Rope," The coyote growled. "And maybe a cloth to shut him up."

"Good thinking," Delta said with an evil grin.

Once in custody Delta advised his dispatch what had happened. The return transmission shed a little light onto what they had actually stumbled on.

Apparently, the buck in question had been stationed at Two Forks several years prior. However, he did not last all season. Judy had requested him to be transferred after several inappropriate comments from the buck. Something he didn't exactly appreciate.

He was discovered trying to sabotage the cable that ran through the regions back to the parks department. It was unknown as to why but he was subsequently fired and trespassed from the park.

Nick was absolutely dumbfounded by the events. As he listened in he began to put some of the pieces of the puzzle that had been his summer together.

The towers computer being destroyed, the cable in his region being cut, Judy's hesitancy to discuss other firewatchers from her past. He couldn't believe it. How in the world did a job with the parks department cause so much trouble?

Nick then realized something. It was all worth it in the end. As he watched the buck in cuffs escorted from Wapiti station he remembered one very important fact. Judy had chosen him.

She could have anyone in the world. There were obviously suitors out there willing to do crazy and even illegal things for her attention. Yet she chose to be with him.

The warm feelings inside only lasted for a second, however. While he was sure the danger had passed he suddenly became very concerned and just wanted to hear Judy's voice.

"Hey Carrots," Nick transmitted over the radio, realizing that she may be the only one listening for the first time.

"Hey Nick," Judy said softly, sounding somewhat distant.

"We need to talk..." Nick said as he took a seat on a crate just outside of the research tent.

"Is it the same reason Trisha is at my tower? What? Oh, come on you and I both know you aren't here to take a nap on my bed!" Judy shouted over the radio, her attention apparently on a certain ranger who had taken up residence in her tower.

Nick chuckled before clearing his throat, "So…how embarrassed would you be if say….someone had been listening in on our conversations all summer?"

"On a scale of 1-10? Probably 11."

-Day 48-

The colors of the June fire were truly magnificent. Especially at night. The warm orange and red melted beautifully into the dark blue sky that was dotted with brilliant stars and waves of dark green and blue. With little to no light pollution out in the farther parts of the parks, mammals were shown just how magnificent the night sky could truly be.

It explained why many astronomers and photographers took time to visit the park. Of course, they weren't the only ones. Artists would spend a great deal of time in the woods capturing the different images around them. One such artist had fallen in love with the breathtaking vistas so much that she had taken up a job with the parks department as a Firewatcher. It was actually a rather sweet gig. To be paid to spend all day looking out at the wonderful sights, studying them, appreciating them, and then, of course, drawing them. It was a dream come true to a certain red panda.

Velvet was currently sitting on top of her tower. It wasn't exactly regulation but this far out in the forest meant one could get away with bending the rules. The red panda had taken the time to set up a folding chair and secured it to the roof of her tower, careful not to damage any of the solar panels or weather equipment of course. That sure was one way to get on superintendent Flo's bad side. As the day slowly turned into night Velvet sat in her little lawn chair and shook with excitement. She always loved this part of the night when the world changed before her. She flipped through the pages of her sketchbook, appreciating her own work for a moment or two before reach down and scooping a small bag from her backpack.

"Sweet Bamboo so good for yoooooou!" The mammal sang aloud as she opened up a small bag of Bamboo mix. Velvet silently thanking the ranger who had taken the time to drop off the panda's favorite treats. Reaching a paw into the bag the red panda scooped up some of the mix and shook with excitement. Being so far away from the closest grocery store meant that little bags of her favorite treats were very hard to come by and weren't enjoyed often enough. Popping a small piece of bamboo into her mouth the red panda closed her eyes and let out a satisfied moan.

"Oh gosh…heaven..." Velvet said aloud, knowing full well there was no one around to appreciate her silliness. Which made her even sillier since there was no one around to embarrass herself in front of.

As Velvet happily chewed away on her snack she began to sketch some of the skyline before her. Taking a moment or two to go back and create more defined lines once she was satisfied with how the trees were coming out. She looked up at her model, the June fire burning so far away in the distance but still illuminating the sea of trees around it so wonderfully.

Even though the June fire was currently ravaging the forest around it, Velvet could appreciate it for what it was. Nature and all her fury could sometimes make a fierce but beautiful model. The red panda on the roof blinked a few times as she let her eyes adjust. The warm orange glow of the fire was just as intense today as it had been the first day the fire had begun to burn. This wasn't exactly rare but it still was uncommon. Velvet studied the fire for a moment or two and smiled, happy she was able to appreciate such a rare sight and capture it in her own way.

After a few minutes of sketching and snacking the red panda's ears began to blow in a steady wind that had begun to pick up. This wasn't uncommon being nestled on top of a mountain like the one her tower had been built on. She got the occasional refreshing gusts of wind. As Velvet mumbled to herself about a certain tree on her paper that didn't look happy her ears twitched. The wind was still blowing. Not only that, it had begun to pick up. It was at this point the artist looked up from her drawing and peaked over her shoulder. The wind continued to blow as the panda looked out into the distance. The look of happy concentration slowly fading from her face.

After taking another minute to wait and see if the wind would die down Velvet became concerned as the wind not only continued but picked up.

"Slow down…"She grumbled as if the wind would listen.

Her eyes darted to a small weather device which blew in the wind, a series of small cups attached to a pole spun around rapidly.

"I said slow down," She repeated.

The wind continued.

Velvet began to worry and groaned as she decided she had a job to do. The panda hopped from her seat and stuffed her snacks in her bag along with her sketch pad. Climbing off the roof only took a second for the nimble mammal who had become an expert in treating her tower like a jungle gym. Once inside she tossed her backpack onto her small bed which was covered with tiny stuffed animals.

"Please just be a gust…" The panda whispered softly to herself as she took a seat at her desk and turned on her computer. The screen flashed for a moment as it powered on. The seconds seem to turn into minutes as the mammal waited impatiently for the weather equipment to boot up.

The screen began to show a series of maps and information which to the untrained eye would have been pure gibberish. Velvet, however, recognized what was happening. Which was why her eyes widened as a glint of panic flashed across her face. She looked up and out her window towards the June fire which was still raging in the distance. She then looked down at her computer. Though the map on the screen didn't have any names of towers or camps on it Velvet recognized the region from the names of mountain ranges and lakes. She took a moment to calculate the direction of the wind and where the fire was exactly. Her tower was to the south of the June fire and the wind was blowing to the north which meant the raging inferno was about to get some help from mother nature. If the wind didn't die down than anything north of the fire...

"No no no!" The red panda shouted as she fumbled for her radio.

"Parks 1 this is Red Rock! Come in! We have a serious problem!"

Velvet had left the screen on a particular part of the region. The fire wouldn't be on the map of course, and with only a few names of large landmarks Velvet had to guess as to what park resources were about to get hit. Right in the wind's path sat Jonsey lake. Which was right smack in the middle of the Two Forks region.

* * *

 **Hey there Firewatchers!**

 **First off special thanks to my friend _Red Velvet Panda_ for the use of her playfully artistic OC Velvet. I had a blast having her make an appearance in this fic. When I first started writing the end scene I just wrote what felt natural and in the end Velvet was just a perfect fit! Thanks again Red!**

 **So like I said: Rollercoaster!**

 **For those folks who are fans of the game sitting there slightly confused I hope I haven't sent ya through the ringer. I changed a great deal I know. In fairness I changed a lot in this story to begin with. I have debated about how to have Wapiti show up but in the end, those who were in the know all agreed this was the better way to have it appear. I hoped you enjoyed the new version.**

 **I did keep one thing the same, however. The end started when Wapiti appeared. That is the same in this story.**

 **Get ready everyone, looks like Nick's firewatch is about to end.**

 **The final chapter is next.**

 **-Blue**


	27. Evacuation!

-Evacuation!-

-Day 49-

Nick cursed his stupid and rotten luck as he held on for dear life. His paw grasping a root that was jutting out of the side of the Flickr he currently found himself dangling over.

Nick knew it was a bad idea but he couldn't resist looking over his shoulder and down into the blazing inferno beneath him. He began to feel dizzy as he watched the flames dance far beneath him. The smell of smoke and burning wood filled his nostrils. One wrong move and he wouldn't stand a chance. If the fall didn't kill him than the flames surely would.

"Nick!" Came a male voice through the smoke above him. The fox looked up and his eyes widened with hope as he saw a familiar figure burst through the smoke.

Delta got on his stomach and began to reach the ledge that Nick was currently hanging from. The painted dog stretching his arm as far as he could.

"Pull me up!" Nick shouted as he tried to reach out. He missed the other canine's paws by mere inches which caused him to sway slightly in the air.

"Reach damn it!" Delta shot back as he tried to inch himself closer without risking his own balance.

On the third attempt, their paws connected and Nick felt a wave of relief as he held onto the ranger. They weren't exactly out of the burning woods yet though. Nick was still dangling over the inferno but he was confident that together he and Delta could get out of the situation.

Delta showed how strong he could be as he grasped Nick's wrist with both paws and began to lift him up effortlessly. Nick watched in astonishment as he was lifted closer to the painted dog. He was so close to salvation he couldn't help but grin. As Nick looked over at Delta though he noticed something was off. The way the ranger looked at him, the wicked smile on his face, and the evil in his eyes. Delta pulled Nick close and began to chuckle like some kind of villain.

"I killed Mufasa," The painted dog whispered, his words laced with venom.

"What?!" Nick asked as his eyes widened.

Before Nick could react Delta thrust the fox away from the ledge causing Nick to fall. The fox watched in horror as his once trusted friend laughed manically. Nick felt himself falling through the air, trying to reach out for something to grab onto. There was nothing however and the fox plummeted to his…

Nick suddenly shot up in bed and shouted in surprise. The fox put a paw on his chest and felt his heart race. It took him a minute to figure out what had happened but soon it all came together. Nick wasn't dangling over a cliff, he wasn't seconds from death, and Delta had not betrayed him and the king of the African savanna. It had all been just a very strange dream.

As Nick's breathing slowed he tasted an odd taste in his mouth which caused him to smack his lips. His throat felt dry and his eyes watered slightly. As he rubbed his face slightly he began to realize this wasn't because of his dream. No, it was because the world around him was filled with smoke.

Nick felt an uneasiness as he looked out the windows. The normally breathtaking vistas were covered in a thick smoke that was swirling all around his tower.

Nick reached for the walkie-talkies which was charging on a nightstand next to his bed. He scooped the orange device in his paws and keyed the mic.

"Hey, carrots..."

There was silence on the frequency for a few seconds before Nick heard a voice that calmed his nerves slightly.

"Was wondering when the smell would wake you," Judy said in a somewhat distracted manner.

"Well I smelled you cooking breakfast," Nick teased as he scratched his side. His eyes going to his backpack which had been fully packed last night. The urge to get up and run out of the tower was overwhelming.

The night before a wind storm had swept through the regions and carried the flames outside of the already strained containment zone and into a new region. With two fires to battle, the firefighters evacuated to a new region in an attempt to contain both fires which they knew would eventually meat into a new massive inferno. The parks department had made the call to evacuate all mammals from several regions that would be affected. Two Forks being one of them. However, it wasn't as simple as opening the door and running out of the tower. No that was actually somewhat dangerous.

At first, Nick questioned the sanity behind staying in his tower as the forest burned around him. It took a great deal of assurance from Judy who explained that while the fire had reached Nick's region it was still spread out around him and not necessarily a threat. The parks department was arranging evacuation for him and several others but unfortunately, the wind meant that most helicopters were grounded till the wind died down. Which wasn't until the morning.

If Nick left his tower now he could become lost in the smoke and end up becoming trapped in the flames. By staying in his tower he was actually a great deal safer than he would be out in the woods. He was at a major landmark that the parks department could coordinate an evacuation ride. If he wandered too far they may not be able to find him and he would be on his own.

Even with all this knowledge, Nick found it hard to sleep. Judy had finally convinced him to because he may need the extra rest. She told him there were ways of waking the fox up in case something changed. When Nick asked how exactly he was met with a deafening sound from the walkie as Judy found a way to create feedback. Nick made a mental note to never ask her for a wake-up call.

"Might have burnt the toast," Judy teased as they returned to the conversation at paw.

"Bet it tastes delicious," Nick muttered. "Worst comes to worst that smile of yours will give me the energy I need."

"Oh gosh...well if anyone else is listening in on us I am sorry Nick made you lose your lunch on that one."

Nick and Judy had spoken about what had happened at Wapiti station. Only to a certain point though. The subject was not exactly a pleasant one for Judy. She admitted that she knew the buck who had caused all the problems. He had been the firewatcher just before Nick a few seasons back. They had grown close. Judy said in a friendly way though. He had always found ways to rub her the wrong way and she had always made her feelings clear that though they could chat, she wasn't exactly out in the woods for that kind of a good time. Of course, the excuse of being the only buck for miles came up a great deal which just creeped Judy out. One night while they were chatting he had stated what he would do if he was in her tower. Judy had subsequently ended the transmission and informed the park service that they needed to transfer the offender. When he had been informed about the transfer he became angry. When a ranger was dispatched to the region to pick him up they discovered the buck trying to cut the phone line to Judy's tower. No one wanted to imagine why the rabbit would do such a thing but it was enough for the mammals in charge to know he would be trouble. The buck was fired and trespassed from the park for vandalism. Everyone thought that was the end of it and paid no mind. This was all years ago and the incident had faded from conversation. Now though it was like a fresh wound.

Nick knew all too well how unpleasant this all was for Judy. The past finding ways to haunt those who tried to carry on was far too common. They didn't dwell on the subject for very long. Instead wanting to stay focused on the now. Especially since the now involves a fire that was currently burning out of control.

Of course, that didn't stop the two from making a joke or two about what they said over the radio. Occasionally trying to one-up one another to see if anyone listening would speak up and beg for some kind of mercy.

"What can I say, you make me say silly things," Nick chuckled before adding, "like how your eyes are so beautiful that the sunset pales in comparison."

"Ok now I'm about to lose my lunch," Judy giggled. "But that's super sweet. Say more sweet things."

"More sweet things."

"Okay, I walked into that one."

"A bunny walks into a bar, the bartender asks what can I get you? The bunny says 'something hoppy' ".

"Ok don't make me shut off my radio," Jury teased.

The sound of a helicopter overhead snapped Nick from the conversation. He looked at the ceiling and was reminded of his current situation and decided now was good as ever to get dressed. He had already laid out some clothing for his day, knowing it would be best to be ready to go at a moment's notice. As Nick finished getting dressed he took a moment to ruffle his clothing. He would have to go without the shower today thanks to the fire. He raised an arm and did a quick sniff check. He felt he could smell better but thanks to all the smoke in the air it would be hard for anyone to pick up the scent of stinky fox.

The morning seemed to drag on as Nick sat at his desk and waited for an update from Judy. He wanted to stay in constant contact with her but he also knew that as a supervisor she was also coordinating with other towers and rangers in the evacuation effort. They would chat occasionally, both of them trying to focus on something besides the disaster currently playing out around them.

Nick wasn't the only one in a sticky situation. The fire had reached Thorofare and Judy found herself cut off from evacuating on foot. She had already told Nick she would probably be taking a helicopter ride out of the region. His evacuation was yet to be seen as some of the routes out were apparently still an option.

As Nick began to worry he had been forgotten his walkie suddenly came to life.

"Nick come in," Judy said in a somewhat frantic manner. Nick felt the hair on the back of his neck stand up as he scooped up the walkie.

"Go ahead," He said quickly, the time for jokes or smart comments could come later. Now it was important to just listen.

"Pack your bags and be ready to head out," Judy began. Nick didn't wait and stood up and grabbed his bag as he prepared to head out. "You and I have a ride coming soon. Helivac will be doing routine patrols in the area. I already have some campers here that will be getting picked up. The pilots will do routine runs in the area and when you get here we will head out together."

Nick listened carefully to Judy's words. She was full of a kind of nervous confidence that told him things were getting way too real. He was however put at ease now that he had a plan. Nick worked better when he had a plan laid out in front of him. He did, however, see a problem already.

"How am I getting to your region?" He asked as he remembered the gondola used to travel across a ravine that separated their regions required a key. A key that he didn't have.

"During times like this, they leave keys in the ignition. I already confirmed with Trisha who said she used it last and it is waiting on your end with a key in the ignition. All you have to do is start it up and get that foxy tail of yours over here."

"Alright, sounds easy enough," Nick said quickly. There must have been something in his voice that betrayed the feeling of hesitation because Judy came over the radio seconds later.

"Nick you are gonna be fine," Judy said encouragingly. She then threw in something to help the fox through his nerves. "You know when you get here we may have some time alone before pick up. So if you hurry maybe we can find our own way to heat this forest up."

A dumb grin crossed Nick's lips at the thought of Judy and her soft gray fur grasped in his paws crossed his mind. The look of wanting in her bright purple eyes caused his heart rate to go up. Whatever Judy was trying to do was working as Nick no longer felt nervous, instead he felt excited. Even with the forest burning down all around him he couldn't help but smirk at the fact he would get to see Judy again soon.

"Better hurry."

"On my way!"

Nick clipped the walkie to his belt and took one last look around his tower. He had a feeling it would be the last time he ever saw it and wanted to remember it all. Though he had only taken this job on a whim and just been there for a few weeks it felt like home. The tower had been the start of something wonderful and he was sad he had to leave it all behind. The fox took in a final breath and then nodded as if to say goodbye to an old friend.

Nick locked the tower up behind him and hurried down the steps, skipping every other step as he tried to get to the bottom as quickly as he could.

The world outside Two Forks tower was completely different than it had been the day before. The forest was like an alien world. It was no longer a tranquil scene filled with rustic smells and views. No, it was a very different forest thanks to the fire. The air was thick and felt warm. Ash danced in the air and fell to the ground as the sound of cracking wood could be heard all around. Nick had been given a warning about how things might be but hadn't been nearly prepared enough for the real thing. The whole situation was overwhelming. So much so that Nick realized he was heading in the wrong direction. He took a moment to check his map and compass. Once he had corrected his oath he continued on. The one thing that kept him going was knowing that Judy was waiting for him and that soon they would be sitting in a helicopter as they rode off to safety.

As Nick scrambled over a boulder and hurried down the path that would lead him to the gondola he began to wonder what all this meant for him and Judy. He had a feeling this wasn't exactly a situation where he could be sent to another tower and she would be in the one next to him. Nick was smart and knew that if there was no forest to watch then he was pretty much out of a job. This had been a temporary gig, to begin with anyways. The job was just supposed to last through the summer and then he would be back to square one. Well maybe square two depending on what Judy intended to do.

He felt his stomach begin to knot as he wondered what Judy planned to do. Would she stay at the parks service? She had been a vital part of the service for some time and would most likely be taken care of. She could probably find a new tower to call her own. Or maybe the head office would promote her to a different position. Would she give all that up for him though?

Judy had worked so hard to get where she was and Nick didn't want to ask her to leave it all just for him. Would he have to though? Part of him felt confident that Judy would make a plan. She may have been thinking of this same subject as well and might have an answer when they got out of this situation. The question came up though, would Nick like Judy's answer?

"Nick?" Came a sweet voice from the radio which brought Nick back to reality.

"Just a few minutes from the gondola."

"Good," Judy said happily. Nick, however, noticed the hesitation in her voice.

"What's going on?"

"Trisha is here," Judy responded. "She is a little worried."

"About?"

"The winds are changing in another region and may affect the helivacs. I keep telling her I will wait for the next-"

Judy's transmission was cut short as an argument began in the background.

"We have to prepare for the worse. We can coordinate another rescue for him..." Came Trisha's voice, the brown does tone was serious but also hard to hear as she wasn't directly next to Judy's walkie-talkie.

"No I am waiting for him," Judy began firmly. "He would wait for me!"

"He would do what's best for you and what's best for you is to get in that damn helicopter!"

"I am not going without him!"

While Nick felt elated to know Judy would wait for him he also felt somewhat guilty that Judy would put herself in this situation.

"Judy, please! The weather is not on our side. We need to take every chance we can to get out. Fewer paws here mean more room in the next run!"

"You go then!"

"I am not leaving you, Judy!" Trisha shouted.

"And I am not leaving him."

"Just go!" Came Trisha's muffled voice, the bunny must have been signaling for a helicopter to leave them. A few moments later Judy returned to the conversation with Nick.

"We are gonna wait here for you Nick," Judy explained firmly. "Next helicopter will be here soon so you better hurry. Oh, and Trisha is staying with me so afraid we may not have some alone time."

"I don't mind!" Came a playful Trisha in the background of Judy's transmission.

"Judy…I don't want you to be in danger because if me."

"I am not," Judy lied. Nick breathed a heavy sigh and knew there was no point talking the stubborn bunny into leaving without him. If anything this just made him pick up the pace. Every second wasted put Judy in more danger which was nothing something Nick took lightly.

It took him another 20 minutes to traverse his region. The smoke hindering his progress along with the occasional patch of fire that had spiked over the course of the day. Nick grew more and more concerned as the fires became more regular. At first, it was just one or two patches of grass or a tree. Soon though it felt like he was surrounded by some kind of hellscape.

Nick knew he was close to the gondola and he broke out into a rub as he passed a torched sign that indicated where the gondola was located.

As Nick turned the corner he felt his whole world come to a standstill.

"Judy…" Nick transmitted.

"Yeah, Nick? You at the gondola?"

"Yeah..." Nick began solemnly. "It's a no go..."

"What?! Why?" Judy asked, panic in her voice.

"The gondola is on fire…" Nick muttered as he stared at the platform that held the yellow machine. Flames flickering in front of the fox as a fire consumed the only escape from Nick's now burning region.

"No no no," Judy began, her voice shaking. "Is there way to put it out? What about another route?"

Judy's normal bubbly demeanor vanished as Nick's hope of escape did as well. He stared at the gondola as if it was a sinking life raft. A few minutes passed as Judy tried to calm herself and reassure the fox. Nick, however, saw right through it all.

"Nick!" Came a voice that wasn't Judy's over the frequency.

"Trisha?" Nick asked hesitantly.

"Alright fox so you listen up," Trisha said with a firm tone as she commandeered the situation. "My painted dog is in your region but on the clear other side of Jonsey Lake. He is evacuating a group of campers. They have room for you but you have to move now! Switch over to your ranger radio and get on his frequency. He is waiting to hear from you and if I know that stubborn dog he ain't leaving your sorry ass behind so you better move because if you get him killed I'll bring you back to life so I can kill you myself!"

Nick felt a renewed hope. He began to calculate his odds in his head and knew the chances were slim. He was clear across the region from Jonsey Lake and it was a rather large body of water so his ride could be anywhere. Anything was better than just staring at a burnt hunk of metal and waiting for the end though.

"Nick I am gonna wait here ok?" Judy's shivering voice came over the radio.

"No! You are coming with me now!" Trisha shouted in the background of the transmission.

"No, I can't leave him!" Judy began to shout. "Trisha if you love me you will let me stay for him!"

"Don't pull that card purple!" Trisha shouted. "I swear I will drag you to that chopper!"

Nick was focused as he ran through the forest but that didn't stop him from finally transmitting when Judy released the frequency.

"Judy listen to me!" Nick had to shout as he hurried through the burning woods. "Listen to Trisha! You have to get out of here now. I have a ride waiting for me at the lake. If you miss yours and we can't get you out I…." Nick searched for the words. He wanted to play it cool. Wanted to stay reserved. This, however, was for Judy. He knew what he wanted to say and decided to just say it. "I would die, Judy. And I am not saying that poetically. I would literally die. I thought my world was complete once and then lost it all. Turns out I never had it all to begin with. When I met you though I truly became whole. You changed me Judy and I don't want to be in a world without your beautiful smile. I don't know what tomorrow holds. I don't know where I will be next week. Hell, I don't know where I will be tomorrow but I want to be with you. When we get out of here I don't care where you want to go. I just want to go there with you."

"Oh, Nick…I want to go there with you too…just name the place and we are there."

"I'll figure that out later, for now, though you have a helicopter to catch and so do I!" Nick exclaimed as he darted around a fallen tree. "So how about this, we will figure this out after we get out of this. You and me against the world."

"Pinecone," Judy said, obviously through tears.

"Pinecone," Nick responded confidently.

"Get to the chopper Nick, I'll get her out of here," Trisha said over the frequency. With that, Nick clipped his walkie to his belt and grabbed the ranger radio.

It took a second but Nick switched the radio to the correct frequency and was happy to hear a friendly voice.

"Heard you could use a lift," Delta said confidently over the radio.

"Well as long as I don't have to sit in anyone's lap," Nick shot back.

"No promises," Delta said quickly. "We are heading for the lake now, west region which is the clear other side of the lake. Suggest you pick up the pace."

Nick did just that, not that he needed much convincing, to begin with. The run through the woods was like nothing Nick had ever been through. The heat, the smoke, the stitch in his side. It was like running a marathon behind a smoker as a kit with a flamethrower chased him. Nick, however, kept reminding himself of Judy. How she had agreed to stay with him. How they had a plan to stick together. How no matter what came they would race it together. All these thoughts pushed the fox as he darted through the woods.

As Nick approached the lake he felt a wave of relief only to remember he had to figure out how to get across the body of water to the shore on the other side. He decided to go to the north and hug the water's edge. There were several streaks that fed into the lake and he was confident the fire would be less fierce on that side. He was right for the most part. What few fires he saw were small and weren't the biggest threat. Of course, the universe wanted to remind him that it was kind of against him.

"Nick!" Came Deltas winded voice over the radio.

Different scenarios played out in the fox's mind as he grabbed the radio from his belt and keyed the mic.

"I'm almost there, what's up?" Nick asked nervously.

"Got a problem," Delta admitted. "Lost a camper. Some kit got separated from us in this smoke. I told them to all stay close but no one ever listens."

Nick cursed silently to himself as he knew what was coming.

"If you see a black rabbit he is with us. The kit will probably be terrified. Hopefully, she will be smart and stick close to the lake. I am having the family wait here. I'll head the other direction you are coming from. Keep an eye out and if you find her call it in!"

"You got it! When are we expecting the helicopter?" Nick asked nervously.

"Less than 10, so I suggest we work quickly."

"And here I was planning on taking my lunch break," Nick joked.

"We are working through breaks today, take it up with the union," Delta shot back.

Nick took in a deep breathe only to cough on the smoky air. They had to be quick. The thought of leaving someone behind in all this was not a thought the fox liked to dwell on. He banished the problem thoughts from his kind and focused on the task ahead. He had to look out for a black doe currently lost in all this smoke and make it to the Evac site in the next 10 minutes. Just two tasks, one at a time and he would be done in no time at all.

As Nick trudged down the shore of Jonsey lake he kept an eye out for anything that could clue him to the whereabouts of the missing doe. Like a scrap a clothing, a candy wrappers, or a small carrot plushy that was currently floating down a small stream that fed into the lake.

"Ok that is one way to find her," Nick muttered as he scooped up the plushy. There was no way this toy had ended up all the way out here on its own only to appear right now. No this was a sign, she was nearby.

Nick looked down the shore, knowing his own salvation was not far. He didn't even have to think though. Without a seconds hesitation, Nick turned and headed up the stream in search of the small kit that was currently lost out in this forest. He wouldn't leave her behind.

"Hello?" Nick shouted out.

The only answer was the wind and the crackling of flames nearby.

"Hello? Anyone out here?" Nick shouted once more.

"He…he…hello?" Came a tiny voice nearby.

"Yes!" Nick shouted with joy. "Hello? Where are you?"

"I'm lost!" Came the voice.

"Can you see the stream?" Nick shouted as he hurried down the stream, the water flowing back to the lake.

"Yes, where are you? I lost the big ranger guy, please help!"

Nick saw a figure ahead of him curled up on the ground. His nose picked her scent up and he felt his tail sway as he recognized the scent of bunny.

As he approached the small black doe came into view. The poor thing was covered in ash and looked terrified. How she had become separated from her group was beyond Nick but now wasn't the time to ask such questions. What was important was getting the small bunny out of danger. The only problem is she didn't know Nick wasn't a threat.

A pair of teal eyes widened in terror as the bunny tried to back away.

"Please don't hurt me!" she squeaked. The bunny raised a paw up in defense as Nick approached.

Nick was slightly taken aback but knew this poor kit had been through a lot and was probably terrified in general. Seeing a fox materialize out of the smoke was probably not what she had expected when it came to salvation.

"Hey now," Nick said in the kindest tone he could muster. "I'm not gonna hurt you. I'm here to help."

The doe had a look of apprehension on her face as she stared at the canine in front of her.

Nick held out the carrot plush towards the bunny and gave her a smile.

"I found this," Nick said softly. "Is it yours?"

The doe nodded which caused her ears to flop slightly.

"You know my girlfriend has one just like this. Bet ya she would love to meet you and show you hers," Nick tried to think of a way to best earn the Bunny's trust quickly. He had a feeling mentioning Judy was his best option.

"Your girlfriend likes carrots?"

"Well don't all bunnies?" Nick said with a playful wink.

"Your girlfriend is a bunny?"

"Yes," Nick said happily. "And don't tell her this but I think she is the cutest."

"You can't say that word!" the bunny giggled.

"I'm dating a bunny," Nick corrected. "I can use it all I want. You got it cutie?" Nick took a chance and reached out. He gently put a digit to the doe's nose and gave her a boop. To Nick's surprise and elation the doe giggled and wiggled her nose. Maybe it was his confidence, his kind words, or some unknown reason. Whatever it was Nick was glad he had made some headway.

"You're silly," The bunny said as she scooped the plush into her arms and hugged it to her body.

"No, I'm Nick," the fox said with a wink. "Who are you?"

"Jessica..." the bunny said with a smile.

A cracking noise echoed behind the doe and the two mammals turned in time to see a tree fall in the distance. The fire raging closer and closer.

The doe hugged the plush close to her body and began to whimper.

"Alright Jessica," Nick said as he reached down. "I think it's time we go."

The bunny was either very trusting or knew what was happening because she did not protest the fox picking her up and holding her in his strong arms. The bunny nuzzled into the fox and held onto him as he turned and began to jog back down the stream. He knew they were running out of time. They had easily spent 5 minutes just standing there which meant that the helicopter could easily be ready to leave by now.

Nick didn't think about all that though. He had to get this sweet bunny out of here. He didn't know why but he felt bonded with the doe. He wanted to see her to safety. He wondered if this was what firefighters felt like. The want to do right and save mammals from the brink. Or maybe it was just something at his core that made him want to protect something so sweet and innocent. This doe hadn't done anything wrong, just got herself lost was all. It was now his job to see her to safety. He chuckled to himself as he couldn't remember any of this being in the job description for Firewatcher.

He could feel the doe hold onto him slightly tighter as she coughed from the smoke-filled air. She let out a soft whimper as she held onto Nick. He ran a paw down her ears and gave her a reassuring squeeze around the waist.

"Almost there Jessica," Nick whispered.

"Nick!" Came a voice from his ranger radio. "If you can hear this I had no luck finding her. She may be on your side of the lake or has wandered off somewhere."

Nick fumbled for his radio on his belt and cursed as he felt something come undone on his belt. The fox looked down and his eyes widened in horror as he noticed his orange walkie fall into a stream. The small device was swept away from the current. Nick felt like he was losing a part of himself as he watched the object that had connected him to Judy for so long. He had an urge to run back and get it. That would mean holstering his ranger radio which he needed to use and also backtrack away from the helicopter Evac zone. He had to pull himself away as his legs carried him down the shore. He had to think of the small black doe in his arms. He would see Judy again, there would be need for that walkie. He, however, felt like he was leaving an old friend behind. He said a silent goodbye to his walkie-talkie and then clicked the radio ranger button to transmit to Delta.

"I found her!" He shouted over the roar of the inferno around them. "Heading down the shore now. Please tell me our ride is here!"

At that exact moment, Nick heard a steady humming which grew in volume as a large bulbous object began to descend from the heavens. Nick saw a sudden flash ahead of him and realized it was a flare. The red glowing orb waved back and forth for a minute. Nick noticed the outline of a helicopter begin to take shape as the humming noise became deafening. The smoke was blown away for the most part which revealed an orange and white helicopter that was currently hovering a few feet off the ground. Delta was standing beneath it as he passed a family of bunnies one at a time onto the helicopter.

"Mom!" Jessica shouted as the doe braved a glance towards the helicopter.

Both Nick and Jessica had to squint as they looked ahead. The pushback from the helicopter's blades made it so the wind was blasted in their direction.

"Nick! Thank the gods!" Delta shouted as he waved them over as he clambered onto the helicopter himself and held out his arms towards the approaching mammals.

Nick didn't wait as he dropped the ranger radio onto the ground, not even bothering with rescuing it, the parks department could bill him if they wanted.

As the fox approached he lifted the black bunny into the air. A pair of painted paws scooped her up and passed her over to her family. The dope was immediately wrapped up in a loving hug by her parents. Her mother was sobbing into the doe's cheeks as she shouted thank you over the roar of the helicopter.

It was Nick's turn to get on board. All he had to do was clamber onto the helicopter and it would all be over. As Nick reached out and grasped Delta's paw there came some shouting from the cockpit. Delta grasped Nick's paw firmly and began to pull him onboard only to have the helicopter pitch to the side. A sudden burst of wind had come across the lake and the pilots had to work quickly to correct the sudden change. The helicopter ascended rapidly and Nick felt his paws leave the ground without him pushing off. The only problem was he wasn't exactly in the helicopter just yet. The fox let out a shout as he felt himself lose balance if it hadn't been for Delta's strong grip Nick may have fallen back into the lake.

The helicopter righted itself fortunately but another gust of wind caused it to buck wildly.

"Brace!" Came a shout from the cockpit as the helicopter dove towards a group of trees on the shore's edge.

"Shoot!" Delta shouted as he tried to lift Nick into the helicopter. There was a sickening crunching noise as the helicopter came in contact with the top of the trees. Nick felt his leg brush against the branches and winced as something jutted into the side of his leg. A pain in his tail told him he had taken a hit there as well.

The helicopter managed to stay in the air and the pilots brought the vehicle high above the sea of burning trees with Nick still dangling out the side, holding onto Delta's paws for dear life.

Nick looked up at Delta who was gritting his teeth as he tried to lift the fox up.

A sudden flash in Nick's mind reminded him of his dream. He watched as Delta raised him up and admitted to the sin of murdering the king of the savanna before casting Nick into the flames below. The images, however, vanished as Nick heard Delta shouting at him.

"Nick anytime you want to help would be great!" The ranger shouted as he tried to lift the fox into the helicopter. Nick's feet dangled out in the open air for a moment before the fox found the strength to get one of his paws on the landing strut of the helicopter. As one Delta and Nick used their strength and finally managed to load the fox inside. Once Nick was aboard Delta reached over and slid the large side door shut.

"Were you daydreaming or something there Firewatcher?" Delta teased as he patted Nick on the shoulder.

"You know me, just wanted to add a little dramatic flair," Nick shot back as he sat down inside the rescue chopper.

Nick felt a pressure on his tail and looked back to survey the damage. He had to stifle a laugh as he reached over and plucked a pinecone from his fur. The small object had found a way to hook onto the fox's fur and catch a ride out of the inferno. Nick took in a deep breath as he stared at the pinecone. His gaze went out the window just in time to catch sight of his tower in the distance. Nick watched as the flames began to slowly climb up the wooden structure. He remained silent as he watched the tower become slowly consumed by the flames. He had lost his walkie and now his tower. The fox couldn't explain why but he felt a sorrow fill him. It was like watching a friend die before his eyes.

The moment of sadness was interrupted however by a soft fluff ball that hurried over to the fox and hugged him. Nick looked down to see Jessica with her eyes closed as she nuzzled her face into his chest.

"Thank you so much for finding our little girl," Came a polite voice.

Nick looked over to see a small group of bunnies staring over at him. A brown buck walked over and extended his paw.

"I don't know how I can ever repay you, sir," The buck said kindly.

Nick took the paw and gave it a gentle squeeze. "Happy to help," Nick said with a smile. He then reached down and gently stroked the small doe's ears as they were flown to safety.

The ride to the evacuation zone was somewhat uneventful but still rather stressful. The hit to the trees had caused some of the equipment to malfunction inside the helicopter. Nothing major though. The pilots reassured everyone that they would make the zone with no problems but unfortunately, their radio equipment was damaged. Delta managed to get a transmission to the parks department but the radio was so tied up that he was only able to transmit a short message before another request for help came over the frequency. The ranger felt it was best not to tie up the radio and kept his transmission simple. 10 aboard: 8 campers, 1 Ranger, and 1 Firewatcher.

When they finally cleared the smoke from the fire Nick looked out the window and was pleased to see the sea of green beneath them. When he looked up he let out a low whistle. This fire was being treated as some kind of invading army. Which explained all the firefighting aircraft dancing in the air. Nick saw tanker planes dousing whole swaths of forest with water and retardant. Helicopters popping in and out of the smoke as they evacuated mammals or provided support to the fire crews below. There were several coordination planes making large lazy circles high in the sky. Nick was impressed with how much the parks department was now throwing at this monster of a fire.

As they descended Nick noticed how the trees weren't as thick out here. The forest was sprinkled with large boulders, trails, and the occasional wooden building. He knew they were close to the edge of the forest now as more and more nature trails became visible.

"Get ready for touchdown," Came a shout from the front.

Nick watched as the trees all suddenly vanished and they were in a field littered with different emergency vehicles. He saw firefighters loaded down with gear lumbering in some directions. Medics hopped from one evacuee to another as they tried to ensure no one was in life-threatening conditions. The occasional ranger was seen giving orders or coordinating mammals. Nick couldn't help but be impressed by it all. In the distance, he saw a parking lot where several large tents had been set up. A massive fire rig was sitting at the end of the parking lot surrounded by news vehicles. Of course, the media was there and probably using the fire truck in their shots.

Nick chuckled as he instinctively reached for his walkie-talkie, wanting to tell Judy they had arrived. He winced as he remembered he had lost the walkie during the evacuation and rescue. Judy was probably out there somewhere looking for him. He suddenly became very eager and had the urge to just jump out of the helicopter and run through the crowds of mammals. He had to find Judy. All that mattered to Nick was finding his bunny.

The helicopter finally landed and the doors were slid open by a ground team waiting to help out the evacuees. Nick shot out of the helicopter like a bullet from a gun. He heard a few mammals calling out for him, asking him to come back, but he ignored them as he limped away.

"Sir we have to check that leg!" Came a female's voice.

"I got him," Came Delta who trotted up to Nick. "You really should get checked out."

"First I have to find Judy, then they can poke and prod me all they want," Nick said firmly.

The fox looked up at the ranger and realized just then the ordeal they had all been through. The ranger was covered in ash and soot. His uniform was burnt in certain spots and he looked like he had survived some kind of battle. Nick looked at his own clothing. His green long sleeved shirt was covered in a similar style to Delta's. He hadn't realized just how dirty he had gotten. Cleaning, however, would have to wait.

"Let's get to the main command center, they will probably know where folks are being sent," Delta said as he nodded towards a large green tent in the parking lot ahead of them.

The two canines trotted through all the chaos with determination. Only stopped by the occasional mammal who wanted to make sure they were ok. After brushing off all the medics they finally made it to the parking lot. Nick looked around at the crowd and felt his heart sink slightly. Finding a bunny in this was going to be nearly impossible.

There was a muffled thud next to Nick and he looked over in time to see Trisha collide with Delta so hard that the painted ranger almost lost his balance. The brown doe pressed her lips to the canines and closed her eyes as her arms wrapped around the surprised Delta. The shock wore off quickly as he wrapped his arms around the brown doe and held her close as their kiss intensified.

The brown doe pulled away from the kiss as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"I was so worried," She said with quivering lips. "Why didn't you reach out to us?!"

"Tried, radio was packed," Delta said with a weak smile.

"And you!" Trisha said as she turned to look at Nick who took a step back. "I am gonna pound you into the dirt for getting my Delta in so much trouble later. For now, you have to get to the fire truck! Like now!"

The determined look in those bright blue eyes of Trisha's said it all. She was glad they were both alright. More than glad obviously. She wanted to say more but she also knew that there was something far more important for Nick to do right then.

The fox gave her a nod and limped towards the large fire truck at the edge of the lot. He heard Trisha giving Delta a few more choice words before her shouting fell silent. Nick chanced a glance over his shoulder and saw the two rangers embraced in a passionate kiss, Trisha's ears drooping behind her head.

Nick chuckled and shook his head for a moment. When he finally looked forward he froze.

Judy was sitting on the front of the giant red fire truck. A look of sad astonishment on her beautiful face as she looked at him. Nick tried his best to stand tall but knew he must look ridiculous covered in soot and ash.

Judy slowly stood up and hopped from the fire truck. A dreamlike state coming over her as she slowly took a few steps towards Nick. The gray doe's lips began to quiver and she broke out into tears as she ran towards Nick. The fox only had time to open his arms as the doe impacted with him. Her arms wrapping around his waist as she buried her face into his shirt.

"Nick I was so worried!" Judy sobbed. "I thought I lost you! I couldn't imagine not having you here! Please don't ever do that again!"

"You bunnies," Nick chuckled. "So emotional."

He received a playful slug on the arm for the comment before Judy looked up at her fox. The tears flowing down her cheeks were ones of joy. Nick took a knee and put a paw under Judy's chin as he gazed into her eyes.

"So does this mean no end of summer cookout? I was really hoping you would be my date."

"I'll pull some strings. Think we earned a celebration…but as for a date…" Judy responded with a chuckle as she took a step forward and placed her paws on Nick's cheeks. "I already promised Trisha I would be her date," Judy said with a wink.

Nick rolled his eyes. "Fine, then I am taking Delta."

"But after the cookout…" Judy said as her ears raised up, "I am free..."

"No you're not," Nick said firmly as he looped his arms around Judy's waist and pulled her close. The doe's eyes widened in surprise. "You are mine."

With that, Nick leaned forward and pressed his lips to Judy's the two sharing a warm and tender kiss. The doe let out a soft squeak as she wrapped her arms around Nick's neck and kept the kiss going.

As their lips parted and Nick stared into Judy's eyes he couldn't help but smile. He had originally taken this job to get away from it all. A chance to just figure out where he wanted to go in life. Now though he had someone to figure all that stuff out with. As he rubbed a paw against Judy's cheek he let out a sigh.

"Oh I got you something," Nick said as he remembered his daring escape and collision with a tree.

Judy tilted her head slightly as she watched Nick reach over his shoulder and into his backpack. The fox produced the pinecone that had hitched a ride with them and presented it to Judy. The doe let out a laugh as she scooped the pinecone into her paws and held it like a small animal.

"You sure do know how to treat a girl," Judy giggled.

"Pinecone."

-Day 56-

A week had passed since the evacuation from the June Fire. The forestry service had finally managed to contain the inferno and it didn't take long for the last of the flames to be doused. In the end, no lives had been lost but the forest had suffered quiet the blow. Of course, nature always found a way to carry on and thanks to the conservation efforts of the Parks Service rehabilitation and recovery efforts were already underway. Most parks employees were busy surveying the damage or repairing what they could.

Most park employees that is.

Some, however, found themselves on a pebble-strewn beach at one of the larger lakes near the park's entrance. Normally the shore would be littered with beachgoers who wanted to enjoy the cool and refreshing water of Lake Ram. The parks department, however, kept the lake closed so they could focus resources elsewhere. Of course, it was still open for employees.

Nick and Judy sat in a beach chair that looked out across the water. The gray doe curled up in the fox's arms as she dozed in the warm sun. Out across the water, two other mammals busied themselves with a game of king of the rock. A large boulder sat just above the water's surface. Trisha was clad in a bright blue bikini and currently found herself the owner of said rock. It didn't last however as Delta leapt from the water and wrapped his arms around the doe, bringing her crashing into the liquid with her. Seconds later their heads popped above the water as they proceeded to splash one another and laugh.

Nick chuckled at the two's antics and looked down at the small gray doe currently resting in his arms as she stirred. The bunny let out a soft moan and moved slightly as she nuzzled into Nick's fur and took a deep breath. Nick ran a paw down the bunny's ears and gave her a gentle kiss on the forehead. He then reached over and scooped up a bear which had been resting next to a boom box. The stereo currently playing what Trisha called her Firewatch mix.

There were songs like _Burning love, ring of fire,_ and _disco inferno._ Nick had to admit, he liked Trisha's taste in humor and music.

There were other mammals from the Firewatch service spread across the beach. All of them had been eager to meet Nick. Judy apparently hadn't shut up about the fox after the evacuation. Nick couldn't believe just how at home they all made him feel. To them, they didn't see just a fox. They saw Judy's fox. Which meant a great deal to Nick.

Judy and Nick had decided to stay with the Parks Department if they would have them of course. Judy's job was mostly secured. Nick, however, was up in the air. He had sent in a new application and requested to stay with the service.

As he looked out across the beach Nick said a silent prayer, hoping he would get to stay with all the mammals that had welcomed him into their family. As he looked back down at Judy he let out a satisfied sigh.

Here he was, on a sun-soaked beach drinking a cool beer with the girl of his dreams. All thanks to a posting for a summer job. Nick took another sip of beer and then set the bottle down. He wrapped his arms around Judy and squeezed her close as he began to drift into an afternoon nap.

What a way to end a Firewatch.

* * *

 **Hey there Firewatchers!**

 **Had ya going for a second didn't I?**

 **What an amazing trip this has been. I have received so much positive feedback about this story. I am sad to see it end but also happy because I wanted to try and stay true to the game in some aspects. One such aspect is leaving you all wanting more.**

 **I can't thank you all enough for the support I have gotten over the course of this story. I have said this once but I wanna say it again: I have the best fans!**

 **Seriously this story is awesome because of you all and I thank you for the love and support.**

 **I am sure a lot of you are wanting to know what is next.**

 **Will there be a sequel? Yes!**

 **I have plans laid out for another story in this series. However, I have a lot of other projects that need attention right now. So if ya get a chance check out my other work. Or just wait for a new story that will hopefully show up sooner rather than later.**

 **Special thanks, time:**

 _ **Red Velvet Panda-**_ **OMG! That Ranger Trisha picture you drew is still one of my favorites! Also, that pinecone picture which I am totally expecting framed and signed! :P**

 _ **ZNN-**_ **Thank you for featuring me in your fanfiction section! I can't tell you how awesome it is to see my story featured on such an awesome site!**

 _ **Cimar of Turalis WildeHopps-**_ **You pushed me to do great things when I was first writing this story. When I first started writing it I just saw it as my side story. Thanks to your constant nagging…I mean encouragement... It became my biggest hit! Thank you so much for believing in me.**

 _ **Fox in the henhouse-**_ **You know you were gonna get mentioned so deal with the sappiness! Thank you so much dude for all the late night talks, vent sessions, and of course suggestions. You helped mold this story into the awesomeness that it is. I love working with you, chatting with you, dreaming about….ok that was weird. Anyways. Thanks for all of it dude. Can't wait to see where our adventures take us next.**

 _ **Rangers (the folks I wanna thank but can't because this chapter would turn into a novel)-**_ **There are so many other folks I want to thank. You know who you are! But if I thanked you all this chapter would reach 20k in no time. Thanks for the support, kindness, and help over the course of this story.**

 _ **Firewatchers and Pinecones (all of you!)-**_ **Thank you all for the reviews, follows, and favorites. It really helps me as a writer develop into something better. This has been my most trafficked story and it really makes me feel awesome seeing the outpouring of support.**

 **Well, that about wraps it up. Hope you enjoyed the story!**

 **Pinecone!**

 **-Blue**

 **Enjoy the after credit teaser.**

* * *

 _Dear Mr. Nicholas Wilde,_

 _We regret to inform you that your request to continue your job as a Firewatcher for the parks service must be denied at this time. We currently have no openings for that position in any region. The June Fire has destroyed several of our towers and displaced many employees who have been with our department for some time. We apologize for the inconvenience._

 _However, we are happy to offer you the position of Park Ranger. After hearing the testimony of your actions during the June Fire we believe you would be an important asset to our department. Your courage, quick thinking, and ability to work in dangerous situations is very commendable and something we look for in our Rangers. That is why we at the Parks Department believe you are a perfect fit for this position._

 _You will be receiving a call later this week from your Field Trainer Ranger Trisha Rose who eagerly volunteered to be your trainer and see you through the process._

 _We look forward to having you continue with our team._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Judy Hopps_

 _Park Operations Supervisor_

 _P.S._

 _Bet you look really cute in uniform._


	28. The Sequel

-The sequel-

The sun began to slowly set behind a beautiful mountain vista that overlooked a normally crystal clear lake. Due to the angle of the sun though it was a brilliant orange as the last ray's of the day reflected off the surface.

The sky slowly turned from fresh blue to a warm purple as the sun and sky mixed the palate of colors into a beautiful swirl that very few mammals had the chance to enjoy.

The lake itself was nestled just off the beaten path. It wasn't exactly in the middle of nowhere but only mammals of the parks department knew about this small lake so it remained a bit of a hidden gem in the forest even though it was just half an hour from civilization.

Because of its hidden nature, the lake was a perfect example of what a quiet nature dusk was like.

The wind blew gently across the water as the trees swayed in the breeze.

In the distance, a flock of birds flew lazily across the sky in search of a place to nest.

A pawful of insects could be heard giving off the occasional chirp as they tried to attract a mate.

The occasional splash from a fish that was attempting to see how high above the surface it could get.

Yes, this truly a peaceful place to just sit back and-

"AHHHH OH MY GOSH, THAT'S AWESOME!"

Darn rangers…

Judy was nearly tackled into the warm pebbles that covered the shore of the somewhat quiet lake. Her eyes widened as she tried to maintain some balance but eventually so lost control and was pushed against the smooth stones that littered the beach.

Trisha wrapped her friend up in a warm hug and squeezed tight as she closed her eyes.

"I can't believe it, Judy!" Trisha exclaimed excitedly. "When did this happen?!"

"Thanks, Trish..." Judy managed to get out as felt the air squeezed out of her. She of course still managed to return the hug and held her friend close, enjoying how warm Trisha's fur felt thanks to the setting sun.

"I had the interview today actually," Judy explained as Trisha finally let her go.

The two does had the beach all to themselves as they say on a large green blanket. Of course in Trisha's excitement, she had managed to tackle Judy off the blanket. The two does got settled once more as Judy went into detail about the day's events.

"Flo and I had a long talk about my future with the parks department. Since we lost the Thorofare tower in the fire I am on the displacement list. He said he would be happy to find me another tower but it would be easier for me to finally cave in and take the supervisor position."

"Well it's about time, half the parks service fully expect you to be in Flo's spot when he retires."

"Superintendent?!"

"Uh yeah," Trisha said as she reached over and fished a fresh bottle of beer from a small bucket next to her. When she looked back at Judy she noticed a somewhat dazed look on the bunny's face. "Judy you were made to run the parks. Everyone is rooting for you. Becoming a supervisor is a good step."

"Yeah…" Judy muttered as she looked down at her feet and wiggled her toes slowly.

"From the sound of that tone there was going to be a 'But' in there" Trisha pointed out as she looked at her friend.

Judy remained silent as she lost herself in thought.

Trisha scooted closer to Judy and put a brown paw atop Judy's gray one. This was enough to bring Judy back to reality.

"What's up Judy?" Trisha asked sweetly. They had been friends for a while now and one of the things Trisha prided herself on was being able to read Judy and what she was feeling.

"During my interview, I found out something..."

Trisha's ears perked up and her nose wiggled slightly.

"What's up?"

Judy took in a deep breath before continuing.

"Nick won't be able to return as a Firewatcher…"

Trisha let out a surprised gasp as she processed the news.

"What? Why?! He was an amazing Firewatcher. Plus that sweet little doe he helped rescue was all over the news and oh my gosh she was so cute with her carrot plushie. That right there should be enough to-"

Trisha trailed off as she noticed a tear roll down Judy's cheek.

"Hey hey hey..." Trisha cooed as she scooted closer to her gray bunny and wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"I told Flo all that…I did... but he told me they just don't have a spot for him in the Firewatcher program. We lost a lot of towers and a bunch of senior members of the service have been displaced. They get priority and Nick was just a temp..." Judy explained. Trisha began to understand. This was not Flo's fault. Far from it. She knew the tiger very well and knew this must have been a gut-wrenching decision for him to make. "Trisha…I can't lose him..."

"What did you tell Flo when he said all that?" Trisha asked, knowing just pretty well and knowing the doe would probably have a few choice words about the decision.

"I begged him to reconsider. But apparently, they have already tried to find something for Nick. Flo said that he is a hero and that they wanted to try and bring him on…but they can't..."

Trisha remained silent as she rubbed her paw into Judy's fur and cooed, trying to comfort the doe.

"I told him I would have to think about the job. If Nick can't work here…if he returns to the city…I…" Judy didn't know what to do.

She loved Nick dearly and was so happy to have to fox in her life. The problem was she had spent a great deal of her life in the woods and had a career in the forest service. She also had many friends in the forests and the thought of leaving them behind was a bit too much. If push came to shove though she knew she would pick Nick…he would pick her after all.

"Does he have to be a Firewatcher?" Trisha asked softly. "I mean I know they must have looked at other jobs for him..."

"There isn't any..." Judy grumbled as she got control of her emotions.

Trisha remained silent and looked out across the water. Her ears twitched slightly and she smirked as she felt a plan begin to form.

The brown doe suddenly let go of Judy and crawled over to her backpack. Judy looked over and watched her friend as the does tail flicked from side to side.

Trisha began to mumble to herself as she produced her cell phone from her bag. She then took her seat next to Judy and began to scroll through her contacts. Judy the whole while stared at her friend and began to wonder what the mischievous bunny was up to.

She then found the number she was looking for and stuck her tongue out as she hit the call icon. She turned the phone's speaker on and held the small device close to her and Judy.

On the third ring, a tired voice finally answered.

"Mmm…hello?" Came a female's voice, from the sound of it she had been sleeping.

"Hey sleepyhead," Trisha said playfully.

"Oh gosh…Trisha, what trouble did you create for me now?" The voice asked before letting out a yawn.

"Well about that..." Trisha said with a giggle before winking at Judy.

There was a groan from the other end of the call, "Trisha…."

"Just kitting boss," Trisha said as she held the phone close. "I did want to run something by you though."

"I'm guessing it can't wait because with those giant ears of yours you must hear how tired I am."

"You like my big ears though," Trisha teased.

"All the better to hear you with..." the voice shot back, quoting a famous kits tale.

"Seriously though," Trisha began which was amusing to Judy because the thought of Trish being serious didn't quite compute. "You know how the old dog is retiring?"

"He has a name you know…"

"Yes but reminding him constantly that he is old is a lot more fun," Trisha chuckled. "Anyways. I know we have been short pawed, to begin with, and with him leaving we will be even more so..."

"Well all the applicants we have been getting are falling short. I mean the last one asked if he had to be outside…"

"I have someone who will be perfect," Trisha said proudly as she nudged Judy.

The gray doe sat and listened, her mood brightening as she listened to Trisha's plan slowly unfold.

"Really now?"

"Yeah. He is the Firewatcher that helped with the June fire and saved that little doe during the evac with Delta," Trisha said proudly.

"I remember," the voice said softly as it let out another yawn.

"I Know Delta would vouch for him, same with me, and I am willing to bet the others would too."

"Could always use some more canine eye candy," The voice teased.

"First off," Trisha began with a laugh. "Keep your paws off Delta. Second, the Fox is spoken for as well. By a certain bunny, Firewatcher turned supervisor."

"Yeah paws off!" Judy joined in.

There was a burst of laughter from the cellphone speaker.

"Hi Judy," the voice said sweetly. "Didn't know this was a conference call with one of my favorite buns, otherwise I would have made it a video call. We have all been missing you here in the main region."

"Hi snowball," Judy chuckled as she read the caller ID Trisha had made for the contact.

"Is that my new contact name?" the voice asked with a laugh. "Trisha I swear if I wasn't your boss I would-"

"Run away with me and start a new life?" Trisha cut the voice off.

There was a slight pause before they got an answer. "We could move to the tropics and open a bar."

"I would make an amazing bartender!" Trisha exclaimed.

"Yes you would," Both Judy and the voice answered.

"Tell ya what," The voice said as it let out a grunt as the mammal in the other end of the call stretched. "Let's set up an interview soon. I wanna meet this fox muzzle to muzzle. With your recommendations and the reports from the June fire, he sounds like the kind of mammal we can use. I just need to make sure he isn't a total ass."

"Oh…about that," Trisha grumbled before receiving a playful shove from Judy. "I do have a condition though..."

"Condition? Oh, this is gonna be good." The voice from the speaker said playfully.

Trisha looked over at Judy and smiled sweetly. "He is super important to someone who is super important to me. So I wanna make sure he is trained right. If he joins the rangers I want to be the one to train him."

Judy felt her eyes begin to water as she leaned over and pressed her forehead to Trisha's as a sign of affection. Trisha leaned against Judy and closed her eyes. The bond the two shared was an odd one, all things Trisha related were, but Judy was happy to have a doe like Trisha in her life. Especially since Trisha was willing to stick her neck out for Nick like this.

Though Trisha had been apprehensive of Nick at first she had seen how the fox made Judy happy and quickly warmed up to him. Of course, this didn't stop her from finding unique and fun ways of driving the fox crazy.

"Sounds like he will be well trained then," the voice replied. "I don't see that being a problem Trisha. I have to run it by the big boss but I am sure he will be on board as well."

"Which means yes," Trisha chuckled as she and Judy finally parted and smiled at smiled at one another.

"I didn't say that…" The voice shot back.

"But I did…so it's decided. He will be my apprentice," Trisha said as she suddenly stood up and struck a pose. "And together we shall rule the forest with an iron paw!"

There was a few moments silence before the voice on the phone finally spoke up, "She is striking a pose right now isn't she?"

"Yup," Judy said and nodded.

"Alright well, I am going to return to the dream I was currently having where Trisha wasn't acting like a total nut..."

"Wait hold up!" Trisha said excitedly. "You dream about me?"

"Goodbye, Trisha!"

"Bye snowball!" Both Trisha and Judy said excitedly before Trisha put a brown paw on the phone's screen and ended the call.

"So now that I have solved Nick's employment problem," Trisha began as she took a seat next to Judy once more.

Judy didn't let the bunny finish as she leaned over and wrapped her arms around the ranger. She nuzzled her face into the side of Trisha's head and let out a sigh of relief.

The two sat like that for a moment or two before Judy broke the silence, "Thanks, Trisha."

"Anything for you cutie," Trisha said as she patted Judy's arm. "One thing though…"

"What's that?"

"Think we can get him into a set of short shorts?"

Judy snorted into Trisha's fur and the two shared a laugh.

Little did Nick know but the two bunnies had hatched a plan. Sure his Firewatch had come to an end. That didn't mean his adventure in the forests were over. Far from it actually. With Judy by his side and Trisha looking out for him Nick was about to have a very interesting time as a Ranger.

"Oh, its time!" Trisha exclaimed as she wiggled slightly in her spot.

As the sunset on the horizon, the final rays managed to hit what some would call a sweet spot. In the distance, a waterfall cascaded over the side of a mountain. The sun, however, changed the color of the water. During the day the liquid would be a frothy white and blue as gravity carried downwards. Now though it glowed a bright orange as if it were fire that fell down the side of the mountain.

"You know the Rangers have certain traditions right?" Trisha asked softly as she rested her head on Judy's shoulder.

"Like?"

"The falls for example," Trisha said as she nodded towards the magnificent sight before them. "We have them climb the mountain…if you think this view is nice you should see the parks from up there..."

"You think I could join in on this hike up the Horsetail falls?"

"Sure, but we don't call it that."

"What's it called?" Judy asked curiously.

"Firefalls."

* * *

 **Hey there Firewatchers.**

 **Ok first off...I know I know I said this story was completed.**

 ** _"Then why am I receiving an update about this chapter and where is my WildeHopps Blue?!"_**

 **A very good question you amazing and patient fan you! Well, I wanted to announce that _Zootopia: Firewatch_ now has a sequel! After receiving tons of messages asking for a sequel (which I already had planned) I am happy to start on the next story.**

 **www. fanfiction s/12787341/1/ Zootopia-Firefalls**

 **(no spaces)**

 **As for the WildeHopps stuff...ok there will be tons of that I promise. I just wanted to show where the idea of Nick becoming a ranger came from! That's right it was all Trisha! Gotta love that bundle of energy.**

 **If you are looking to continue the adventure then please go check out _Zootopia: Firefalls_! I wanted to write this fun little teaser for all of you since you all are the reason this story was such a hit. **

**Thank you all again for the support of this story. I can only hope to write a new story worthy of such amazing people.**

 **Cya at the falls!**

 **Pinecone!**

 **-Blue**


End file.
